Entre el amor de hombre y licántropo
by crystal23
Summary: Haciendo enlace con el fic Entre Confusiones... Remus se embarca en la busqueda de su vida y su destino, no yendose solo pero si enfrentando los desafìos en su vida y su relacion con Nathaly. FINAL UP
1. Default Chapter

**"Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**

**Por Crystal**

**Interactuando con las vivencias ocurridas en el fic "Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

Capitulo I: Oscuras transformaciones.- 

El joven esperaba pacientemente cerca de la taquilla a que la chica saliese de los lavabos que utilizaba en este momento en la estación central. Suspiró largamente al ver el carrito con maletas de ambos. No creía como ni porque, pero se sentía nervioso. Sonrió al ver como la gente pasaba a su alrededor sin siquiera mirarlo dos veces. Porque era un chico como cualquier otro ¿O no?

Las boletas del tren ya estaban compradas y en sus manos y en quince minutos se embarcarían de Transilvania, para las regiones . Pero claro que eran distinto... muy distintos a todos aquellos "Muggles" que cruzaban por su lado y enfrente de él.

Sonrió al pensarlo. Viajaba de dos meses atrás, con Nathaly. Porque Nathaly Malfoy, prima del enigmático Lucius Malfoy y proveniente de una de las mas reconocida familias entre los magos, junto a su compañero Remus Lupin al viaje de sus vidas.

Remus y Nathaly se conocieron durante el viaje en tren cuando ambos cursarían el primer año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. A Remus siempre le agradó Nathaly y ella con el tiempo, se sintió atraída por él. Para principios de su ultimo año y gracias a la ayuda e idea loca de Arly Thompson, la mejor amiga de Nathaly y archi rival de Sirius Black, todos (incluyendo sus amigos, James Potter, Lily Evans y ellos mismos) Se vieron involucrados en una apuesta: Que alguno de ellos, se enamoraría de otro y para eso cualquiera de los dos bandos no podían salir con otra persona. Para el tiempo, tanto Sirius como Arly cayeron uno y otro en su propia trampa, al mismo tiempo, James y Lily se declaraban sus sentimientos y Remus se abría sentimentalmente y por primera vez con una chica. . Ahora, ambos contando con dieciocho años, se embarcaban a un viaje que recordarían por siempre y mientras vivieran.

Nathaly Malfoy era considerada por su propio primo, algo distinto a cualquier cosa (Exceptuando su abuela) que habría pisado la casa de los Malfoy's, inclusive el hecho de que era la única de su familia que había caído en una casa diferente a Slyterin; Ella era orgullosamente Gryffindor. Pero su hermosa mirada platina y cabellos rubios y platinos, atraía aun mas la mirada de todo aquel que la observaba. Tenia, no podía ser negarlo el porte que tanto caracterizaba a los Malfoy's, pero no así su tan arrogante forma de ser... cosa que aun no se podían explicar el ¿por qué siendo una Malfoy era tan distinta a su familia?... pero eso solo unos pocos lo sabían y es que solo en unos pocos confiaba la chica y entendían de el porque de su forma tan diferente de ser.

Pero ella solo tenía sus ojos y su corazón para el sujeto con quien en esos momentos viajaría.

La vio venir con una sonrisa a la vez que su pelo amarrado en una larga trenza, cruzaba por su pecho y caía graciosamente sobre su abrigo de color verde mientras incluso, vestía botas altas de color negra y un bolso del mismo color. Sonrió al distar al sujeto esperándole a pesar de que estaba algo enojada con él. Pero Nathaly lo quería y no importaba que tan enojada estuviese, nunca dejaba de sonreírle. Pero lo que pasó, era motivo de enojo.

Pero Remus no pudo notar las miradas significativas que le lanzaban en especial los hombres que allí pasaban.

Porque la chica con aquel físico tan distinto y al mismo tiempo tan diferente a los cabellos castaños o negros o los ojos azules o grises. O tal vez era su inocente mirada a la vez que le esperaba el sujeto.

-Lamento haberme tardado... – se disculpó la chica al alcanzarlo.- ¿Tienes los boletos?

-Si... – dijo él aun mirando a su alrededor y notando como las personas le observaban. Porque Nathaly era hermosa. Tomó el bulto de su mano y lo colocó encima de la otra maleta y comenzaron a caminar ambos hasta el tren que les correspondía tomar.

Remus observaba y veía todo aquello no evitando apretar el mango del carrito. Porque no era celoso que lo mostrase. Era un suspicaz silencioso. Pero nunca decía nada. De todas maneras ¿qué culpa tenía Nathaly de ser atractiva a todos los ojos? Incluso vio como dos mujeres le observaban a ella.

Agradeció a los cielos cuando llegaron al interior del tren y tomaron asiento en su cabina. En los últimos dos meses, habían viajado por toda Europa en búsqueda de indicios de sociedades de licántropos. Pero un indicio lo llevaba a otro.

Nathaly mientras y en un momento que se acomodaron en su asiento, uno al lado del otro, tomó de su bolso negro un libro pequeño y lo comenzó a leer. Remus la miraba una y otra vez. Pero finalmente exhaló profundo y prefirió mirar por la ventana.

Porque Nathaly estaba enojada. Aunque Remus le había explicado antes de salir de casa de este las circunstancias en las cuales realizarían este viaje. Él era licántropo y en cada mes, habían tres noches de luna llena. Tres noches malditas desde que tiene recuerdos.

Pero Nathaly mientras las horrorosas imágenes, no se quitan de su memoria...

_Estaban en esos momentos en Transilvania. Se irían dos días después. Para ser la supuesta nación del vampiro Drácula, era una nación dominada por el misticismo y también las neblinas en casi todo el día y después sus templadas noches._

_Pero hacían ya tres días que no sabía nada de Remus. El se lo había dicho. "habrán tres días y noches que desapareceré; esos días y noches, coincidirán con el ciclo de la luna Llena. Te pido que por nada del mundo, en esas noches, salgas al pueblo, o a los bosques o llanos." Ella se lo prometió. Pero ahora y delante de su mesilla, no dejaba de pensar en él._

_En esos instantes se encontraban en una de las tantas posadas que habían en el lugar y que eran atraídas por aquellos muggles que les fascinaban las leyendas mitológicas acerca del Vampiro que no dormía y atacaba en la noche. La verdad era que, existía mas cuentos de hadas mar reales que lo de Drácula._

_Escribía las líneas a su mejor amiga a la vez que trataba de quitarse de la cabeza que eran ya las siete de la mañana del cuarto día y Remus no había llegado. Había pasado la noche completa en vilo._

_Pero era que, Remus se escapó de ella el día antes al primer día y no supo mas de él excepto por una nota que dejó que decía:_

_"comienza el primer día. Vuelvo en poco tiempo. _

_Amor, Remus"._

_Pero aun así, ella no se encontraba tranquila._

_Por segunda vez, hacía lo mismo. Pero ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo mas?_

_"Querida Arly: _

_Estoy en transilvania... que diferente es todo esto de lo que vivíamos en Hogwarts. Aquí las personas son amables pero algo temerosas a lo desconocido. A pesar de que, siempre este lugar está lleno de desconocidos...- Ahí dejó de escribir. No podía concentrarse._

_Estaba mortificada. No saber de él y miró el reloj otra vez. Miró el lecho que pertenecía a Remus, vacío. Porque a pesar que eran novios, viajaban juntos y convivían, aun ella y Remus no habían intimado. Era un punto que ella no sabía por que, Remus le había dejado claro: Que eran novios y que la amaba, pero que el momento de "acercarse mas" no había llegado. Pero ¡¡Tenían dos meses viajando y Solos!! No era lo mismo que Arly y Sirius con las miradas y las intervenciones de Daniel Roberts o McGonagall._

_Miró nuevamente el reloj. Se desesperó. Tomó su abrigo y se disponía a salir a la calle cuando tropieza con algo a los pies de la escalerilla que había. Era él. Era Remus. Estaba débil. Parecía muy desnutrido y temblaba. _

_-Oh.. santo cielo.- dijo ella tomándolo por los brazos y llevándolo al interior de la habitación. Encendió la chimenea aun mas y buscó mantas y cobijas secas y se las colocó sobre el joven. _

_Miró sus brazos: lleno de moretones, cortadas y magulladuras. Su rostro sucio dormía frunciendo el entrecejo. Pero al poco momento no temblaba._

_Buscando una de sus maletas, halló el botiquín que el señor Lupin, el padre de Remus, le confió a la joven para esos momentos. Así con cuidado y paciencia, comenzó a sanar las heridas con pomadas mágicas y vendarlas. Incluso terminó y Remus no despertó. Le observaba como dormía. Era increíble que en tales condiciones pudiera llegar o por lo menos recordar en que lugar esta ella, pero su corazón en cierto modo estaba triste, no soportaba el verle sufrir... pero sabia que sufría Sirius incluso James se lo dijo "Las transformaciones son complicadas y dolorosas para él, ¿Estas segura que serás lo suficientemente fuerte para él?" Y como en esa ocasión se lo dijo a ellos que estaba segura y que lo amaba lo suficiente para soportar todo lo que le pasara, pero por alguna razón Remus le huía; se alejaba de ella cada transformación, por alguna razón ella debía ser fuerte si quería seguir a su lado. Fuerte por él y por ella, para que su relación perdurara... pero eso nadie lo sabría._

_Así lo dejó abrigado en el lecho y ella salió de la habitación sentándose en las escalerillas abrigada y juntando sus rodillas con el resto de su cuerpo, se sentó allí. Por fin estaba él en casa. Pero ¿cuántas veces tendría que ver y presenciar como este regresaba cada vez mas lastimado y herido? Le dolía en saber que no podía hacer nada mas que brindarle su apoyo, compañía y amor incondicional pero se sentía mal... no es que fuera débil ... la era una palabra prohibida en su familia y lo sabía _

_-"El mes anterior... la ultima vez, no fue tan difícil... logró llegar consciente y en una sola pieza aunque era notable, que, estaba débil... tan débil... mi pobre Lobito... trato de... no... no lo pensaré. Estoy para él. No me importa quien sea. Los otros 27 días del mes, sigue siendo mi Remus...- recordando su sonrisa y su mirada soñadora y dulce.- es mi Remus. El Remus de quien me enamoré..."_

_Poniéndose de pie y diciéndose a si misma que no se desanimaría, comenzó a avanzar por la ciudad y las pocas casas que habían allí._

_Regresó a las pocas horas y llevaba con ella, unos paquetes que incluso contenían sopa proveniente del restaurante que había en el pueblo. Porque después que comiera él, estaría mejor. Al regresar mira el lecho de Remus y las sábanas están alborotadas, pero él no está a la vista._

_-Remus...- dijo Nathaly no evitando alterarse y dejando los paquetes en la mesilla comenzó a buscar en el baño- ¿Remus? – después de ahí le inspiró buscar en el armario.. No sabía que en su cabeza la hizo mirar ahí.- ¿Remus?- ahí lo vio: Acurrucado como un niño en esa esquina inferior al lado del baúl de Hogwarts estaba cubriéndose su cabeza con las manos y meciéndose.- ¿qué haces ahí?- preguntaba ella algo preocupada por su comportamiento._

_Pero no era diferente. La vez anterior, Remus regresaba algo aturdido y confundido. Por lo que ella había leído acerca de la Licantropía, (poco si se toma en cuenta que no sé sabia a ciencia cierta quienes eran, ya que esa sociedad de magos excluían a muchos dado su diferencias... solo de recordar ese tonto libro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas donde describían a un licántropo como un monstruo... le hervía la sangre de tan calumnia) era común conque sufrieran desorientación a los primeros días posteriores a su transformación. Pero aquellos alrededor a Licántropos, debían de hacerlos volver a la realidad y apoyarlos en todo momento._

_-No merezco...- decía él en un sollozo.- No te merezco... soy un monstruo...- escuchándose su voz afectada y entrecortada.- ¿Por qué estás conmigo? ¿por qué?_

_-Remus: sal de ahí.- decía la joven tratando de mantener la compostura, porque sabia que él no decía en serio lo que ahora le reclamaba- Ven: sal y hablamos... _

_-Deberías estar con otro... con un hombre de verdad... solo soy... solo soy un monstruo..._

_-Deja de decir Tonterías...-decía la joven tratando de mantener la cordura.- Dices tonterías... vamos, levántate de ahí. Sal de ahí. Tengo sopa...- sonriéndole para mantener alto el animo. _

_-¿No lo entiendes??- decía Remus.- No te quiero conmigo... no te quiero. Solo te causaré tristeza... solo te causaré penas... necesito que me dejes... déjame... no soy hombre... tampoco animal ¿Qué soy?- decía esto ahí ya afectado.- ¿Qué soy??? ¡¡¡CONTESTAME!!!- Alzando la voz._

_-A mi no me grites así – dijo ella que ocasionó que él le observaba. Deja de hablar así... eres mi Remus.- arrodillándose a su lado y tomando su mano.- Eres mío ¿Lo comprendes? Licántropo o no, sigues siendo un Hombre... _

_Por la forma en que Nathaly le habló, este por fin le miró al rostro. Ahí estaban ambas miradas: la de Nathaly se notaba demacrada y somnolienta, seguro de las noches en vilo preocupado por él. Mientras que Nathaly vio al joven con la cara con algunos rasguños pero en sus ojos, vio el indefenso Remus que se delataba delante de ella._

_-Si no quisiera estar contigo...- dijo ella sacándolo de allí. Notó que estaba vestido con la parte inferior de su pijama.- No hubiera venido contigo...- sirviéndole la sopa.- y eso hice... si quisiera reclamos de alguien, iría a donde mi primo y tío... o ¿ya hasta a mi tío me mataste? _

_Pero Nathaly se sentó delante de él mientras él comía la sopa en silencio. Nathaly sabía que él no quería decir todo eso. ¿o si? ¿Se arrepentía de haberla arrastrado consigo a esos viajes? Porque hasta ahora, era un callejón sin salida, tras otro. Fueron a Croacia, y de ahí a Austria y de ahí a Italia en menos de dos meses, sin encontrar rastros absolutos que fueran verídicos acerca de la existencia de Hombres Lobos. _

_Pero no sería ella quien se lo dijera. _

_-Se lo que piensas...- dijo Remus trayéndola a la realidad y dejando la sopa a un lado.- Se lo que piensas... que estoy loco..._

_-¿Loco? ¿de que?- preguntó ella sin comprender a que venia el tema._

_-De decir que soy un monstruo... lo soy..- ahí Nathaly notó como él sudaba. Pasaba su mano por su cabeza y se puso de pie – Saboreo la sangre en mi boca...- Mirando el fuego encendido.- Siento el sabor tibio de la sangre de alguien... victima de mi en las ultimas tres noches..._

_-Remus...- dije acercándome y abrazándole pero él le huyó.- No puedes creer eso...- le lastimó que huyera.- ¿por que crees eso?_

_-Por el sabor... y la adicción... no recuerdo que pasó...- dijo ahí observándole - no lo sabes... a que sabe...- su mirada era fría y calculadora. Era tan distinta a la mirada de él siempre. – No lo sabes... el día que algo te pase, por mi culpa, ese día me mato... – sorprendiéndole con aquella declaración y asustándola. Pero ella debía de mantener la sensatez.- ¿Me escuchas? Me mato..._

_-¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?.- preguntó Nathaly._

_-¿Acaso no sabes?- riendo algo distinto a lo que reía usualmente. Nervioso, como si no tuviera control ni sentido de lo que decía o hacía.- Pues cuando desperté... veo los paños que usaste para mis heridas empapados de sangre. Veo mis heridas curadas, pero siento este sabor a sangre... y pensé que...- no terminando pues caía abatido de rodillas._

_Nathaly se acercó para abrazarle con ternura, cosa que él trató de evitar pero al final, la calidez del abrazo de la joven, lo hicieron sentirse como un pequeño indefenso. Y así lo veía Nathaly: Como un pequeño indefenso que seguía siendo los otros 27 días, Remus Lupin, de quien ella se enamoró. Y haciendo nota mental de nunca mas dejar a la vista las vendas y demás aditamentos para su curaciones_

_-No te preocupes... yo estoy aquí- besándole en su cabellera.- Siempre lo estaré- mientras le abrazaba con ternura y protección. _

Sin mas nada que decir, estaban de nuevo dirigiéndose a la ciudad de Bélgica, donde desembarcaron dos meses antes de iniciar su viaje. Por lo que parecía, las fuentes de historia acerca de los Hombres Lobo con mas veracidad de hechos, se desarrollaban o en Bélgica o en Londres.

Pero Nathaly, no se atrevía a romper el silencio. Y Remus por otra parte, se sentía nervioso. No recordaba mucho de lo que pasó al regresar a casa. No recordaba casi nada. Recordaba haberse despertado en su cama, cubierto en vendas y con Nathaly abrazada a él y a su lado totalmente dormida.

Pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Pero ella tampoco le decía que pasó. Pero ¿no pasaría nada, cierto?

Ahí lo notó. Ella le estaba mirando.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos a Bélgica? ¿iremos a Londres?

-Depende de lo que encontremos en Bélgica... y si los casos solo se concentran en esos sitios que hemos estado y Londres...

-Ah.- dijo ella volviendo la mirada nuevamente a su libro. Pero si Remus sabía que ese libro no era como cualquier otro. Pero como no tenía nombre en la cubierta, ella se cubría detrás de su libro.

Pero él no dejaba de pensar todo aquello. Eran atroces las transformaciones. ¿Acaso Nathaly merecía acompañarle durante todo eso? ¿acompañarle a esos viajes que comenzaba a pensar que no tenían razón o lógica? Después de todo, pasan dos meses y han sido callejones sin salida.

-Oye...- preguntó él bajando la voz.- Nathaly...- ahí la joven le miró con interés pero sin sonreírle. Remus la notaba algo molesta o inquieta. Ahí Nathaly lo notó: Remus se notaba algo avergonzado.- ¿No ha pasado nada entre nosotros verdad?

-¿Nada de que?- preguntaba ella totalmente desligada a lo que él preguntaba.

-¿Entre nosotros?

-No se que me hablas Remus...- dijo ella seriamente. Pero en verdad las frases dichas por Remus aquel día, le asustaron tanto.

Pero ella le dio fin al asunto.

Continuaron el viaje en silencio y ella siendo curiosamente vista entre los muggles.

Incluso al dejar el tren en una estación para hacer escala con otro, Remus escuchó comentarios dirigidas a ellos, pero que Nathaly, tan ocupada estaba leyendo su libro que no se daba cuenta.

-Mira que chica... que joven...- decía una mujer bastante mayor.

-Pero viaja con ese joven... ¿Ves?

-Pero que hermosa... parece una diosa...- decía la primera.- ¿Familia?- adivinando el estado de los jóvenes.

-no... de seguro recién casados...- dijo la otra ocasionando un sonrojo kilométrico departe de Remus.

-¡¡que muchacha con suerte!!- decía la primera.- mi marido parecía un hipopótamo... – Riendo.- pero aun así le quería...

-Se que lo querías....- dijo la otra.- Pero ¡¡Que ventaja de ser joven y enamorado!!

-Si... y felices... sus hijos serán hermosos...- alejándose ambas con tales comentarios. Remus aun las observaba alejarse y ahí Miró a Nathaly. Era hermosa. No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera. Pero con una chica tan hermosa y enamorada de él... ¿casados? Su mente comenzó a jugarle trucos de él casándose con Nathaly y la noche de bodas...

-Remus..- decía Nathaly zarandeándolo momentos después y regresándolo a la realidad algo preocupada.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si...- dijo él abochornado por estar pensando en tales cosas- estoy bien...

-Mira te traje esto- aquí Remus se daba cuenta que el tren se ponía en marcha nuevamente. Nathaly le extendió los paquetes con bocadillos y emparedados a lo que ella dijo.- Son muggles...- sonriéndole divertida.- La mejor parte de este viaje...

-¿Incluyendo las fotos que tomaste con la cámara muggle?- sonriéndole. también comenzó a comer de los bocadillos.

Ella asentía muy divertida con todo aquello y en un momento dijo. Tengo que tener algo que mostrarle a Arly y a Lily cuando regresemos... – devorando su emparedado.- Que rico está esto...

Remus observaba su infantil rostro embargado en inocencia. Si solo supiera lo que esas mujeres decían de ellos. Si por un simple beso se ponía roja. Por una sospecha acerca de ellos, como esa pondría a la joven algo alterada.

Pero simplemente, se conformaba con verla divertirse mientras observaba el paisaje y comenzaron a volver a hablar con normalidad.

Pero dentro de veinte y cuatro días, todo volvía a empezar....

**----------- Continuará....**

Comentarios de la autora: Lo se TT se lo encuentran algo confuso. Pero no es tanto. Los que son seguidores de la historia, "ENTRE CONFUSIONES APUESTAS Y AMORES VERDADEROS" la tienen fácil: Esto es un completivo acerca del viaje entre Nathaly y Remus... porque simplemente quise hacerle un fic aparte para darle lo que se merecen.

**Para el próximo capitulo: llegan a un poblado en Bélgica gracias a unos rumores en la estación del tren y noticias de diarios, hacen que estos dos se trasladen allá. **

**Nuevos personajes aparecerán y un incidente hará que Remus se pregunte a si mismo, si vale la pena poner la vida de Nathaly en riesgo.**

**Comentario, Dudas tomatazos, a **


	2. capitulo dos

**"Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**

**Por Crystal **

**Co autora: naiko li**

**Interactuando con las vivencias ocurridas en el fic "Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

**Capitulo II: "Wolf´s Hang Valley".**

Nathaly esperaba sentada a un lado de la estación tratando de pasar desapercibida. Incluso sentía un frío descomunal a medida que el tiempo pasaba para abordar el barco que los llevaría de vuelta a Londres.

Se sentía mal por Remus. En los meses que llevan viajando, nada acerca de los hombres lobo ha salido que no sea mentira o simple folclore. Nada hasta en ese momento.

Nathaly lo consideraría luego como cosa del destino, cuando un hombre dice cerca de ella- Destrozados... cadáveres... Malditas noches de luna llena...

Nathaly observó de donde provenía la voz. Era de un hombre. Bastante mayor y con una maleta a su lado en el suelo, parecía esperar la orden de abordo al barco. Miraba su pálido rostro, cubierto de arrugas y sus labios moverse y balbucear un montón de incoherencias que hubieran pasado desapercibidas para cualquiera, excepto para una bruja que buscaba algo tan particular y escuchar las palabras "luna llena" le dio un indicio de mas o menos que llamaba la atención.

-Tío- dijo un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años acercándose al hombre.- ¿De que hablas? ¿por qué balbuceas?

-Mira.- dijo agitándole el diario en sus narices- Malditos periodistas que lo esconden todo... y si no son los periodistas, seguramente son esos políticos que no quieren problemas en sus condados...

-Ataques de lobos montañeses- dijo el sujeto.- Eso es tío.... solo eso...- quitándose pacientemente el papel de su frente.

Riendo estrafalariamente y al mismo tiempo sin dejo de credulidad, comentó.- Muchacho citadino...- gritó el hombre.- Tu madre no te lo cuenta todo ¿Verdad? ¿cuándo vivía en el valle de "Wolfs´hang"? ¿cierto muchacho? Por algo ella se fue de allí. ¡¡Pregúntale cuando lleguemos!!

-Tío...- dijo el sujeto exasperándose.- No se de que hablas... y no vives en un sitio llamado así... por lo menos no en doscientos años... se ha llamado así. Y mi madre se fue de el pueblo para estudiar en la universidad. ¡¡¡años atrás!!! ¿recuerdas? – dudando de la senilidad de su pariente.- Ahora, vamos...- tomándolo del brazo.

y así y aun discutiendo con el anciano, quitó de sus manos el ejemplar del diario arrojándolo al suelo y alejándose ambos con la maleta suya y del anciano en mano.

Pero la mirada platina de la joven, no pasó desapercibido aquel ejemplar. Lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a ojearlo con sus delicadas manos cubiertas por los guantes y con su cabeza cubierta por un sombrerito de invierno que usaba en esos momentos, dado el frío de la zona por la llegada del otoño. Cuando su mirada chocó con la noticia sus ojos brillaban e incluso leía en susurro lo que encontró.

En ese momento el joven de mirada castaña clara no le presta atención a lo que ella veía. Solo revisaba las boletas en sus manos.-Nathaly... solo encontré pasajes de segunda clase... pero creo que ...- mirándole sonriendo.- ¿qué pasa?

-Mira esto- dijo ella tomándolo de lado y haciéndolo que se sentara a su lado y aun con los pasajes en mano. Ahí le mostró el encabezado que decía "hombre en pedazos" Remus frunció su rostro. - ¿Qué crees? ¿es lo que buscamos?

No habían fotos. Nada a excepción de un mapa que mostraba a una zona de Bélgica, a días del muelle donde se encontraban y por lo que parecía incluso, fuera de la ciudad misma.

En ese momento, la sirena del barco sonó.

-Solo es un rumor.- dijo Remus doblando la edición y no muy crédulo.- Vamos. Perderemos el barco...

-No es eso- discutió la chica no levantándose y haciendo nuevamente que el sujeto se sentara a la fuerza a su lado- es mas. Incluso el anciano pronunció un lugar: "Wolfs´Hang" ¿Qué crees que sea??? ¡¡¡Pues lo que andamos buscando!!! Nada mas el nombre...

-Que es solo eso, un nombre... Nathaly- dijo el sujeto bajando el tono de su voz y mirándole fijamente.- ahí no hay nada. En ningún momento, ninguno de los libros de Londres que hemos estudiado hablan de Wolfs´ Hang.

-Porque ya no se llama así.- insistió la chica.- Mira lo que dice aquí: - señalándole.- Namur... ¿Ves?

-Ni siquiera forma parte de Namur, Nathaly.- dijo Remus señalándole el mapa.- Fue alrededor de algunos quince kilómetros fuera de Namur.

-Estamos mas cerca de la verdad aquí, que en cualquier parte.- dijo la chica con los ojos impregnados en la mirada color miel del sujeto.- al menos, podemos intentarlo...

-Quería volver a casa, para que estuvieras tranquila ya.- Dijo el sujeto comentándole.- Así formarías parte de el Profeta. Como siempre quisiste...

-Haremos algo: si vamos ahora, y no encontramos nada, haré lo que tu digas: no mas investigaciones...

-Nat: - dijo el sujeto seriamente.- Faltan 17 días para la siguiente luna llena. Quería regresar a Londres, contactar a mi padre y...

-No lo digas- se abrazó ella al sujeto no evitando sonrojarse. Incluso se aferraba a la tela del abrigo del joven.- Se que no me quieres a tu lado... pero... me necesitas.- Mirándole con ojos esperanzados y con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Ay Nat...- dijo el sujeto sonriéndole para alivianar el ambiente.- ¿Cómo no decirte que no? – comentó después de exhalar ante la insistencia de la joven. – Veré si puedo cambiar aun los boletos e iremos a la estación de tren ¿Vale? –mirándole una vez mas agregó.- Y siempre te querré a mi lado...- sonrojándole intensamente.

Ella asintió y quedándose sola de nuevo con el equipaje a su lado murmuró para sí, observando aquel reportaje y aquel mapa.- Estoy segura que es aquí...

Pocas horas después estaban camino a Bruselas, pues tomaron otro tren desde la ciudad en la costa a la capital, de ahí otro que no partía hasta la mañana siguiente con destino a la ciudad de Glemboux que era en parte de franceses.

Día después a ese llegaban a la ciudad de Namur. Era mayormente fabricas e industrias de acero, papel y vidrio. Una ciudad muy escandalosa. Cuando arribaron allí no pudieron notar llamar la atención y con todo de que su población eran mas de cien mil habitantes.

Pidieron direcciones y en una tienda de abarrotes el vendedor les dijo que no había nada extraño allí que les interesara.

Nathaly salió del negocio algo molesta; la forma en que ese vendedor les miraba y hablaba era como si fueran locos. Remus salió detrás de ella y dijo.- será mejor que consigamos un hotel...- tomando uno de los bultos de la joven.- O nos tomará la noche en las calles...

-Lo siento.- decía ella triste- Pensé que esta vez llegábamos a algo...- comentó.- Mi estúpida idea... mañana volveremos camino a casa...

-Fue buena tu intención...- dijo Remus cuando caminaban a la par- pero lamentablemente no hay nada extraño y fuera de lo común...- y ella sacó el pedazo de la pagina donde aparecía la historia de la muerte del sujeto. Incluso estaba arrugada y en un lado rota de tantas veces que la había leído. Remus incluso lo notó.- ¿Acaso crees que te pasará algo así? – deteniéndose y mirándole seriamente.- Porque a mi lado, puede ser que te ocurra. Mi padre te lo dijo... Es difícil...

-No es por eso que la he leído tanto...- comentó la joven de mal humor.- Y no es por eso el porque la veo ahora...- Mirando a su alrededor en búsqueda de algo.

-¿Qué buscas Nat?

-Cuando lo vea, te lo diré... –respondió ella aun buscando con su mirada. En un momento vio el frente de un lugar, algo descuidado y mal pintado que se podía observar al otro lado de la calle. Sonrió a notarlo y dijo.- Vamos...- entre ambos y con cuidado de no ser atropellados por los coches, cruzando la calle.

Ingresaron al lugar y la luz era muy poca. Un olor muy fuerte a humedad llegó a sus narices. Pero mas que todo, fue que incluso las voces en el interior de aquella taberna, se apagaron. Incluso la joven llamó la atención de los hombres que estaban allí. Ella llevaba su sombrerito colocado sobre su cabeza, miró a su alrededor.

No pudo evitar miradas consecuentes a su compañera de viajes por parte de los que se encontraban en el bar. E incluso pitos por parte de unos cuantos de los hombres de aquel lugar. Pero ella sin darle mayor importancia de la debida, se sentó en el bar siendo imitada por Remus no le agradaba el lugar y menos que la vieran como le vieron.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó el tabernero. Nathaly lo observó seriamente y sin sonreír siquiera dijo.- solo agua...

-¿Y tu?- preguntó a Remus.

-Lo mismo.- imitando a Nathaly. Una vez el tabernero se retiró por el agua, Remus la miró y dijo.- ¿Qué intentas hacer?- susurrándole.

-Aquí siempre son los lugares usuales para buscar información...- dijo ella como toda una experta.

-¿Ah si? ¿y se puede saber quien te ha dicho eso?-preguntó y miró al sujeto cuando les sirvió el vaso de agua y se volvió a un hombre al otro lado de la taberna.- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-De las novelas detectivescas de Lily.- sonrió la chica a su novio. Y miró a su alrededor.- Quien debe saber mas acerca de Wolfs´hang Valley, es un anciano... uno de los ancianos o alguien mayor...

-¿Qué tal el tabernero?- preguntó Remus. Sin evitar tomar a su novia de la mano.

-Noo...siempre dan información errónea en la novela.- respondido ella.

-Esta no es una de esas novelas.-señalando al tabernero – Pregúntale...

-Dudo mucho que él quiera darme información...- en ese momento ingresan un grupo de hombres al bar. Pero Nathaly como está de frente a la puerta es vista por los sujetos.

Uno de ellos silbó y los demás observaron a la joven al otro lado del bar y ella a ellos. De ahí miró al tabernero.

-Miren esta preciosura...- dijo uno de los jóvenes en francés.- Creo que, estoy enamorado...

eran un grupo de al menos cuatro y Nathaly dijo.- Creo que, fue una mala idea... –comenzando a arrepentirse de su proceder.

-Valstroff- dijo el tabernero al sujeto de cabellos negros y ojos grises- Vete a tu casa muchacho... no ocasiones problemas...

-Cállate. – dijo el joven.- a mi no me des ordenes... Miller – se dirigió a Nathaly con cierta picardía y preguntó.- ¿Qué hace una bella dama como usted en ese hoyo de mala muerte?

-Busco información...- respondió ella seriamente y con las piernas cruzadas mientras el sujeto hizo la pregunta en ingles, Ya soltada de la mano de Remus.

-¿Y de que, si se puede saber?

-De Wolf´s Hang Valley.

-¿Es policía?- preguntó uno de los acompañantes del sujeto Valstroff. Incluso Remus lo vio y le acordó un poco a Malfoy y sus secuaces e Hogwarts.

-No...

-¿Reportera?- preguntó otro.

-No...

-¿Soltera?- preguntó Valstroff.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo?- preguntó Remus mirándoles seriamente ya no pudiendo soportar la forma en que el sujeto veía a Nathaly. Incluso ella le observó puesto que siempre era una persona ecuánime y no buscaba problemas... o no como sus demás amigos.

-Uy ¡El galán aparece en la escena! Un poco tarde ¿No? Creo que le atraigo a tu novia...

Remus se notaba molesto y Nathaly dijo- Tranquilos chicos...- y mirando a Valstroff comentó.- Solo quiero saber acerca de Wolf´s Hang Valley es todo.

-Con una condición: toma un trago conmigo...

Los demás sujetos acompañantes se rieron.

-No lo creo...- dijo Remus.

-Oye ¿Es acaso contigo? Hablo con la encantadora Hada a tu lado...- picándole el ojo a Nathaly.

-Ella anda conmigo...

-pues eso veremos...- dijo el sujeto molesto- Si yo gano: ella es mía...

-¿Disculpa? preguntaba Nathaly sorprendida y mirando a Remus y a Valstroff. - ¿Acaso me ven cara de silla, o de cromos o de que? – preguntaba molesta.- ¡¡No soy un objeto!! ¡¡y soy su novia!!- señalando a Remus.

Pero ignorando a Nathaly dijo.- Si tu ganas, te vas con ella e incluso les doy información de Wolf´s Hang Valley . pero eso si, perderá el primero que caiga al suelo...

Todos los presentes escuchaban la discusión entre ambos.

Remus dijo.- De acuerdo...

-¡¡Remus John Lupin!!- dijo Nathaly observándole.- ¡¡Te prohíbo que pelees!!

-¿Harás caso a lo que dice la rubia o que?- preguntó el sujeto que le quitaba el abrigo a Valstroff.

-Hazte a un lado, Muñeca- dijo Valstroff y dos de los sujetos la tomaron por los brazos y sin siquiera aplicar fuerza, la levantaron en vilo y la pusieron a un lado.

Mientras el tabernero se quejaba.- ¡¡¡VALSTROFF!! Voy a llamar a la policía... ¿Qué te crees condenado muchacho??

-Tu no te metas, anciano de pacotilla.- dijo el muchacho y los demás, se retiraban de los alrededores.

-¡¡Remus!! Deja de pelear por favor...

-No te preocupes- dijo Remus quitándose el abrigo y metiendo la varita incluso en el abrigo de Nathaly un momento que se acercó y sonrió diciendo.- He tenido experiencia...

Nathaly en su cabeza se preguntó- "¿Experiencia? ¿De que??? Peleando con Gnomos de Jardín?" – pues ella sabía a carta cabal que, Remus Lupin no peleaba . O eso creía. Pero era mitad mago.. mitad muggle.. tal ves no sabia todo sobre él, como él no lo sabia todo de ella.

Remus se puso en posición de ataque con sus puños alzados en su rostro. Valstroff sonrió e incluso comenzó a lanzar ofensivas que Remus esquivaba de su rostro.

Pero en una si le dio pero sobre el ojo y su ceja en el lado derecho y Remus le dio en la barbilla, cosa que le hizo en cierta forma dolerle la quijada. Pero pronto se peleaban incluso pegándose en el estomago y en las mejillas. Incluso le pegó en un ojo.

-¡¡Deténganse!!- gritaba Nathaly mientras los seguidores de Valstroff observaban la pelean y le arrojaban vítores a su peleador.

Pero después de cinco minutos, Valstroff cayó al suelo.

Los allí presentes vitorearon a Remus. Nathaly sonrió y respiró aliviada. Pero Valstroff lo observaba sorprendido y dijo.- Tienes experiencia en pelea...- mirándose la sangre en sus dedos provenientes de sus labios.-

-Unos buenos amigos me enseñaron.- dijo extendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Pero Valstroff se negó y los otros amigos de él, se abalanzaron contra de Remus.

-¡¡NO!! dijo Nathaly gritándoles—Haces trampas... ¡¡Deténganlo!!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Nathaly sacó la varita pero antes de que pudiera usarla, tres jóvenes salen de un lado del bar y se les arrojan a Valstroff y a su partida de seguidores.

Nathaly guarda la varita e incluso se dirige a uno de los secuaces del sujeto y le da una patada en sus partes privadas (N.A: No se si así se dice en otros países pero háganse de la idea de que me refiero con esto) , haciéndole retorcer del dolor.

Pronto y entre los cuatro y además la policía que llegaba en esos instantes, calma la turba.

-¿Quién empezó?- preguntó uno de los oficiales.

-Oficial: Ella empezó- señalando a Nathaly.- comenzó a coquetear conmigo y sin saber que tenía novio...

-¿Valstroff? ¡¡Tenia que ser!!- dijo otro de los oficiales.- este es un busca problemas...

-Discúlpenme pero me opongo a esa declaración- dijo el tabernero.- El joven comenzó a molestar a los extranjeros y ellos solo se defendieron...

-Tendremos que llevárnoslos a todos.- dijo el oficial hablando de Valstroff y sus secuaces.- Bolier...- dijo hablando con uno de los jóvenes que ayudó a Remus.- Gracias...- sonriéndole.

El solo asintió. Una vez los oficiales se retiraron Nathaly dijo.- Lamentamos el desorden...- sonrojada y disculpándose.- Pagaremos todo...

-No se preocupe señorita- dijo el tabernero sonriéndole.- Si no hubieran sido ustedes, a otros hubiera molestado... solo que.- mirando a Remus.- Nadie había aguantado tanto en una pelea... él es el mejor de aquí. Hasta ahora.- pasándole un vaso de agua fresca a Nathaly y esta se la dio a Remus.

-Te voy a matar- dijo Nathaly en un momento a Remus- ¿sabes el susto que me has dado? ¿dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

-Querida mía- dijo Remus sosteniendo el vaso y con la otra mano tocando el rostro de su novia para cerciorarse que esos tipos no le hubieran hecho daño – Lo que somos los "merodeadores" – guiñándole un ojo y ella sonriéndole y sonrojándose ante su acto.

-oigan – dijo el sujeto que se llamaba Bolier- peleas bien...-mirando a Remus.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.- dijo Remus.

-Soy Bolier... sobrino de Henrí- señalando a Tabernero quien asintió con su rostro.—Y oficial de Namur... ¿Ustedes son?

-Remus Lupin.- dijo el sujeto – y ella, Nathaly Malfoy...

- ¿además de lo obvio.- mirando a Nathaly un momento.- ¿por qué se pelearon con Valstroff?

-Quieren llegar a Wolf´s Hang Valley –dijo el tabernero.

Bolier frunció su rostro y preguntó.- ¿Qué les espera allá?

-Nada...- dijo Remus.- o creemos... buscamos a unas personas... ¿Hay un pueblo o algo por ahí?

-Si no son de aquí, se irían...- dijo Henrí.- es un lugar maldito...

-¿Entonces existe?- preguntó Nathaly entusiasmada.

Henrí asintió. Pero no así, Bolier quien dijo.- Comúnmente a lo que los mas ancianos creen, es solo una especie de valle fantasma...

-¿Pero hay gente ahí?

-Hay un pueblo...- dijo Henrí- En donde hay alrededor de trescientas personas. Pero solo los valientes y muy pocos se aventuran allá. Yo voy porque me encargan cosas...

-Yo voy desde los asesinatos...- dijo Bolier.

-¿Por qué no se sientan en una mesa y hablan?-. preguntó Henrí señalándoles una desocupada en una esquina, lejos de la puerta.- adelante: les llevaré algo de comer...

Una vez sentados los tres, Bolier comentó.- A diferencia de mi tío, no creo en esas leyendas...

-¿cuáles leyendas?

-Que el pueblo está maldito...- dijo Bolier. –hay una leyenda... que dice que años antes... para el siglo siete, habitaban en el lugar, una manada. Manada de lobos. Pero... mientras Namur se extendía (Aunque en esa época no se llamaba así e incluso pertenecíamos a otro territorio fuera de Bélgica), unas personas instalaron unas colonias, de ahí el nombre de Wolf´s Hang Valley : ellos cazaron a casi todos los Lobos y los colgaron e hicieron con sus pieles, abrigos y otras cosas... se dice que, la sangre corrió como ríos en esos días... entonces, el agua y los sistemas subterráneos se contaminaron de agua según dicen maldita... – comentó el sujeto.- Convirtiendo a todos los habitantes en hombres lobo...

Nathaly estaba sin respiración a medida que Bolier contaba aquella historia tan sangrienta y Remus podía verlo en su memoria y le asqueaba el pensamiento: Después de todo, era el hombre que se metía en sus territorios; no al revés. Tenían derecho a defender sus tierras. Pero ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad.

-dices que mataron a casi todos... ¿Qué pasó con la otra parte de los Lobos?- se escuchó Nathaly preguntar.

-Esa es la otra leyenda...- comentó Bolier.- dicen que el jefe de la manada de los Lobos, esperó y esperó pacientemente a una oportunidad para vengar su colonia asesinada. Se dice que en una noche, una chica, hermosa de cabellos dorados, salió y sin querer se alejó de la casa. Otros dicen que no salió perdiéndose sin querer. Huía de su propia gente. Llena de dolor y odio en contra de los humanos y de los cazadores de Lobo, su gente. En el bosque y viéndose perdida se encontró con una manada de cachorros de lobo. Pero contrario a lo que su gente hizo, ella cuidó de los cachorros, encontrándose dormida y cuando despertó se vio cara a cara con el lobo jefe de la camada.

Remus escuchaba con atención aquella parte de la historia. Incluso siquiera respiró al ver como lo labios de Bolier se movían narrando la historia.

-Por lo que cuenta la leyenda, la chica le encantaron los lobos... y el jefe lobo, no la lastimó... pues ella misma encontró refugio entre ellos. Entonces uno de los cachorros y sin querer supuestamente la mordió.- tomando un sorbo de su trago- Aunque otros mas fantásticos dicen que ella se convirtió en la amante del líder de los hombres Lobos...

-Pero dices que... solo en esa colonia habían personas que odiaban a los hombres lobos...

-Hay muchas historias que caen en los mismo acerca de Wolf´s Hang Valley- respondió Bolier.- Unas mas fantásticas dicen que, ella estaba esperando un hijo al momento que salió de la ciudad de Namur con un hijo ilegitimo y temiendo por el castigo, fue que corrió de Namur. Y ese hijo fue tomado como el hijo Lobo del gran lobo. Otros dicen que ella se enamoró de la criatura, teniendo un hijo de él...- sacudiendo su cabeza- Lo que una persona normal y lógica creería imposible...

Pero Remus y Nathaly no lo creían imposible: venían de un lugar donde la magia y las razas cruzadas como los centauros (mitad caballo- mitad hombre) eran vistos en el bosque prohibido.

-¿Otra leyenda?

-Si- dijo el sujeto.- Se dice que ella sintiéndose lastimada por su gente, se unió al lobo y bebió de su sangre... convirtiéndose en uno también. Al convertirse en una, salió buscando gente tan triste y desesperanzada como ella y convirtiéndoles en Hombres Lobo. Entre matanza y matanza cada luna llena, la ciudad de Wolf´s Hang Valley se comenzó a desabitar y a ser abandonada. Durante siglos, nadie habitaba ese lugar. incluso se creyó que, los mismos hombres lobo, dejaron el lugar trasladándose a otras naciones como Londres. Después de unos siglos, ha vuelto a la vida, siendo ocupada por grandes familias con grandes propiedades y fortunas antiguas. Gente como los Valdenstroff y Van Talsen... si quieren encontrar información acerca de la leyenda, la conseguirán por ahí...

-pero ¿viven en Wolf´s Hang Valley?

-no en el original Wolf´s Hang Valley, pero cerca del bosque.- Dijo el hombre.- en realidad, Wolf´s Hang Valley contiene algunas de las primeras familias cazadores de Lobos y que después de tantos años, dicen ser los originales...- poniéndose de pie.- Pero pierden su tiempo... como se lo dije a Andrew...

-¿Andrew?- preguntó Nathaly-- ¿Quién es ese?

-supuesto cazador de Hombres lobo—dijo el sujeto sacudiendo su cabeza- Hasta ahora, nunca me ha enseñado los supuestos cadáveres... pero jura y perjura que Wolf´s Hang Valley esta cada vez mas lleno de hombres Lobo y demás... porque supuestamente algo grande se aproxima dizque por lo que dice la leyenda...

-¿Leyenda?- preguntó Remus.

- una leyenda que supuestamente la mujer lobo escribió antes de morir y del pueblo abandonarse. – sonando incrédulo.- Incluso según se dice, lo hizo en los terrenos donde hoy está la casa de Miranda. – mirando a donde estaba su tío dijo sonriéndole.- ¿Cómo es que la leyenda de Wolf´s Hang Valley dice?

Su tío le miró y dijo.- Mis ancestros vivieron en ese lugar desde que se fundó. Según dicen, la leyenda se encontraba escrita en una gran piedra donde en un principio, el Lobo líder hablaba a su manada. decía supuestamente esto "de una sociedad asombrosa oculta de la vista del hombre, uno surgirá siendo de los dos mundos... llegará y a su encuentro con su mitad, será visto como el elegido y uniéndose a la líder de la sociedad de licanos; de esta unión, surgiría el fin, derramando la sangre de aquellos que se opongan y uniéndose a la búsqueda de la verdad de ambos mundos y superando el licántropo al hombre..."- no evitando el temblar en su voz y los demás escuchando aquello y asintiendo a lo dicho.

-¿Eso que significa?- preguntó Remus.- ¿qué quiere decir todo eso?

-Pues no se sabe... por siglos la gente lo ha ido olvidando.- respondió el tabernero.- Pero mi padre me hacía la historia cada noche y siempre me mostraba una foto de aquélla piedra...

-¿Tiene la foto?- preguntó Nathaly.

El hombre negó diciendo.- No... la casa de mi padre se incendió cuando yo tenía mas o menos la edad de Bolier- sonando triste- Todo se quemó dentro... mi padre incluido...- y haciendo una voz aun mas gruesa comentó.- todo eso en noche de luna llena...

-¡¡Vamos tío!! dijo Bolier reclamándole.- ¡¡Sabes que esa es un montón de basura mítica!! Solo esperamos encontrar alguna clase de asesino "Normal" o una camada de Lobos que han vuelto a Wolf´s Hang Valley, es todo...

-¿Qué quiere decir la leyenda?- preguntó Nathaly.- Será una profecía ¿no?

-No se sabe- dijo el tabernero.- Tal vez eso, o alguna historia creada para asustar a los niños y que se porten bien... o en verdad- haciendo una pausa.- Existen los hombres Lobos, que se reproducen con humanos de verdad y pronto nos cubrirán a todos... y si es así, ¿Qué destino nos espera a la humanidad?

-¡¡no todos pueden ser malos!!- gritó Nathaly ante la acusación del tabernero. Incluso a Remus que todo aquello le había dado una punzada observó a Nathaly.- Además, solo se transformarán tres noches al mes ¡¡solo eso!!

Riendo Bolier comentó.- ¡¡Habla como si viviera con ellos!!

-lo siento pero a mi me parece, que hablan de aquella chica y aquel lobo como si fueran los culpables cuando fueron las victimas de las circunstancias...- tratando de apaciguarse y despistar a los hombres.

-Nathaly- dijo Remus tomándola del brazo- Vamos... tenemos que encontrar un hotel donde quedarnos...

-Hay uno a dos esquinas de aquí a la izquierda – dijo Henrí. Y sonriéndoles agregó.- ¿Qué tal si vamos mañana en la noche a Wolf´s Hang Valley a investigar?- preguntó.- nadie se aventura en la noche por miedo... pero mañana no es noche de luna llena ¿Qué tal?

-¿Por que no? .- preguntó Remus sonriéndoles.- Además, solo somos turistas...- sonriéndole a ambos hombres y agradeciéndoles, ambos salieron del lugar. ya a solas con la chica y ambos con maletas en mano dijo.- no deberías estallar como lo haces Nat...

-No soporto que hablen de esa manera de los licántropos... ¡prácticamente los llaman monstruos!! Es injusto...

-Es su forma de ser... y para lo que han escuchado desde chicos, es poco...

-Aun así no me gusta... que hablen... así de ti...- respondió ella, haciéndole que Remus le diera un beso en la mejilla y siguieran caminando.

Continuará....


	3. capitulo tres

**"Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**

**Por Crystal**

**Co autora: naiko li**

**Interactuando con las vivencias ocurridas en el fic "Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

**Capitulo III.- "Un pasional encuentro"**

Remus observaba atentamente a la joven de cabellos platinos mientras ambos tenían una habitación en el hotel de aquel pueblo. No hacían bien dos horas, Nathaly le había defendido dada su condición delante de aquellos dos sujetos -"no todos pueden ser malos"- dijo aquella joven de ojos platinos a los dos sujetos de la taberna.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó ella notándosele la mirada intensa a Remus quien la observaba echado en su cama. Ni siquiera se había percatado que la chica había terminado de desdoblar sus ropas y le observaba preocupada, mientras cepillaba su abundante y lisa melena platina con empeño y dedicación con su cepillo de plata que perteneció a su madre antes de morir. Parecía en un trance.

Él sacudió su cabeza para sonreírle sutilmente y dijo.- no pensaba en nada en particular...

-No pregunté eso.- aclaró la joven acercándose y sentándose a su lado; tomando su mano dijo.- Pregunté si te ocurre algo. Estás muy callado. O muy tranquilo...

-¿Tranquilo?- viéndole asentir.

-usualmente estás estudiando los calendarios lunares o aquellos papeles que llevas contigo allí.- Señalando el maletín que se leían "R. J. Lupin".- pero no buscando pleitos en tabernas...

-Pensaba mas o menos en lo mismo: lo que pasó en la taberna...- respondió el sujeto. En un instante tocó la mejilla de la joven con el dorso de su índice para decir.- creo que, es un viaje muy peligroso para ti... usualmente nos hemos encontrado con una serie de individuos toscos... y aun el viaje no termina... no son lugares para alguien como tu.

Ahí Nathaly observó el rostro de Remus: comenzaba a notarse los golpetones como resultado de aquella "lucha" de la cual fue testigo y hasta el arma instrumental en la taberna.

Se puso se pie y buscó entre sus cosas las pomadas mágicas y comenzó a aplicársela en los moretones que mas se veían.

-Lo lamento, -disculpándose por lo sucedido- no fue mi intención que te golpearan pero ¿Dónde aprendiste a Pelear? Dices que con los Merodeadores... pero...

-James y Sirius pensaban que era correcto que un hombre supiera defenderse... aunque conviví los primeros años de mi vida con Muggles, no peleaba con nadie. Nunca le pareció correcto a mi madre quien era una gran dama- confesó el sujeto.- no solo valía saber defendernos con varitas- cuando pudo ver cierta sonrisilla algo sospechosa proveniente del rostro de la joven.- ¿Qué? – ella no pudo evitar que sonreírse abiertamente.- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? preguntó nervioso.

-Nada...pensando que es digno de Sirius Black y James Potter querer aprender otros métodos... siempre buscaban nuevas maneras de sacarles canas verdes a nuestros padres... pero ¿Tu?

-¿Yo que?

-Eras prácticamente el santo del grupo.- sonrojándose sutilmente y retirando su mirada para bajarla.- o para mi... eres mas íntegro y respetuoso que esos dos...- ahí sintió como él colocaba su mano bajo el mentón de la joven para observarle con esa mirada castaña de él.

-¿por qué bajas tu mirada?- preguntó él a media voz.- Si a mi me encanta eso de ti...- acercándose mas a la azorada joven (quien por cierto lo miraba intensamente).- tu preciosa mirada...- besándole en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios. Pero de ahí, comenzó a besarle pausada y cortamente los labios, como si probara terreno, para finalmente decidirse y besarle con intensidad mientras le aferraba cerca con su mano en el fino y delgado cuello de la joven de cabellos platinados.

La situación pudo haber sido detenida ahí. Pero jóvenes al fin y al cabo y sobre todo enamorados, Remus la tenía sostenida y pronto estaban uno sobre el otro, se encontraban besándose indefinidamente.

Remus acariciaba aquella melena platina con ternura no evitando reírse ambos tontamente cuando se separaban para tomar aire pero era poco pues nuevamente estaban besándose de nuevo. Nathaly lo tenía aferrado con suavidad mientras se dejaba besar por él y ella le rozaba luego en lo que parecía un juego que no tenía fin.

Pronto Nathaly sintió como Remus tocaba los botones de su blusa y los abría uno a uno, mientras continuaba besándole. Cuando llegó al penúltimo de arriba abajo, se separó abruptamente de la joven, sorprendiéndola a ella y quedándosele mirando como anonadado. De un momento a otro se escuchó el- no.- proveniente de la voz del joven. Este se incorporó separándose de Nathaly quien aun estaba echada en la cama.- Esto está mal...

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella sorprendida.- ¿Por qué está mal? – tomando su mano. Pero él se liberó del agarre de la joven.. Ahí, él se colocaba su camisa. Por lo que parecía no era el único que desabotonaba y alteraba a su pareja.

-No eran mis intenciones.—se disculpó el chico y terminaba de abotonar su túnica y no miraba a Nathaly. Esta mientras, aun continuaba con su camisa parcialmente abierta y podía observarse su pálida y blanca piel. – Siento haberte dado la impresión errónea...

-No.- dijo ella algo sarcástica.- ¿Impresión errónea? ¡¡Nada que ver!!- y algo molesta comentó.- ¿por qué dices que está mal? No creo que lo que hagamos, está mal...

-¿No lo comprendes? Al traerte a estos viajes, no fue con esta intención...- llevándose las manos a su cara.- ¡¡Dios!! Si algo pasara... algo de esta magnitud.- haciendo una pausa y tocando la mejilla de la joven que ya se encontraba de frente a él.- ¡y contigo! – retirándole la mirada - lo siento.... tengo que....- caminando a la puerta- tomar un poco de aire...

-Remus...- dijo ella al verlo salir por la puerta para detenerle.- Esper...- pero no llegó a terminar la frase. – Ya la puerta estaba cerrada...

_"Hola Lily: yo estoy muy bien. Estamos cerca de mas pistas. Remus manda saludos..."-_ ahí la joven dejó de escribir. – Hombres...- dijo en un susurro. Incluso el papel que escribía comenzaba a mancharse de mas con la tinta de la pluma.- "impresión errónea" – sonrojada mientras criticaba las palabras usadas por el sujeto y miró el reloj que marcaba las diez y media.- Pero ¿Quién comenzó a besar a quien?- brillándole los ojos. Suspiró fuertemente para decir.- ¿Será que tiene miedo?- se preguntó al mirar el lecho vacío del joven.- Miedo ¿De que? Dijo de lo que podía pasar... pero...- mojando la pluma y reclamó.- Hombres... no hay quien los entienda. Pero conmigo está mal....- acalorándose en pensar en la chica del pasado de Remus. Aquella chica de quien una noche le habló y le confesó que tuvo su primera intimidad con ella. - ¿Conmigo no, pero con ella si?- estrellando su puño en el escritorio. Incluso el tintero estuvo por caerse.

Ya no estaba con la blusa. Ya llevaba su ropa de dormir. Pero las imágenes de Remus sobre ella y su toque al abrir su blusa.- ¡¡¡Ay despierta!!- gritó sonrojadísima ante lo que pensaba.- ¡¡que pensar el mío!!! Si estuviera en Londres, iría a donde mis amigas... por consejos... pero aquí...- suspirando.- tal ves sería buena idea usar la chimenea –meditando un poco- dudo que este conectada a la red Flu además que esto no es tema para cartas.- mirando la que momentos antes escribía a Lily.- No se... no se que hacer...- levantándose del escritorio y apagando la luz, ingresó a su cama para mientras pensaba en Remus en la oscuridad, se quedó dormida.

_Estaba en lo que parecía un páramo. Mira a su alrededor y es casi de noche. Va de la mano de alguien. Es Remus. Siente su calidez de su agarre. Pero en ese momento, alguien mas aparece. No le puede ver el rostro. Ve unos mechones, largos, dorados y ondulados. La desconocida le tiende la mano a Remus. Este, se suelta de ella, y la toma._

_-¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Nathaly, avanzando detrás de ellos.- ¿Remus?? ¡¡Remus!!- esto ultimo gritándolo. Por mas que camina, mas se alejan._

_En ese momento, se ve sola en el lugar. cayó de rodillas y se siente tan sola, asustada y con frío, asustada como ya n otras ocasiones se había sentido. Mira mas adelante y ahí lo ve. En el momento que lo reconoce, avanza a él. _

_Cuando algo cruza por su lado, se sintió como un silbido. Ve como Remus cae de rodillas. _

_-¡¡Remus No!! ¡¡No me dejes!!- gritaba mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo.- ¡¡No me dejes!! ¡¡Remus!!_

Mira atrás para ver muchas personas. Gente. Después y mas adelante ve una criatura, enorme, de cuatro patas y encumbrado sobre una piedra. Gruñe y se abalanza donde ella está llorando el cuerpo de Remus Inerte.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!!!- Grita recobrando el conocimiento. La ventana estaba abierta y el viento azotaba las cortinas.

Sudaba mucho y sus ojos se encontraban, lleno de lagrimas.

-¿Nathaly?.- sale el sujeto del cuarto de baño algo aturdido y preocupado encendiendo las luces. Ahí la ve, toda pálida, transpirando, confundida y llorando.- ¿Qué te pasa? – acercándose hasta sentándose a su lado.- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿te sientes bien?- para en ese momento y mientras ella le miraba como si fuera un espejismo, se abraza a él sollozando.

-Tantas cosas- dijo Nathaly- Tantas personas... no me dejes... no se que pasaría si me dejas...- se distinguía en sus sollozos.

-Jamás te dejaré...- decía Remus acariciándole la espalda y aun abrazado a ella.- Fue una pesadilla, solo eso.- adivinando de que se trataba. Cuando regresó la vio dormida y escuchaba balbuceos pero no haciendo caso, se fue al cuarto de baño a refrescarse.- una pesadilla...

-Fue mas- dijo ella- tuve esa misma pesadilla, meses atrás...- sorprendiendo a Remus.- en casa de Lily... – este se separó para observarle a los ojos.-en estos días también, Fue horrible... pero nunca tan claro, antes no. Ahora, no se que significa.

Remus limpiaba sus lagrimas delicadamente para decir con una sonrisilla.- Fue una pesadilla... no pasará... lo verás...

-Te vi morir...- dijo ella aun entre lagrimas.- Prométeme que no morirás... debí haber puesto mas atención a las clases de adivinación, por lo menos en el tema de la interpretación de los sueños u oniromancia – no pudiendo evitar recordar su realidad... su magia.

-No moriré – dijo él sonriéndole para que se calmara. De ahí miró la ventana y las cortinas moviéndose y se dirigió a cerrarlas. Nathaly le miró mientras las cerraba. De repente dijo.- Lo siento...- Nathaly no comprendió y desde ahí él dijo.- lo que pasó temprano...- ahí ella recordándolo se sonrojó.- lo que casi pasa...

-No se porque te disculpas tanto.- dijo ella terminando de quitarse sus lagrimas.- No es que estaba yo en mi contra...- sonrojándose.- Bueno, ya sabes...

Se sentó a su lado y dijo-Lo se, pero... compréndeme: No soy alguien normal como cualquier otro... aunque me ves así como otro chico, lo sabes. No quisiera que, si llegamos a algo de tal magnitud, sin saber las consecuencias. No quiero que, por mi culpa, seas infeliz... si lo que llegáramos a hacer, tuviera consecuencias... erróneas- pero ella le cubrió los labios con su dedo. – cuando te conté lo que pasó en Hogwarts te dije que, en esos momentos, jamás medía mis acciones y las consecuencias que podían conllevar; Ahora, contigo es mucho mas distinto...

-ya no importa- sonrió ella- No quiero que estés enojado... y además, que te arrepintieras ya después... bien ocurrió antes. Aunque déjame decirte que, estaba algo decepcionada y aturdida. Ambos parecíamos seguros... pero parece que, tu no...

-Nathaly: No eres licántropa. –saliendo con una conclusión que venía rondando su cabeza un tiempo atrás.- Si llegáramos a tener hijos... podrían ser Licántropos... entonces... o si hacemos algo indebido...- dudando decirle pero al mencionar aquello, un brillo, se asomó por sus ojos y se azoró un poquito.- por eso, debemos primero averiguar todo lo necesario... para que no hayan arrepentimientos luego.

-¿Por eso estamos en este viaje?- preguntó ella estupefacta. Y asomando un sonrojo por sus mejillas - ¿Acaso planeas tener familia? ¿por eso es que andamos investigando?

-Te amo. No es un deber que estés a mi lado. Pero quisiera saberlo todo antes de ir a un paso mas adelante. No quisiera que algo malo te pase. Si algo así ocurre, me moriría...

Ella tomó su mano y sonriéndole dijo.- Muy bien... sabremos esperar. Y prometo no "tentarte" si prometes no "tentarme a mi" – Riéndose ante la resolución.

-Muy bien señorita Malfoy- dijo Remus saludándole de la mano.- Es un trato...

Nathaly y Remus se reunieron a la tarde siguiente, en el comedor del hotel con Bolier quien los esperaba. Apareció mostrando su placa de investigador y los tres abrigados, tomaron el coche del sujeto. Era un modelo algo viejo pero efectivo. Para el atardecer, llegaban a las inmediaciones del bosque que circundaba aquel extraño pueblo.

-Lamento que no salieran con mi tío en la mañana- decía Bolier apagando el motor del vehículo.- Mi tío no amaneció muy bien que digamos y me pidió que los trajera. No sabía que me retendrían tanto en la jefatura. Pero es que las muertes, tiene a todo el condado e incluso al gobernador en ascuas...- saliendo los tres del vehículo.- del otro lado, está el pueblo.

-¿Por qué nos quedamos aquí?- preguntó Nathaly observándole.

-si nos ven llegar en el coche de la policía se negarán a responder preguntas.- Ocultando la placa debajo de su abrigo.- También hay que tener cuidado... no es por darle la razón a mi tío...pero este lugar- haciendo una pausa. –Es muy raro...

-Pensé que no creía en supersticiones- dijo Nathaly.

-No las creo... pero...- sacudiendo su cabeza- No me negarás que el lugar te pone los pelos de punta.

Nathaly observó a su alrededor. No se escuchaba tan siquiera un ave. De ningún tipo. Era un silencio en si ensordecedor. a Nathaly se le pusieron los pelos de gallina, y se sujetó del brazo de Remus con firmeza.

En efecto, Remus incluso, tenía todos sus sentidos alertas. Como deseaba en esos momentos que aquel lugar, fuese el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts. Siempre tenía a sus amigos de su parte. Aquí no tenía a nadie salvo a Nathaly y ese investigador Muggle. Era cierto. Nunca había colaborado tan cerca con un muggle. Porque Lily, Arly y muchos estudiantes eran hijos de muggles. Pero ¿Muggles totales? Hacía mucho tiempo que no se rodeaba por tanto tiempo de muggles, además que le acompañaba la persona mas importante en sus vida y no quería que nada malo le ocurriera por esa nueva aventura.

En ese momento un roedor de campo pasar chirreando cerca de los pies de Nathaly haciendo que esta, diera un brinquito y se acercara mucho mas a Remus. Ya casi lo tenía ahogado por el cuello.

-Nat... cálmate- dijo en su oído.- y abre los ojos- al notar en el rostro de la joven los ojos cerrados. Caminaba al mismo paso que Remus. El joven palmeaba su hombro pero la aferró mas a él. La pobre. Se notaba que temblaba mucho.

-Es mas adelante- dijo Bolier en un momento.

En ese momento, el radio de Bolier comenzó a sonar diciendo.- Bolier... ¿me escuchas?

-Adelante señor- dijo el al radio. Era en efecto un comunicador de onda corta.

-necesitamos que vayas a la calle principal en el pueblo de Wolf´s Hang Valley inmediatamente...

Al cortarse la transmisión Bolier, hesitó. Tenía un compromiso con ellos: pero por el otro lado, estaba su labor. Incluso, dudó unos instantes.

-Vaya.- dijo Nathaly imaginando lo que el sujeto pensaba.

-No se muevan de aquí...- dijo el sujeto seriamente.- hay una serie de locos que, bueno, escucharon a mi tío...

-No se preocupe.- dijo Nathaly sonriéndole confiadamente. – Estaremos bien ¿No Remus?- declaró la chica observando a Lupin. Este asintió sutilmente.

En ese momento, Remus notó que Nathaly estaba, menos asustada.

-Bueno,- dijo aun dudando.- Si se presenta algo, escóndanse. No se enfrenten con alguien y si les hacen preguntas, digan que son turistas....- Volviéndose por donde vinieron dijo.- Tardaré el menor tiempo posible.-Finalmente caminando de regreso.

Escucharon cuando el motor del vehículo, encendió perdiéndose en la distancia.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿le esperamos aquí?-preguntó Remus después de tres minutos de impaciencia. Quien podía culparlo. Sentía como su sangre y todo su ser, le decía que, estaban cerca de algo.

-Solo espero que, no tarde mucho...- comentó a media voz e incluso en susurro.- No me gusta este lugar...- mirando alrededor.- No me agrada para nada...

Remus sonrió sutilmente. Pues a veces Nathaly sabía comportarse valientemente, pero en esos momentos, se comportaba como una niña asustadiza y encantadora. Eso le fascinaba de ella.

Pero en un momento (diez minutos después) Mientras ambos charlaban de tonterías, ambos sintieron lo mismo: un extraño ruido proveniente a metros de ellos. Dirigieron sus miradas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Nathaly enderezándose (estaba inclinada en el tronco de un árbol, mientras charlaban para no pensar en el miedo que causaba aquel lugar): observó que, Remus también miró el lugar.

Pero este ultimo guardó silencio. Concentrándose aun mas. Porque sabía controlar aquellas habilidades que en cierta forma, solo se daban en Luna llena. Como su oído. Pero no volvieron a escuchar nada. Ni siquiera, un ave volando en el cielo.

-Sea lo que sea, ya se fue- dijo tratando de calmar a la joven.- No era nada. Probablemente, un ciervo...

-No creo que, un ciervo sea lo suficientemente valiente para entrar aquí.- mirando las ramas espinosas de alrededor y lo seco de aquel lugar. Incluso comenzaba a subir una neblina.- O tonto...- abrazándose a si misma.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí.- extendiéndole la mano a la joven para que la tomase.- Vamos al pueblo de nuevo...- sonriéndole.

-Tardaremos horas en regresar- reclamó ella.

-Bueno, tendremos la suerte que, tal vez, nos encontremos con Bolier en el camino de regreso...- Tomando finalmente su mano- a ti no te gusta este lugar, y no me gusta verte tan preocupada. Eso opaca tu lindo rostro...

Eso sonrojó a la chica a tal punto que aferrando aun mas su mano dijo.- Recuerda tu promesa...

-La recuerdo.- reclamó él.- pero no por ello, dejaré de decir la verdad Nat...

En ese momento, Remus siente algo. Un movimiento a la derecha de él. Justo cuando Nathaly y él iban dar el primer paso, él se percata de lo que iba a ocurrir, activándose su sexto sentido y lanzando a la joven al suelo y cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, suena un silbido y un chasquido justo sobre ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Nathaly. Remus observó centímetros arriba, aun con su cuerpo sobre el de Nathaly. Ahí fue que Nathaly notó en la comprometedora posición en que se encontraban. Pero Remus, no pensaba en eso: pensaba en lo que si creía en esos momentos, era cierto. Ahí lo vio. Nathaly también entonces miró a lo que Remus observaba. El tronco que estaba a la par de Nathaly fue atravesado y quedado en su interior por algo: no dudaba que podía ser.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado.- dijo Sacando su varita e indicándole a Nathaly que sacara la suya. En ese momento suena otro disparo, esta vez muy cerca del pie de Remus. Incluso, sintió el salpique de tierra y hojas ante la descarga.-Vamos detrás de esos árboles... ¡¡Tu primero y a prisa!!- apuntando con su varita, de donde provenían las balas..

Remus se echó a un lado... aprovechando Nathaly esos instantes y salió corriendo detrás de unos árboles. Pero las balas la seguían a ella. Por lo menos dos.

Su corazón, lo sentía que saldría de su sitio. Incluso se llevó la mano al pecho, una vez encontró salvaguardarse detrás de un ancho tronco. -¡¡Remus!! – Gritó para que el joven le respondiese. Ahí escuchó otro disparo. Repitió su nombre y escuchó otro. Después de eso, nada.

No quería pensar lo peor. No se iba a permitir pensar lo peor. Pero su cabeza y su imaginación andaban a millón. Iba a repetir su nombre aun mas fuerte cuando una mano cubrió su boca y unos ojos castaños le devolvían la mirada. Entre el tronco y la figura del sujeto por lo menos sintió alivio de que estaba a salvo.

-Tenemos que andar con cuidado...- mirando a su alrededor desconfiadamente y retirando la mano de Nathaly.- Son cazadores... y no es solo uno...- mirando a Nathaly preguntó.- ¿Puedes correr?- observándole los pies.

Nathaly andaba con unas botas de piel de dragón muy modernas en el mundo de los magos. Incluso eran de tacón. Pero por ser modernas, tal vez, el sujeto pensó, ocasionarían problemas para ella, desenvolverse ágilmente.

-¿No usaremos las varitas?- preguntó aun llevando la suya en la otra mano.

-Si... pero solo cuando sea necesario.- respondió.- estos muggles, creen en licántropos... –mirando a la derecha donde ellos se encontraban.- No en brujos...- susurrándole en el oído ordenó.- Prepárate para correr a tu derecha.... uno...- mirando a la izquierda de él—Yo iré detrás de ti, solo no mires atrás... dos... ¡¡¡Tres!!!- dejando a la joven ir.

Nathaly no sabe cuanto corrió. Tampoco a que dirección con exactitud. Solo corría para donde Remus le indicó. Pudo escuchar los disparos, detrás de ella, pero no se detuvo a investigar. Solo corría. Como alma que llevaba el viento.

Cuando se detuvo miró a su alrededor tratando de tomar aire. Parecía que, no había respirado desde que se separaron.

Ya la neblina era espesa, mucho. En ese momento, escucha pasos. Pasos que se acercaban delante de ella. Ahí ella apuntó delante con su varita diciendo a pesar que tenía poco aire y se sentía demasiado acelerada- ¡¡Estoy armada!! ¡¡No voy a dudar en disparar!!

De la neblina comenzaba a surgir una figura. Era alta y mientras mas se acercaba, mas clara la veía. Era un hombre. Le veía mientras se acercaba, un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas. Venía con algo en sus manos. Nathaly como no conocía armas muggles en persona (Solo por Estudios muggles) sospechó que era lo que llamaban pistola o algo parecido.

Su mirada negruzca y cabellos negros lisos que llegaban a su cuello contrarrestaba con la neblina. - ¿Quién eres?- preguntó mirándole.- ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese ramito?

-Le aseguro, señor, que no es un ramito...- reclamó la muchacha.- Suelte eso si sabe lo que le conviene...

El sujeto la miró y cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos, dijo en un susurro y sonriendo.- No eres una de ellos... ¿o eres la responsable de los disparos en nuestra propiedad?

-Al contrario...- respondió ella.—es usted quien trata de matarnos ¿no? ¿por qué?

En ese momento y detrás de Nathaly se escuchó un disparo. Después notó como un chorro de chispas de color doradas o bronceadas, surgieron entre los árboles y ella dijo en un susurro.- Remus...-

Iba a devolverse cuando el sujeto le retuvo y dijo.- ¿Adonde vas?

En ese momento, otro hombre sale. Tenía una escopeta y apuntaba a Nathaly pero no notó al otro quien a su vez apuntó con su revolver.- Suéltala...- dijo el sujeto que estaba con Nathaly.

Ahí lo observó: Ambos se miraban con profundo odio. Uno y otro. Quien tenía el arma mas larga, le apuntaba a Nathaly con firmeza.

Escucharon mas disparos provenir de atrás. Pero el sujeto no retrocedía. Tampoco quien estaba con Nathaly. El otro, era joven. Sus ojo (por lo menos el que tenía abierto para apuntar a Nathaly) eran azules. Muy intensos. Incluso, le recordó a Sirius.

-Suéltala – repitió el que estaba con Nathaly apuntando al recién llegado.- no lo repetiré...

-dispararé antes de que puedas matarme...- respondió el de ojos azules.

-No me arriesgaría...- dijo el que estaba al lado de Nathaly. Ella, incluso, ahora apuntaba al de la escopeta.

-¡¡¡Retirada!!!- escucharon decir por todo el bosque en un eco. Pero era una voz ¿Femenina?

-ya te llamaron- dijo el sujeto de ojos negros..- Lárgate... – aun apuntándole.

El sujeto, no bajó su guardia. Incluso liberó el seguro. Iba a disparar. Y el blanco era Nathaly.

-¡¡Wingardium Leviosa!!- gritó Nathaly cuando vio que el sujeto si iba a dispararle. En ese momento, el arma, a la cual ella apuntaba con su varita, salió de las sorprendidas manos de su dueño, Quien veía a Nathaly como si fuera un fantasma. – Vete de aquí... antes que me enoje...- dijo ella con cara y voz tan característica de su familia pero que poco usaba. de pocos amigos.

El sujeto retrocedió perdiéndose entre la neblina y los árboles. Pero el que estaba al lado de Nathaly estaba, demasiado sorprendido para articular palabras. Solo observaba el arma que , Nathaly dejó de aplicarle el hechizo, caer al suelo.

Nathaly dijo sutilmente.- No voy a hacerle daño...

En ese momento, se escucha una voz gritar - ¡¡Nathaly!!

Ella sonrió al reconocerla y gritó .- ¡¡Remus!!- a la vez que elevó su varita al cielo, surgiendo de ella, unas chispas de color lavanda.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando escuchó los pasos. El sujeto aun estaba muy sorprendido pero sintió como venían. Ni siquiera, subió su arma. Porque sabía de quienes se trataban, mas alguien nuevo.

En ese momento, lo nota: Viene al lado de una mujer. Una mujer de ojos azules y pelo sujeto en un moño de color como el sol. Pero no la mira mas que un segundo. Pronto se abalanza a abrazarle.

-¿Estás bien Norman?- preguntó la mujer ante la pálida cara del sujeto.

-Ella...- señalando a Nathaly mientras era abrazada por Remus, preguntándose uno a otro si estaban bien.- ella.... hizo...- señalando a Nathaly, su varita y el cielo.

-confundir una chica con ...- dijo la mujer observando a Nathaly de arriba abajo y se sonrió.- Vaya que son unos idiotas...

-Muchas gracias- dijo Remus sonriéndole cortésmente a la mujer.- Por todo...

-No es problema...- sonrió ella, aunque el que estaba con Nat, aun permanecía estupefacto ante lo que vio.- de todas maneras, son unos estúpidos... ingresan a propiedades privadas...

Ahí lo notó: todos esos sujetos, estaban armados con pistolas armas tan comunes en los muggles como había aprendido en estudios muggles. Miró nuevamente a la mujer. No pasaba de los treinta. Parecía incluso, menos de treinta. Era joven. Pero se notaba que era, mayor que ella.

-Puede estar tranquila...- comentó ella.

-Nathaly: ella es Miranda Valdenstroff. Ella es Nathaly Malfoy...- presentándoles.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Nathaly dándole la mano. Pero Miranda inmediatamente la retiró. – gracias por ayudarnos...

-No hay problema.- viéndole aferrarse aun de Remus y este abrazarle por igual.- debieron pasar un gran susto...- y sonriéndole a Remus agregó.- ¿por qué no vienen a mi casa? Se calmaran y hablaremos...

Remus miró a Nathaly. Se notaba algo alterada por todo lo ocurrido y respiraba con dificultad. Por su bien dijo.- Muy bien...- sonriéndole a Miranda.- Muchas gracias...

-Muy bien.- indicándoles a los demás.- Vamos...- viéndose la comitiva rodeada de lo que parecían ser, agentes de seguridad.

Pero no muy lejos estaba Remus de tener respuestas y de Nathaly en el mayor reto de su vida....

** Continuará... **

**DETALLES IMPORTANTES..**

** Gracias a mi amiga Naiko quien me mantiene al tanto cuando beta las historias, la idea de Oniromancia (o como se escriba) salió de sus estudios... y esto fue lo que encontró.** "Oniromancia según leí en el diccionario del mago es el estudio de los sueños, te iba a poner que mencionaba a Sybill pero esa loca aun no daba clases cuando ellos estuvieron cursando en Hogwarts. Según datos proporcionados por Jo ;;"

**comentarios, dudas y tomatazos. y **


	4. capitulo cuatro

**"Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**

**Por Crystal**

**Interactuando con las vivencias ocurridas en el fic "Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

**Capitulo IV.-" La leyenda de la sociedad de licántropos ..."**

****

Llegaron a la magnifica residencia de la familia de Miranda Valdenstroff. Era aquella casa que impresionantemente se levantaba desde la distancia, imponente y majestuosa con un toque de antigüedad aparente en su fachada. Las demás casas del lugar y la hora, estaban a puertas y ventanas cerradas.

No se escuchaba nada: ni siquiera el sonido de lechuzas ululando. En realidad, no se escuchaba nada mas que los pasos de la comitiva que rodeaba a Miranda, Remus y Nathaly.

-les recomiendo que se queden aquí por esta noche, al menos...- observando a Remus.- Es muy peligroso dirigirse a estas horas a la ciudad...- Los demás que les rodeaban dejaron las escopetas a un lado de sus espaldas.-Norman: busca a Nicholas...- mirándole seriamente. Sin mas nada dicho, el sujeto se fue en busca del individuo. Los demás, se marchaban de allí en silencio, dejando en la entrada y a pocos metros de la puerta de la impresionante casa.- Pero no se queden ahí...-observando como inocentemente Nathaly observaba a los hombres marcharse.- adelante...- y así lo hicieron: Miranda vio pasar por su lado a Remus aun abrazado de Nathaly.

La impresionante entrada de la casa, no era nada comparada con el interior: Todo era decorado como si cien años no hubieran pasado por ella. Habían cuadros en el recibidor con fotos de distintas personas, que seguramente fueron tomadas, por cámaras del siglo pasado.

Pronto y siendo dirigidos por Miranda, vieron lo que parecía ser una mucama muggle, vestida a lo que parecía un traje de servicio muggle. Blanco con negro e incluso un sombrerito con un lacito.

Miranda habló en francés perfecto delante de Nathaly y Remus. Nathaly tradujo cada cosa que dijo la mujer. Y era pues, Nathaly tuvo un tutor francés cuando tenía ocho y diez años.

-¿todo está bien?

-Si madam...- dijo la doncella.

-¿Corinne?

-Se ha negado salir de su habitación... ¿Desea cenar?

-Si, por favor, sirve dos lugares mas para nuestros invitados...- mirando a Remus agregó.- Ya es muy tarde para que regresen al pueblo... pasarán la noche aquí...

-¿Madam? ¿Está segura?

-Claro que si lo estoy ¿Acaso cuestionas a tu señora?

-no madam,- se excusó la mujer.- Es que...

-Es que nada. Necesito que esté aquí...- observando a Remus.- Me es importante... aun mas. Cuando....- dudando explicarle.- Olvídalo. Ve que todo marche bien en la cocina...

pero Remus estaba muy lejos de lo que se discutía en francés. Observaba todo con inquietud. Porque era inquietud que sentía. Una inquietud que dio inicio desde que esa mujer apareció a su lado en el bosque, cuando no encontraba a Nathaly. Era una nerviosidad aturdidora. Miró a su alrededor. Era una pesadez aun mas comprimida la que sentía en aquel lugar.

Su mirada fue a dar a los cuadros que allí habían. Nathaly por el otro lado, se percataba de algo: Ella era muggle. Pero ¿Qué hacía Miranda Valdenstroff en ese bosque, con hombres armados con armas muggles? ¿Qué y por qué aquel sujeto que le atacó en el bosque quería matarla? ¿qué rayos pasaba allí?

Pero Nathaly comprendió a la perfección lo que la doncella y Miranda habían discutido. Pero ¿Para que querían a Remus o a ella aquí? ¿qué pretendía?

-He dado instrucciones a Marie para que les sirva la cena... espero que, decidan quedarse a cenar con nosotros...- Ahí Remus se percató: la doncella, no estaba ya.

Remus asintió. Pero Nathaly agregó,.- Es mucha molestia... deberíamos de volver al pueblo...

-No es adecuado... ni posible a esta hora...- recalcó Miranda.

-El investigador – dijo Remus atrayendo la mirada de Miranda.- El que estaba en el bosque con nosotros... Bolier...- viendo a Miranda fruncir su mirada azulada.

-Ah si, Bolier... lo conozco... me sorprende que, haya decidido arriesgar las vidas de dos civiles trayéndolos a Wolf´s Hangs Valley... ¿Qué pretendía?

-Nosotros le insistimos...- respondió Nathaly en defensa del investigador.

-Bueno, no podrá decir mucho ya...- atrayendo interrogantes departe de ambos jóvenes.- Bolier fue encontrado por uno de nuestros hombres... le recomendó que dejara el pueblo. Lo ha hecho...

-pero ¿por qué???- preguntó Nathaly sorprendida.

-Aquí, no tiene jurisdicción...- respondió Miranda.

-¿Qué hacía usted en el bosque Señora Miranda?- preguntó Nathaly.

-Señorita... Miranda. – sonrió la mujer.- Apenas, soy muy joven... Soy mayor que ustedes, eso sí, pero aun no estoy en edad de geriatría... o aun en el preescolar -respondió con indiferencia pero con arrastre al decir aquello.- y pueden tratarme de "tu"

-aun no responde mi pregunta- interrogó Nathaly.

Miranda aun sonreía y haciéndose a un lado dijo.- Después de ustedes...

Así lo hicieron. Los dirigió a un enorme salón comedor con enormes lámparas en el techo raso de aquel lugar y una enorme y elegante mesa con solo cinco servicios, se levantaba en el lugar. –les explicaremos cuando lleguen los demás...

Y así lo hicieron diez minutos después. Nathaly y Remus acompañaban en la mesa a Miranda, cuando dos hombres ingresaron al lugar.

-Permítanme presentarles formalmente.- Dijo Miranda observando como el sitio que estaba delante de Nathaly y que usualmente ocupaba Norman, este cambiaba con el otro sujeto y así se sentaba en su silla. Por lo que se notaba, el sujeto aun estaba algo sorprendido de lo que Nathaly hizo en el bosque. –Norman Vancoste: Nathaly Malfoy y Remus Lupin...- Este solo saludó una cabezadita a Remus. Pero a Nathaly la observaba aun sorprendido.- Nicholas Van talsen. Actual líder de nuestra "familia".- haciendo énfasis en esta ultima palabra.

Así estaban los cinco puestos de la mesa, llenos. Ante esto, Marie y otra doncella comenzaron a servirles la cena.

Era de entrada, una ensalada verde (tomates, lechugas y pepinos) con un aderezo. De plato principal, eran carne con papas y zanahorias, acompañado de una especie de salsa de brócoli. Delante de ellos, también estaban las copas de vino en cristal y de agua.

Durante el servicio del plato principal, Miranda se quejó con Marie de la falta de condimentos en la carne. Según ella, no sabía a nada.

-Pero Madam...

-pero nada... la mía está sobre cocida. Sabes que me gusta termino medio...

-lo se madam, pero se atrasaron mucho ... si hubieran venido mas temprano...

-No quiero excusas Marie...

- Disculpe pero creo que, la comida está magnifica...- dijo Nathaly atrayendo la mirada algo sorprendida y atónita en esos sentidos de Miranda, Marie, Norman, Nicholas y Remus.

-¿Parlez vous francais mademoiselle?- preguntó Marie sorprendida.

-Oui mademoiselle, Je le parlez francais –respondió Nathaly.

-Tres bien mademoiselle, et vous france?- Sonrió Marie.

-Muy bien...- dijo Miranda algo aturdida ante el descubrimiento de que, ella si sabía francés. No quería que ninguno fuese testigo de su reprimenda a la doncella. – Creo que no tiene propósito decir mas nada en francés... ¿Cierto, señorita Malfoy?

-Discúlpeme usted...- dijo Nathaly excusándose.

-No es nada. Discúlpeme usted a mi, señorita Nathaly...

Marie se retiró del salón.

-Bueno, sabemos que, a usted le gusta su carne sobre cocida ¿No es así? – preguntó a Nathaly.

-Si señorita...

Miranda sonrió y agregó,- muchos dicen que aquellos cuyos alimentos son sobre cocidos no están hechos para sacrificios ni mucho esfuerzo. Tomando la copa en su mano.-¿Eres de ese tipo?

-Bueno, no sabría decirle...

-¿Podría explicarme entonces que es usted?- preguntó Norman señalando a Nathaly y finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

Miranda observó a Remus un instante: este no le gustaba como sabía la carne. Sonrió.

Nathaly miró a Remus en busca de apoyo. Tal vez buscando que, este le respondiera al sujeto. Porque este había visto lo que habían hecho en el bosque.

-Somos especiales...- respondió Remus.

-se que lo son...- respondió Miranda atrayendo sus miradas. –Aunque déjenme decirles que, por aquí, ustedes, son un mito...

-¿nosotros?- preguntó Nathaly temiendo.

-Brujos... hechiceros...- respondió Nicholas observándoles fijamente.

-¿Cómo saben tan seguros que somos eso?- dijo Remus reflejando algo de ingenuidad. Ingenuidad que no engañaba a nadie.

-Pues déjenme decirles que, Norman fue quien me dijo. – respondió Nicholas. –Dijo lo que hizo en el bosque, señorita Malfoy...- respondió.- Es determinante que, ustedes, no necesitaban ayuda en el bosque.—frunciendo su mirada y observando a Miranda.- pudieron salir del problema solos... no se que influyó en la cabeza de Miranda en ayudarles...

-Calla Nicholas... que tu no sabes... – respondió su prima molesta.- Siempre creyendo que, lo sabes todo...

-No voy a escuchar esto.- dijo Nicholas poniéndose de pie y echando la servilleta a un lado.- Es un gusto conocerles... Señorita Nathaly.... Señor Lupin... buenas noches.- marchándose.

-con permiso.—dijo Norman mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Miranda.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Hicimos algo malo?- observando a Miranda mirando aun por donde se fueron los otros dos.

-No. Lo que les pasa es que, no están de acuerdo de muchas de las cosas que hago, o pienso hacer...

-¿por qué es eso?- preguntó Nathaly.- claro si se puede saber...

-Nicholas es mi primo y actual líder de mi "familia" pero desde que, me una a mi alma gemela, tomaré yo el mando. Ver que eso está cerca, teme su pérdida de poder...

-¿Está comprometida? ¡¡Felicidades!! dijo Nathaly sonriéndole sutilmente.

-Gracias.- dijo Miranda sonriendo. Incluso se puso de pie diciéndoles.- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar aquí?

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Nathaly.

-¿Te sientes extraño, que no encajas, cierto?- ahí Nathaly se percató: no hablaba ni la miraba a ella: Era a Remus.- Desde que llegaste aquí, sientes que, algo te rodea... siempre rodeándote...

para sorpresa de Nathaly, Remus asintió. Miranda Sonrió.

- En realidad... tengo algo que mostrarles...

Se pusieron de pie los tres siguiendo a Miranda al otro lado de la casa.

Pero todo esto, para Nathaly todo esto era muy extraño, pero aferrándose del brazo de Remus acompañaba a la mujer por el pasillo.

-------------------------

-La verdad es que, era esperada con impaciencia la llegada de alguien como tu,.- decía Miranda caminando al lado de Remus mientras Nathaly iba del otro lado del sujeto y aferrándose en su brazo. Miranda miró de reojo la forma en que Nathaly le sujetaba y pregunt

.- ¿Que es lo que quieres mostrarnos?

-En realidad, ella- diciendo esto ultimo con algo de arrastre.- aunque quiera, no lo verá...- señalando a Nathaly.

-¿por que no ha de verla?- preguntó Remus algo extrañado.- No comprendo.

Miranda solo se sonrió confiada e hizo un ademán con los brazos para no darle importancia y respondió.- Como prefieras- para guiar nuevamente el camino en la enorme casa.

Al llegar al final de aquel enorme pasillo ella, empujó las enormes puertas de roble para decir.- Solo los miembros directos de mi familia tienen acceso a este salón. Construido por mi tatarabuelo al momento de adquirir esta propiedad. Pero no todos los curiosos tienen oportunidad de leerla.- Encendiendo las luces del lugar con lámparas de aceite y la habitación iluminándose cada vez mas y mas. - Cuando mi padre, volvió a este lugar, restauró la casa... la remodeló pues estaba hecha una ruina...- Y mirando a Remus comentó- Y la profecía ha sido resguardada por los nuestros...

-¿Profecía?- preguntó Remus. Aun Nathaly guardaba silencio asida de la mano del joven.

-Ven a ver- dijo Miranda observándole fijamente. Este se soltó de la mano de Nathaly y mirando fijamente a Miranda. Esta, tomó su brazo y lo dirigió a una parte de aquel salón. Nathaly observó como ambos se detuvieron observando lo que parecía ser un mueble en medio de aquel salón, pero estaba rodeado por una especie de casquete de vidrio para protegerlo. Nathaly desde donde estaba, veía que era un casquete de vidrio pues los reflejos de las llamas provenientes de las lámparas se reflejaban allí.

Remus se quedó estático y Miranda sonriéndole a la vez que se le quedaba mirando comentó a media voz (Que obligó a Nathaly acercarse dado a lo qué ella escuchaba era solo susurros).- Es nuestra leyenda... es nuestra esperanza...- haciendo una pausa.- Y no tengo duda que, tiene que ver contigo... porque, puedo sentirlo.

Pero Remus estaba demasiado sorprendido para articular palabra. Ahí estaba: Bajo aquella vitrina estaba la famosa piedra responsable de tantas fantásticas historias en el pueblo de Henrí y Bolier... carvada en la misma piedra se podían observar escritos: Era Rúnico por lo que pudo notar. Solo se suavizó su mirada, cuando tocó el casquete de cristal que protegía la antigua roca.

-¿Que es lo que tanto ves?- preguntó Nathaly acercándose.

-¿No lo ves? Es todo aquello relacionado con las leyendas que nos contó Henrí y Bolier...- sonriendo sutilmente y observando la roca solamente.- ¿No entiendes? tenías razón... este es el lugar... este es...

-Remus ¿Que es lo que dices?- preguntó Nathaly no comprendiendo nada.- ¿de que hablas?- observando la roca cubierta por el casquete de cristal.

-¿No lees? - preguntó Remus no comprendiendo lo que Nathaly decía e incluso, indicó la roca delante de ellos.- Parece... Runa... - analizándolo.- Si es runa... ¿Recuerdas? tomaste Runas hasta el sexto...

-Lo siento- dijo Nathaly algo confundida.- Pero no veo a que te refieres...

-¿Que dices?- preguntó Remus mirándole finalmente. Pero, Miranda permanecía indiferente. Porque eso no le sorprendía.- está ahí ¿cómo que no puedes leerlo?

-Remus... ¿Puedo llamarte Remus?- preguntó Miranda con aparente inocencia.- Es lo que distingue a los Humanos de nosotros...- dejando de mirar a Nathaly y solo observando a Remus y este devolviéndole la mirada- Ella no puede leerlo. Y aunque quisiera, no podría...

-¿De que habla señorita Valdenstroff.?

-Miranda, por favor- dijo la aludida sonriendo.- Que lo que quiero decir es que, ella no es como tu...- sorprendiendo a Remus.- O como yo...

-¿Como usted?- preguntó Nathaly pero su pregunta pasó desapercibida.

-Los meros humanos, no pueden jamás ver lo que está escrito ahí... simplemente porque no pueden leerlo. Pero tu pudiste- sonriéndole.- No estoy equivocada y mis sentidos tampoco...- sonando emocionada.- Eres como nosotros..

-¿Como ustedes?

-Licántropo.- sorprendiendo a Nathaly y Remus.- ¿Acaso no puedes sentirlo? ¿cuando estás cerca de los tuyos?

-¿Disculpa?

-Eres como nosotros... mi familia, desciende directamente de los primeros licántropos surgidos en la zona, al principio del siglo VII.- no evitando sonreír.

-¿Como ha de sentirlos?- preguntó Nathaly interrumpiendo a Miranda.- ¿Que te hace decir que Remus es uno de los tuyos? ¿que pasa conmigo?

-Puedo olerlo...- dijo mirando con intensidad a Remus.- Así como ...- tocándolo en el hombro.- El puede percibirlo en mi...

-¿Que cosa puede él percibir?.- preguntó Nathaly secamente y cruzándose de brazos, no creyendo nada de lo que Miranda decía. pero entonces ¿Como puede decir con certeza que Remus es un licántropo también?

-Es una energía... un rastro de aroma y pensamientos que no puede evitar... así nosotros nos distinguimos unos con otros.- Torciendo su mirada dijo.- Y como detectamos los verdaderos de los fraudes... es como el olfato.- Volteándose a ver a Nathaly.- Los licántropos tienen un olfato mas desarrollado. Un instinto de guiarse a los suyos. A formar parte de una manada. Encontrar pareja... cosas así...

-Bueno, pues Remus nunca ha tenido interés en eso...- respondió Nathaly.- Porque Remus fuera de esos tres días de luna llena, es un hombre...

-Puedes creer lo que quieras, señorita Malfoy...

-Nathaly.- rectificó la joven.

-Bien, Nathaly.- dijo Miranda seriamente.- Pero él no puede negar quien es...

Pero Remus las observaba a ambas. Nathaly no quitaba los ojos de Miranda. Remus interrumpió - Es hora de irnos... Nathaly.- llevándole del brazo al exterior del salón.

-¿Por que no se quedan?- preguntó Miranda deteniendo el caminar de ambos.- De todas maneras, hay espacio aquí y ya es algo tarde para ir al pueblo ¿No creen?

-La verdad es que...- comenzó a decir Remus y observó a Nathaly un instante.- Sería mas correcto... después de todo, esos sujetos deben de andar por aquí.- Tomando a Nathaly de la mano y diciendo.- Gracias... pero mejor regresamos al pueblo...

-Por favor.- dijo Miranda observándoles. En ese momento una chica pasa por su lado y colocándose al lado de Miranda dice la mujer de ojos azules.- Es mi hermana Corinna. Corinna: Ellos son, Remus Lupin y Nathaly Malfoy... estoy convenciéndolos de que se queden a pasar la noche.

La joven hizo una reverencia y comentó.- Ustedes son de quien Nicholás y los demás hablan. Un gusto en conocerlos y no será ninguna molestia el tenerlos aquí...

Nathaly miró una vez mas a Remus. A ella, no le hacía gracia nada de aquello. Pero Miranda era una mujer muy culta, hermosa y algo mayor que ellos. Pero era alguien muy recatado y educada y en entero conocimiento de su pasado. Pero por el otro lado, ese fue todo el propósito de aquel viaje entre ella y Remus. que él conociera lo que quería averiguar. Era el mejor lugar donde empezar: Donde toda la leyenda de Hombres lobos de la zona empieza...

-Sería buena idea- comentó Nathaly a Remus y atrayendo su mirada- Además, Miranda, parece estar al tanto de todo lo que pasa con los licántropos... no perderíamos nada con quedarnos unos días...

-¡¡Está dicho entonces!!- dijo Miranda sonriendo cortésmente e igual Corinna.- Mañana uno de los chicos, tal vez Oliver, Norman o el mismo Nicholas, los acompañará mañana... estoy aquí para aclarar cualquier duda.- Y exhalando dijo.- Corinna: Muéstrales sus habitaciones...- y haciendo una reverencia con una cabezadita comentó.- ahora si me disculpan, tengo que hablar unas cuantas cosas con Nicholas...- pasando al lado de Remus.- Con permiso...- escuchándose sus pasos perderse por el pasillo.

-------------------------

ingresó al salón siendo esperada por el sujeto a quien conocía como su primo.- ¿Bien? ¿era él a quien esperabas?- preguntó con un pesado humor, como el de la cena.

-ha estado inquieto desde que pisó esta casa...- dijo Miranda observando la chimenea encendida.- ¿y tu no lo ves?

-Para mi, veo un brujo. Huelo a alguien que tiene aroma a humano hasta sus entrañas... no es licántropo puro. Que decir de la chica...

-Lo se- sonrió Miranda. – Pero eso no es impedimento ni tampoco, elimina lo que tenemos planeado...

-lo que tu tienes planeado, querida Miranda... aun así, huele a humano. No quiere ser quien es...

-¿es por eso que, te comportaste así? Mi querido Nicholas: Nadie quiere ser lo que es...- defendió Miranda.

-Te equivocas: hay quienes son orgullosos; Ahora quieres poner la decisión y la vida de otros como tu, en manos de un inadaptado...

-Espero que, sepas lo que estás haciendo...- dijo Nicholas observándole. Y cambiando el tema dijo.- ella no es como nosotros...

-no, no lo es...

-¿por qué no la echas de aquí??

-Es importante para él. No puedo. Echarla, sería echarlo a él. Y lo necesitamos..

-Dirás que, tu lo necesitas....

-No lo negaré. Si lo necesito. Pero ella, con el tiempo, decidirá irse...

-¿Cuándo será eso?

-Cuando vea que pierde la batalla contra el destino de Remus. Contra su llamado...

------------ Continuará...


	5. capitulo cinco

**Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**

**Por Crystal**

**Interactuando con las vivencias ocurridas en el fic "Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

**Capitulo IV.-" La misteriosa Miranda Valdenstroff."**

Sus ojos platinos parpadearon al recibir la luz de aquella mañana. La verdad era que, por un momento, no recordaba donde estaba o que había pasado la noche anterior. Buscando a su alrededor (aun sin levantarse del lecho), miró a su lado, donde la cama que supuestamente Remus ocupaba por unos meses compartiendo habitaciones, no encontrándole.

-re.. ¿Remus?- preguntó incorporándose algo atontada. Ahí se percató: Dormía en uno de los camisones de Corinna; Corinna Valdenstroff.

Los doseles de aquella cama parecía estar en caoba o roble centenaria. Sus telas de seda, caían con gracia y el colchón era tan cómodo que, olvidó en donde estaba.

Se incorporó aun en camisón y colocando sus pies en el alfombrado piso, caminó unos centímetros y giró el manubrio de la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con la mirada color miel de Remus.

-Ya pensaba que te habías escapado...- sonrió el sujeto y ella le notó vestido.

-Lo siento... es que ahora, recién me despierto... – lo vio sonreír.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es la primera vez que el sueño te vence con tanta facilidad...-ella le observaba con curiosidad a lo que él respondió.- Son las once de la mañana...

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE???- gritó ella siendo escuchada en toda la casa.- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¿desde que horas estás despierto?- dirigiéndose al interior de la habitación siendo seguida por el sujeto.- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

No sabía como responder ante todas las preguntas de ¿por qué? La verdad, era que, en aquel lugar, se encontraba inquieto. El haber descubierto aquel importante punto en Europa acerca de la Licantropía, le hacía temer. Pero ¿temer a que?

-Me levanté al alba...- dijo Remus dándole oportunidad a la chica de que se cambiara y mirando ahora a la puerta.- La verdad es que, me sorprendió cuando Miranda mencionó que aun dormías... ¿cuándo Nathaly se ha perdido un desayuno?

La chica se azoró mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Si no hubiera estado tan al descubierto, lo hubiera ahorcado.

-bien ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó Ignorando su ultimo comentario.

- ehhh de eso quería hablarte.- respondió en un serio tono su novio. Ella incluso, salió de donde terminaba de vestirse para observarle extrañada. La noche anterior, recuerda que, conocieron el verdadero pasado de Miranda y que Wolf Hang´s Valley estaba en si relacionado con la leyenda de los Licántropos.

-Pero de eso ¿A quedarse allí? – Algo pasa... puedo verlo en tu mirada- chocando la mirada miel con la platina de ella.- ¿Acaso no quieres volver al hotel?

-en realidad, la señorita Valdenstroff fue quien hizo el ofrecimiento...- comenzó diciendo el joven.- Nos ha invitado a quedarnos, hasta que queramos...- agregó mientras ella se volteaba a mirar a otro lado. En verdad, estaba molesta. No sabía porque, pero la permanencia en aquella casa, le ponía ¿Cómo se decía? Ah, si: la piel de gallina. Le daba una mala, pero muy mala impresión. Remus no se percataba de aquello.- Además, el hotel y el pueblo, está a mucha distancia de aquí. Y no todos los días, podremos venir a pies. Y no podemos molestar a Bolier... ¿No crees?- mirándole aun volteada y evitando su mirada- ¿Nat? ¿Está todo bien?

-Claro que está bien...- dijo ella volteándose y mirándole con aquella sonrisa en sus labios merecedora del mejor premio de actuación.- Además, estamos aquí para buscar una solución ¿no? Aunque, creo que significa, que pasaremos las fiestas de navidad aquí... pero no quiero imponer nuestra presencia a la señorita Valdenstroff.

El se acercó y le sonrió acariciando unos instantes su mejilla y solo eso bastó. Ni siquiera el sonido de "gracias" provenientes de los labios de Remus eran necesarios.

Entonces un toque en la puerta hizo que regresaran a la realidad y cortando contacto de miradas para ser atraídos por la voz de Miranda.- Entonces ¿Le dijiste?

-Si, y ha aceptado...- respondió Remus.

-Te lo dije.- dijo Miranda sonriéndoles a ambos.- Es que, Remus estaba algo indeciso a ver si te quedabas... que bueno que te quedas...

-Bueno, solo tenemos que ir al pueblo a buscar nuestras cosas del hotel.

-No será problema. Norman irá con ustedes y listo...- sonriendo complacida.- Será mejor que vayan ahora... – y observando a Remus agregó.- Hablaremos cuando vuelvan...- saliendo sin despedirse de ellos.

Nathaly observó nuevamente a Remus para él decir.- Bien ¿nos vamos? – extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomase.

-Necesito mis zapatos...- sonrió la chica señalando sus blanquecinos y pequeños pies a la intemperie.

-Ah eso no es problema -dijo él sorprendiéndole y tomándole en brazos sorpresivamente.

-Ah... Remus...- chilló la chica - ¿Qué haces?

-Pues nada. A ser su príncipe encantado- dijo el sonriéndole.-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Príncipe encantado...- recalcó él. Ella siendo colocada en una silla muy cerca del alféizar de la ventana. Después se arrodilló delante de la azorada y aun interrogante joven y tomó uno de sus pies al cual le comenzó a colocar el zapato.

-¿dónde escuchaste eso?

Él aun ajustando el zapato sin lastimarle, respondió.- Escuché a ti y a las chicas hablar de eso una mañana... ¿no recuerdas? Ese día Arly y Sirius por poco se arrancan las cabezas...

Ahí ella sonrió.- claro... los libros de Lily... era el sexto año... Navidad del sexto año... y ¿cuándo no se estaban peleando ellos?....- hablando de sus dos particulares amigos.

Y así los recuerdos invadieron las mentes de ellos...

**------------ Flash Back -----------**

_-Aun no entiendo que quieres que hagamos con estos libros...- preguntaba una muy confundida Arly a su amiga pelirroja a la vez que los sacaba de un paquete aquel día de Navidad. _

_-Son mis libros de infancia... me hicieron mucha compañía cuando me escondía en el armario de mi habitación evitando a Petunia.- Extendiéndole en ese momento el libro de "Blanca Nieves y los siete Enanos a Jia" –ahora quiero que, ustedes los tengan..._

_Arly tenía en sus manos "The Little Mermaid", mientras Nathaly recibía en las suyas "Cinderella"_

_-Pero ¿son leyendas de muggles?- preguntó Jia confundida y volando pagina tras pagina._

_-Se llaman cuentos de Hadas- dijo Lily corrigiendo. Nathaly abrió el suyo viendo la linda imagen de la primera pagina.- Son historias que traen un mensaje..._

_-¿No comer peces?- preguntó Arly algo mas confundida- porque vendrán sus "Hermanos mayores a devorarte"._

_Nathaly y Jia no pudieron evitar explotar de la risa. No así Lily, quien se lo tomaba muy en serio._

_-Esto es serio, chicas...- dijo Lily molesta- Me sorprende mucho que, no conozcan los cuentos de Hadas... son hermosos... ah y los príncipes..._

_-¿Príncipes?- preguntó Jia - ¿por qué hay príncipes? _

_-Porque son los héroes..._

_-¿Héroes??? ¿por qué ellos?- comenzó Arly a pelear.- No me digas que es porque los hombres acaso son mejores que las mujeres..._

_-Por eso escogí para Ti ese – Señalando a su amiga.- Aquí la sirena es la heroína. – Señalando el libro._

_-Aun no comprendo.- decía Jia.- ¿qué quieres que hagamos con ellos?_

_Lily la observó incrédula. ¿acaso tendría que explicárselo?_

_-¡¡¡Lean el libro!!!- gritó ya exasperada. Sorprendió incluso a las chicas.- Lean cada uno de los libros y ya me dirán que piensan de los cuentos de Hadas..._

_-Aun no se porque insistes en llamarlos así: hay hadas en el lago...-señalando la ventana y observando a la chica a través de sus gafas. – y sirenas... – mirando una vez mas la portada.- aunque no se parecen mucho a esta... _

_-Solo, léanlo... no es tan difícil y se divertirán... créanme... –inquirió finalmente antes de observar detrás de sus amigas y mirar como la mano del chico de mirada azulada arrebataba el libro de las manos de la chica de gafas._

_-¡¡Ey: Eso es mío!!! _

_Venía atado (por así decirle a alguien que venía abrazado), de una rubia de ojos verdes muy coqueta, - Oye ¿The Little Mermaid? ¿que es esto?- mirando a Arly.- ¿Receta para cocinar pescados?_

_-¡¡¡A ti te cocinaré en aceite si no me regresas el libro!!!_

_-no le hables de esa forma a Sirius.- defendió la chica rubia._

_-¿Acaso necesitas quien te defienda?- preguntó Jia molesta ante el sujeto. Aun no soltaba el libro._

_Es mas, lo sostenía con dejo para provocar._

_-¿Qué es este libro?- preguntó una vez mas._

_-Black: Vete con tu rubia y dame mi libro y evítate problemas... – dijo Arly perdiendo los estribos._

_-Canuto ¿Qué haces ahora?- interrumpió Remus quien sentado algo lejos de ellos aun pudo ser testigo de la provocación numero treinta desde el inicio del año escolar, y eso que no se dirigían la palabra ni para pedir algo._

-¿Sabes acaso que es esto?- preguntó aventándole el libro a Remus. Este leyó la portada, observando a los allí presentes.

_-¿Libro de cocina?- preguntó._

_A Lily si le pudiera haber dado un infarto, ese sería el momento._

_-Son historias... cuentos... ¿podrías devolvérmelo por favor?_

_-¿Cuentos? ¿de que tipo?- preguntó Remus._

_-Canuto: ¿acaso te interesa lo que ellas lean?,- comentó un chico de lentes y cabello negro tras Sirius._

_-La curiosidad no es pecado... – declaró Remus curioso también por los libros. _

_-Pues los dejo con sus curiosidades...- dijo Sirius, no sin antes irse, darle un jalón de cabellos que casi tumba de espaldas a Arly, seguido de Potter, el cual por alguna extraña razón no le siguió el juego a Black, cosa notada por dos personas en la sala común._

_-¡¡¡¡BLACK: ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!!!- mientras era aferrada por Nathaly y Lily._

_-Chaus...- decía él antes de marcharse de nuevo por el hueco del retrato._

_-Lo juro: No se quien es peor: Sirius Black por ser idiota, o esas Idiotas que andan con él..._

_-Ya cálmate Arly... _

_-Si: no logras nada perdiendo la noción o la lógica... además que a ti te conviene amiga que salga con cuanta se le ponga enfrente. (haciendo referencia a su negocio de apuestas)._

_-¿Son interesantes estas historias?- preguntó Remus volviendo su vista al grupo._

_-Bueno: Cinderella: trata de una chica que es sirvienta... un hada aparece y le concede el deseo de asistir a un baile pero solo hasta la media noche y enamorar el príncipe... ella antes de la media noche, sale corriendo, pierde la zapatilla y el príncipe se la coloca y viven felices... – dijo Lily contenta – La sirenita: Es una chica, sirena, que se enamora del_ _príncipe de un reino, pero no pueden estar juntos al menos que ella se vuelva humana... y Blanca Nieves..._

_-Tiene que ver con una manzana ¿Envenenada, no?- preguntó Remus sorprendiendo a Lily._

-Si... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_-Blanca Nieves... si, lo leí. – señalando a Jia.- Precisamente ese libro. Lo dejaste una noche aquí abandonado.- Señalando esta vez a Lily.- Íbamos en segundo año. Me lo leí en dos noches consecutivas que no podía dormir,- dando una mirada discreta a una de las chicas presentes._

_-¿En serio? – preguntó Jia sorprendida observando una vez mas la portada del suyo.- Pues si tiene que ver con venenos y pociones, yo lo leeré...- yéndose a un lado a comenzar a leer el suyo._

_-Bueno, ya que el mío, no es de cocina, lo leeré también..._

_-gracias Lily.- dijo Nathaly observando el suyo nuevamente y marchándose a leer el suyo._

**--------- Fin del Flash Back -----------**

-Me sorprende que recuerdes a la Cenicienta. – Dijo Nathaly sonriéndole al sujeto cuando terminaba de colocarle sus zapatos.- La verdad es que si sorprendes...

-Es que tu eres mi princesa- dijo Remus mirándole con una sonrisa, costumbre en él.- mi cenicienta...

-Mi historia no es como la de la Cenicienta- dijo la chica azoradísima.

-No... por eso escribimos nuestra propia historia...- Besándole con gentileza y calidez sus labios.

Ella se limitó a palpar su rostro con sus manos. Porque simplemente, era feliz con tenerlo cerca.

**--------------------------------**

Salieron de manos del interior de la casa y Remus habló con Norman y él asintiendo pronto ocupaban los tres un automóvil. Miranda veía todo aquello desde la ventana del salón.

-Se nota que, se quieren mucho...- interrumpió sus pensamientos Corinna.

-Si. Es así...

-¿Me pregunto que, tan cercanos son?

-Lo suficiente como para lo que necesito....- dijo sin que Corinna entendiese.- ¿Está todo listo ya?

-Si. Nicholas está reunido con los demás, en la biblioteca.

Miranda Sonrió pasando por el lado de su hermana para dirigirse al encuentro con su primo.

-Miranda... ¿qué quieres? – preguntó con desdén su primo.- Noté que aquellos extraños se marcharon...- viéndole tomar asiento pero él continuó de pie.- ¿Los dejaste irse a casa?

-No. Se quedarán un tiempo...

-¡¡Miranda!! Suficiente daño hiciste con mostrarles la piedra...- dijo Nicholas.

-Suenas temeroso..- reveló la mujer.- ¿por que?

-¿Temeroso, yo? ¡Por favor! Me tiene sin cuidado... has puesto en velo de duda el anonimato de nuestra sociedad ¡¡Y a brujos, no menos!!

-Brujos o no, ese joven es la clave de la leyenda...

-No estás segura...

-Y tu si, para tener tales nervios.- declaró la prima del sujeto.- Admítelo: Tienes miedo de su presencia aquí...

-Tengo mas duda, de lo que planeas hacer...

-¿Hacer? Bueno, primero... tengo que deshacerme de ella....- declaró Miranda con una sonrisa.

-¡Es inocente!- se escandalizó Nicholas, -no nos deshacemos de las personas por gusto...

-Es una intrusa... – dijo Miranda.- A mis intereses... no la quiero... no la quiero aquí...

-¿Qué planeas?

-Es una Malfoy...- dijo Miranda.- Una exiliada de su propia familia...

-¿Cómo... quien te dijo eso?- preguntó Sorprendido.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones...- declaró ella con desinterés. –El asunto es que, la sociedad actual y ese famoso Ministerio de Magia, no confía en nosotros... tanto como nosotros, no confiamos en los mortales y en los brujos...

-No pareces sorprendida que, sean brujos.... no lo parecías en la mesa... anoche...

-Es que no lo estaba.- Dijo Miranda.- A diferencia tuya, soy un tanto ambiciosa... para que se de lo que estoy planeando, necesito separarlos y lo necesito a él...- su mirada se volvió fría y vacía ante las memorias; Ante los recuerdos.- Necesitamos una Prueba de Buena Voluntad...

-¿hacía que? ¿hacía quien?

-A alguien que, quiere que esto pase tanto como yo...

-No me lo dices todo... no me lo estás diciendo todo...- Dijo Nicholas desconfiando. Ahí observó la mirada de su prima para decir.- ¿En donde estabas tu, meses atrás Miranda?

-Ya te lo dije: En el Reino Unido...

-Me dijiste que estabas de vacaciones... has regresado como una diferente persona...

-Tengo que serlo- declaró ella- Alguien tiene que ser fuerte por nosotros....- poniéndose de pie.- Si me necesitas, estaré en mi recamara...- saliendo sin siquiera ser excusada.

Quedándose a solas declaró. Norman... Norman me dirá a donde fue ella en esos meses... Miranda está mas ambiciosa que de costumbre... mas fría... mas – dilatándose su mirada ante lo que sospechaba.- Vengativa...

--------------------------------------

A solas en su recamara se echó en su cama con pesadez pero no dejando de ser delicada en sus movimientos... – Mi querido Remus...- sonrió sutilmente.- La persona que, he esperado por tanto tiempo... puedo llegar a quererte... a amarte... pues ya me agrada lo que conozco de ti... hasta ahora...

Porque en esos instantes se lo imaginaba a su lado echado a su lado y como compañero; como pareja.

Sonriendo con satisfacción; porque apenas, el plan se iniciaba.

---------------------------------------

-¿Ya lo tienes todo?- preguntó Remus observándole terminando de empacar en el hotel. Norman esperaba pacientemente afuera.

-Ya casi- dijo ella recogiendo sus pertenencias y agregó.- Oye ¿no es demasiado apresurado todo esto?

-¿Qué hablas?- él preguntaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-Bueno, todo esto. Mudarnos a casa de Miranda.

-Pensaba que, estabas de acuerdo.- dijo Remus mirándole.

-Si, lo estoy... solo que, algo me pasa...

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien. Es mas, una sensación- señalando su pecho. Aquí... como un punzón...

-Nat: no eres Síquica... ¿Acaso tienes un mal presentimiento?

-No lo se- sacudió su cabeza- En verdad, no se... pero -(suspiro, no creía en lo que iba a decir pero estaba inquieta y no sabia el por qué)-... esos sueños...

-Suenas demasiado inquieta... – sonrió él para abrazarle y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro para decirle.- Nada va a pasar... estaremos los dos, juntos... siempre juntos... y ya veras que pronto esas pesadillas se irán...

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Lo prometo... y además, estaremos a salvo. Miranda es una persona muy buena y amable.

-¿No importando que, no sea igual?

-¿Igual? ¿lo dices porque es licántropa?

-No por eso... lo digo porque es ...- dudando decirle. Porque no sabía que decirle.- Olvídalo... –dirigiéndose a sus maletas y terminando de prepararla.

Remus respetó su silencio y dijo cambiando de tema.- Ánimos... a lo mejor, cuando nos instalemos, recibas lechuza de Arly o de los chicos... ¿no?

Ella asintió sonriendo ante la idea. Después de todo, ya hacía mucho tiempo que, no veía a sus queridos amigos. Envió la lechuza que había recibido días antes ya. Esperaba que, esta volviera pronto.

Pues mas deseos tenía de contarle a Arly todo lo que había pasado. A ella y a Lily. Ya habían pasado varios meses de su separación en Londres. Y ya pronto sería Navidad notando la nieve que caía en el exterior del hotel.

**--------------- Continuará...**

**gracias por todos sus comentarios...espero que esta nueva historia les guste. La escribimos con mucho cariño para todos. Lamento tardarme tanto pero, las cosas cuando se acerca el fin de año se vuelven mas difíciles para mi. Gracias a Yesenia Navarro, Tsuki lunita a Llunaa, a Che Potter y todos aquellos que se que siguen la historia, me escriben al correo y que ahora, no tengo a mano todos sus nombres, pero sepan que los llevo conmigo siempre. y **


	6. capitulo seis

**Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**

**Por Crystal**

**Interactuando con las vivencias ocurridas en el fic "Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

**Capitulo VI.-El encuentro con el cazador...**

Ya habían pasado seis días desde que Nathaly y Remus vivían en casa de Miranda. Esta había puesto a disposición de ellos, la biblioteca y los diarios de sus antepasados. Remus pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando aquellos registros. Nathaly le ayudaba pero habían momentos que, ella se cansaba de mirar y leer tanto sin salir afuera. Miró en ese instante con melancolía el exterior que podía verse desde allí. Era un día soleado a pesar de la nieve en el suelo porque pronto sería Navidad y notó a la hermana de Miranda salir apresurada.

Suspiró largamente. Miró a Remus y este seguía enfrascado en sus enormes lecturas. – es increíble.- dijo rompiendo el silencio.- tan pocas cosas que aparecen de licántropos en los libros...- sonriéndole a su novia.- y todo esto está aquí a disposición...

-Puedes preguntarle a Miranda si, puedes llevarte algunos cuando volvamos a casa...

-Si- dijo con desinterés ante su comentario.

Ella dejó la pluma que usaba a un lado.

-¿Por qué no salimos a pasear?- preguntó ella sonriéndole. Atrajo su mirada color miel.- Salimos, nos distraemos, compramos nuestros presentes de Navidad y venimos con nuevas energías y seguimos investigando...-haciendo una pausa agregó.-o tal vez, deberíamos irnos a Londres a pasar las navidades con nuestros amigos y volver... ¿qué tal?

-Nat: Sabes que no puedo... son pocos los días que posiblemente nos quedaremos aquí... tenemos que seguir investigando... ya habrá tiempo para comprar regalos... pero luego.

-Remus: no hay razón para mas investigaciones...- dijo seriamente.- tenemos todo lo que necesitas... Volvamos a casa, a Londres... o salgamos un momento. Este lugar, me asfixia.

A pesar que llevaban un tiempo ya ahí, además de los extraños sueños que Remus no recordaba al otro día, se habían adaptado un poco a sus vidas allí.

-Te estás dando por vencida muy rápidamente.- Sonando decepcionado.

-Bueno, si quieres saber la verdad, no confío en Miranda.- dijo con gravedad.

-¿por qué? Que yo sepa, Miranda es una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra. No ha hecho mas que, abrirnos las puertas de su casa a nosotros... ¿aun sigues sospechando de ella? ¿Con tus malos presentimientos?

-Suenas como si no creyeras en los malos presentimientos... un tiempo atrás, lo hacías.

-No cuando son tan mal infundados como los tuyos...- dijo Remus.

Ahí Nathaly le iba a responder cuando sintió un sonido proveniente de la ventana. Notó una lechuza parda y brillándole los ojos gritó.- ¡Sirius!- emocionada.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó el mirando a donde ella se dirigía. Abrió la ventana dejando ingresar la lechuza.- es la lechuza de los Black's... pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

Nathaly sonreía otra vez como siempre.

Abrió con avidez la carta, leyendo las dos primeras líneas. –Arly...- dijo sorprendida.- Arly se ha marchado a casa de su tío...- Remus se colocó a su lado leyendo las líneas al igual que ella.- "_Pronto y es posible que sepas de ella primero que nosotros. Trato de contactar a su tío pero hasta ahora, no me responde. Creo que, tendré que ir personalmente. Si por si acaso, Arly va a donde ustedes, no dejes de avisarme"- haciendo una pausa.- ¡Pues con razón! –declaró Indignada – Mira la fecha...- con cara de pocos amigos.- ¡¡es muy retrasada! No me sorprende que, no haya recibido nada nuevo de mis amigas o tu de los muchachos... parece que hay problemas con las lechuzas. _

Remus no se extrañó ante la confianza de Nathaly y Sirius: Después de todo, las familias Black y Malfoy estaban ligadas como familias una con la otra.

-¿por qué Arly lo abandonaría?- preguntó Remus extrañado.- pensé que las cosas entre ellos, estaban bien...

-Hasta días atrás, lo estaban... o desde que recibí la última lechuza de ella... - mordiéndose el labio.- Arly ha tenido serios problemas con Sirius, pero creí que, lo resolverían...

-¿Has mantenido contacto con ella?

-¡Por supuesto! Aunque nunca coloca fecha en la carta... sabrán los dioses que tan atrasada era la correspondencia de ella– dijo ella indignada.- Es mi mejor amiga...- no revelándole los íntimos detalles que esta si le había revelado en sus cartas.

la lechuza parecía esperar respuesta.

Pero de repente y ante las miradas sorprendidas de ambos, una nueva lechuza con una nota en su pata, se posó en la misma ventana. Pero esta emprendió el vuelo al retirarle la nota. Esta vez, estaba dirigida a Remus. – Es de James...al igual que la de Sirius esta es muy atrasada también. Parece que, están reteniendo las lechuzas... estas aves están hechas para grandes distancias pero si tomamos en cuenta que, estamos en otra parte de Europa es comprensible el retraso. -declaró el sujeto.- Parece que es la segunda vez que Arly se escapa... la primera... "asuntos de pareja".

-Sirius trató de llegar muy lejos con Arly en la sala de sus padres...- dijo Nathaly - ¿Recuerdas?

-Pero ¿No fue eso antes de marcharnos?

Nathaly asintió. En ese momento, llegó otra lechuza posándose en la ventana.-Ahora es de Arly: nos confirma que se fue de donde Sirius... claro. Sus padres (los de Sirius) la rechazaron como futura señora Black por ... ¿Qué?????- gritó escandalizada.- ¡¡¡Son partidarios de los ideales de "Quien ya sabes".- no creyendo lo que leía, aun que sabiendo lo ligadas que eran sus familias comprendió el proceder y aun que no lo pensara de manera inmediata tenia sus sospechas.

-¿Qué cosa?- gritó Remus, quitándole la carta de las manos y leyéndola.-¿los padres de Sirius? ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Crees que Sirius lo sepa? ¡pobre Sirius! – pensando un instante en Arly.- ¿Qué hará ahora?

-Dice que no tiene rumbo... camino ¡¡Pobre de mi amiga!! Y yo aquí...- notándose triste. Siguió leyendo mas abajó azorándose por completo.

-¿Ahora que dice que te has puesto así?- tratando de leer. Nathaly cerró la carta y se la metió en su bolsillo.- ¿Qué dice?

-Que está bien...- dijo balbuceando. – te manda saludos...

Remus alzó una ceja diciendo.- Mientes... esa carita tuya, -señalando el rostro azorado de la joven.- dice otra cosa... de seguro esta carta al igual que las otras y esas lechuzas, salieron seguro semanas, atrás, quizá hasta dos meses atrás... ¿le escribirás a Arly?

Tocaron a la puerta dos veces y apareciendo Miranda dijo.- Nathaly: Corinna va al pueblo...- sonriéndole.- ¿No quieres ir con ella?- mostrándole a la joven que esperaba pacientemente en el exterior de la casa.

Remus dijo –Ve con ella.- sonriéndole.- Querías salir de todas maneras ¿no?

-Si tu no quieres...- dudando marcharse.

-No. Ve... te distraerás... – tomando las notas y colocándolas en el escritorio.- escribiré a Sirius.- señalando la lechuza. – aunque si este correo se atrasa tanto, aun no llegará hasta marzo o abril...- riendo.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿no quieres venir a comprar los regalos para Navidad?

-Si. Ve... – besándole en los labios.- Diviértete...

- no creas que leerás la carta de Arly.- dijo ella sonriéndole.- Me la llevo conmigo...- palmeando el bolsillo delante de él y sonriéndole. Remus sonrió un segundo.

Nathaly pasó por el lado de Miranda dejándole a solas (no muy segura), con Remus.

-Gracias- dijo Remus cortésmente ante la idea de Miranda..- Necesitaba salir...- No sabiendo las verdaderas razones de su ocurrencia para que saliera la joven de cabellos platinos.

Remus se acomodó en su silla y Miranda se sentó frente a él. No haciendo rodeos dijo.- Ella es totalmente humana...- sonriéndole.

Remus alzó su mirada encontrándose con la sensual y madura figura delante de él.- ¿Quién?

-Nathaly... Malfoy... su reputación es conocida por estos lados...

-¿Reputación, de quien?

-Pues de los Malfoy's querido Remus.- dejando toda formalidad a un lado; la formalidad, que, usaba solo cuando Nathaly estaba cerca de ellos. –Conozco a los Malfoy por Reputación: brujos... muy distinguidos... muy queridos de sangre pura.- sorprendiendo a Remus que ella supiera eso.- Tengo mis contactos... me sorprende que, aprueben los de ustedes, conociendo lo que eres.- viendo hesitar.- porque conocen lo de ustedes ¿no? Que eres licántropo...

Remus dejó lo que estaba haciendo y declaró.- Nathaly no tiene padres... su madre murió siendo esta una bebé; su padre murió en manos de seguidores de alguien que se conoce como Voldemort... y ella no es humana, es bruja y como tal a sido educada...

-Acaso ¿Te aprovechaste de ello para traerla contigo?

-No comprendo lo que me dices...

la lechuza de Sirius aun continuaba en la sala. Parecía mas bien indignada de que se hubieran olvidado de su presencia en el lugar: Aun seguía esperando la carta de respuesta para Sirius.

Miranda se puso de pie y caminó hasta el otro lado. Colocando sus manos en sus hombros dijo serena y cerca de su oído.- Una atractiva chica... pero no deja de ser quien es. Nosotros, no dejamos de ser quienes somos... hay muchos baches en tu camino, querido Remus. Al final, te darás cuenta, que la has tenido solo para hacerla sufrir...

-¡Jamás haría sufrir a Nat!- discutió alarmado.

La lechuza ante su reacción, agitó escandalosamente sus alas.

-No intencionalmente claro. Pero admitámoslo: Sabes los riesgos. Nosotros quienes somos, nunca hemos congeniado con los humanos. Para ellos, somos monstruos... ¿No crees que ella, a escondidas piensa que eres alguien diferente? –notándole su rostro molesto agregó.- ¡no digo esto para molestarte o hablar mal de ella Remus!- haciendo una pausa.- Pero bien sabes que, ambos mundos nunca se mezclarán... –tocando dos mechones de su cabellera.- Pero...

-Nat comprende lo que hay de por medio cómo anteriormente te he dicho... ella esta educada a un modo diferente al tuyo o al mío propio...

-Es una bella chica Remus. Pero como mujer sabe las implicaciones de acercarse un poco mas al ser amado...- riendo por lo bajito.- Y tu y ella, bueno... – no entrando en detalle.- si la quieres, nunca se verán mas allá de lo que son ahora...

-¿Qué sabes lo que soy con ella?

-Soy mujer... aunque con mas gustos en común entre tu y yo... – susurrándole.- Que tu y ella. – sonrió aun mas.- Ahora, está tranquila. Pero pronto, comenzará a inquietarse. A encontrarse encerrada. Pronto querrá salir porque no le permites salir de aquí.- ahí Remus recordó las palabras de Nathaly mas temprano. -Solo te lo digo, para que no sufras por ella. O ella, no sufra mas de lo necesario...

-Te juro que, Nat no sufrirá...- sonrió amablemente y no viendo la doble intención de la mujer.

-sabes bien que, si quieres hablar... encontrar alguien con quien charlar...- besándole en la mejilla.- mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas...

Entonces decidió marcharse finalmente del estudio.

Remus sacudió su cabeza notándosele atontado en un momento y dijo.- Debí haberme quedado dormido...- notando la lechuza agregó tomando un pedazo de papel.- Dale esto a Sirius...- escribiéndole.

-¡Que hermoso día!- gritó Nathaly al lado de Corinna mientras ambas andaban seguidas de dos hombres con armas. Corinna parecía recatada y muy encerrada en si misma. Nathaly no se daba cuenta de que aquellos sujetos le cuidaban las espaldas.

Notó como la navidad empezaba a sentirse en todas partes.

Caminaban sin decir una sola palabra cuando Nathaly preguntó.- ¿entonces tu nombre es Corinna?

-Así es...- dijo ella.

Nathaly notó que, o era muy tímida o no le gustaba entrar en detalles.

La gente en la acera por donde transitaban, les evitaban chocar o cruzarse. Preferían lanzarse a la calle antes de compartir acera con ellas.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-17 años...- declaró Corinna.

-¡Casi tenemos la misma edad! Bueno, yo cumplí 18 meses atrás... incluso para primavera cumpliré 19.

-¡con dieciocho puedes independizarte!- dijo Corinna ya mas animada. Ahí miró a la joven caminar a su lado.- Si tuviera 18, vivaría fuera de aquí...

-¡pero si se nota que vives bien con tu hermana!- declaró Nathaly.

-media hermana.- declaró la joven y agregó – Mi madre era humana... su padre, se enamoró de mi madre... y bueno, el resto es historia...- dijo con desanimo.

-¡No le veo nada de malo! ¿Y la madre de Miranda?

-Murió mucho tiempo atrás.12 o 13 años antes de yo nacer... antes de que, su padre incluso, se involucrara con mi madre... – haciendo un pausa declaró.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de novia de Lupin?

-Ah...- dijo ella azorándose.- Cumpliríamos un año para esta Navidad- eso me recuerda que, tengo que comprarle algo. –sonriendo.- llevo meses haciendo un suéter para él, pero el regalo de primer aniversario tengo que comparlo.

-¡Vaya! – dijo ella sorprendida.- Tienes mucha suerte: Se ve que es un sujeto muy gentil...- bajando su cabeza.- Pero... ¿Eres tu acaso...- señalándole.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Nathaly deteniendo su caminar. Ella se detuvo también.

Susurrando dijo.- Ya sabes... licántropa ¿Lo eres?

-No lo soy...- dijo Nathaly haciendo que Corinna abriera los ojos como platos y la boca se abriera de la impresión.

-¡Increíble!- declaró ella sorprendida.- Mi hermana siempre ha dicho junto a nuestro primo Nicholas que, los licántropos y los seres humanos no pueden convivir... – sonriéndole.- ¡¡Eres la oposición a todo lo que me han dicho en todo este tiempo!!

- no soy humana, mortal si a esto te refieres, pero soy bruja.¿Eres licántropa? – preguntó Nathaly sin aspavientos a Corinna.

-No... soy una persona normal. Te lo dije: Mi madre no era licántropa...

-pero ¿no heredaste la licantropía?

-es lo que Miranda nunca ha comprendido... pero no todos heredamos esas características ¿crees eso de que, los licantropos transfieren siempre su problema a sus hijos? Conozco personas que, no son licántropos y son hijos de personas que si tienen el problema. Hay casos que si pasa y hay casos que, no ocurre- declaró Corinna. Mirando a un lado declaró.- Oye: Vamos allí.- señalando un café en el pueblo.- Ahí hacen unos rollos daneses sabrosísimos llevándosela de la mano.

Y es que, mas temprano aquel día, algo pasó que a Corinna no le agradaba pero su hermana se lo había pedido.

**---------- Flash Back....**

_-¡Corinna!- gritó Miranda deteniéndole cuando ya se subiría al vehículo para ir al pueblo.- ¿Vas al pueblo?_

_-Si... ¿Te puedo traer algo hermana?- sonriéndole.- iba a comprar tu regalo para la Navidad y tal vez, traer un árbol para que lo decoremos... _

_Aunque Corinna sabía que, la única razón por la cual Miranda no iba al pueblo era por la reputación que Wolf´s Hang Valley y sus habitantes tenían. Ella iba porque todos aunque sabían que era hermana de Miranda Valdenstroff, era suficiente ese apellido para infringir respeto y temor hacia represalias si alguien lastimaba a la hermana menor de Miranda. Además, que nunca iba sola. siempre iba resguardada por dos de los mejores hombres (quienes eran también licántropos), a su servicio. _

_-Necesito que vayas con Nathaly Malfoy al pueblo.- dijo seriamente._

_-¿En serio? Vaya... nunca se ha acercado para decirnos que, quiere ir..._

_-No. Te pido a ti, que la acompañes. Pasen un tiempo allá.- mirando atrás, donde estaba la casa._

_-no comprendo.- dijo Corinna ante su extraño comportamiento.- ¿por qué?_

_-Necesito hablar con Remus.- dijo ella con un brillo que Corinna siendo su hermana notó particular y algo extraño en ella.- y Necesito que, averigües algo para mi de la joven Malfoy..._

_-¿Cómo que?- preguntó ella._

_-Su vida, de todo lo que te puedas enterar que nos sea importante.- dijo ella seriamente.- En primavera habrá una reunión en Londres... quiero que, Remus vaya conmigo...- sorprendiendo a su hermana.- quiero a Nathaly fuera del camino. Estos meses, pueden ser de ayuda. _

_-¿Qué pretendes Miranda?_

_-Por ahora, que Nathaly y Remus, se separen un poco.- dijo ella con sencillez.- Nathaly es una piedra en mi zapato para los planes con Lupin..._

_-Pero..._

_-Remus es importante para nuestra ascensión hermana.- dijo Miranda tomándole de los hombros. Le sonrió diciendo.- Solo, harás lo que tu hermana quiere.. porque siempre harás lo que diga ¿no Corinna? Después de todo, yo te quiero mucho hermanita. Siempre he hecho todo para protegerte... _

_-¿por qué quieres a Remus a tu lado en la ascensión?_

_-Porque no hay duda que la profecía habla es de nosotros...- sonriéndole a Corinna mientras esta le miraba atónita. –Necesito a Remus de mi lado... ¿lo harás hermana? Además, que el tiempo se acaba... es en menos de un año y un año es tiempo suficiente para sacarla del camino. _

_Corinna asintió en silencio pero mordiéndose el labio. Miranda le abrazó y le besó con afecto._

_-Vuelvo ahora... – dijo Miranda separándose de ella.- Veré si la convenzo...- y volteándose agregó.- dependemos de ti hermana. Toda la sociedad depende de ti...- marchándose finalmente. _

**---------------- Fin del Flash back...**

-"Toda la sociedad, depende de mi"- pensaba Corinna en esos instantes que, tomaba asiento con Nathaly en el café. Los dos vigilantes se quedaron fuera del negocio.

Desde un coche negro dos pares de miradas se concentraron en quienes entraron al café.

-¿Son los gorilas de Miranda?- preguntó la chica mirando con interés a través del vidrio a las dos jóvenes. Ella parecía joven, sus ojos cafés miraban con desprecio a los dos hombres que esperaban afuera.

-Si... los mismos...- dijo el sujeto de ojos azules quien manejaba el vehículo. Ahí su compañera notó su mirada a las dos jóvenes del café.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La chica de cabellos claros... es una Valdenstroff. La media hermana de Miranda...

-¿Acaso no me contaste que, no es licántropa?

-Dije que no estaba seguro...- dijo apretando sus manos contra el volante.

-Sabes, si quisiéramos deshacernos de menos basura de este mundo, comenzaríamos con esos dos...

-Olvídalo. Es de día aun... sería muy obvio y hay muchas personas... inocentes en las calles.

-A ellos no les importa atacar de los nuestros Andrew.- dijo la chica con odio y repudio que no sorprendió a su amigo.- Si no fuera por ti...

-Ya olvídalo Cordelia... –dijo Andrew.- ¿Crees poder entrar allí sin ser reconocida? ¿o sin causar problemas? – mirándole un momento declaró.- y deja tu arma...

-no cargo arma..- dijo ella no muy creíble.

Andrew no le miró y dijo tranquilamente. – la que siempre llevas en tu entrepierna...- azorándole considerablemente. Ella se desacomodó su falda.

-¡Ni se te ocurra espiarme!- dijo de mal humor, sacando el arma de donde el sujeto se imaginaba que la llevaba. – Increíble... con ellos tan cerca y tu...

-Deja de quejarte- dijo Andrew.- la chica de cabellos platinados..- señalando al tomar el arma de su mano. Cordelia miró donde estaba la hermana de Miranda con la otra.- Es algo menos que licántropa...

-¿Humana?

-No. Pero no me creerías ahora... trata de acércate a ella en un momento haber que escuchas. Su nombre es Nathaly...

Cordelia miró a Andrew y después adentro, donde la hermosa chica de rostro pálido comía un rollo danés. - ¿No me digas que ahora te conseguiste novia? No veo que, esté con ellos en contra de su voluntad. –dijo irónicamente y por supuesto celosa.- ¿de donde la conoces?

-Del altercado tiempo atrás en los bosques de Valdenstroff. – dijo seriamente y obviando el ataque de suspicacia de su compañera. - Has lo que te digo...

-ya, ya- dijo la chica rezongando su actitud. Ya fuera del coche y caminando hacía el interior del lugar.- Hombres...- siendo observada por los sujetos en la puerta con atención.

Y es que Cordelia era una mujer muy hermosa con un horrible pasado; un pasado manchado de sangre, lagrimas y por supuesto, licántropos.

Mientras fingía comerse un panecillo de canela con un café, se colocó a pocos pies del par que parecía ya hablar animadamente. Escuchó cuando la que Andrew le dijo que se llamaba Nathaly preguntarle a Corinna.

-Se nota que tu hermana es una persona muy ocupada... ¿no te sientes sola a veces?

-Es porque con anterioridad, estudié en una escuela internado en Suiza. Por la condición de Miranda, eso le resultaba imposible. Pero cuando nos quedamos nosotras solas, ella prefirió mandarme allá hasta que tuviera la edad de volver. – tomando un sorbo de su bebida.- ¿Cómo conociste a Remus?

-Bueno...- dijo ella azorándose – Era mi compañero en la escuela Hogwarts... en Inglaterra..

_-"¿Hogwarts? ¿Qué es Hogwarts??_"- se preguntaba Cordelia anotando todo lo que las chicas decían en una servilleta.

-... Ah.. entonces ¿Cómo fue que terminaron juntos?

Azorándose mas declaró.- Bueno, teníamos dos amigos... –comenzó a decir cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando en el umbral a dos personas conocidas de Nathaly. Esta frunció el entrecejo al reconocerlos.

Uno de ellos, aun llevaba cicatriz en su labio, parte de lo que quedaba de la pelea que este tuvo con Remus.

-Miren lo que hay aquí...- dijo el sujeto atrayendo la mirada de Cordelia y Corinna por igual.- Hada... –Acercándose provocadoramente a la mesa.

-¿Quiénes son?.- preguntó Corinna a Nathaly.- ¿Los conoces?

-¿Quién es tu amiga?- preguntó el otro sonriendo.- Es linda...

-Será mejor que nos dejen en paz y se larguen...- dijo Nathaly poniéndose de pie – O seré yo quien te marque ahora tu ojo para que te haga juego con el labio...- señalando ambos puntos en la cara del sujeto.

-¡Uy que miedo!- dijo este tomando por el brazo a Nathaly.- Desde que te vi aquel día, quise tenerte en mis brazos... y ahora no esta nadie para entrometerse...

-¡¡Suéltala bruto!!- dijo Corinna exasperada y poniéndose de pie.

Pero el otro sujeto aferró a Corinna para que no ocasionara problemas. Los dos vigilantes de Miranda ingresaron en el lugar, notándose molestos. Uno de ellos dijo.- Suelten a las damas...- amenazadoramente.

-De Wolf´s Hang...- dijo el primero de los dos jóvenes. Miraron a Nat y después a Corinna. Dándole una segunda mirada a Corinna agregó.- Esta es la hermana de Valdenstroff – no evitando decir esto ultimo con nerviosismo.

-Suéltenlas...- dijo el otro de los vigilantes.

Los chicos al verse acorralados, soltaron poco a poco a las chicas, y estas fueron guiadas afuera por los vigilantes.

-Esa chica... y su novio, los encontraron los de Wolf´s Hang...

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó el segundo al primero. Ambos miraban por donde se habían ido.

-Solo significa una cosa: Son como ellos...- dijo frunciendo su rostro.- Busca a los otros...- notando que aun no se marchaban del pueblo.- Podremos encargarnos de ellos y darles una lección a ellas...

Pero Andrew vio sus intenciones. Igual Cordelia. Esta se reunió en el coche con él. Andrew puso en marcha el vehículo diciéndole.- Tenemos que advertirles...

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó no creyendo lo que quería hacer.- oye: Se que crees que la chica es inocente, pero...

-¡Es inocente!- dijo Andrew siguiendo a la par a Nathaly y Corinna. – Mira: entraron allí...- mostrándole una tienda de artículos en general.-Entra tu... yo te seguiré...

-¡Es muy peligroso! Te encontraste con ellos una semana atrás... ¿Qué pasa si uno de los licántropos te reconoce?

-No me reconocerán...- dijo sonriéndole.- Ninguno de ellos, estaban ese día en el problema en el bosque...- frunciendo su rostro.- aunque la chica podría darme problemas...

Andrew y Cordelia ingresaron, notando los dos guardias (quienes miraron a Cordelia varias veces, pues era una mujer muy atractiva), pero esta prestándole caso omiso, caminó por los tramos, hasta dar con Corinna y Nathaly.

Nathaly observaba unos hermosos bolsos muggles que le irían perfecto con unos pantalones que tenía en su equipaje. – Quiero ese...- dijo a la dependiente.

Esta se lo pasó mostrándoselo. Viéndose al reflejo, Corinna dijo.- ¡Ay que hermoso te queda! – sonriendo complacida y azorando a la chica.

-Gracias- declaró humildemente.- Ahora tengo que buscar para Remus...- preguntando al dependiente.- ¿dónde están las cosas para hombres?

El dependiente señaló mas atrás.

Pero Nathaly miró un instante el reflejo mas allá y se volteó al reconocer los ojos azules.

Aquellos ojos azules a quien comparó con los de su mejor amigo en Londres (aunque los de Sirius a veces, parecían grises).

Aquel día...

En el bosque...

Apuntándole con un arma.

Andrew se dio cuenta que le reconoció.- Por favor, no grites...

Corinna lo observó de arriba abajo y luego miró a Nathaly por respuestas. Pero esta dijo simplemente.- Sabe de lo que soy capaz... déjenos en paz. – metiendo su mano dentro de su abrigo y apretando su varita en ella.

-Solo quiero advertirle... que se reúne con el grupo que no debería...- mirando a Corinna un instante agregó.- Ambas...

-Sabemos cuidarnos solas... y además, no nos reunimos con nadie...

-Sabemos que son de Wolf´s Hang Valley...- dijo Cordelia seriamente.- Y ahora mismo, están en peligro...

-Los sujetos que provocaron esta tarde, fueron por refuerzos...- declaró serenamente y sus impresionantes ojos azules sobre los de la chica.- Vendrán por ustedes... y ni siquiera esos dos...- señalando serenamente a la puerta- podrán detenerlos...

Corinna miró a la puerta y no lo pensó dos veces. Sin siquiera agradecerles, se marchó; pero no así Nathaly.

-Estuviste a punto de matarme aquel día...

-Sin embargo, no lo hice.

-No pudiste. Es totalmente diferente...- declaró ella.

-No se porque no lo hice...- declaró extendiendo su mano.- Se que, te llamas Nathaly...- saludándole. – pero no tengo tu apellido...

-Mal... Malfoy...- dijo en un susurro.- ¿y usted?

-Andrew... Andrew Nayloss.- dijo sonriéndole sutilmente.

-¡Vamos Nathaly!- dijo Corinna volviendo por ella.- Ya nos esperan en el coche...

Corinna marchó adelante y Cordelia dijo.- No se porque Andrew confía en ti. O por que del todo te habla. Pero estás, créelo o no, con los malos... – cortando contacto visual de manera brusca con Nathaly y saliendo del lugar para no despertar sospechas. Nathaly dejó el bolso que se probaba en el aparador.

-Se quien eres... después de nuestro encuentro aquel día hice investigaciones. Ustedes y nosotros, tenemos cosas en común... – bajando su voz agregó.- Trata de venir al pueblo en dos días mas... estaré en la taberna de enfrente...- señalando la taberna que, Remus y Nathaly visitaron su primer día.

Nathaly no respondió nada. Solo salió de aquel lugar para abordar el coche que le esperaba enfrente.

**----------------- Continuará...**

**gracias por todos sus comentarios...espero que esta nueva historia les guste. La escribimos con mucho cariño para todos. Lamento tardarme tanto pero, las cosas cuando se acerca el fin de año se vuelven mas difíciles para mi. Gracias a Yesenia Navarro, Tsuki lunita a Llunaa, a Che Potter y todos aquellos que se que siguen la historia, me escriben al correo y que ahora, no tengo a mano todos sus nombres, pero sepan que los llevo conmigo siempre. **

**Espero que disfruten estos tres capítulos subidos solo para ustedes... con cariño, y **


	7. capitulo siete

**Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**

**Por Crystal**

**Interactuando con las vivencias ocurridas en el fic "Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

**Capitulo VII.-La seducción de Miranda. La propuesta de Nathaly... **

Nathaly la noche del altercado, apenas pudo dormir. Pasó muy mala noche pensando en las palabras de la mujer que acompañaba al que se hacía llamar como Andrew. Sus ojos platinos pasaron la noche, solo mirando al techo raso de su habitación.

A las tres quiso ponerse de pie, salir de allí y romper el juramento yendo a los brazos de Remus. Y es que, tenía muy mal presentimiento. Aquella noche en la cena, Miranda se la pasó conversando con Remus y este si acaso, miró una sola vez a Nathaly. Pero lo que mas miedo le dio fue que, no se despidió de ella al irse a dormir. Ella se disculpó después de cenar, marchándose a su recamara. Pensó que, Remus iría como todas las noches a despedirse de ella; A desearle buenas noches. Eso, no pasó. Incluso, llegó a la puerta de su habitación. Iba a tocar para entrar. Incluso tomó el llavín en sus manos, pero solo lo tocó.

-"buenas noches querido Remus"- pensó en su mente la joven al marcharse de nuevo a su recamara.

A la mañana siguiente, los encontró desayunando.

-Buenos días Nathaly- dijo Miranda. Remus le miró un instante volviendo su mirada a su desayuno. Pero Nathaly no miraba a Miranda; Miraba a Remus.

Y se notaba su seriedad. - ¿Remus?- atrayendo su mirada- ¿Acaso no saldrás conmigo hoy?

-No. Hoy no.- dijo mirándole serenamente.- Miranda me llevará a una reunión que se hará en las colinas cerca de aquí...

Nathaly aplastó su fruta con el tenedor. Quería hacerla puré. Quería imaginarse que era la cabeza de Miranda y aplastarla con ella.

-Nathaly ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Miranda mirándole intensamente.- Estás muy roja querida...

Nathaly sonrió (Sarcásticamente claro, incluso en Hogwarts nadie había sacado a relucir ese carácter de ella, ni siquiera Lucius ), - Si... estoy bien, gracias...- volviendo su mirada a su desayuno.

Remus parecía poco interesarle el rostro de Nathaly.

Para la joven Malfoy algo allí, muy extraño pasaba. Remus se comportaba como si ella fuera un mueble mas en la casa. O algo mas en su vida. Cosa que no le gustaba para nada ¿Qué era lo que se traía?

En verdad y aunque Remus Lupin lo negara, desde hacía un tiempo hasta esos instantes, el joven parecía que no le interesaba nada que ocurría con Nathaly. Nada en absoluto. Incluso se había olvidado (o Parecía haber olvidado que, pronto cumplirían su primer aniversario juntos o en todo caso, que la navidad estaba a menos de tres días de ellos).

Nathaly se puso de pie dejando la servilleta a un lado y agregó.- Disculpen...- retirándose con rapidez del comedor ante la mirada triunfante (pero no notada por nadie), de Miranda.

Se marchó para su recamara y se aventó en la cama cubriéndose su rostro con la almohada y ahogando un grito en ella. Al soltarla miró a la ventana no evitando limpiarse sus ojos (unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos). Notó la lechuza en la ventana entre abierta que parecía colgar una nota.

"octubre 25. Nathaly: no creerás esto, pero estoy viajando... antes de ir a donde Daniel. No te imaginas la libertad que siento en estos instantes aunque no dejo de pensar en nosotros. Todos nosotros. Lamento haberme marchado sin darle aviso a Lily. Se que, andará preocupada por mi aunque le escribí una carta igual que a ti, y se la mandé cuando hice mi primera parada antes del puerto. Se en lo profundo de mi corazón que Sirius me perdonará el haberle dejado así, mientras dormía. Si estuviera a tu lado, sospecho que, me dirías que algo así pasaría entre nosotros. Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? No me arrepiento ni un minuto. Estar con él y de esa manera, hizo que todos mis miedos, mis pesares, mis sufrimientos, se fueran de una sola vez. Ahora es que entiendo porque Sirius es quien es. Lo amo. Eso si es único y verdadero y él lo sabe. Cuando resuelva lo que tengo que hacer, volveré a su lado y nada nos separará... espero que recibas esta carta pronto... Arly."

Nathaly tomó un pedazo de papel y comenzó a escribir mientras la lechuza permanecía a un lado.-

_" diciembre 21. Querida Arly: a pesar de lo atrasado que he recibido tu correo, Estoy muy alegre que, en cierta forma descubrieras que quieres tanto así a nuestro Sirius. En verdad, le quiero mucho y espero que a tu lado sea muy feliz. Me atrevo a decir que, no estoy muy bien: Arly, temo por Remus. Esta mujer... Miranda... Miranda Valdenstroff, está interesada en Remus. No de la manera correcta. ¡No estoy siendo histérica ni mucho menos, celosa! Sabes que siempre, he tenido instinto para estas cosas... pero me atrevo a decir que... ¡¡Ay Arly!! Creo que Remus podría engañarme con esta mujer... no digo que, intencional. Pero hay demasiadas... cosas... circunstancias de por medio que, podrían hacer certera mi sospecha, y circunstancias que, no puedo explicar en esta carta a plenitud. Además, ellos, tienen lamento decir, demasiadas cosas en común, que me hacen temer aun mas. Ella parece que, se interpone. Te lo advierto. Pero... Remus no confía en mis instintos. Creo incluso que mis corazonadas, lo terminarán por alejarlo de mi. Lo peor ¿recuerdas aquel sueño que me despertó los últimos días que estuvimos con Lily?, pues han regresado, lo malo es que tu sabes que no creo en la adivinación pero comienzo a preocuparme, pensé darle menos importancia de lo que merecen... pero.. ya no se. No voy a dejar a Remus y mucho menos, pero... espero que, recibas esta nota pronto... quisiera tener tus consejos. ¡Como me hacen falta todos! Besos, Nathaly. PD: Sirius, pregunta por ti en cada correo... le diré que estás bien... otra cosa es que estamos casi en Navidad. Pero este correo está algo atrasado. Te guardaré tu regalo para cuando nos volvamos a ver. _

Nathaly ató la nota en la lechuza diciéndole.- Lleva esto a Arly; no te detengas hasta que llegue a su dueña ¿De acuerdo?- viéndole marcharse después de tales explicaciones.

Para la tarde (pues había pasado la mañana encerrada en su alcoba), salió de esta dirigiéndose al estudio. En esos momentos, salía una de las doncellas con dos tazas de té. Dirigiéndose a Nathaly dijo.- Disculpa; El señor Lupin no desea ser molestado...

Nathaly miró las tazas intrigada y reclamó.- Pero soy su novia...

-El insiste que _Nadie_ le moleste- recalcó la doncella.

Nathaly miró con rostro serio la puerta y la doncella.

¿Con que Miranda planeaba del todo alejarlos?

-Estás segura que, fue Remus ¿Y no la señora Miranda?__

La doncella miró una vez mas Nathaly y recalcó.- El señor Lupin no quiere ser molestado...

-¡Me parte un comino lo que quiere o no quiere Remus!- gritó la joven pasando bastante molesta de su lado y entrando con aspereza al salón donde notó a Remus (Quien le observó entre sorprendido y algo molesto) y a Miranda con un montón de papeles en el escritorio. -¿Interrumpo?- preguntó de manera molesta la joven de cabellos platinos.

-Nathaly ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Miranda con mirada inocente.

-¡Por favor Nathaly! – dijo Remus sorprendido.- ¿Qué son esas formas de entrar?

-Lo lamento señor Lupin- dijo la doncella disculpándose.- Traté de explicarle...-señalando a la joven de pie con sus manos en sus caderas.- Pero no me valió...

-Está bien- dijo Remus. Mirando seriamente a Nathaly dijo.- ¿Miranda, podrías dejarme a solas? Tengo que hablar con Nat...

-Muy bien Remus- dijo Miranda notándose inquieta ante todo aquello y marchándose al lado de la doncella y cerrando la puerta después de pasar.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Remus aturdido, molesto y serio.- Ni siquiera en Hogwarts, llegaste a comportarte con tal falta de respeto.

-¿Qué eso con que no podía pasar yo?- preguntó Nathaly molesta.- ¡¡Te pasas días muertos con esa mujer!! Ya debimos irnos de aquí... pero ¡¡¡NO!!! El señor Lupin, prefiere quedarse aquí...

Nathaly guardó silencio al notar que, Remus se ponía de pie. Le señaló una silla detrás de ella y con sus puños cerrados, se sentó. –Nathaly: no puedo creer lo que estoy detectando de ti...- notándole las mejillas rojas y su mal humor. - ¿Estás celosa?

-¡NO!- negó ella. Incluso él respiró profundo no creyéndole.-Solo digo que, no confíes en esa mujer tanto, por todos los cielos...- bajando el tono de su voz.

-Esa mujer de quien tanto desconfías tiene tantos pretendientes que podría ser la sensación en "Corazón de bruja" – cruzándose de brazos.- es nuestro único contacto con los licántropos y además, en la reunión del día de hoy, me enteré que Voldemort, busca a los Licántropos en su favor... además a los que el llama "traidores de sangre" - sorprendiéndole con eso ultimo y sabiendo directamente a que se refería con lo último.- Ella irá en un tiempo para acá a Londres... no se cuando... pero tal vez, vaya con ella...

-¿Yo iré contigo?

-Solo si quieres. Aunque me contó que, sería mejor que te quedaras aquí.- viéndole fruncir su rostro agregó.- y no. No es por las razones que esa cabeza tuya piensa...

-Es muy hermosa Remus... – dijo Nathaly apenada por sus sospechas.

-No mas hermosa que tu Nathaly...- dijo Remus por fin regalándole una sonrisa.- ¿Crees que, después de todo lo que sacrificaste por mi, te dejaría por Miranda?

-Tienes mas en común, con ella, que conmigo. Además, creo que, sus artimañas tendrá...

-Deja de decir tonterías – mostrándose molesto nuevamente.-deja de pensar tonterías, porque nada pasaría entre Miranda y yo. Ahora mismo, estoy algo molesto contigo por creer que sería yo capaz de tales cosas que esa linda cabeza tuya, está imaginando.- Si no tienes mas preguntas...- mirando sus apuntes frente a él- Tengo cosas que hacer...- señalando su escritorio.

Nathaly se puso de pie y mirándole por ultima vez, caminó hacía la puerta.- Remus...- volteándose a él.- ¿Jamás me mentirías, cierto?

-Jamás...

-¿ y nunca me harás sufrir?

-No creo que lo haya hecho ¿o si?- mirando a la joven ante tales interrogaciones.

Nathaly después de salir de allí y apoyándose a la puerta, dijo en un susurro.- Pero lo haces...

A la mañana siguiente, solicité uno de los vehículos. No dije adonde iba. Solo dije que, necesitaba comprar unas cosas en el pueblo. A pesar del incidente aquel día, me acompañaron dos de los guardias que siempre iban con Corinna (Según ella me contó). Así llegué al pueblo.

Busqué con mi mirada alrededor hasta dar con la taberna. Una vez entré el tabernero me saludó con la mano.

-¡Feliz navidad! ¿Encontraron lo que andaban buscando?- preguntó pasándome un vaso con una bebida de cebada muggle.

Asentí y pronto escuché diciendo – Nathaly... – volteé para notar a Andrew acercándose a mi. – Estoy por aquí...- señalando mas atrás de la taberna. Era un área oscura, lejos de las ventanas del lugar. Era una especie de sillas compartidas y me invitó a sentarme. Así lo hice.- Gracias por venir...

-No lo hice porque quisiera...- dijo seriamente.- Bueno, no del todo. Estoy mas bien curiosa...- declaró.

-Se que no tienes miedo...

-Soy mas habilidosa que tu,- sacando la varita y mostrándosela (después de observar que nadie mas les veía) – y no estoy desarmada...- viéndole asentir.

-Muy justo. Primeramente lo siento; no sabía que no eras de ellos...

-¡Claro que no!- dijo ella alarmada.- Parece que ustedes, los cazadores, disparan primero, hacen preguntas después...

-Ellos son peligrosos...

-¡Solo si te metes en sus propiedades como hiciste!- se escandalizó ella: incluso atrajo miradas a su alrededor.

-¡baja la voz!- pidió Andrew amablemente.- por lo que parece, te crees defensoras de ellos.

-Es que creo que, debe de haber una cura para la licantropía... algo que, vuelva a los licántropos criaturas dóciles...- produciendo la risa estridente de su acompañante y un sonrojo de su parte.-¿De que te ríes?

-¡pues de tu ingenuidad!- declaró el sujeto.- ¿Dóciles? ¿Acaso perdiste la lógica o la razón? No son criaturas dóciles. Por años, han saqueado pueblos enteros... se han alimentado de carne humana ¿O me dices que, ustedes los magos, no son victimas de sus ataques?

-Claro que si.- dijo ella notándose triste pero aun así, con aires de justiciera.- ¡pero eso no justifica! Fuera de licántropos, son personas... seres humanos los otros días...

-Que hacen mas daño las tres noches de luna llena que en toda su vida entera...-

-No se para que me invitaste- dijo ella indignada y poniéndose de pie. Pero el sujeto le aferró por el brazo.- si lo que quieres es encontrar otra partidaria... ¡¡Estás equivocado!! ¡jamás lastimare a uno de ellos!

-Alguien que amas, es uno de ellos ¿no?- ella le miró sorprendida. Incluso se sonrojó.- Te comprendo...

-No creo que lo hagas...

-oh, mas de lo que crees- invitándole a sentarse de nuevo.- Hace muchos años, conocí a un chico; igual que tu. Creía que, lo que hacían los cazadores era criminal y hasta suicida: esperaban las noches de luna llena para salir a cazar licántropos; había crecido toda su vida en ese ambiente. Su familia, su padre y su tío eran cazadores... pero, él no creía en eso...

-¡Pues bien por él!

-No termino mi historia.- haciendo una pausa.- Cambió. La gente cambia por una u otra circunstancias. La de él: su padre fue asesinado por un licántropo. No le dio ni oportunidad de defenderse. El chico....- frunciendo su mirada- El joven, lo vio todo. ¡¡EL licántropo destrozó a su padre delante de él!! Desde ese día, él se juró a si mismo, que acabaría con todos...

-lo lamento por el chico... pero esa no es la respuesta... –dijo Nathaly triste por el trágico final de la historia- Pero eso, no justifica...

-¿Qué? ¿matarlos? ¿no entiendes? Alguien que los defendía, perdió a uno de los seres mas importantes para él en las manos de esos asesinos; tal vez, si no hubiera sido como era. Si hubiera podido defender a su padre...

-No puedes culparlos, su estado de inconsciencia en esos momentos es sorprendente. Son como depredadores. No es su culpa, encontrarse con la carne de por medio. ¡Pero peor aun son los humanos que los cazan: Están conscientes que, son humanos y los matan!

Andrew la observaba atónito.- Es la primera vez que, veo a alguien defenderlos – y sonrió agregando.- El sujeto del bosque ¿Es tu novio, no? –azorándole considerablemente.- Sea lo que sea, no deja de ser lo primero. "una criatura peligrosa".

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Bueno, pues cálmate- decía Andrew bajando el tono de su voz.- me disculpo si te has molestado... pero es la verdad. Mas aun, con Miranda Valdenstroff como anfitriona... deberían de salir de Wolf´s Hang Valley,

-Créeme: Nada me daría mas alegría que salir de aquel lugar.- dijo Nathaly en susurro y una mirada triste que fue observada por el individuo que la acompañaba. observando un instante a Andrew preguntó.- ¿Que sabes de Miranda?- notando que algo se tramaba allí y el propósito real de la invitación a reunión por parte de Andrew aun no estaba desvelado.

-Miranda Valdenstroff es una mujer influyente; Dentro y fuera de los círculos de licántropos. En los últimos meses, ha ocurrido una baja significativa en los cazadores de Hombres Lobo...

-Si ustedes se proponen eliminarlos a todos... ¡¡Como no va a ser así!!

-No entiendes- dijo Andrew pacientemente.- Miranda se ha encargado junto a otros a cazarnos a nosotros...

Cruzándose de brazos e incrédula, declaró.- que sean lo que sean, solo son licántropos tres noches del mes... tal vez, deberían alejarse los cazadores, o dedicarse a otras cosas...

-Los cazadores están siendo asesinados fuera de las tres noches de luna llena...-sorprendiendo a Nathaly.- ella sabe quienes somos... cada uno...- sus ojos azules intensos estaban sobre la mirada platina de la chica.- Ellos, buscan a los cazadores fuera de las tres noches y los matan... muchos en toda Europa han muerto. Las noticias se riegan como pólvora y ya te imaginarás.

-Pero...- no totalmente convencida de aquello.- ¿Cómo saben quienes son ustedes?

Andrew sonrió sutilmente y declaró.- No es muy difícil de averiguar cuando se compra plata sólida en barras para derretirlas...

-¿Plata?

-Para las balas...

-pero... ¿Eso no funciona con licántropos como en Hombres lobo, verdad? Porque déjame informarle que, hay diferencias considerables.

-Hombres Lobo y licántropos, pertenecen a la misma rama... ¿Acaso en ese mundo suyo no les dicen eso?

-Por supuesto. Hemos estudiado y por eso, te digo que hay diferencias...-insistió.

-No en nosotros. No cuando tu vida está de por medio y no hay conciencia de quienes atacan.

-Puedo asegurarte que, Los licántropos, después de la transformación y después de los tres días de luna llena, sienten mucho remordimiento...

-no Miranda Valdenstroff y su gente. Ese día que nos conocimos, yo estaba buscando a un conocido mío. Este se metió dos noches atrás, en la propiedad de Miranda... – haciendo una pausa.- Está muerto...eso es, seguro...

-Pero quisiste matarme...

-¡Pensé que eras de los de Miranda! Ellos andan matándonos, ya te lo dije...- notándose arrepentido de haberle apuntado con el arma.- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ellos, llevaban armas?- viéndole recordar y asentir.- Ellos no solo matan humanos en noches de Luna llena. No hay muchas victimas aquí, porque son muy cobardes. De todas maneras, todos en la ciudad- mirando a su alrededor.- Tienen demasiado miedo de Wolf´s Hang, para atreverse a ir allá...

-Aun no comprendo porque me citó aquí...

-Para convencerle de que salga de Wolf´s Hang. – dijo serenamente pero con firmeza- Si quiere, incluso, puede irse con su novio, pero váyase.

Nathaly sintió que había algo mas, detrás de sus palabras- ¿Qué sabes? ¿sabes que pasará algo?

-Déjame preguntarte algo... ¿el sujeto con quien andas, sabes que es licántropo, porque sabiendo quien es, no te alejas de él?

-Porque es la persona mas importante en mi vida y lo amo...- sonrió ella sutilmente.- lo hemos dejado todo para investigar los licántropos. Porque buscamos una cura a la licantropía...

-¿Tu idea o la de él?

- su idea...- azorándose.- Quiere que, comencemos una vida juntos... una vida que, él sabe que no será posible con licantropía; o eso cree...

-pero ¿qué crees tu?

-Que no importa si encontramos la cura o no. Estoy dispuesta a todo con Remus. – sonriendo.- Es una persona única. Me protege, me hace sentir que soy la persona mas importante de su vida.- notando como Andrew se sonreía ante su descripción se azoró notablemente ocasionando la risa del sujeto.- ¡No se ría! Se que suena ridículo pero...

-No suena para nada ridículo...- sonrió aun mas.- Es que, me recuerda mis tiempos, años atrás... estaba enamorado de alguien...- viéndole prestarle atención a la historia.- Cuando mi padre aun vivía... pero ella y yo, discutíamos y nos llevábamos la contraria en muchas cosas... pero, cuando mi padre murió, comencé a verlo a su manera...- frunciendo su rostro.- ella viendo mi sed de venganza al final se alejó. Fue lo mejor. Ella no quería sentir el odio que sentí yo en aquel entonces. La dejé ir. Creo que, fue lo mejor. –bebiendo un trago.- no estoy hecho para la vida tranquila y ella merece eso.

-Eres... el sujeto del que me contaste a horita ¿no? – notando como asentía.- el que perdió a su padre.

-ya eso, está en el pasado. Tengo 25 años ya. Y tengo cosas mas importantes en mi cabeza. Pero la guerra contra los licántropos, está tomando mas auge, y esto implica que una guerra pronto se vendrá sobre nosotros Nathaly. Pero mas que todo, la guerra de Miranda, está comenzada. Me sorprende que, te acepte en su casa. Según personas que conozco, solo acepta a su hermana... y es porque es su hermana, a pesar de ser humana...

Nathaly hizo una pausa momentánea y declaró.- me dijiste hace un momento atrás, que sabes que ese conocido tuyo que entró a Wolf´s Hang, está muerto.- viéndole asentir.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- porque lo encontramos muerto hace tres días- sorprendiéndole.- Fuera de Wolf´s Hang. Cerca de unas colinas al norte de la casa de Miranda.

-Mirand... Miranda... ¿Es una asesina?

-No ella; tal vez las circunstancias. Su instinto de sobre vivencia. Pero puedo decirte esto: los cazadores se aproximan... y el tiempo se acaba. para su mala suerte, el hombre que mataron es un reconocido cazador. Sus colaboradores, se dirigen a Wolf´s Hang porque supieron que está muerto. Por las investigaciones y sus registros, saben que, no fue "accidente" fue asesinado porque estaba muy cerca...- mirando a Nathaly y enfatizando su mirada agregó.- Estás en peligro en esa casa. Tal vez, te convendría salir. La situación está peor y se espera que en verano u otoño el asunto se finalice.

-No voy a dejar a Remus solo en esa casa y menos que todo, con esa mujer... –dijo seriamente.

Andrew comprendió y diez minutos después, le daba el numero de su casa a Nathaly y se despidieron en la puerta de la taberna. Miró mas adelante y notó que, el coche de Miranda estaba en el pueblo.

-¡¡Hola!!- dijo Corinna al salir de una botica. – No sabía que estabas en el pueblo.

-Vine a pasear mas temprano.- respondió Nathaly notándole las bolsas en sus manos.- ¿Qué haces?

-Ah nada, comprando vendajes, alcohol y tranquilizantes...- declarando serenamente.- y comprando algunos regalos de ultimo minuto.- sonrojándose un instante.

-¿Tranquilizantes?- preguntó algo aturdida ante aquello.

-Ah si- sonrió la chica.- Algunas veces, Miranda se siente muy alterada... así que le compro tranquilizantes... ¿qué has hecho en todo el día?

-nada- dijo Nathaly sonriéndole.

Pero Corinna notó el sujeto del día del ataque y dijo.- No es ese el sujeto que nos ayudó el otro día...

-Si- dijo Nathaly – me invitó a tomar algo.- viendo que le saludaba a lo lejos. Mirando a Corinna (Quien le miraba algo extrañada), preguntó.- ¿Puedo irme contigo? Es que, no tengo con quien irme... pero primero tengo que comprar algo para Remus.

-Claro.- dijo Corinna – Sube.

Así se marcharon a casa de Miranda.

**-------------------**

Horas después, ya incluso después del atardecer, Miranda ingresó al pequeño salón en el que Corinna siempre se recluía. – Me contaron que, te encontraste con Nathaly en el pueblo.

-Así es. Debes de saberlo. Uno de los chicos le llevó al pueblo.

-¿Andaba de compras?- interrogó la mujer.

-no.- dijo ella mientras revisaba unas cuentas que realizaba.- No. Estaba paseando y se encontró con un sujeto...- mirando a su hermana.- Si supieras que es lo mas extraño ...-comentó distraídamente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, el día que salimos de aquí, nos encontramos con unos sujetos... ellos comenzaron a molestarnos, pero parecían conocerla y por eso nos fastidiaban. Después fuimos de compras (porque tus hombres se encargaron de espantarlos) y se nos acercan dos personas. Una de ellas, es el mismo sujeto de esta tarde...

-¿Qué quieres decir? Puede ser un conocido de ellos de Londres...

-no lo creo.- dijo mirándole ahora.- Que Nathaly lo amenazó cuando nos acercamos... parece que resentía de él y hoy... bueno, parecía que compartieron un rato y luego se despidió de ella... Nathaly estaba nerviosa...

Miranda escuchaba sus palabras atentamente. Sentándose delante de su hermana declaró.- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que dijeron? No esta vez. Cuando se encontraron ese día del incidente.- explicó para enterarse.

Corinna aguardó un instante, tal vez, poniendo las ideas en orden para declarar-Bueno, él le pidió que no gritara; Nathaly lo amenazó porque le dijo de que "sabía quien era y de lo que era capaz", nos advirtió de los sujetos que intentarían atacarnos y que sabía que veníamos de Wolf´s Hang... después de eso, me marché, dejándoles a solas con él y la mujer...

Miranda frunció su frente pero sonrió sutilmente diciendo.- sabían que, eran de Wolf´s Hang...- analizándolo un instante- Cazadores...

-¿Cazadores?- preguntó Corinna sorprendida.- me has dicho siempre, que, son personas despiadadas, violentas y asesinas. ¿Nathaly lo sabrá?

-Creo que si...- se sonrió aun mas.- es una lástima que no lo vi. Tal vez, pude reconocerlo.

Corinna trató de cambiar el tema comentando otra cosa-Hermana: la noche de luna llena será pronto... después de navidad... ¿iras siempre en primavera a Londres?

Miranda dijo en voz alta.- Tengo que, acelerar mis planes. Si quiero que Remus sea mío, usaremos a Nathaly y a su amigo para ello.- sonrió no prestándole atención a lo dicho por Corinna .- Así Remus se irá sin preocuparse por ella, y nos dará tiempo y oportunidad (Estando en Londres a solas), para acercarnos mas.

-¡Hermana! No me dijiste que, - sorprendiéndose.- Que tratarías de interponerte entre ella y Remus ¡¡se nota que se aman!!

-¡Amor no tiene nada que ver con esto!- dijo Miranda bajando su voz y hablando seriamente con Corinna, incluso tocó su rostro con sus manos mirándole fijamente a sus ojos.- Esto es por un bien mas grande. Para este bien y propósito, hay que hacer sacrificios...

-¿Tu te atreverías a interponerte en su felicidad?

-¡no son felices en verdad! ¡la felicidad no existe!- declaró Miranda justificándose.- Ella es solo una niña enamorada. Le atrae la peligrosidad de su relación. Entre nosotros, hay algo mas intenso, y mas sólido: hay un destino que cumplir... ella, lo sufriría un tiempo, pero después, lo superaría.

-No puedes hacer esto- dijo ella indignada.- Te atreves a arruinar su relación por una estúpida profecía. Además, no puedes decir que la felicidad no existe, solo porque no la has alcanzado tu. Déjalos en paz.

Miranda acercó su rostro al de su hermana y dijo – Haré lo que sea... la hora se acerca mi querida Corinna, de recuperar nuestro puesto en la sociedad. En Londres, me reuniré con alguien que, es muy poderoso y nos asegura nuestro puesto si lo apoyamos en su guerra- sonrió aun mas.- No aseguro que, me aliaré a él, pero no está de mas, escuchar lo que propone... y por supuesto, Remus va conmigo. Será el momento perfecto para, poner a cabo mi plan. Mas aun si, se va de aquí, peleado con Nathaly. Será el momento adecuado... y después de eso, no necesitaré aliarme a ese Lord.

Miranda sin esperar respuesta de su hermana, se marchó de su estudio. Pero Corinna, no podía aun, asimilar ni mucho menos, creer todo lo que su hermana se proponía. ¿de cuando en cuando, Miranda se volvió un ser tan frío y despiadado?

Nathaly se despertó temprano aquella mañana y salió colocándose su bata sobre su ropa de dormir. Yendo a la sala encontró el enorme árbol que Corinna y ella habían decorado el día Antes, gracias a las tantas ocupaciones de Miranda y Remus estos no les acompañaron en la decoración.

Por ser las fiestas, la joven Malfoy trató de dejar a un lado sus sospechas de Miranda y tratar de pasar unas Navidades tranquilas. Vio uno de los paquetes envueltos con dedicación y recordó que, los chicos de seguro no recibirían y ella mucho menos, recibiría sus regalos hasta febrero a lo mínimo. No entendía porque el correo estaba tan atrasado y recordó las ultimas cartas enviadas y las recibidas. A mediados de diciembre ¡y eran de fecha de octubre!

Vio el regalo puesto por ella para Remus y sonrió así, como ella vio uno dirigido para ella que decía "para Nathaly de Corinna y Miranda" se imaginaba que Miranda solo puso su nombre pero no el agrado del regalo.

-No voy a pensar en lo malo hoy.- dijo en voz alta para si misma.

Entonces fue cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándole por sus brazos y diciéndole muy cerca de su oído.- Feliz Navidad mi princesa...- notándole una pequeña cajita en sus manos.- Y Feliz Aniversario...- besándole en su cuello muy seductoramente haciendo que la chica se pusiera rojo carmín.

-Feliz Navidad.- declaró la joven cuando pudo organizar sus ideas. Él puso delante de ella la cajita negra aterciopelada.- ¿qué... que es eso?

-Pues tu regalo de aniversario... ¿acaso pensaste que lo había olvidado?

Ella miró la cajita aun sorprendida y él insistió.- ¿no lo abrirás?- mientras la chica aun estaba abrazada del sujeto.

Ella tomó la cajita de sus manos, abriéndola. Notó unos pendientes de diamante y esmeralda que era digno de cualquier princesa.- ¡Remus! ¡Son hermosos! – no notando la sonrisa del joven.- ¡Pero tu no puedes pagar esto! ¡no puedo aceptarlos! Son diamantes de verdad...-conocedora de joyas.

-Si lo son- dijo serenamente.-Si puedes aceptarlos...- declaró llevándosela a un lado del sofá aun abrazados cayendo en él.-son para quien mas amo en este mundo... ¿por qué no crees que mereces algo así? Eres digna de las mejores joyas del mundo. Eres mi, princesa...

Ella le observaba a él y el regalo dijo murmurando.- Sé bien que no puedes costear esto...- declaró.- Además, no me importan las joyas mientras te tenga a ti...

-Puedes aceptarlo.- insistió.- mi padre me los dio antes de marcharnos de Londres- sorprendiéndole.- eran de mi madre... ella pensó que quedaría bien, pasármelos a mi, cuando encontrara con quien pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado... y papá cuando nos vio juntos, supo que terminaríamos unidos así que, me propuso obsequiártelos...-declaró levantándose del sofá y buscando su regalo en el árbol.- este si es de Navidad...- entregándoselo a la chica.- Espero que te guste...-

Nathaly abrió con rapidez el regalo notando una hermosa bufanda de color verde.- Es hermosa...- mirándole ensimismada.- Gracias. –besándole con gentileza sus labios. – Feliz Navidad...

-Feliz Navidad- declaró él abrazándose a ella con ternura.

-¿No abrirás tus regalos?- declaró ella después de dos minutos en silencio.

Él declaró en un susurro y con su cabeza junto a la de ella mientras continuaban abrazados.- Eres mi mayor regalo y te tengo aquí... ¿no? –sonriendo.- No necesito mas nada.

Nathaly se emocionó al escuchar aquellas palabras pero por alguna extraña sensación dentro de su ser, se sentía en alerta en esos instantes. Algo dentro de si le decía.- Por ahora... solo por ahora...

**------------ y **


	8. capitulo ocho

**Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**

**Por Crystal**

**Interactuando con las vivencias ocurridas en el fic "Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

**Capitulo VIII.-La trama de Miranda y el regreso de una amiga. ... **

Habían pasado ya las fiestas Navideñas y de año nuevo. Era imposible que, ya, estaban en marzo rápidamente. El viaje a Londres fue suspendido varias veces, quedando de acuerdo finalmente que sería en junio, para el verano. Recibió finalmente correo de sus amigos y los regalos de navidad de todos, excepto Arly. Nadie sabía de ella, según Lily le contó en su correo mas reciente.

Corinna aun no asimilaba lo que su hermana le había confiado días antes. la verdad, era que, lo consideraba indignante. ¿Acaso su hermana era una mujer fatal que se aprovechaba de la buena voluntad de Remus y Nathaly, para llevar a cabo sus planes?

En verdad, estaba estupefacta por lo ocurrido.

Una luna llena mas había pasado, dando paso ya a cuatro en Wolf´s Hang Valley y no se veía que los planes de Miranda caminaran como ella deseara, Remus aun que se mostraba un tanto frio con la joven Malfoy, después de las fiestas, no daba muestras de un interés mas fijo por Miranda que no fuera lo profesional por parte de Remus, no así de Miranda pero igual Nathaly estaba preocupada.

Pero mientras el tiempo se acercaba para una nueva Luna llena, mas nerviosa estaba Nathaly Malfoy. Trataba por todos los medios de estudiar todo lo que llegara a sus manos para agilizar la salida de ambos de Wolf´s Hang lo mas pronto posible.

No confiaba en Miranda. Por supuesto, no les contó de su encuentro con Andrew y mucho menos, sus siguientes reuniones. Nathaly siempre buscaba la manera de salir de la casa y hasta ahora y gracias a las distracciones de Remus, lo había logrado exitosamente, creyendo ella que, nadie se percataba de ello. Después de todo, llevaban ya tres meses reuniéndose con éxito.

-aquí hay ideas mas o menos claras de lo que, los brujos del siglo XVIII trataban de eliminar la licantropía definitiva de los afectados- dándole pergaminos con escritos de ella. – Y también aquí están los últimos estudios en licantropía hechos por los sanadores de San Mungo...- haciendo una pausa.- cortesía de mis amigos en Londres...

-es mucha información...

-Es la necesaria.- dijo ella- Vi tus apuntes; los que realizaste antes de que tu padre muriera y parece buena la teoría de las causas de la licantropía. Si tienes una idea o al menos, ayuda para prevenir la licantropía, quiero saberlo. Por supuesto, ayudar en lo que sea necesario.

-Pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo; Días completo a lo seguro ¿acaso no querías no dejar a tu novio a solas con Valdenstroff? ¿No sospecharán de ti?

- tengo un presentimiento de que, no se atreverá a nada aquí. Pero, podría intentar algo en Londres. Se que, no se irán hasta pasada la luna llena. Remus no es tan descuidado.

-Nathaly – dijo Bolier acercándose e interrumpiéndoles- ¿qué haces en el pueblo? Pensé que se habían marchado hacía días.

-Es que, nos hemos quedado mas tiempo...- respondió cortésmente la joven.

-¿Después de todo lo que pasó en Wolf´s Hang? – preguntó atónito.-¿A propósito, y Lupin?

-Eh, no se siente bien...- declaró Nathaly notando la mirada que Bolier le daba a Andrew- Es mi amigo Andrew...

-Si, nos conocemos de tiempo atrás- dijo Bolier.- Aunque en distintos lados de la justicia.

-No hay lados- dijo Andrew- solo formas de aplicarla...

-Entonces ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?- preguntó Nathaly mirando a Andrew y despreocupándose que, Bolier estaba allí delante de ellos.

-Eh, se me hace tarde- dijo Bolier despidiéndose.- Nathaly: Saluda a Remus de mi parte...- marchándose.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Andrew estando a solas con Nathaly en la taberna de siempre. Ya Bolier incluso, la vio sentada allí con Andrew.

-Claro que si.- declaró ella.- Incluso si las vacío en sus cenas, pero lo lograré...

-Son criaturas muy fuertes; mas de lo normal.- dijo Andrew- Tratarlos con sedantes... –sonando aun incrédulo.

-Leí en uno de mis libros que, los dardos con somníferos son potentes y son usados por los muggles con las criaturas enormes como elefantes... ¿por qué no funcionarían con licántropos? – sonrió confiada. –además que no me será nada fácil el hacer una poción para dormir aquí y bueno, eso tarda un poco.

- se que te preocupas por tu novio pero el riesgo es muy alto—dijo Sacando se su abrigo unos frascos y colocándolos delante de Nathaly- Aun así ¿Cómo lograrás acercarte lo suficiente a su comida?

-Solo quiero evitar que Miranda se transforme y Remus también... se que el que dejen de transformarse es imposible pero por lo menos quiero que estén tranquilos ya he fallado todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí en impedirlo pero este mes, será diferente.- declaró ella.-se que si expongo la idea, puede ser que la acepten. Pero si no, ahí si me veré en la necesidad de echarlas en su comida si es necesario. son Licántropos, pero ella es una del sexo contrario... si me llegas a entender- viendo en los frascos reflejarse la poca luz del lugar. – además podrían lastimar a alguien transformados totalmente aunque no quiero ni pensar lo que han hecho estos últimos meses...-abrazándose a si misma y sacando la idea de esos dos juntos y los inocentes que fueron victimas de sus fauces..- no puedo arrepentirme ahora.-mirándole seriamente—y la opción de traer animagos para controlarlos, está fuera...

-Aun así, creo que es peligroso... ¿Qué es un animago?

Sonrió diciendo.- es el mago que tiene capacidad de transformarse en animal. – declaró confiando en Andrew- los amigos de Remus, eran animagos para controlarle en noches de luna llena y así no lastimara a nadie.

-¿Bromeas? ¿No los atacaba?

-No.- Dijo Nathaly – ha quedado demostrado que, Remus o cualquier licántropo, mantiene su conciencia, alrededor de animales. Pero cuando está cerca de humanos...- exhalando- Es otra cosa. Ellos, podían con él... –viendo su mirada sorprendida- No estoy loca... ellos lo hacían así, y eran mas jóvenes que ahora.

Después de media hora mas de conversaciones e intercambiando experiencias, como las veces anteriores, se despidió de él y se marchó a otros lugares del pueblo para ver si conseguía quien la llevara a casa de Miranda Valdenstroff.

Andrew no la llevaba por el riesgo que eso indicaba para él. De todas maneras ¿Cuántos licántropos había él matado en todo su tiempo como cazador? Eran incontables y además, le agradaba Nathaly y por supuesto, estaba dispuesto a ayudarle ya que, ella buscaba otra manera de tratar el problema que además, matarlos.

Pero mas que todo, Nathaly buscaba la manera de alejar a Miranda de Remus.

Como siempre, Remus estaba con Miranda y Nicholas, reunidos en la biblioteca para cuando llegó, que él no se percató cuando entró por la puerta o cuando se fue con una manzana en su abrigo para cenar solo eso en su habitación. Se acostó temprano y no lo vio hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Remus...- decía Miranda en esos momentos que ingresaba Nathaly al comedor a desayunar.- ¿Ya has hablado con tus contactos en Londres?

-Aun no- respondió el sujeto seriamente.- La luna llena será la próxima semana- ocasionando en Nathaly un dolor de estomago.

-Creo que, sería mejor algo que se me ha ocurrido.- dijo Nathaly atrayendo sus miradas y recordando lo que había hablado con Andrew. – Podríamos sedarlos...- ante la mirada atónita de Remus e inquisidora de Miranda.- no sería difícil. Solo los sedamos lo suficiente para que duerman toda la noche de Luna llena. Al siguiente día, aplicaríamos la misma dosis...

Pensó que, era una buena idea.

Y por un segundo, a Remus le parecía una buena idea.

-¿Te atreves a venir aquí a decirnos que, nos sedarían para no tenernos en el medio? ¡Como te atreves!- exaltándose.

-No lo tomes ofensivo Miranda.- dijo Nathaly- solo explico que...

-¡me ofendes en mi propia casa!- se levantó de la mesa y agregó.- la verdad, crees que puedes venir aquí con tu sangre limpia – sorprendiendo a Nathaly con aquel sobre nombre que era solo usado entre los magos.- a sobre imponerte sobre nosotros, ¿tanto te crees así?

-Miranda: te aseguro que Nathaly no lo hizo con esa intención- declaraba Remus.

-¡Claro que tienes que pensar eso Remus! es tu novia.- Pero no quisiera que, cuando te rompa el corazón sufras como no te lo mereces... ¡¡Ella solo quiere adormecer lo que somos con tranquilizantes!! ¿Sabes porque acaso? ¡¡Porque no nos acepta para nada!!- tratando de irse.

-¡Perdóname Miranda!- dijo Nathaly sonando afectada y mostrándose arrepentida ante su idea.- no quería ofenderlos a ningunos... ay se, ¡que tonta mi idea! Lamento esto...- notándose suplicante.- No te preocupes; no volveré a dar ideas de este tipo...

-Está bien- dijo Miranda recuperándose.- está bien Nathaly. Creo que, una persona como tu, no puede aceptarlo del todo. Pero no es tu culpa querida...

-Hola- dijo Corinna ingresando y observando los rostros del lugar dijo – Eh... Nathaly, voy al pueblo ¿Vienes?

-Si- dijo Nathaly poniéndose de pie.- Disculpen... nos vemos luego...

-Diviértanse...- dijo Remus.

-Adiós...- dijo Miranda despidiéndoles a ambas. Miró a Remus un instante y sin sorprenderse, notó como este le miraba intensamente a lo que ella sonrió diciendo.- ¿Ya ves? No lo aceptará nunca. Ya ves, quería dormir nuestros otros "yo" pero la verdad, es que, no pueden dormirse... ¿O si querido Remus?

-No lo creo.- dijo Remus notándose dudoso.- Tal vez, fue un error lo que ella propuso, pero...

-Remus, Remus, Remus...- dijo ella sonriéndole.- Ya verás con dolor de tu corazón que, ella terminará por dejarte... es joven aun y hermosa. Obtendrá de otra parte lo que no puedes darle tu...- bebiendo un sorbo de té.

-Te equivocas- dijo Remus calmadamente. – disculpa- poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida.- quedé de verme con Nicholas temprano...- marchándose por la puerta.

Miranda dejó su taza a un lado diciendo.- Rayos...- brillándole su mirada ante el comportamiento de Remus- Aun no es suficiente... estoy poco a poco lográndolo... pero un poco mas... solo un poco mas... –susurró.

**--------- dos semanas después...**

Para el medio día, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar. La doncella abrió y preguntó.- ¿Si?

-Gracias... estoy buscando a Nathaly Malfoy o Remus Lupin, por favor...- dijo la joven mientras un abrigo color negro le cubría y usaba guantes de piel negra. Sus gafas estaban empañadas del frío a pesar que era mayo.

La doncella la observó de arriba abajo.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Miranda acercándose a la puerta. la doncella hizo una reverencia muy a la francesa antes de retirarse.- ¿Remus Lupin?

-Así es- dijo Arly algo aturdida ante la presencia de aquella hermosa mujer. No parecía muy mayor que ella. Pero aquella rubia la observaba muy detalladamente. – Recibí una carta hace unos días de ellos, y pensé que ya que estaba cerca, pasar a saludarlos.- Mostrándole la carta – es esta dirección ¿no?

Ella miró a Arly por segunda vez y asintió con el rostro haciéndose a un lado para que pasara. – Bienvenida. Me parece extraño que recién recibas esa carta. – identifcando la carta- hace meses que Nathaly le envió eso- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de la joven.- Soy Miranda Valdenstroff. Dueña de esta casa...- Yendo a su lado y sonriendo amablemente.- no recuerdo tu nombre...

-Soy Arly... Arly Thompson...

-Ah por supuesto...- ahí Arly notó que esa no era la casa de unos brujos. Los utensilios, adornos y demás, no tenían ni un solo rastro de magia. Los magos eran muy selectivos en sus adornos de casa e incluso, había algo, aunque fuese una impresión en algún lugar. Pero esta casa, era algo común. Como la de los Evans. Tampoco habían elfos. Solo sirvientes.- la chica con quien Nathaly se cartea... debo decir que, me imaginaba que, las lechuzas tenían un propósito mas intrínseco que solo, adornar los bosques y ululular lo que sea que estas criaturas hacen.- haciendo una pausa mientras llegaban a la puerta de un salón.- Pero eso de usarlo como correo...- Sonriéndole.- Muy ingenioso.

-No es mi idea...- dijo Arly algo aturdida.- Disculpa ¿Eres bruja?

Ella alzó una ceja para responder.- No lo soy.- sorprendiendo a Arly- Algo mas efectivo... si podrías llamarlo.- Tocando dos veces. Ahí escucharon una voz que decía "Adelante" ingresando Miranda seguida de Arly.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa.- dijo Miranda a media voz mientras ambas avanzaban al escritorio que estaba ubicado en un rincón de la enorme biblioteca. Ahí lo vio inclinado su mirada totalmente a un enorme y gran volumen de lo que parecía ser un antiguo libro. – Te buscan...

Señalando a la joven detrás de ella, Remus al levantar su vista, se sorprendió en un principio, pero se puso de pie dejándolo todo para abrazar a su vieja amiga. -- ¡¡que sorpresa mas agradable!!- dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos.- ¡¡Arly: ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

-Bueno.- decía sorprendida mientras Miranda se quedaba observando a Remus. Después a ella. Cosa que no fue pasada por alto por Arly.- Andaba por aquí.- respondió algo apenada.

-Me lo creo...- dijo sonriéndole y viéndole como si fuera un espejismo. Remus la guiaba a un sofá que había a un lado.- Pero ven: Siéntate...- y mirando a Miranda preguntó.- ¿Y Nathaly? ¿sabes que estás aquí? ¡¡Se sorprenderá tanto de verte!!- no evitando sonreír.

-No. Aun no me ha visto.- respondió Arly.

-¿Dónde andará ella?

-Salió, aun no regresa-. Respondió Miranda sonriéndole de una manera un tanto desenvuelta a Remus. – Con Corinna. ¿puedo traerles algo? ¿Café, té?

-No. Está bien Miranda.-Dijo Remus sonriéndole cordialmente.

En un momento Arly vio como ambos hablaban por lo bajito y en susurro de algo importante. Después de cinco minutos, Miranda salió con las anotaciones que Remus hacía o trabajaba en el momento que ambas mujeres entraron al salón.

Se sentó a su lado diciendo.- No dudo que Nathaly llegue en unos momentos... Se lleva muy bien con Corinna...

-Ya se.- dijo sonriéndole. Arly sabía las sospechas algo inconclusas de su mejor amiga acerca de Miranda. Pero ahora que, había visto su mirada con Remus, su forma de llevarse con él y acercarse, no dudaba que algo pasaba. Algo que no le gustaba. Algo que, con el tiempo, haría muy triste a su mejor amiga.- Nathaly me ha contado de ella en sus cartas...

-¡Esas cartas! El correo aquí llega con dificultad. Han pasado meses desde que nos vimos...¿Hace cuanto estás aquí?- preguntó Remus.

-Unos días ya... estaba en la capital , pero al ver que Nathaly y tu, no estaban relativamente lejos, decidí venir a verlos... al menos que eso te molesta...

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Remus..-eres como mi cuñada... Nathaly es tu "hermana" ¿Cómo habría eso de molestarme? Además, gracias a ti, estamos juntos...

Arly cuando se enteró de Remus y su condición, hizo que la joven recordara la conversación con Sirius y provocó que Arly le mirara con mas intensidad. Cosa notada por Lupin.

-James me escribió.- dijo de la nada.- Me contó que huiste de la casa de Sirius... Dos veces... y eso que la ultima vez que supimos de ti fue en aquel entonces.. no me digas que has pasado todos estos meses de viaje dejando a mi pobre Canuto en la desesperación por ti...

Remus notó como Arly se sonrojaba violentamente ante aquello, pero aun así, continuó hablando-la primera fue cuando nos vimos en Londres... antes de Nathaly yo, partir... pero la segunda, fue meses atrás ¿no?- viéndole asentir.- Pensé que sus problemas los tenían resueltos...

-Es que como las cosas se dieron...- comenzó a decir. Pero se abstuvo de hablar.. Definitivamente no era un asunto para discutir con él. Menos que todo, con el mejor amigo de Sirius.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó curioso. Pero al Arly observar su rostro daba a entender que, él sabía algo. Muchas cosas, mejor dicho.

-¿Acaso Nathaly te ha dicho algo?- preguntó Arly abochornada. No creía a su amiga capaz de contar detalles tan íntimos.

-No. – dijo Remus. Solo que, ya no estabas en casa de Sirius y que te dirigías a Bulgaria. Con Daniel. Pero no necesito que Nathaly me de detalles: Para eso están James y el mismo Sirius.

Arly abrió los ojos como platos. ¿acaso Sirius sería capaz de contar algo tan privado como lo que pasó entre ellos? Pero Sirius era amigo de Remus. Así como Nathaly lo era de ella. No podía juzgarlos.

-¿Ah si?

-Si.- dijo Remus y sonriéndole tenuemente dijo – Lo dejaste muy confundido.- Comenzó diciendo.- por supuesto, me contó que lo sabes todo...- observándole como si quisiera decírselo todo sin pronunciar palabra.- "Todo" . no me sorprendería. Sirius, siempre desde un principio, de su relación quiso contártelo... recuerdo una conversación entre él y James una mañana. Hablaban de cómo él convertido en Perro, pudo rastrearte hasta uno de los jardines... y no hace mucho, me contó que trató en varias ocasiones de ser sincero contigo. De compartirlo todo contigo... pero temía tu reacción. Hace como unas semanas, recibí carta de James en donde me decía que Sirius, te había dicho toda la verdad... y que pasó algo y tu te fuiste... no voy a preguntar pues, esos son detalles privados entre tu y él; pero ¿Cómo te sientes tu en saber toda la verdad que nos rodea?

-Pues sorprendida. Ahora no puedo evitar mirarte de otra forma. Pero sigues siendo el mismo Lunático Lupin quien mi mejor amiga Ama y a quien yo le tengo una gran estima...- Sonriéndole y él mirándole de la misma manera.- No me importa... después de todo, ¿Quién es perfecto? No lo soy. Creí que ese ultimo año de Hogwarts, quedó demostrado...

Justo cuando parecía que, Remus le iba a responder, una chica de cabellos platinos entra para encontrarse con la mirada castaña y la joven de gafas sentada al lado de su novio.

-Cuando Miranda lo comentó ahí afuera, no lo creía- Dijo acercándose y abrazándole, arrojando incluso los paquetes que traía en sus manos a un lado.- ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? ¿por qué no me avisaste?

-Quería darles una sorpresa.- sonreía y me sentía mas tranquila teniendo a su mejor amiga, a su hermana consigo.

-Bueno, pues hay muchas cosas de que hablar...- dijo Nathaly sonriéndole. Mirando a Remus seriamente dijo- ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-no.- dijo Remus secamente y algo distante -Ustedes hablen... de todas maneras es "cosas de chicas"- dirigiéndose a Arly agregó.- No te vayas de la casa sin despedirte.-Tocando su mejilla unos instantes. Asintió en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la alcoba de su amiga, ambas se colocaron una frente a la otra y la observé: Arly notó los cambios en su amiga: mas pálida. También se veía algo triste y mas delgada.- ¿Estás bien?

Asintió en silencio y fingió una sonrisa.

Pero Arly le dijo.- tienes razón: Miranda se trae algo. La forma de mirar a Remus y tratarlo. Yo que tu, tuviese cuidado...

-Lamentablemente, Remus está un poco ciego en lo que se refiere a Miranda Valdenstroff- Comentó a su amiga seriamente y haciendo una mueca- Dice que no hay nada entre ellos. Peor aun, mis celos, van a echarlo todo por la borda... pero tengo un presentimiento tan fuerte... Arly: Necesito que me aconsejes- tomando sus manos.- Necesito a mi mejor amiga... Aquí, no tengo a nadie...- abrazándose a ella.- Por favor...

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- preguntó a media voz.- No se que decirte o en que ayudarte... no se nada de cómo tratar a los hombres... y mas aun, cuando hay trepadoras de por medio...- haciendo una pausa- Solo, confía en él y él confiará en ti.

-Ella cree que, no me doy cuenta.- Dijo Nathaly. Vio como unas lagrimas se asomaban por su rostro.- Es muy difícil... muy difícil...

-lo se- dijo sin evitar abrazarla, era difícil para ambas tratar asuntos del corazón cuando ninguna tenia experiencia en esos temas, cuantas veces no dejaron ir un chico que las enamoraba pues temían o tenían otros intereses.- El mejor consejo que puedo darte es que, no te des por vencida. Y no hagas nada para dirigirlo a sus brazos. Por lo que presiento y me escribiste, ella trata de poner a Remus en tu contra...

-A él le gustan las rubias- dijo Nathaly avergonzada, y con algunas lagrimas aun en los ojos, por fin podía hablar con alguien abiertamente sobre sus temores y eso la hacia verse como en la escuela vulnerable y frágil- Recuerdo que, una ocasión, Sirius, le hizo la burla de que, solo las chicas que le gustaban eran rubias...

-Pero tu eres la que él ama. Solo tu. Remus es un chico serio quien jamás te engañará.

Ella asintió limpiando sus lagrimas para decirle- Yo inundándote con mis problemas, cuando tu tienes los tuyos.- Haciendo una pausa.- James nos escribió diciéndonos lo que pasó... aunque... yo tengo parte de la versión por ti.- sonrojando a Arly.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Lo que dijiste que pasaría con nosotros...- dijo Arly sonrojadísima y Nathaly sonriendo algo pícara mientras escuchaba la historia.- Fue inolvidable, hermoso... perfecto. Se portó de una manera única...

-Entonces ¿cuál fue el problema?- preguntó ella no creyéndolo.

-Pues su madre no quiere saber de mi. Te lo conté. Es de aquellos que creen en la pureza de la sangre...

-No lo creo.- dijo Nathaly sorprendida. Siempre se portaron tan bien... e incluso recuerda que Lily nos dijo eso... pero... supongo que tal ves tenia mis dudas pues bueno... sobre lo de la sangre pura pero no me imagine que fueran ciertas...

-Pues por lo que parece, pretendía... pero... Sirius me dijo que lo dejaría todo por mi, incluso su apellido.- Ahí Nathaly sonrió.- Cosa que no podía permitir...

-¿Lo amas, no?- preguntó Nathaly.- porque hace un tiempo, decía si lo querías. Ahora es, indudable, que lo amas. Sobre su apellido, amiga – tomando sus manos- aun cuando tu le digas que no el lo dejara, no creo que permita lo alejen de ti, ¿por qué no aceptaste su propuesta?

-¿De casarnos?.- recordando que, muchas cosas dijo en las cartas que le escribió a ella. O seguro, Sirius, se lo dijo a James y este a Remus.- Ay Nathaly: quería con tantas ganas decir que si, y seguir compartiendo lo de esa noche a su lado...- Sonrojándose.- Pero... siento un vacío en una parte de mi ser, que ni siquiera Sirius, tu o nuestros demás amigos o el mismo Daniel, llenarán. Algo que falta.

-¿Qué puede ser?- preguntó ella.- Pensé que, el pasado de tu familia estaba resuelto con Daniel.

-Pero tengo que, averiguar mas... mucho mas. Tengo dudas. Dudas claras y otras borrosas pero una parte de mi dice que, me falta mucho por saber. Por conocer. Todos estos meses, la he pasado viajando. Tengo todas tus cartas pero era difícil mantenerse al día en el correo cuando te vives moviendo tanto.-sonriendo.- y las de Lily, pero no las de Sirius. No le doy muchos detalles a Lily para que, no vaya a informar a Sirius, pero es que... siento que algo falta... – levantándose y yendo a la ventana.- porque creo que, Daniel no me lo ha contado todo...

-¿Qué pudo no haberte dicho?- preguntó con su mirada platina.

Nathaly notó como Arly negaba con su cabeza en señal de incertidumbre.

Después de unos instantes Nat dijo sonriéndole y observando al mismo tiempo por la ventana.- la verdad es que somos egoístas ¿No? Aquí estamos, una a la otra, con nuestros corazones entregados a esos chicos que sin duda nos aman y aun así, necesitamos algo mas... porque sentimos y vemos que no todo es perfecto ¿no?

- supongo que si. Tu, aquí con Remus pero sientes que se te escapa de ti; Aquella sensación de que, algo no está bien con esa chica. Con Miranda...

-desde el día que la conocí.- Dijo Nathaly en un susurro.- la veo como lo mira. Era en la misma forma que Daisy lo observaba. Recuerdo esos días... y se lo que significa. Traté en un principio, de no sospechar y tampoco hacer falsas calumnias. Pero... son muchas cosas juntas... – Tragando pausadamente y tomando las manos de su amiga, reveló – Es que... Miranda Valdenstroff, no es una mujer normal....-le costaba trabajo admitir o revelar lo que confió momentos después- Mujeres normales, pudiera evitarlo... pero Miranda.

-No comprendo.- reveló Arly confundida.- ¿Cómo que "no es una mujer normal"? para mi es una trepadora como Daisy o como todas esas en Hogwarts... solo que, es mayor que Remus, eso sí.

-Cree que Remus es el elegido.- comentó.- De su pueblo. Juntos restaurarán la integración de los Licántropos en la sociedad como amos y señores...

-No comprendo- dijo poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos confundida- ¿Por qué una mujer de sociedad como Miranda, querría a los Licántropos restaurados...

-¿No comprendes? preguntó Nathaly aun en su lugar y mirando implorante a su mejor amiga.- Miranda Valdenstroff es como Remus... en todo sentido de la palabra... es que tal vez, no lo sabes... ¿cómo podrías saberlo? Al menos claro que Sirius te lo haya dicho...

-¿decirme que?

-el secreto de Remus...-declaró.-Tengo que confiar en alguien y ese alguien ¿Cómo no puede ser tu? Eres mi amiga parece que, desde siempre...- tragando y tomando aire.- Remus es un licántropo...- al notar la mirada de Arly se inquietó.- ¿tu, lo sabías?

-Si. Sirius me lo confesó. Y Remus sabe que lo se. Me ha confrontado en estos momentos y lo admití.

-bueno. Entonces si lo sabes, digamos que Miranda es lo mismo que Remus...- haciendo que Arly se quedara sin palabras hasta ese instante. Dos minutos de silencio pasaron.

-¿Remus lo sabe?- preguntó Arly a media voz y sentándose de nuevo.

Nathaly asintió diciendo.- ¿ves cual es el problema? No es una mujer común que se interpone... una como él.- Haciendo una pausa para que las lagrimas no le vencieran.- lo peor está en que, es por Naturaleza que se atraen... he leído todo lo que llega a mis manos de la Licantropía. No solo eso, también he leído la famosa leyenda en los escritos de sus antepasados. Están 100 seguros que Remus es el famoso de la leyenda y que Miranda es de quien habla la leyenda también... y ellos...- sonrojándose violentamente ante lo que pensaba.- Si algo pasa entre ellos o ha pasado ya que, ha habido varias lunas llenas .. como dice la leyenda... los mato...- llorando finalmente.—Los mato...

-Ya, ya.- dijo Arly abrazándole.- Mis problemas no son nada comparados con los tuyos. Ahora si, sabiéndolo todo, te puedo decir que, te preocupas de mas. – Acariciando su cabellera con el propósito de consuelo y tratar de calmar su sufrido llanto.- Remus te quiere. No se porque, pero está creo que, aturdido ante algo que ustedes dos sienten o ha pasado. Se notaba algo ofendido o dolido cuando le dirigiste la palabra en la biblioteca... y sobre todo, he estudiado menos que tu eso de licantropía en Artes Oscuras pero puedo darte referencia en algo: Los licántropos pierden conocimiento de su humanidad y de que conocen o desconocen alguien: son la cara opuesta transformada en fiera. Las noches de luna llena no son Remus Lupin y Miranda... son solo, animales... que esa parte no se te olvide.

-Hemos discutido.- dijo la joven- La ultima vez que discutimos fue...- con sus mejillas sonrojadas.- Antes de venir aquí. (sin contar cuando en la biblioteca Nat entro y le expuso que algo pasaba con Miranda)- Limpiándose las lagrimas.- Nosotros casi...- Haciendo señales de lo que pudo haber pasado. Arly abrió los ojos sorprendida.- pero... no pasó. Me molesté porque me estaba haciendo lo mismo de Hogwarts... alejándose de mi. Ahora y con Miranda, no la veo empujarla. Incluso los he visto hablar por horas y horas y dice que no es nada... pero yo me doy cuenta....- Enojándose y dejando revelar sus celos.- Ah pero si esa "Lagartona" hace algo y se acerca a él... se van a arrepentir. Tal vez no era tan buena en pociones como Jia, pero he aprendido...- Ahí Arly no pudo soportar la risa.-¿Qué pasa?

-¡¡Estás celosa!!- rió la joven señalando a su amiga.- Estás celosísima...

-¿Es eso malo?

-¡¡Claro que no!!.- dijo Arly negando con su cabeza.- Para nada... protege lo tuyo y lo de él. Él sabe lo bueno y lo malo y si decide engañarte con ella (Cosa que dudo) entonces no te merece para nada... él sabe que, lo dejaste todo por él. Por seguirlo. No te decepcionará... confía en él.

-Eso espero Arly, -calmándose un poco- espero que no termine mal... Arly

- Sí

- Se que tal ves suene egoísta pero ¿podrías quedarte algunos días aquí?

- No se Nat, la verdad es que extraño nuestra vida en Hogwarts, y las extraño mucho a ustedes – sonriendo cariñosamente ante los recuerdos de mas de siete años atrás- pero jamás será lo mismo.—poniéndose de pie.- es hora que, enfrente lo que dejé inconcluso con mi querido tío.-sonriéndole y Nathaly sonriéndole por igual.- Es hora de ir a Bulgaria... y luego, resolveré lo que quede por resolver con Sirius...

-¿Sabes? Aprecio mucho a Sirius y te quiero mucho a ti, eres como mi hermana... me gustaría de verdad, que, Sirius y tu estuvieran juntos... merecen esa oportunidad y merecen mas que todo, ser felices...

-gracias. También te mereces esa misma oportunidad con Remus. Te lo mereces porque de todas, eres la menos loca, egocéntrica, pacifica y tierna de nosotras... mereces ser feliz. Aunque eso signifique, superar los retos mas difíciles en tu vida. Y este amiga mía, es la prueba de fuego.

**---------- Continuará... **

**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos y todas. Se que he dejado esta historia y que decir del final de "Entre..." algo rezagada, pero la verdad, he trabajado en unos proyectos que a los admiradores de CCS les encantarán. Muchas gracias a quien me apoyan siguiendo esta aventura entremezclada con los capitulos de "Entre..." para quienes lo esperan, hay un capitulo mas publicado y espero que les guste a todos... ¡En el capitulo 34 Termina Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores Verdaderos..." pero ¿Será acaso el final de seguir escuchando de la loca Arly y sus amigas?¡Descúbranlo!**

**comentarios, dudas tomatazos a y **


	9. capitulo nueve

**Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**

**Por Crystal**

**Interactuando con las vivencias ocurridas en el fic "Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

**Capitulo IX- La Historia de Cordelia... **

Arly le dejó algo muy importante a Nathaly: Sus esperanzas. En verdad, tenía que luchar por Remus, evitar que Miranda lograra su cometido y continuar ambos con vida, para salir de allí.

Pero el tiempo, pasaba ya desde la visita de Arly y Nathaly comenzaba a decaer nuevamente, pero eso, no le vencería.

¡no se dejaría vencer!

Tenía que hacer algo... por la promesa que le hizo a su amiga: Que ella trataría de ser feliz. Y no se dejaría quitar a Remus.

Pero la verdad era que, todo hacía que las esperanzas se perdieran: el distanciamiento con días de Remus. Las largas reuniones en el despacho de Miranda.

Pero las palabras de su mejor amiga que le decía.-" Él sabe que, lo dejaste todo por él. Por seguirlo. No te decepcionará... confía en él."

La noche de Luna llena sería en los siguientes tres días. Nathaly aun no se daba por vencida de usar los sedantes en sus comidas y eso trataría de hacer. Miraba aquellos frasquitos entregados por Andrew semana atrás, con interés. Aun se debatía entre el "Lo haré y no lo haré".

La verdad era que, la visita de su amiga, había abierto su mirada aun detalle importante: Que Remus no la engañaría, pero Miranda era traicionera cuando se trataba de alcanzar sus propósitos, era claro ese punto.

En ese momento, tocaron a su puerta dos veces. Ella rápidamente colocó uno de los frasquitos dentro del joyero en plata lo que perteneció a su madre cuando aun vivía y que contenía el brazalete que su padre le dio la ultima vez que lo vio: antes de morir. Ella llevaba puesta la joya en su muñeca.-Adelante...- dijo una vez escondió la segunda botella en su bolsillo. Notó la mirada castaña de Remus.- Hola Remus...- dijo nerviosa.

-Nathaly... ¿te ha vencido el sueño de nuevo?- sonrió él amablemente.

-No. Estoy despierta desde temprano...- y notándole inquisitivo agregó.- Pero no me sentía con ganas de ir a desayunar... me quedé aquí...

él apretó sus manos entrelazándola con las de él con dulzura, gracia y simpatía. Notó el brazalete y lo miró diciendo.- a veces pienso, que tal vez cometiste un error...

-¿con que?

Le miró para decirle en un susurro con su mirada miel colocada sobre la figura de la joven.- ¿Alguna vez no te has puesto a pensar que si te hubieras quedado con tu familia, nada de esto hubiera pasado? Tal vez, tu padre estaría vivo...

Ella suavizó su mirada al recordar a su padre.- Pienso en él todo los días. Pero él querría que fuera feliz...

-¿Lo eres Nat? ¿eres acaso, feliz?

-¡Claro que si! Lo soy porque estoy contigo... Además ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si, no hubiera venido contigo? ¿Si, me hubiera quedado a su lado? ¡me hubieran obligado a cosas que no quiero! ¡a cosas que, no creo! ¿o acaso has olvidado que, ellos querían que, me aliara a las filas Remus? ¿Las filas de "Sabes quien"? ¡no gracias!

-No tengo nada para ofrecerte... ¿acaso no lo piensas?

-¡me hubieran obligado a casarme Remus! – haciendo que el sujeto retirara la vista de ella. Nathaly se abrazaba a si misma.- Al menos que, eso lo quisieras tu... – atrayendo su mirada.- Que me unieran con alguien tan estúpido como Lucius... ¿Eso querías?

-¡jamás pero...! ¿Qué tengo yo para ofrecerte? ¡mis manos estarán siempre vacías! No encontraré trabajo en ninguna parte... ¿Acaso no piensas eso?

Notaba como él perdía las esperanzas. No permitiría aquello. No podía permitirlo-No necesito mas nada que tu amor. Solo eso quiero de ti... –sonrió ella acercándose y notando su turbación ante el asunto.

-A veces pienso si, hice lo correcto.- declaró notándose preocupado, mientras hacía que el brazalete en el brazo de la chica subiera y bajara por el mismo con el movimiento de sus dedos. Le gustaba ver los ojos de la serpiente plateada brillar al reflejo de la luz, mientras recorría la pálida y tersa piel de la joven. .- si hice bien en traerte conm...- pero no pudo decir mas nada, pues sus labios se vieron aprisionados por los de la joven que le besaban con ternura, suavidad, sentimiento y amor.

Él la aferró contra si, bastante cerca mientras ella cruzaba por su cuello sus brazos acercándose aun mas a él y cerrando sus ojos. Eran tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos los cuales quería expresar con ese beso, que le robaba aliento a su novio.

Pero notó que los labios de Remus se sentían distintos: tan diferentes. Semanas atrás, sus besos podían expresar todo lo que se sentía en esos instantes: toda su pasión y su cariño por ella salían a flote.

Pero para desgracia del corazón de Nathaly, pudo percibir nerviosismo, tensión y resistencia al ser besado.

¿cómo si no quisiera besarla mas?

Se separó de él preocupada. Incluso llevó una mano a su pecho. Ella se notaba sonrojada, él sorprendido pero algo distante. – Vaya Beso Nat... – declaró el sujeto nervioso.

Remus, el Remus que ella conocía, no lo hubiera dejado allí. Estaba consciente de ello. Lo conocía bastante bien.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó ella notándose inquieta. Remus le miró a los ojos, pero ella los evadió.- ¿Qué ocurre entre nosotros?

-Nada pasa entre nosotros...

-mientes- dijo con sopesar. Incluso llevó una de sus manos a sus labios (aprovechando que este bajó su mirada) – algo pasa contigo y no me quieres decir...

-he pensado mucho en esa profecía. La que recae de los antepasados de Miranda. Es todo...

-¿Por qué una profecía te alejaría de mi?

-No me aleja. O tal vez, no estuvimos tan cerca...

-¿Tan cerca?- preguntó Molesta- ¡Tan cerca! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Remus la observó con intensidad para declarar.- estas engañándome Nathaly... Engañándome a mi y a ti misma...

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De que hablas?- sonando molesta.

-Algo te traes... lo he notado...

-No me traigo nada.

Esa era la gota que colmaba un vaso. Vaso que, se había llenado con los días. El pasar del tiempo.

-¿Ah no? Explícame entonces tus salidas desde la mañana hasta el atardecer o algo antes del atardecer. Rara vez te vemos en la casa. Y cuando pregunto por ti, andas en el pueblo ¡El pueblo! Supe de los problemas que tuviste días atrás con aquellos sujetos...

-¿Qué sujetos?

-Los del pueblo Nat. Los de la taberna...

Ella estaba sorprendida. Corinna había prometido no decir nada. ¿Quién le había informado?

Pero él continuó.

-En vez de quedarte en casa, después de ese incidente, son mas comunes tus visitas al pueblo. Ahora lo pregunta es ¿para que?

-Bueno, tu pasas tus días con Miranda. No te reclamo nada de eso...

-¡Aquí vas con tus celos!

-¡No son celos!- dijo roja de la rabia. Ya no podía aguantar mas todo aquello.- ¡No soy celosa!

-¡Siempre has sido celosa! ¡no se porque! Razones no te doy... pero tu, en cambio, podrías darme razones para ello y no te reclamo nada en cambio- observándole con intensidad.

-¡no te doy razones!

-¿Ah no? ¿qué tal entonces esas salidas que tienes tu? Con alguien has de reunirte tu en el pueblo...- cruzándose de brazos.- tal vez, te veas con un viejo amor... alguien que puede darte lo que yo no.

-¿Qué rayos hablas?- comenzó a alterarse la joven alzando su voz.- ¿qué dices? "Viejo amor" ¿qué hablas?

-Bueno, Arly está en Rumania...- dijo él aun siendo incomprensible para su novia.- Y sabemos que, Arly le salió huyendo a Sirius... no dudo que, tengas mas contacto con Sirius que su propia novia...

-¡Cállate que no sabes lo que dices!- rogó ella con lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-Niégame que no mantienes contacto con Sirius entonces... – declaró con enojo.

-Claro que no te lo negaré. Sirius es _MI_ amigo. – recobrando fuerzas y tratando de no llorar.- Está enamorado de Arly y por supuesto que como amigo, mantenemos nuestra amistad... Nunca habías celado a Sirius o en todo caso, aquel pasado entre nosotros jamás había salido a flote. ¿Por qué lo usas?- cruzándose de brazos.- y además, si tanto te interesa, la respuesta es si: Sirius y yo, nos hemos escrito todo este tiempo. Es uno tus mejores amigos _y jamás_ te traicionaría.

Porque en realidad Nathaly sabía que, Remus no era celoso. No lo era. Había confiado en él cuando le declaró que las abuelas de ella y de Sirius, los había comprometido en matrimonio antes de incluso cumplir los quince años, cuando no había mas que una bonita amistad entre ella y Canuto; pero con las muertes de ambas ancianas, todo se volvió espuma de mar.

Incluso, era tan insignificante aquello, que Arly nunca había sabido nada de todo aquel lío del compromiso.

-dilo como quieras- dijo Remus indignado con su actitud.- Voy a Londres.- tratando de calmarse.- nos vendrá bien un tiempo aparte.

-¿Quieres acaso...- dudando decirle.- terminar conmigo?...- asomándose unas lagrimas nuevamente.

-no, no.- dijo Remus notándose afligido por lo que ocurría.- No creas eso por un instante. –dijo abrazándole.- Perdón... perdóname Nat... no se... no se que me ocurre... –aferrándole a su lado.- discúlpame...

Nathaly asintió ante su disculpa. Esperó dos minutos y declaró.- ¿cuándo te vas?

-partiremos en cinco días. Aunque, no tomaremos todo el camino tan complicado como nosotros lo hicimos para venir. James me escribió dirigiéndome al Ministerio de Magia de este país. Ahí encontraremos transporte...

-¿Encontraremos?

-Si. Miranda y yo.—no sorprendiéndole con eso. – No es bruja... pero creo que, podré conseguir un permiso...

Aquel viaje de Remus con Miranda, ponía a Nathaly con los pelos de punta. Abrazó a Remus diciendo.- Te quiero mucho Remus... no lo olvides....- en un susurro.

-Yo te quiero también Nat...- dijo Remus sonando con una sinceridad que parecía salir del corazón del Merodeador. Nathaly notó entonces la camisa del sujeto. Estaba descosiéndose en el cuello.

-Te zurciré la camisa...- declaró la joven.- al menos que quiera que compre una nueva para ti...

-No- dijo gentilmente.- No, está bien.

-Pero no es nada. Solo compraré una o dos...

-no Nat. – dijo Remus- Ese dinero es Malfoy....- negándose.- No digo que, no lo uses tu. Es tu herencia. Pero no viviré de ese dinero...

-Remus... no es vivir de él...- pero él le interrumpió.

-no te preocupes.- sonrió.

-Al menos, la coseré ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Sabes coser?

-¡Claro que si! Mi abuela siempre dijo que era bueno aprender cosas... – sacando la varita de la gaveta del tocador.- Estará lista en un instante...- sonriéndole.

-¡Hola Nathaly! dijo Andrew viéndole entrar a la casa que este compartía con Cordelia. Esta terminaba de hablar por teléfono y observó la entristecida mirada de la chica de cabellos platinos.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Nathaly se retiró la bufanda de Gryffindor (la cual aun conservaba)- Remus se marchó esta mañana con Miranda a Londres...

-Lo siento mucho.- dijo Andrew compasivamente.- Pero no dudo que volverá por ti... solo por ti...

Nathaly sonrió ante las palabras del sujeto.

-no entiendo- dijo Cordelia atrayendo sus miradas- ¿por qué se marchó con alguien como Miranda Valdenstroff? Es una asesina... ¡él lo sabe!

-Creo que te lo expliqué.- declaró Nathaly con paciencia- Miranda es licántropa y ...

-Si, si. Igual que Lupin ¿no?- mirando con indeferencia a Nathaly.- No entiendo en verdad, como puedes soportar tu eso. Saber que, en tres noches del mes, alguna persona fue victima inocente de sus garras... ¡no es hombre! Además ¿Cómo vive él sabiendo que, tal vez alguien inocente fue victima? Yo fuera Lupin con conciencia y finalizaría todo mi sufrimiento tirando de un gatillo o apuntando una varita en mi cara...

-¡Cordelia!- dijo Andrew reprochadoramente. – no debes...

-¡no me vengas a reclamar que me calle Andrew!- gritó la chica.- ¡sabes que, para lo que viene, y si a ella en verdad le importa- señalando a Nathaly.- mas vale que ese sujeto se largue de aquí!

-¿Lo que viene?- preguntó Nathaly.- ¿qué es lo que viene??

Andrew dudaba decirle o en todo caso, mirarle a los ojos.

-Andrew ¿Por qué no me dices?- insistió con alarma en su voz.

Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a los platinos de ella.- Los cazadores ... no mejor dicho, todos los cazadores, los mejores; vienen a Wolf´s Hang...

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella atónita ante lo que le revelaba el joven.

-Ocurrirán en un mes. – mirándole seriamente pero notándose arrepentido.- Justo para la luna llena del mes siguiente...

- pero ¿por qué?

-¡Que pregunta es esa!- dijo Cordelia mirándole.- Porque si tenemos que elegir entre

nosotros y ellos, por supuesto que elegiríamos nosotros...- bufando con incredulidad.

-Nathaly: He comprendido lo que es amor sin barreras de ti. Porque amas a tu Remus..- dijo Andrew- pero si se une a Miranda...- declaró lentamente.- en la batalla... no tendremos de otra que, considerarlo nuestro enemigo...

-¡Pero... No es posible!- exclamó incrédula. La joven observaba a ambos cazadores.- ¿Serían capaces de quitar así sus vidas? ¡Ellos no tienen culpa de ser quienes son! ¡y Remus! ¿Acaso sabiendo quien es él y lo que significa para mi, lo matarás? ¡Contéstame Andrew! ¿Halarías el gatillo?

-¿Acaso son inocentes cuando en sus momentos de lucidez, ellos mandan a matar a los nuestros? – reclamó Cordelia- ¡Ni a los inocentes en su camino!-defendiendo sus ideales. – Ellos son peores asesinos cuando, siendo tan humanos como nosotros ¡Halan el gatillo!

-¿Y si les incluyo de nuevo en sus comidas, los adormecedores? ¿Evitaría eso que los matasen?- preguntaba la joven hechicera esperanzada.

-Al menos que, lograras hacerlo de nuevo y los sacaras también del Wolf´s Hang...- negando con su cabeza.- lo dudo mucho...- dijo Andrew. Cordelia bufó aquello.

-Eres una ilusa.- dijo Cordelia.- Piénsalo un momento: incluso, su gente- hablando de los magos.- Temen y repudian los licántropos... ¡Ahora quieres que les tengamos consideración y todo lo demás! Ellos me quitaron lo único que tenía en mi vida... ellos...- hipando.- Mataron a mi gente... solo yo viví y pronto iba a ser victima de uno de ellos aquella noche de luna llena si no hubiera sido por Andrew... ¡Son unos animales!!

Y es que Nathaly había logrado su cometido: había puesto la casa entera a dormir noches seguidas en el sótano como buenos y obedientes cachorritos y cada vez que, bebían agua o comían de lo que había en el sótano (cortesía de Nathaly) ellos caían dormidos de nuevo. Y no había nada que Corinna pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Pero ¿Funcionaría de nuevo?

-¡Andrew!- dijo Nathaly llevándose una mano a su pecho.- Hablamos de Remus; De mi Remus...- implorándole.

-No hay nada de que hablar- dijo el secamente.- lo siento mucho Nathaly, pero no puedo traicionar a los míos. Si el momento llega, y tanto Remus o tu, se encuentran en el lado contrario- retirándole la mirada- ¡no puedo garantizar su seguridad!

No esperó respuesta de su parte, porque tal vez, no habría ninguna. Tomó sus cosas (su bufanda), marchándose a la calle.

-Hiciste mal- dijo Cordelia.- no debiste de advertirle...

-¡tu hiciste mal, revelándole eso!- discutió Andrew.

-¡Cuánto te enterneces por ella!- dijo con sus ojos fijos en los marinos del sujeto.- Demasiado diría yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te has suavizado... por ella...- señalando la puerta por donde la joven salió.- ¿No será que, estás enamorado de ella, Andrew?

-¡Claro que no! Y aunque lo estuviera- viendo como los ojos de Cordelia reaccionaron ante aquello.- Ella jamás me haría caso: tiene a su Remus... y si algo le pasa a él, dudo mucho que, nos perdone...- dijo indignado.

-Pues le conviene entonces, convencerlo de salir de Wolf´s Hang ... antes de que, sea tarde... – observándole con rencor.- Aunque, si fuera en mi voluntad. También debería desaparecer junto a los demás...

Andrew escuchó aquellas palabras de la joven que taladraron en su mente. Hasta antes de conocer el amor incondicional de Nathaly y su lucha porque los licántropos no fueran exterminados por su condición, él era despiadado. Había matado números infinitos de licántropos en Europa. Y notando la atención de Nathaly en el asunto, recordó a alguien quien muchos años atrás, luchaba y pensaba igual que ella: él mismo.

Pero Cordelia; Cordelia era otra cosa. Su padre murió en manos de un licántropo. La encontró llorando desconsoladamente y apunto de ser devorada por un licántropo, pero él la salvó y ella juró vengarse uniéndose a la causa, como una experimentada tiradora para su edad. Era muy hermosa también. Cuando fue a buscar a su padre, lo encontró inerte. Era triste. Tal vez aquella pena, hizo que él la aceptara en su protección. Desde ese momento fueron una pareja muy eficiente en la matanza de licántropos; pero desde el encuentro con Nathaly, él había cambiado.

¿Sería acaso el fervor de Nathaly de luchar a favor de los Licántropos, lo que Cordelia odiaba de ella?

-Ay Cordy- como él le decía de vez en cuando.- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a perdonar? Aunque nunca te la he puesto muy fácil ¿Cierto?

-¡Nathaly!- dijo Corinna llamando su atención. Ahí fue cuando se percató que Corinna posiblemente la había seguido.- ¿Sabes acaso quien vive ahí? ¿de donde acabas de salir?

-Un amigo...- dijo Nathaly restándole importancia. Tal vez, para que Corinna no sospechara.

Pero ella le aferró por el brazo con violencia y le miraba incrédula.- ¡Es un cazador!

-¿Cómo sabes tu esto?- preguntando no sorprendida por lo que ella decía. Mas bien porque lo sabía.

-Miranda lo sabe.- dijo moviendo sus labios parcialmente para que nadie la escuchara. Habían dos hombres a pocos pasos de ellas. Miró con incredulidad a la chica de ojos platinos para agregar.- ¿acaso te has vuelto loca? ¿sabes lo que te hará Miranda si se entera? ¿O Nicholas?

-Pero no les dirás ¿verdad? No puedes decirles...

-¡Confabulas con el enemigo!

-No hago tal cosa...- dijo Nathaly defendiéndose.- Solo busco una solución factible a tanto odio entre las razas...

-¿En casa de un cazador? – preguntó incrédula.- Mas bien, buscas la muerte de todos...¡¡Remus incluso!!

-¡Jamás querría que le pasara algo!

-¿Ah no? Dime entonces que no estoy en lo cierto. Dime que, no estás reuniéndote con Andrew... Nayloss...

Se escuchó el gatillo de un arma, ser ajustada detrás de ellas. Miraron ambas para notar con estupefacción por parte de ambas jóvenes un arma plateada, ser apuntada contra el rostro de Corinna.

-Dime si me equivoco...- dijo Cordelia serenamente. Una serenidad y arrastre que por un instante, le recordó a Nathaly la voz de Lucius.- pero ¿No es la Valdenstroff?- mirando a Nathaly mientras aun apuntaba a Corinna (esta temblaba como una hojilla).- ¿Ella sabe quienes somos? – preguntó.

-Baja esa arma...- dijo Nathaly alzando sus manos. Miró alrededor y los hombres cerca de Corinna y ella, ya no estaban. –no sabes lo que haces...

-Ella los apoya...- dijo con disgusto la joven mientras le apuntaba a Corinna.

-Ella no tiene opción... su media hermana es una de ellos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Lamentablemente, es el único familiar que le queda... ¿Crees que ella lo eligió? – justificaba la joven Malfoy.

-Ella nos ve morir...

-¡Es una de nosotros!

Apuntándole con el arma dijo a Nathaly .- ¡Tu jamás serás como nosotros! Amante de licántropos...- dijo con ira en el tono de su voz.

En ese momento alguien se interpone entre el arma apuntándole a las jóvenes y ellas. Con los brazos extendidos Andrew se interpuso.- ¿Que crees que haces?

-¿Que crees que haces tu? – preguntó aun mas enojada Cordelia.- ¡Mírala: Es una Valdenstroff!

-Pero no nuestro objetivo.- dijo Andrew tomando el arma cuidadosamente de las manos de Cordelia. Esta estaba a punto de llorar (o explotar) ante aquel acto de Andrew.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- gritó ella.- ¡estás confabulado con ella! ¡¡ahora somos los salvadores de esos asesinos!!

-Remus Lupin, Nathaly Malfoy o Corinna Valdenstroff (sorprendiendo a la chica que supiera de ella, por nombre o apellido), no asesinaron a tu padre ¡No lo hicieron!

-¡Ayudan a quienes lo mataron!

-¡Has perdido el total sentido de la misión Cordelia! – gritó Andrew: Nathaly pensaba que era un alivio que, no hubiera nadie mas en aquel lugar. - ¡No asesinamos inocentes!

-¡No son inocentes! Ella – señalando a Corinna.- Sabe lo que hace su hermana y los suyos... ¡Aun así se atreve a llamarse humana!

Pero no era de esperarse la bofetada que Nathaly le dio a Cordelia cuando avanzó al notar que Andrew tenía el arma de la joven lejos de donde la tomase. Cordelia estaba absorta: incluso se tocó la mejilla para comprobarlo.- ¡No tiene la culpa! ¡no tiene la culpa de ser hermana de alguien como Miranda! ¡Pero lo es! ¿Crees acaso que es mi culpa tener mi apellido? ¡Aborrezco los ideales de los Malfoys y todo lo que representan! Pero es mi apellido y es mi familia... ¿Que quieres que haga yo? ¿Acaso borrarme del planeta para olvidar por un segundo que, es el apellido que llevo y no tengo opción en ello?

Cordelia no sabía que responderle; Tanto Andrew como Corinna, estaban estupefactos. Los tres observaron como Cordelia se marchaba camino abajo.

-Ya se recuperará...- dijo Andrew con su mirada fruncida por donde la joven se marchaba.- Le diste tremendo bofetón...

-Lo siento Andrew...- decía Nathaly- pero estaba diciendo tonterías...

-No son tonterías... Cordelia tiene mucho rencor en su corazón... demasiado y sale de la manera mas equivocada...- fijándose entonces en Corinna. Dijo.- ya sabes entonces quienes somos nosotros... y nuestra relación con Nathaly... ahora la pregunta es ¿Que harás con la información? – pero Corinna miraba con desconfianza el arma de Cordelia aun en manos de Andrew.- No te preocupes... no mato inocentes...

-Está bien Corinna- dijo Nathaly.- Andrew no te lastimará...-dijo Nathaly sonriéndole.

Andrew asintió.

Corinna dijo en un susurro.- ¿Acaso Andrew es tu novio ahora que, Remus está con Miranda?

-¿Que dijiste?- preguntó Nathaly borrando su sonrisa.- ¿Como que Remus está con Miranda? Remus no está con Miranda...- dudando.- ¿Que sabes Corinna?

-Yo... nada...- negaba.

-Tu sabes algo...- dijo Nathaly insistiendo.- ¿Que sabes? ¿por que dices que Remus está con Miranda?

Corinna miró con tristeza a Nathaly diciendo en un susurro.- Es el propósito de mi hermana... dice que son los que mencionan en la profecía de sus antepasados... quiere que Remus esté de su parte... – sorprendiendo a Nathaly con sus palabras..- dijo que este viaje era para conseguir otro aliado mas fuerte que obtiene poder en el mundo... un brujo... muy poderoso. Él busca con aliados el poder... aliados que los magos no estén muy de acuerdo...

-No es posible.- se dijo Nathaly pero en voz alta.- Dumbledore jamás estaría de acuerdo con un plan así...

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Ese es el poderoso que mi hermana busca?

-tiene que ser. Es el mago mas poderoso que conocemos nosotros...

-No.- dijo Corinna negando con su rostro.- no recuerdo el nombre de Dumbledore... es otro; otro nombre.

-Nadie es mas poderoso que Dumbledore.- dijo Nathaly y una punzada en su corazón hizo que se pusiera nerviosa. Su mente comenzó a analizarlo todo.- no... no él...- dijo nerviosa.- ¡no! ¡Es imposible!.- gritó molesta.

-¡Nathaly! ¿qué ocurre?- preguntaba Corinna preocupada.

-"Quien tu sabes"- dijo ella en un susurro. – Buscan a "quien tu sabes"

-¿quién yo se? ¿qué cosa? – preguntaba la joven- ¿Quién es?

-Ese mismo... "quien tu sabes"- mirándole.

-¡AH! No se que dices...- exclamó la joven.

Nathaly miró a su alrededor y dijo en un susurro.- Buscan a Vol... Voldemort...

-¡Ese es el nombre!- dijo Corinna. Miró la angustia en la mirada de la joven de cabellos platinados – tal ves, esté equivocada, no será él...

-No estás equivocada... – dijo Nathaly con pesar- pero Remus... no se atreverá... aunque, ahora a lado de tu hermana... no se de que sea capaz...

Corinna se encogió de hombros.

**------- Tres días después...**

-Me voy temprano- dijo Nathaly al despedirse de Andrew y se colocaba su abrigo.- Tengo que estar en la casa mas temprano... Nicholás comienza a sospechar...

-¿Estás segura que tienes que volver? preguntaba Andrew algo preocupado.- Mira que ellos no soportan las traiciones... no se porque no te han detenido hasta ahora...

-porque Corinna me cubre... por eso.-sonrió la chica.

-¿Qué dice tu novio? ¿aun no vuelve de Inglaterra?- ella que se abotonaba su abrigo se detuvo y lo miró por un instante.

Negó con su rostro.

-Ah Nathaly- dijo Andrew abrazándole.- él volverá...

-Lo se- dijo la esperanzada joven.- él volverá. Lo se... pero eso no evita que me preocupe por él... se dirige a la boca del lobo...- viendo a Andrew sonreír.- y no hablo de los Valdenstroff.

-Habrá una reunión en un edificio a dos esquinas de aquí. Estarán la mayoría de los cazadores...

-¿Qué se trata? – preguntó preocupada.- no me digas que...- pero notó como él negaba ante su preocupación.

-No, no... sorpréndete: es buscar una reorganización del plan. Tal vez, no podamos salvarlos a todos... admitámoslo: lo que trabajamos es importante pero nada hasta ahora, nos dan indicios de eliminar la licantropía...

Nathaly asintió. Era cierto: Ni combinadas las dos teorías: la de cazador y la de mago, mostraba con certeza del cien por ciento, el hallar una cura

Una cura definitiva.

-Si pero...

-No te preocupes...- dijo Andrew sonriéndole sutilmente.- Veremos si encontramos una manera de que los cazadores, reaccionen y podamos posponer esto... por lo menos, hasta que se vayan ustedes de aquí...

-¿Y si no nos vamos?- preguntó Nathaly apenada.- ¿Qué pasará si, no logramos marcharnos?

-Ve eligiendo tu camino entonces...- dijo Cordelia serenamente. Ahí notaron que ella estaba escuchando cada una de sus palabras- Porque cuando venga el momento, no lo pensaré dos veces antes de disparar... sea o no... Remus Lupin. Tu elegiste el bando ¿Pero acaso el traicionará a los demás por seguirte a ti?

Nathaly no podía responderle esa pregunta.

**------------------Continuará....**

¡Cuatro capítulos mas y terminaremos esta historia! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, me costó escribirla.

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos... a **


	10. capitulo diez

**"Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**

**Por Crystal**

**Interactuando con las vivencias ocurridas en el fic "Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

Este capitulo contiene ciertas escenitas que caerían en el rango pg-12 para no abusar con mi beta.

**Capitulo X- La sangre de Malfoy... **

Para los próximos días, no había vuelto al pueblo. Lo natural era que, advirtiera a Remus y se marchara sola para Londres y allí lo encontraría, pero prefería esperar en Wolf´s Hang Valley.

Corinna se pasaba el tiempo con Nathaly en la biblioteca en ausencia de Miranda y Remus, pero dos de las grandes sorpresas se las llevó en los próximos días. Los vigilantes que usualmente resguardaban la casa, se habían marchado dejando el lugar prácticamente a merced de cualquier ataque de cazadores. Lo que las protegía era que, aun no llegaba luna llena y los cazadores no se arriesgarían si no sabían que, habían solo pocos en la casa.

Una noche, ingresó a su recamara asignada y dejó unos libros en la mesilla. Iba a entrar al cuarto de baño cuando escuchó el grito de Corinna proveniente de algún lugar de la casa. Tomando sin pensarlo dos veces su varita, siguió los gritos que provenían del gran salón.

Escuchó una voz diciéndole.- Cálmese señorita...- por encima de los gritos.- No le pasará nada...- Nathaly no creía lo que escuchaba.- por favor... contrólese... se que es extraño pero...

Abrió la puerta del salón aun con la varita en alto. Sus ojos azules se dilataron al notar a la chica con una sonrisa - ¡¡Sirius!!- chilló antes de aventarse a los brazos de el ex merodeador.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó Corinna mirando a uno y otro. Nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera.- ¡Ese hombre salió de la chimenea!! – pero Nathaly no le prestaba atención.-¡Supongo que lo conoces! ¡casi me mata del susto!

-¡Que falta me haces!- dijo ella sonriéndole. Aun estaba en sus brazos.- Cuéntame: como están todos en Londres... y dime por favor que solucionaste las cosas con Arly.- Mirando a Corinna todavía pálida.- ¡Ah! Mis modales donde están: Sirius Black; Corinna Valdenstroff... Corinna este es mi hermano y mejor amigo, Sirius Black- mirando aun el temor en Corinna dijo.- No muerde... bueno.- guiñándole a Sirius.- No en estos momentos...

Corinna asintió y se sonrojó un momento.

-Disculpe haberle asustado... no pensé que habría alguien aquí a estas horas...- mirando a su alrededor.- así que aquí es a donde mi querido amigo te ha arrastrado...- mirando ahora a Nathaly.- Condenado Lunático... –llevándose las manos a sus bolsillos. Nathaly sonrió y declaró.- lo he visto en Londres...

Nathaly borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Eso mismo pienso yo.- dijo Sirius como si supiera lo que Nathaly repasaba.- Me costó mucho no pegarle un puñetazo en la cara... ir a Londres dejándote aquí cuando hay tantas personas que quieren verte...

Su voz se notaba reprobatoria.

-¿No quieres café o té?- preguntó Nathaly.

-Ehhh si, café...

-Corinna ¿Podrías?

-Si claro, con permiso.- dijo ella retirándose. Por lo que parecía Corinna estaba impresionada con el guapo sujeto.

Una vez a solas, Sirius interrogó.-Entonces ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarlo marcharse con esa mujerzuela?

-¡Sirius!- gritó Nathaly escandalizada.

-no estoy diciendo nada fuera de lo normal. No vine aquí para inquietarte pero si para advertirte. La ventaja que James trabaja para el Ministerio está, que me hicieron el favor de conectar la red flu internacionalmente. Solo tengo...-mirando su muñeca.- hasta la media noche... – frunciendo su rostro.- Esa mujer es peligrosa. En todo el sentido de la palabra...

-lo se. Es licántropa..- dijo Nathaly – pero... ¿qué pasa?- mirándole sorprenderse.

-no sabía eso...- dijo Sirius sentándose.- lo dije de peligrosa porque se nota que quiere al Lunático hasta sus huesos... lo digo por ustedes... ¿Cómo que es licántropa? Esto tiene que saberlo el Ministerio...¿qué hace en Londres con Remus?

-Según Miranda algunas diligencias... según Corinna, a reunirse con un poderoso mago en Londres...

-Es extraño.- dijo Sirius reciamente.- no sabía que Dumbledore se reuniría con Licántropos.—notando la duda en Nathaly.- ahí no termina la historia ¿Verdad Nat?

Negó con su rostro.- Dice Corinna que es...- ahí la aludida ingresa con la bandeja con café.- con "ya sabes quien"

Sirius la miró seriamente y negó con su cabeza recibiendo el café.- no lo creo... Remus no es tan estúpido o loco... Jamás estaría en contra de Dumbledore...

-No lo creo tampoco...- dijo Nathaly.

-Sin embargo... eso coincide con lo que ha estado pasando en Londres... Muggles han muerto...

-¿Muggles?- preguntó Corinna.

-Personas normales como tu... – dijo Nathaly.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Pues han muerto muggles y también magos... eso tiene al ministerio al borde de un ataque...

-¿Qué dice Dumbledore?

-Pues que tiene que ver con Voldemort... pero....- sacude su cabeza.- no quiere lanzar conclusiones precipitadas...

Nathaly sonrió.- Miren quien lo dice... .- haciendo sonreír a su amigo.- ¿Solo tienes hasta la media noche? – viéndole asentir.- Que mala suerte... cuéntame ¿Qué hay de James y Lily? Y los demás. ¿Has sabido de Chloe y los otros?¿y Jia? ¿ y tu hermano Frank? – viéndole fruncir su mirada.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Frank es un idiota... he salido de mi casa... y Chloe sale con Snape- colocando una cara de repugnancia.- En serio ¿Qué se le mete a ustedes las mujeres?

Nathaly rió respondiéndole.- Lo dice el sujeto que sale con mi mejor amiga y yo salgo con su mejor amigo que es licántropo...

-¡Oye! Danos nuestro puesto: no somos tan idiotas...

-Bueno, Remus no... pero tu... eres otra cosa.

-¡No creo que me digas eso!

-Bueno, dejaste ir a Arly ¿o me equivoco?

-Ella se escapó cuando dormía...- declaró apuntándose a si mismo.- Me quedé dormido y...- azorándose ante la mirada intrigada de Nathaly y Corinna. Sacudió su cabeza-- ¡No fue mi culpa que se escapara!!- murmuró casi ahogándose con sus palabras. Retiró avergonzado la mirada de quien consideraba como una hermana.

-Ni tan difícil que sea para ti localizarla.- dijo Nathaly.- sabes que está donde Daniel... o estará...

Sirius se enderezó y notando la mirada de su amiga.- Ella estuvo aquí... ¿no?

Asintió.- Hace un tiempo atrás...

-Eso quiere decir que, no ha llegado donde Daniel. Porque se toma todo su tiempo- dijo poniéndose de pie.- Si crees que no la he buscado te equivocas... he enviado todas las cartas donde Daniel que se, recibiré respuesta mas pronto que siguiéndole la pista en toda Europa... pero.- mirándole- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó que la hizo irse así de mi lado?

-¿Acaso no te dejó una nota?

-Lo hizo pero...- respirando profundo.- No debió de... bueno, me dejó muy preocupado... irse de esa manera y después...- mirando a Corinna, tosió avergonzado. Nathaly sonrió no evitando sonrojarse ella.- ya sabes... pero ¡Dijo que se reencontraría a si misma! El asunto es que, no soy el mismo sin ella. Pienso en ella todo momento...

-¡ay Sirius! Dale tiempo, te aseguro que querrá volver a tu lado... hazme caso.-

-Si le doy todo el tiempo... y que pasa si...- sonrojándose.- Bueno... ella... ¿Ella se va con otro? – viéndole sonreír.- Es verdad... sabes que Arly es atractiva y ...

-¿Arly atractiva?- rió hasta mas no poder.- ¡Si ella escucha esa, no lo creerá!

-¡Sabes que es cierto!

-Se que mi amiga es bonita pero dudo mucho que la consideren atractiva... o que ella se considere...

-es porque a ti te gustan los hombres, pero créeme... nosotros encontramos el tipo así atrevido como Arly, atractivo... dulce como tu o Lily- suspirando.- Bueno... ¿No son ustedes nuestras chicas?

-Bueno Sirius, así nos verán ustedes es cierto, —sonrió ante el cumplido. Colocándose mas seria declaró.- entonces ¿Qué viste a Remus en Londres?

Sirius observó a la joven presente además de ellos y declaró.- Bueno, ya lo conoces... andaba como en las nubes. Aunque Lily se alegró de verlo: según me contó la pelirroja, te mandó con Remus una bufanda nueva-viendole sonreír.- James y ella andan en planes de boda, ya los conoces...

-Si los conozco. Espero que, para la boda se celebre, estemos ya con todo esto terminado para poder ir a presenciarla.

-Yo también lo espero así. Oye: hablo en serio... ¿qué demonios haces aquí cuando debes de estar con tu novio? Porque disculpa que desconfíe en esa Miranda... pero conozco a las mujeres como ella...- mirándole seriamente.- Dame la orden y lo convierto en molusco sacando la varita y haciendo retroceder de un golpe a Corinna.- ah disculpe señorita...- se sonrojó el sujeto. Guardó su varita para calmar la chica (ante la sutil sonrisa de Nathaly).- siete años de amistad o no, solo dame la orden Nat...

-¡no vas a convertir a nadie en molusco!- se burló la joven de cabellos platinos.- menos que todos a Remus...

-bueno, bueno. Pero si quieres, hablo con él...

-está bien... Sirius... – dijo Nathaly – Confío en Remus...

-¿Qué cosa? ¿cómo que confías en Remus?- alzando una ceja.- ¿ y esa Miranda?

-Pues no confío en ella,- observando de soslayo a Corinna y sonrió a su amigo.- Pero se que, Remus sabrá hacer lo correcto...

-bueno, le daré el beneficio de la duda...

-¡Sirius! Remus ha sido tu amigo todo este tiempo... ¿Cómo puedes dudar?

-No dudo... pero primero. Si hubieras estado molesta o incomoda con todo esto, te habría extendido mi brazo para que llores...- alzando un dedo para cada razón.- Numero dos: Remus es un caballero (¡si lo sabré yo, que a veces lamentaba eso con él!) cosa que será ventajosa en su momento y tercero... bueno, lamento decir esto... ¡pero Lunático...! – pensando unos instantes en su amiga. No podía decirle lo que pensaba en su cabeza en esos instantes: tal como le dijo Lily: tenía que pensar para no lastimar... y él lo que pensaba declararle iba a ser "pero a él le gustan las rubias". Rectificando – bien. te ama como a nadie...

-te lo agradezco...- sonrió la chica.

-Bien.. entonces...- sacando unas cosas del interior de su túnica .- los chicos te mandaron cosas...- vaciando sus bolsillos.

Nathaly sonrió ante el sujeto una vez le entregaba las cosas: muchas de ellas encogidas mágicamente para que, pudiera cargar con ellas sin problemas.

Quitándoles el hechizo y Abriéndoles dijo.- Agradécele a Jia pero creo que no usaré ese perfume por ahora...- sonrió sonrojada después de leer la nota que venía en ella.

-Se lo dije: Le dije que no mandara locuras de su parte- tratando de mirar pero no pudo.- En fin... de todas maneras ella las mandó cuando me alcanzó en Hogwarts...

-¿estuviste en Hogwarts?

-Si, hablando algo con Dumbledore. James también andaba y Peter... nos alcanzó y les mandó a cada una algo parecido... – sacudiendo su cabeza.- ¿Qué es el perfume?

-Ehh....- una gota resbaló por su cuello.- Perfume... – ocultándole de la mirada de Sirius.- "_cuando escriba a Jia le diré dos o tres cosas.. como se le ocurre mandarme eso..." _–hablando de un perfume que volvía loco a los hombres que estuvieran cerca. – dile a Lily que gracias por eso...- notando una bolsa de dulces caseros – y a James por las plumas...

Continuaron hablando por espacio de una hora mas. Sirius le contaba todas las incidencias ocurridas con sus amigos estando en Londres y alguna que otra anécdota de Hogwarts (para la emocionante mirada de Miranda).

-Bueno...- dijo el sujeto sonriendo.- Será mejor que me vaya.- mirando el tiempo.

-¡Pero aun falta algo para la media noche! dijo Nathaly insistiendo.- ¡Quédate un rato mas!

-Nada mas me gustaría... créeme, pero tengo que volver...- dirigiéndose a al chimenea y mirando a Corinna.- Un gusto conocerte y lamento haberte asustado...

-Gusto en conocerte también...- declaró la joven.

** En Londres... **

-Bueno, bueno.- dijo Lucius mirando con interés la nota entregada por una lechuza a su casa. Snape estaba allí junto a Crabbe y Goyle.- ¿Qué es esto?

-¿qué tienes ahí?

-Información del ministerio... – pasando su mirada por el papel.- ¿Adivina a quien localizaron usando la red Flu hasta un territorio fuera de Londres? – viéndole la interrogante.- Sirius Black...

-¿Y eso que? De seguro haciendo encargo de Dumbledore...

-¿Acaso no sabes nada?- preguntó Malfoy dirigiéndose a su chimenea.- Si aun está conectada... podré llegar....- tomando su capa y tomando de un frasco unos polvos.

-¿Y si te equivocas?- preguntó Crabbe. – Piénsalo un momento...

-Se lo debo a mi tío y a mi padre- dijo Malfoy.- seguro que fue donde ella está...

Sin decirles mas nada, ingresó a la chimenea y pronunció las palabras desapareciendo después detrás de una llamarada verde.

-Bueno... cuídate entonces- decía Nathaly abrazándole y despidiéndose. En ese momento, su mirada fue a dar a la chimenea igual que la de Sirius al notarse una enorme llamarada color verde.

-Vaya, vaya. –dijo Lucius mirándole al incorporarse. Sirius sacó su varita.- Así que estás aquí...- sonriéndole mientras Nathaly le observaba sorprendido.- ¿Qué? ¿no me saludarás acaso?- avanzando pero, Sirius alzó su varita hasta su cara amenazadoramente.

-si no quieres volver a Londres con un ojo menos...- amenazó. Será mejor que no des un paso mas...

-bueno, tal vez, entonces, no debiste de venir.- dijo Lucius serenamente.- o no utilizar un medio tan común como lo es la red Flu...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Lucius?- preguntó Nathaly serenamente. Aun Sirius se encontraba abrazada a la joven.

Corinna estaba sorprendida. El parecido de Lucius y Nathaly era admirable. Pero Lucius se diferenciaba que a pesar que Nathaly no parecía tan superficial, Lucius permanecía en guardia y miraba a su alrededor con cierta repugnancia. Su mirada era vacía.

-Vine a hablar contigo... – dijo ahora dirigiéndole la mirada a su prima.- A solas...- dirigiéndole la mirada a Sirius primero y después a Corinna.

-Tu y ella no tienen nada de que hablar.- dijo Sirius aun apuntándole.- Decidiste en Hogwarts... ella no te pertenece... o tu familia...

-A mi no me amenaces escoria...- dijo Lucius molesto – Supe que te sacaron del árbol Black... buen chiste...

Sirius contorsionó sus ojos y no ocultaba su odio ascendente por él.

-¡por favor Lucius! dijo Nathaly reteniendo a Sirius para que no le brincara arriba.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dirigiéndose a su primo.

-Quería saber donde te habías metido... es todo. – observando con curiosidad- Mas aun cuando veo a tu ex novio, con una mujer en Londres- mirándole con atención a ella.- una hermosa mujer, debo añadir...

-¡Lleva tu veneno a otro lado!- reclamó Sirius.

-No te metas. Esto es asunto de familia...- dijo Lucius.- entonces Nathaly... ¿Cuándo te espero en casa?

-¿De que hablas?

Lucius le miró a ella.- No creerás después del bochorno que ese sujeto hizo, te dejaría abandonada... – sonriéndole.- los Malfoys acogemos a los nuestros...- enfatizando en lo siguiente.- Aunque hayan cometido errores... mi padre está dispuesto a recibirte; después de todo, eres, familia...

-¡no pienso volver contigo! Dile a mi tío que gracias, pero no gracias...- declaró ella.- Además...

-¡No me vendrás conque no aceptarás la cobija de los Malfoy! Nosotros defendemos a los nuestros – se alarmó.

-No necesito que me cobijes... ni tu, ni nadie...- respondió decidida.

Sirius sonrió ante la respuesta de su amiga.

Mientras Malfoy lo pensó unos instantes. Acercándose a Nathaly y esta dándole la cara declaró.- No me digas que tan mujer eres que, te lanzas de los brazos de uno...- hablando de Remus.-... Y te consuelas en los brazos del otro...- Nathaly abrió los ojos ampliamente y se sonrojó violentamente ante los pensamientos de su primo.. Sirius apretó los puños y su mandíbula se contrajo: Nathaly sabía que la sangre le hervía; igual al Ex Merodeador.- mas aun cuando este otro estuvo así de cerca- haciendo un ademán con sus dedos índice y pulgar.- de casarse contigo... pero ¿Qué pensará Thompson de eso?- sonriendo aun mas.-Creo que necesitará alguien que la consuele... que no sea su ex mejor amiga y su ex...

-¡NO DIGAS ESO IDIOTA!- dijo Nathaly acompañando aquella declaración con una bofetada que colocó un rojo carmín en la pálida cara de su primo. Incluso le desacomodó sus cabellos que parecía dejarse crecer.

Se alejó de él sin mirarle y apretando sus manos. Sabía que si se quedaba cerca de él, algo peor podía hacer pero mantenía las esperanzas, que Lucius reconsiderara y al voltearse, se hubiera ido.

Que equivocada estaba; Lucius Malfoy no era de los que se daban por vencido. Eran primos, llevaban la misma sangre y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con los ideales de los Malfoys algo era cierto: habían heredado la misma obstinación pero para propósitos diferentes...

Tan diferentes.

Pero Sirius declaró.- Como te atreves... – habló Sirius acalorado mirando a su amiga declaró - Nat... dame la orden y lo convierto en rata... – apuntándole con la varita. – Y si te acercas a Arly te juro que te mato.. ¿me escuchas? Y creo que Nathaly no se molestará en defenderte- Lucius se notaba inquieto. - ¡Aquí mismo si lo dices!

-Lucius- dijo Nathaly bajando la varita de Sirius (para sorpresa de este) y avanzando.- Será mejor que te largues. Hace mucho tiempo dejé de usar ese apellido...- cruzándose de brazos.- y te puedo asegurar que, Remus no rompió conmigo...- sonriéndole.- estamos mas unidos que nunca...

Sirius estaba sorprendido: ¡Vaya que su amiga era fuerte! En todo los sentidos.

Lucius declaró bajito.- Espero que sepas lo que haces... por segunda vez...

-Será mejor que te largues- dijo Sirius.- Ah. Antes de que se me olvide... si me entero que viniste a fastidiar a Nathaly, me aseguraré que ni siquiera puedas usar otra red flu en tu vida... porque te dejaré sin boca para hablar...

-¡No me amenaces!- dijo Lucius mirándole con profundo odio. – no habrá necesidad... ella ha decidido... y su decisión es mi renuncia...

-Pues renuncia... porque no vuelvo contigo ni con nadie... – dijo Nathaly segura.

Después de eso, Lucius se dirigió a la chimenea y momentos después, desapareció.

Sirius aun se quedó observando la chimenea y miró a un lado para notar a su amiga como por fin dejaba su rigidez para notarse su aflicción. – No le hagas caso...- Dijo mirando solo al frente.- que no te afecte ni por un segundo. Todos sabemos lo estúpido que es Malfoy...

-Me hace hervir la sangre su presunción. ¡Con que derecho viene a darme órdenes! ¡y a molestarme con sus comentarios!

-Para eso mismo: fastidiarte...- razonó el sujeto.

-¿Sabes lo que mas me molesta?- sonando afligida y ahí mirando a su amigo.- Que lo que diga sea cierto...- abrazándose a Sirius.- que Remus anda con esa Miranda... ¡odio ser como él! ¡odio pensar como él! ¡Odio a Miranda! Si esa guerra surge tengo que detenerlo...- mirando a Sirius.- Tengo que detenerlo Sirius... no quiero que Remus interfiera...

Al joven le lastimaba grandemente que Nathaly estuviera así. Dijo en un susurro.- ¿Qué pasará en esta guerra?

-solo se que, podría pasar en una de las noches de luna llena... Remus no es asesino Sirius... lo se... pero si ocurre que, quiere seguir a Miranda y su gente... si eso ocurriera... no creo que quiera tener manchas de sangre en sus manos ¡Menos sangre humana!

-Ningún humano puede detener un Licántropo. Mas aun en una noche de luna llena. Nadie puede detenerlos.- susurró.- si quieres, puedo hablar con él...

-¡no!- dijo ella – No, Sirius...- secándose los ojos.- Remus últimamente está demasiado Susceptible... incluso, - rió un instante- está celoso de ti... un poco...- Sirius abrió los ojos ampliamente.- Si, lo se... pero siente celos de lo que hubo entre nosotros... ¡Si, se que no hubo nada! Pero imagínatelo... entonces, si sabe que, estuviste aquí en su ausencia o en todo caso, si se entera que, te conté esto... él...

-Comprendo- dijo el joven.- Remus tiene un temperamento sutil delante de otros pero cuando explota- suspiró. – debe de haber algo que podamos hacer...- se puso a pensar.- ¿Qué tal si me das la fecha de la supuesta guerra? Así si vendremos James y yo a controlarlo... ya sabes, con nuestras armas secretas..- guiñándole el ojo. Nathaly sabía que hablaba de sus habilidades como animagos.

-no. Es peligroso incluso para ustedes...- negó con su rostro- Habrán cazadores que podrían dispararles... o los otros lobos hacerles daño...- suspirando.

-¿Qué tal darles algo en sus comidas?

-Ya lo hice... ahora, prefieren que no entre en las cocinas... me tienen vigilada....

-¿Hiciste eso? ¿en serio? – viéndole asentir- ¡Vaya Nat! Se me olvidaba con quien hablaba...

Nathaly aceptó el cumplido y en ese instante, su mente empezó a trabajar. – Sirius... – pensó unos segundos.- me dijiste que "humano no puede detenerlo"

-Los hombres lobo se olvidan de todo... solo otros animales pueden controlarlo... en este caso, animales enormes aunque se alimentan de humanos y animales mas pequeños. Pero, se lastiman a si mismos...- suspiró.- Nos dolía mucho presenciar sus transformaciones. ¡Pero lo que nos divertíamos después de eso!

-¿Quieres decirme que Remus se controlaba con ustedes como animales?- preguntaba ella.

Sirius asintió.- no se como era posible. pero sabía quienes éramos... en ocasiones... creo... es complicado. Lo deteníamos y era un desafío... pero en un principio, si que me lastimaba... – recordándolo.- James tiene una cicatriz en su pierna de una vez que lo agarró por ahí y lo aventó. Creo incluso que le dolió su cornamenta. Y orgullo también..- Nathaly ahogó un grito.- ¡Ah calma! – sonrió él – James lo considera todo un orgullo... y además, no lo mordió gracias a los dioses. ¡Imagínate a Lily bregando con un James lobo!

-Sirius... ¿Qué tan difícil es convertirse en Animago?- preguntó ella seriamente.

-Bueno, lleva consigo una serie de estudios de vital importancia... de memoria y además es ...- mirándole y comenzando a comprender.- ¡Ah no!- dirigiéndose a la chimenea pero ella le impidió el camino.- Si él se entera de eso, lobo o no, me devorará... ¡NO!

-¡Admítelo! Tu lo dices: no hay otra forma...- con sus brazos extendidos para que el sujeto no cruzara.

-Pero si lo dices: los otros, podrían matarte... además, que tienes que convertirte en algo bastante grande para detenerlo...¡haces algo así, y nos mandará a fusilar!- apuntó el sujeto.

-¡no me importa!- declaró ella molesta y desafiante- Necesito ayuda y tenemos poco tiempo...- declaró.- ¿me ayudarás o no?

-ME rehúso a formar parte de tu locura Nat...

-¡Si no me ayudas, perderás a uno de tus mejores amigos! ¡Y yo...!

Suspiró largamente y miró su decisión además de su inquietud que formaba parte de su ser.- Esto él jamás me lo perdonará...- viéndole sonreír.- James tiene un par de libros que pueden ser útiles. Le diré que te los mande por Lechuza... pero en verdad, necesitas ser una criatura bastante grande para controlarlo: Remus es bastante enorme... ¡Si lo sabré yo! –llevándose una mano en su estomago.- una vez, me tomó de sorpresa, dándome tremenda cabezada...

-¡Ay gracias Sirius! abrazó la chica a su amigo.

-Si, si.. solo manda flores a mi tumba. Cuando Lunático se entere... me matará...

**----Londres...**

Unos débiles toques en la puerta, hicieron que el sujeto se levantara pesadamente de su sueño. Apenas había apagado las luces momentos antes pero estaba muy cansado ya.

Su mirada miel se encontró con unos bucles rubios e inmediatamente con el juvenil y maduro rostro de Miranda.- Remus... ¿Ya estabas dormido?- preguntó ella con inocencia.

-La verdad es que si- dijo el sujeto serenamente - ¿qué se te ofrece Miranda?- preguntó calmadamente.

-acabo de recibir un mensaje muy importante...- dijo ella con dejo de voz.- Creo que debes leerlo...

-¿Ah si? ¿Dónde está?.- observándole.

-¡Que torpe!- declaró ella.- lo dejé en mi habitación...- sonriéndole.- ¿por que no me acompañas? Lo lees allá...- notándole duda.- No será por mucho...

Remus miró un instante mas su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él aceptando la invitación de la mujer Valdenstroff. Esta caminaba a su lado muy apretada a él y cosa que ponía a Remus algo nervioso. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación esta dijo.- pasa...- encendiendo las luces.

Remus notó que su habitación era un poco mas lujosa que la suya: Era tal vez porque cada uno acordó pagar su estadía en Londres. Remus no aceptaba nada de Miranda. Ella se marchó para lo que parecía su alcoba. Porque estaba en un saloncito.

Se daba cuenta de algo mas: extrañaba mucho a su Nathaly.

¿Era su alucinación? Pero Miranda parecía tardar mucho.

Demasiado para su gusto.

-aquí está- declaró Miranda mostrándole un documento y llegando un par de minutos después. Pero no notó que ella ahora, llevaba una traslucida pieza de color celeste, sobre su cuerpo bien moldeado... Él extendió su mano y ella en un hábil movimiento se colocó sorpresivamente entre sus brazos aferrándose al sujeto para que la sintiera, completa y afablemente en él.

-Si supieras...- dijo ella cerca de su oído.- Lo impresionante que eres...

Él joven estaba sorprendido por aquella actitud. Era la primera vez que alguien se venía a él tan decididamente.

Pero por otra parte, era una mujer muy hermosa.

Miranda Valdenstroff podía tener cualquier hombre en su vida.

¿El? Solo era un muchacho a su lado.

-¿Miranda?- preguntó absorto ante lo que ocurría. Y vaya decir de mas, que todo aquello le inquietaba. Ahí notó lo cerca que Miranda estaba de él.

Comenzó a sentirse mas inquieto.

Mas aun porque sentía la figura de Miranda (mas aun con tan ligera tela), tan cerca de su cuerpo. A pesar que, él si estaba vestido.

Incluso pensó en ese instante ¿Qué pasaría si Nathaly entrara en esos momentos allí?

-Shhhh-susurró a la par que colocó sus dedos en sus labios .- no digas nada...- mirándole con aquellas pozas azuladas que eran sus ojos. – Eres alguien impresionante Remus...- sorprendiéndole con aquello. Tenerla en sus brazos, la verdad que era inquietante.

Peligroso...

Seductor...

¿acaso estaba ocurriendo?

Pasó su mano por su mejilla y fue ascendiendo hasta su cabellera mientras con su mirada seguía el recorrido de su mano.

-Miranda... por favor...- dijo él tratando de separarla sutilmente de ella. – estás...

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella cerca de sus labios.- ¿Cometiendo un error? No lo siento así...- sonrió.- la verdad es que, mantienes tu distancia porque crees estar enamorado...

-estoy enamorado...- insistió.

Ella rió y negó con su rostro.

-Es una ilusión – declaró con sinceridad y emotividad- Después que tengas a alguien como yo en tus brazos... en tu vida, en tus noches... no querrás a nadie mas...

-¿por qué haces esto?- preguntó pero esta vez, no intentó separarla de él.

Ella sonrió aun mas.- porque está en nuestro destino... estar juntos... es así... – colocando su mano finalmente en la base de su cuello y trayéndole para sus labios, finalmente haciendo contacto.

No era el primero que había besado pues se notaba por su agilidad y su atrevimiento en sus caricias. Tal vez, no era el primero tampoco que había seducido de esa manera. O no mucho menos, el primer hombre en su vida... en sus noches.

Pero ¿acaso caería en su trampa?

Recordaba a quienes conocía quien pudo besarle así. La respuesta era nadie: porque nadie era tan atrevida.

Nadie era tan experimentada.

Pero era distinto.... muy distinto...

Ya por ese segundo, no pensó en Nathaly. Ella era muy diferente: Nathaly era la dulzura e inocencia personificada.

Esta mujer: Era la experiencia y madurez.

¡y decía que lo deseaba!

Sus besos eran correspondidos para placer de Miranda, quien se encontró ya no forzando un abrazo entre ellos: Remus por iniciativa propia le rodeaba en su talle.

Cuando le liberó de aquel beso que comenzó y terminó, en aquel desborde de pasión, sintió como ella suspiró, al sentir sus labios en su cuello y él ya no le aferraba en su cintura: sus manos recorrían su espalda que se podía sentir claramente por encima de la seda que llevaba su cuerpo.

¿qué tan difícil podría ser hacerla suya?

Sus cabellos dorados caían en su cuello y él con delicadeza, los movió para besarle aun mas profundo, aun mas tentadoramente mientras la sentía tan pegada a él que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-yo te daré lo que ella no es capaz- dijo ella en un suspiro aferrándole con firmeza de sus hombros, sintiendo los labios de él recorrer su cuello.- ámame y te lo demostraré... –mientras desabotonaba su camisa entre ahogos y suspiros de parte y parte.

Y aquel cuerpo femenino muy cerca.

Tentadoramente cerca.

Pero ahí: Solo en ese instante, pensó en ella.

Escuchó tan cerca de él aquella voz tenue, dulce, ingenua y apaciguada de Nathaly que decía a su oído.- Te quiero mucho Remus... no lo olvides....- en un susurro que parecía haber sido traído por el tiempo.

Pero él continuaba con Miranda en sus brazos. Respondiendo a sus deseos, a sus caricias...

A sus instintos.

¿Cómo podía amar a una y desear a otra?

Poco a poco, ella lo guiaba a la alcoba. Claro que, este no se percataba de ello.

Remus se separó de su cuello en aquel instante. Cuando pronunció aquella frase, iba a besar a Miranda en sus labios. -Yo te quiero también Nat...- dijo sin darse cuenta, mientras otra mujer disfrutaba en sus brazos.

-¿Qué? – dijo Miranda con sus ojos cerrados.

-A Nathaly... quiero... no, amo a Nathaly.- ahí dándose cuenta de lo que iba a pasar; agregó separándose de ella alarmado.- ¿Qué pretendes Miranda?- dijo sobresaltado.- ¿Qué estuvimos a punto de hacer? – marchándose tres pasos detrás.

-¿Qué ocurre Remus?- preguntó Miranda algo confundida pero no dejando de verse tan atractiva. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. La camisa de Remus con pocos botones ya para ser retirada de su pecho.

-No- dijo Remus retirando su mirada de ella apenado.- ¡Miranda, no!- dijo él decididamente. -¡Esto es una locura! – dirigiéndose a la puerta, Miranda le seguía.

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero Miranda colocó su figura entre el sujeto y ella.

-no podría creer, que me rechaces a mí...-indignada- que puedo darte el mundo, en comparación con alguien como ella ...- declaró con desdén.

-No tienes ni idea...- dijo él. Pero dijo en vez de eso- Lo que casi pasa...- notándose inquieto.- No debió de ocurrir... ¡NI SIQUIERA ESTO!- gritó exasperado.- y ella puede darme el mundo... porque es capaz. Y darme mucho mas... ya ella lo hace siendo quien es...

-Ella no puede darte lo que yo si...- discutió Miranda. – jamás podrá... –hablando de una entrega completa. Incluso tomó aire para calmarse ella y calmarlo a él: podía haber probabilidad de enmendar todo aquello y sonando incrédula a lo que Remus decía.- nuestras vidas, están condenadas a la soledad... ¡Además se nota que es una niña Remus! Y además, es diferente... muy diferente. Ni siquiera pertenece a nosotros.

-Tu nunca estás sola- declaró inquieto.- y puedo asegurarte que, tampoco has estado sola en tu vida... y tampoco me necesitas para llenarla...

-Es una niña...- dijo ella insistiendo.- ¡además, cuando la guerra entre magos acabe...! - atrayendo su mirada- ¡Ella no estará! Conozco la leyenda de Nathaly Malfoy...

-No conoces a Nat...

-Claro que si- discutió ella bajando su voz.- Ella, rechazó a los suyos y a sus ideales... ahora "El que no se nombra..."- sorprendiendo a Remus con aquello.- Quiere una alianza con los Lobos... para una vez por todas, deshacernos de quienes nos aíslan, nos humillan, nos cazan... ¡magos o no!

-¿Te reuniste con Voldemort?- viéndole asentir.- ¿A que me hiciste venir aquí?- aferrándole con violencia por los brazos. Ella apenas parpadeó.- ¡Contéstame!

-Fuiste a las demás reuniones...- dijo Miranda.- de los demás Licántropos... pero no fuiste a la de "El que no debe ser Nombrado"... ellos se cercioraron de ello... eres amigo de uno que se sabe que es enemigo de el señor...

-¿Acaso saben quien soy? preguntaba molesto.- ¡Respóndeme!

-¿A ti que te importa?-preguntó molesta pero ahora su molestia estaba embargada de cinismo y dolor.- Tu no te enorgulleces de lo que quieres... eres, quien eres... ¡Solo te ocultas detrás de una mascara! ¡de una careta detrás que muestra solo delante lo que quieres que otros vean! ¡Y para empeorar, te enamoras de una niña! ¿maldices acaso el día que te mordieron? Claro que si...- llorosa.- ¡Porque nos odias a todos!! ¿a que fuiste a Wolf´s Hang? ¡A nada! Porque al fin y al cabo... no quieres ser como nosotros ¿Verdad? ¿y que papel juega Nathaly en todo esto? Una niña...

-La que me hace feliz... no necesariamente, entregándose como tu a punto estabas de hacer; no importándote que ella, resultaría lastimada en todo esto. Amo a Nathaly... Tal vez, nadie te ha amado como nosotros lo hacemos. Pero ella confía en mi... y jamás la lastimaría.

La miraba con cierta decepción. Cierta amargura que Miranda notó y caló en su ser.

Parecía que nunca la había visto así. Como lo que era: Una aprovechadora de oportunidades, sin importarle que vidas, que relaciones podría romper con sus trampas.

Sin percatarse sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Para sorpresa de Remus, ella se movió de la puerta.

Cuando pasó por su lado dijo- Lo siento...- notándose afligida.

¿Pero estaba siendo sincera?

-No quiero lastimarla.- dijo Remus tomando la perilla de la puerta- Jamás la lastimaré... y mucho menos, la perderé... y por supuesto, esto estuvo muy mal. No debí de...- exhalando – Pero... la amo. Ni me importa lo que tendré que esperar para _estar con ella_ como quiero...

-La amas- susurró ella mirándole. Ahora no podía notar aquella apasionada, tentadora y lujuriosa mirada en ella. – En verdad, la amas...- Pensándolo un instante.- ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Oh! ¡Remus. Perdóname! –imploró.

Tal vez era, la primera vez que la notaba. Como era... quien era en verdad...

Y tal vez en ese instante, sintiendo pudor ante lo vergonzoso de su conducta. Cubriéndose con sus brazos para que no se notara mas allá de la seda.

Cosa difícil de lograr.

-no te preocupes ya Miranda- dijo Remus. Se volteó para no mirarle directamente y declaró.- Lo hiciste creo que, para tener un aliado mago en tu batalla ¿no?

-Es que, me dejé llevar por lo que decían las escrituras- apenada, avergonzada y roja.- Fui... una idiota... quería tenerte a mi lado...- y azorándose declaró.- y eres muy apuesto y yo... ¡Oh Rayos!! Que arrepentida estoy...

-Está bien Miranda- dijo Remus apaciguadamente.- volveremos mañana a Wolf´s Hang y te ayudaré con tu búsqueda... pero solo tendrás mi colaboración...

-lamento todo esto de nuevo- dijo apenada y en verdad sonando arrepentida.- ¿Cómo pude...

-no importa ya- dijo abriendo la puerta- tienes a alguien a quien amar Miranda... – sonrojándose.- En verdad... bueno, besas bien...

Miranda soltó una nerviosa risa.- Bueno... este... estuve involucrada con alguien... hace un tiempo...

-¿Rompiste con él, no?- escuchándole afirmar ante aquella pregunta.- Yo que tu, hablara con él y solucionara las cosas... ¿no? Al menos que no te guste ya...

No pudo responderle. En verdad, se sentía tan avergonzada.

-hasta mañana..- dijo Remus.

-Hasta mañana- escuchó mientras la puerta terminaba de cerrarse. Caminaba a su habitación y recordó una conversación que tuvo con Nathaly un tiempo atrás.

Una de las ultimas noches de Hogwarts.

Habían hablado mas que todo, de su futuro, el de ambos, juntos pero recordó algo en particular; algo que en verdad, le hizo merecedor del convencimiento que, hizo lo correcto.

_Nathaly dijo con decisión después de una larga charla. – pero si he de pasar mis momentos... mi primer momento, quiero que sea contigo... – sonriéndole. sus ojos brillaban y su tono de voz era nervioso. – Y así, sería el primer momento de ambos... _

_-Nathaly...- dijo él incrédulo ante lo escuchado.- Esto tiene que ser un sueño... – ante la mirada platina de la chica.-Yo no ... no quisiera... _

_-ya calla.- dijo ella – yo te amo, "lobito".- con una mirada tentadora y coqueta.- pero... - Remus la observaba incrédula. No creía que era la misma chica tímida y callada que huía de su mirada.- podemos... estar juntos así... ¿o no?- rodeándole con sus brazos.- porque yo si quiero que esto pase... ¿tu no?_

_-Sabes muy bien que si...- dijo Remus poniéndose un poco nervioso por la cercanía y actitud de su novia.- Pero... tu... y además... no es el momento. Al menos. No ahora...- sonrió el chico.- Pero... ya estamos seguros que estamos en una relación sería... _

_Ella sonrió y dijo.- Eres todo un caballero Remus Lupin...- sonrojándose finalmente.- No se como las demás lo hacen... – respirando profundo como si hubiera dejado salir una parte de ella al respirar._

_Porque en cierta forma, ella no estaba segura de dar ese paso, en ese momento, en ese lugar._

_-¿por qué pretendes ser otra persona?- preguntó él observándole._

_-Porque a ustedes los chicos, parece que les gustan esos tipos de chicas... arrojadas y desvergonzadas... pero la verdad que toda esta situación me asusta... no sabes como... pero si estoy segura de lo que quiero._

_-Si quisiera otro tipo de chica, me enamoraría de otra..- dijo trayéndola a si.- Yo te amo a ti... -Apretándole contra su cuerpo._

_Ella le observó y la inquietud y su nerviosismo además de su sonrojo volvieron al rostro pálido de la mirada soñadora y escondida de Nathaly._

_Remus concluyó con mirada decidida.- Porque... quiero pasar todo el tiempo a tu lado..._

_-yo también ...- dijo ella – incluso... podría viajar un rato contigo...- dijo en un susurro.- Y así no estarías solito "mi Lobito".- sonriéndole._

-la verdad es que...-dijo tendido en su cama con las luces apagadas y mirando el techo – cuando esto acabe... todo esto acabe, quiero estar con ella...- dándose en la cara- Pero he sido tan idiota... ella notaba que esto se aproximaba; lo sabía y nunca la escuché- suspiró.- no confiará en mi jamás...- volteándose para el otro lado.- Mi Nathaly... buscaré la forma de compensar mi estupidez, lo prometo...- susurrando.- solo espero que sepas perdonarme...

y es que, él se imaginaba en esos instantes a su platina joven en las mismas ropas que Miranda tuvo esa noche y se sonrojó. Ciertamente era una hermosa fantasía el pensar que ella le pidiera aquello, lo que tanto esperaba. Pero fue lo que se dijeron aquella noche: que su primera vez sería la de ambos.

¿pero estaría acaso aquello perdido, gracias a su incompetencia?

Frunció su mirada. ciertamente su actitud, negligencia y desvarío ante Nathaly de aquellos días, merecían con justa razón que ella le abandonara. Le dijera que, perdió su oportunidad.

-"Solo espero no estar tarde"- dijo nuevamente en un suspiro.- "porque como la amo".

----**--------- Continuará...**


	11. capitulo once

**"Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**

**Por Crystal**

**Interactuando con las vivencias ocurridas en el fic "Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

**Capitulo XI- El fin del tiempo...**

Unas semanas habían pasado y parecía que, enfrentaban la prueba mas grande de sus vidas.

-Los libros enviados por tu amigo de Londres, son muy interesantes Nathaly- dijo Andrew hojeando dos de esos libros al mismo tiempo. Cordelia incluso, miraba por encima del hombro de Andrew mientras miraba las láminas.- ¿Acaso es lo mismo que el hombre lobo?

-Ciertamente no Andrew- dijo Nathaly levantando su mirada de sus apuntes. –El hombre lobo no tiene opción de ser quien es... el animago, elige el animal a cual se quiere transformar...

-Has practicado lo bastante. Es decir, has tratado de abarcar meses de estudios en estos meses- sonriéndole complacido.- y el resultado es sorprendente.

-Muchas gracias en serio. Pero creo que, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti o Corinna. Ella me ha ayudado mucho.

-Si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído.- dijo Cordelia incluso sonriendo sutilmente. – por un momento, pensé que eras unos de ellos y ...- azorándose.- bueno, imagínate. Pero eres muy atractiva de la otra manera...

-muchas gracias Cordelia- dijo –Nathaly a la joven. El incidente de semanas atrás quedaba en el pasado.

-Pero...¿acaso puede mantenerse activo ese estado?

-En los libros dicen que, con práctica. Pero ya veremos. Cuando llegue a la casa, practicaré un poco mas... haber cuanto tiempo lo mantengo.

-¿Y tu amigo de Londres, no ha preguntado si lo lograste?

-A decirte verdad, si lo sabe. Envié un mensaje anoche.- sonrió ella- por lechuza.

-Hay que tener mucho cuidado – dijo Andrew- aquí lo dice que hay que saber lo que se hace. Y que "El ministerio de Magia, mantiene especial atención a los Animagos"

-Porque es ilegal. Podrías ir a juicio de magos si te descubren que eres un animago sin licencia o permiso.

-Pues a mi parecer, es peligroso- dijo Cordelia.- mejor me voy... quedamos en reunirnos en la casa de Dennis.- mirando a Andrew un instante. Este no se molestó en voltearse y ella agregó.- Adiós Andrew- pesadamente.

-Adiós.- dijo secamente. Al marcharse, notó la mirada de Nathaly algo acusadora.- No me mires así...

-yo ya la perdoné porque trató de matarnos... ¿por qué tu no? Incluso, te perdoné a ti... y mira que, tu si querías matarme...

-es que... no se... – suspirando.- Creo que cometí un error con ella.- Dijo serenamente.- Debería ser una joven normal y en vez de eso... no tiene amor en su corazón... solo odio...

-¿De que hablas? Si se nota que está enamoradísima de ti...- sorprendiendo a Andrew.

-¿Qué cosa? No es cierto...- cerrando el libro "Los secretos de los Animagos" por Cristhoff Campbell.

-Claro que si es verdad...-sonrió Nathaly. Ahí él le observó fijamente.- está enamorada de ti...

-Es como mi hermana... vivimos juntos por demasiado tiempo...

-¡Ah vamos! No es tu hermana...- dijo Nathaly – Y ella siempre ha tenido esa diferencia clara...- sonriendo.- además, ella es lindísima...

Andrew miró un instante a Nathaly a los ojos, pero se puso de pie y caminó a la ventana. Pasarían unos momentos que declaró.- No debí de tomarla en mi cobijo...

-¿Qué dices? Gracias a ti está viva Andrew...- se sorprendió Nathaly.

-Es que, esto no debe de pasar—dijo él – He encontrado en los últimos meses, estos pensamientos que, tal vez, no es lo mejor para Cordelia el estar aquí... conmigo... además...

-No vengas a decirme que para ti es una niña...-declaró disgustada- es lo primero que toman como excusa... ¿acaso no te gusta?

-Quiero mucho a Cordelia... – dudando.- Pero... lo que dices...

Nathaly mantuvo su rostro serio y fruncido.

-bueno... es bonita....- tosiendo y algo rojo.

-Bueno, no será una cita una cacería Andrew- dijo la joven.- Cuando se termine el asunto de los cazadores...

-eso... este... se que han pasado tres días desde que hablamos pero...

-¿Qué pasa?

-me presentaré a la junta esta tarde...- dijo serenamente.- Saldré del plan de ataque... y Sacaré a Cordelia también...

-¿En serio?- viéndole asentir.- ¡Es grandioso!- abrazándole con efusividad.- ¿Dónde será esa junta?

-¿por qué?

-Pues iré contigo...- declaró emocionada.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Andrew - ¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¡¡no!!

-¿por qué no? Tal vez, los haga entrar en razón...

-Si sales hablando a favor de los Licántropos, no te dará tiempo si quiera a sacar tu varita de un solo disparo te matarían.- notando y conociendo las intenciones de la chica. – además no será tan fácil... – observándole seriamente.- Es muy posible que, sea sentenciado...

-¡Sentenciado! ¿Cómo que sentenciado???- se escandalizó y sonando alarmada.

Andrew no se sorprendió.- Soy un cazador. Hice un juramento... y...

-¿Acaso piensas decirme que ustedes, los cazadores tienen una especie de gremio?

-Dirigido por los mas ancianos. Algunos de ellos, incluso, le faltan miembros gracias a encuentros no tan amistosos con hombres lobo.- sus ojos azules centellearon al momento de ironizar- ¡oh si! Son todos unos verdaderos partidarios de la última batalla...

-Santo cielo... pero entonces...

-No te preocupes- le aferró por los hombros al notar su preocupación.- Encárgate tu, de aprender a transformarte... déjanos el asunto del gremio a nosotros...

-Debe de haber una manera de acabar con esto... de una vez por todas y sin derramamientos de sangre... ¡bastante sangre ha sido derramada!- en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

Andrew la abrió mostrándose el rostro de Corinna y declaró.- Hola- sonriendo.- Nathaly: tenemos que irnos...- mirándole con aprehensión.- he sabido por Nicholas que...- mirando a Andrew unos instantes- Bueno, estamos en problemas...

Volvieron a tocar nuevamente en la puerta. Ahí los tres miraron con preocupación a la vez que Andrew avanzaba y abría.

-¿Quién podría ser ahora?- preguntaba Nathaly mirando a Corinna.- Entonces... ¿Por qué dices que estamos en problemas?

-Bueno, pues... no te vayas a enojar- haciendo ademanes con sus manos.- pero, creo que, mi hermana, dejó unas personas encargadas de algo...

-¿Encargadas, de que? No creo entenderte...- declaró Nathaly.

-Encomendadas de, bueno, de seguirnos la pista- sorprendiendo a Nathaly.- sin que nos diéramos cuenta...

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿para que?

-Bueno, es que, admitámoslo: hemos salido mucho de la casa y ...

-bien, es cierto...- observándole.- ¡no es haciendo algo malo!

Ahí volvió Andrew observándoles.- ¿qué ocurre?- mientras sostenía una nota en sus manos.

-tenemos que regresar a la casa...- dijo Nathaly.- Es posible que, no vuelva aquí; al menos, hasta que Remus vuelva...

-es que, nos han descubierto cuando venimos para acá Andrew- dijo Corinna, calmadamente.- Mi hermana, dejó unas personas encargadas de no perdernos de vista... y ...

-las han seguido, incluso hasta aquí...

Nathaly asintió.- Aunque me parece que, no saben quien eres. Es decir, no ha habido ataques en tu contra ni nada por el estilo...

-cierto, pero... – dijo Corinna.- No podemos arriesgarte mas...- tomando un libro en sus manos.

-¿Qué conseguirás con ausentarte hasta entonces?

-Por un lado, aclarar las cosas. Puede ser que Miranda las ponga mas difíciles para colocarme en contra de Remus- colocándose su abrigo.- y ya el invierno llegará pronto...

-Ya está aquí...- dijo Corinna señalándole la ventana. Comenzaban a caer unos cuantos copos de nieve en el exterior.

-La próxima Luna llena está pautada para el asalto final en Wolf´s Hang.- dijo Andrew- trataré de aplazarla por lo menos para dos meses mas y luego, presentar mi dimisión...

Caminaron al exterior de la casa y ella se volteó diciéndole.- No. No presentes la dimisión...- mirándole con seriedad.- Por lo menos, aun no. Es peligroso... si la presentas, creerán que estás del otro lado; tu mismo lo dijiste...

-Si, pero...

-No, está bien- dijo Nathaly.- habla con Cordy...- guiñándole un ojo.- Yo me encargaré de informarle a Remus antes de que Miranda le de la información errónea...

-Cuídate mucho Nathaly Malfoy- dijo Andrew no evitando besarle en la mejilla de estima.- has cambiado mi mundo...- haciéndole sonreír.

-Es cierto- dijo Corinna en un momento que se alejaban por la calle – Has cambiado el mundo de todos... años atrás, siempre pensé que los humanos, nuestra raza, era mala...tan mala... matando a tantos hombres lobos... y dejando huérfanos a tantos niños...

-¿niños dices?

Corinna asintió declarando con una sonrisa.- ¡Creo que es hora de llevarte al centro!

-¿al centro?- preguntó aturdida.

-Al otro lado de la colina en Wolf´s Hang.- Montándose ambas en un coche calle abajo.- Es el centro que se encarga de cuidar a los niños licántropos o en todo caso, a los huérfanos hijos de licántropos... Miranda lo patrocina...

-¿Qué cosa? preguntó sorprendida.

Corinna le observó con intriga y declaró sonando seria y entristecida- No creas que, mi hermana es mala Nathaly... ella, no lo es... solo que tiene las ideas erróneas dadas por el pasado, la historia y su destino.- mirando la calle.-pero ella, es que mantiene a Wolf´s Hang y a sus habitantes vivos... y tiene corazón.- sonriéndole.- Yo lo se. Soy el resultado de su buen corazón...

-Pero ella...

-Ya te dije: Solo está confundida... creo que si hablaras con ella y le expusieras las cosas como lo haces con tus amigos o con Andrew y Cordelia, otra cosa seria... Ella, comprendería...

-no dudo que así lo sea. Pero piensa esto: en todo este tiempo que llevan ausentes, no han tratado siquiera de contactarnos.

Nathaly sentía su corazón lastimado por varias razones: Lily y James se habían casado y no pudo estar presente. No había recibido carta de Arly tampoco a su ultima correspondencia y se sentía tan sola. Muy sola.

La carta decía mas o menos que se había enterado por correspondencia con Sirius que, vio a Remus en Londres. No daba mas detalles. Nathaly en su ultima nota le afirmó esto. Que Remus y Miranda habían ido a Londres y ella se había quedado en Wolfs Hang.

En otro lado de su ser estaba el hecho que la partida de Remus y Miranda a Londres había tomado mas tiempo de lo previsto. No era muy incierto que, dos fases de luna llena habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron.

Entonces pensó "La atracción licántropa entre ellos es fuerte" como leyó en un libro " se llevan mas de sus instintos que de la razón". ¡no!- pensó. No iba a dejarse abatir nuevamente por su pensar.

Su único consuelo: Evitar la inminente guerra que caía sobre sus hombros como la misma nieve que les rodeaba.

Mientras ellas iban camino al Centro en el coche, otras personas en otro vehículo les seguían de cerca.

-Creo que hay una explicación- decía la mujer a su acompañante mientras les seguían. Ambos, habían visto desde la salida de la casa, a las dos jóvenes acompañadas del caballero que vivía allí.

-Pues sí, creo que la hay. –dijo con pesar Remus al notar el coche de ambas jóvenes avanzar en la calle.- creo que, la he perdido...- notándose afligido.- Han pasado meses ya. La dejé aquí sola... y, bueno, he decirte que cuando se entere (Aunque estoy seguro que, se enteró de la boda de James y Lily)y el encuentro con Sirius en Londres.

-Lamento tanto todo esto- dijo ella de un respiro.- En serio, estoy arrepentida de todo esto...

-ya, ya Miranda- dijo Remus- al menos creo que, sería conveniente hablar con ese sujeto que vive ahí.

-¿Bajarás allí?- preguntó aturdida.- ¿Estás seguro?

Este asintió dejando la joven dentro del coche y avanzando a la casa de donde vio ambas jóvenes salir.

Tocó dos veces, e inmediatamente, encontrándose cara a cara con Andrew.

Había algo familiar para Remus en Andrew: Serían tal vez sus ojos azules y aquel cabello que, le recordaban a alguien; su porte masculino era bastante sobresaliente.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó tranquilamente.

Remus por un instante no parecía reconocerle.

_-"Es muy llamativo"_- declaró en su cabeza con abatimiento.- _"¡Rayos! ¿Cómo peleo con algo así?"_

-¿Si?- preguntó nuevamente al notar el aturdimiento de Remus. Parecía distraído.

-¿Esa que vi salir de aquí...- dijo finalmente.-... no era Nathaly Malfoy?

Andrew lo observó de pies a cabezas y frunció su rostro. Pero no necesitó hacer mucho esfuerzo para identificarlo.

-Eres el Remus Lupin ¿no?- preguntó serenamente. Este no asintió pero tampoco lo negó.- Tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente y dejándole ingresar y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿qué hacemos Señorita Miranda?- preguntó el que iba conduciendo el coche.

-esperar- dijo con pesadumbre.

Nathaly ingresó al salón notando muchas cabecitas concentradas en sus asignaciones. Corinne estaba de su lado sonriendo. Uno de los que allí enseñaban se acercó al par.

-Corinne- dijo notándose su dulzura en la forma que expresó aquel nombre. Ella le miró azorándose, y no pasando desapercibida por Nathaly.- por la hora, pensé que no vendrías...

-Hola Marc- dijo ella acomodándose sin darse cuenta, su pelo.- ¿cómo está todo hoy?

-sin nada nuevo.- mirando a Nathaly.

-¡perdón! Nathaly el es Marc. Es uno de los profesores que enseñan aquí en el Centro... Marc, ella es...

-No tienes porque presentarnos- dijo con amabilidad.- las veces que Corinna ha venido aquí, ha hablado de ti- extendiendo su mano.- Nathaly ¿Malfoy?- viéndole asentir.- Un gusto finalmente conocerte... por un momento creí que, Corinne te había inventado...

-¡Marc!- se escandalizó la joven.

El sujeto rió aun mas.- ¿Quieres conocer el centro?

-¡Si, claro!- dijo ella siendo acompañada por ellos dos a conocer el lugar.

------------------------

-¡Nayloss!- dijo uno de los ancianos presente en el lugar de la reunión.- ¡pensé que no vendrías!- ahí notó a Cordelia charlar con otro de los cazadores. El sujeto con quien Cordelia hablaba, tenía cuarenta años y se notaba su edad por las canas que ya le salían y su barba.

-Lo siento... es que, me vi retenido.- dijo quitándose su abrigo y tomando lugar en la mesa que estaba dispuesta.

Inmediatamente, el ruido del lugar comenzó a cesar.

-Bien, bien... demos paso a la reunión...- dijo otro de los hombres allí presentes.

Cordelia notó la presencia de Andrew. Pensaba en esos instantes ¿Acaso sería capaz de traicionarlos a todos y abandonar?

El hombre que encabezaba el consejo miró a los presentes una vez el silencio se hizo presente. Tosiendo y acomodando su voz declaró.- La pelea se ha extendido por siglos; Desde que el primer licántropo azotó esta tierra y deshizo la tranquilidad de los humanos. Nosotros hemos existido a la par para luchar contra estas fuerzas que, contaminan nuestra humanidad...

no es de nuestra falta de conocimiento de algunos de los nuestros que han caído al lado sombrío como es la de la Licantropía y otros han tenido que hacer el sacrificio de "liberar" de la maldición a sus mas cercanos amigos o hermanos...- señalando un instante a uno de los presentes. Haciendo una pausa declaró.- Sin embargo, otros, han sido llamados por la confusión o tal vez, la idea de que, ellos son tan humanos como nosotros... ¡No lo son!- exclamó.- Son demonios, demonios que, nos han declarado la guerra abiertamente. No es de nuestro desconocimiento el incidente pasado en el bosque de Wolf´s Hang, un tiempo atrás. hay confusión y hubo, incluso, alucinaciones. – tosiendo. Mientras los hombres a sus lados asentían con la mirada y murmuraban.- Otros, digamos, han sido inclinados a apoyar a esos animales...

-¡Aberración!!!- gritó uno detrás de Andrew.

-¡Pecadores!- gritó otro de pie cerca de la puerta.

-¡Malditos que merecen la muerte!- gritó ahora una mujer mas mayor que Miranda mirando con repudio al anciano que, declaró aquello. - ¡Traidores a la causa! ¿acaso se han vuelto locos? ¡¡¡Perdí en manos de esos animales mis hermanos!!! ¿Cómo se atreven a creer que son gente!!!

-Tranquila Malvina. – declaró el anciano.- Estoy tan de acuerdo como tu.- dijo con paciencia.- Sin embargo, es notable que sus palabras pueden engañar... pero otros como los nuestros que en gran parte de su vida y juventud, han aniquilado grandes cantidades de ellos, y ahora se han unido a nuestra causa para la batalla... la final batalla.

No es de nuestro total desconocimiento que, las leyendas envolviendo a Wolf´s Hang como el hogar verdadero de los Licantropos, se ha visto confirmada en los últimos meses de investigaciones. A pesar que hemos buscado por toda Europa. Muchos saben que, he dedicado cincuenta años de mi vida, a viajar toda Europa e incluso, parte de Asia, buscando los estragos de los licántropos y su nido. No es muy común notar sociedades completas de esas criaturas... hasta ahora...- sentándose.

Cordelia miró con interés a Andrew. Este por un momento se dio cuenta y volteó a mirarle a ella. Pero la voz de otro que intervenía en la junta atrajo sus miradas.

-En pocos días, será la lucha final... como les fue anunciado en los comunicados hechos llegar a ustedes- declaró con interés de los presentes. – En pocos días, atacaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas, las inmediaciones de la casa Valdenstroff y todo su complejo. –Andrew frunció su rostro.- Me da mucho orgullo decir que, junto a mi a la cabeza de los grupos de Ataque estará Andrew Nayloss.- ahí el salón estalló en aplausos. -¡Vamos Andrew!!! Unas palabras- insistía el joven animando al sujeto de ojos azules a subir y decir unas palabras.

El corazón de Cordelia se detuvo: ¿acaso se atrevería a anunciar su relación estrecha con alguien de Wolf´s Hang?

Andrew se puso de pie y Cordelia lo miraba asustada. Andrew la observó un instante antes de dirigirse al resto de la audiencia.

Pero mantuvo un silencio ensordecedor.

-¡No eres tímido Andrew!- gritó la mujer que habló al principio de la junta.- ¡Di algo!

Los demás rieron ante aquello.

Andrew le miró un instante y después a los demás.- Creo que, me hacen mucha justicia por algo que no merezco... – dijo en un principio.- Desde la muerte de mi padre, me he dedicado a atacar, eliminar y limpiar todo territorio en donde he ido para buscar una venganza.- haciendo una pausa- Venganza que todos hemos sentido en nuestro corazón...- mirando al líder un instante.- Pero creo que no merezco... ocupar... el puesto que me honran esta noche...

Los murmullos entre todos se extendieron rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir Andrew?- preguntó el anciano mirándole algo estupefacto.- creo que, hijo, te has perdido un poco...- riendo y haciendo reír unos cuantos en la audiencia.

-Digo que, no encabezaré el grupo de ataque...- declaró.- No voy a quitar mas vidas... digo que me retiro...- sorprendiendo a todos allí.

-¡Tiene que haber una razón!- dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie. Andrew le extendió la mano a Cordelia y esta la tomó, en el propósito de salir de allí.- ¡No puedes retirarte así como así! Eres el mejor tirador que tenemos... ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-¡CORDELIA!- dijo el sujeto de barba que ella hablaba cuando Andrew llegó.- ¡Has algo! ¿qué le pasa a ese sujeto?

-Lamento decirlo señor Varderrama, pero no creo que lo pueda convencer...- declaró serenamente.- él, ya tomó su decisión...

Pero unos gatillos apuntaron a ambos y muchos se pusieron de pie.

-Lo siento Andrew- dijo el segundo al mando- Pero hasta que nos des una razón válida para esto, no podemos dejarte ir...

-apunta con eso a otra parte... te pegarás un tiro si sigues jugando con él – declaró serenamente.

A pesar de la situación.

La peligrosa situación.

-¿señor Nayloss? Espero que esté consciente de lo que has dado a entender esta tarde... aquí.- declaró el anciano.- ¡Te has revelado en contra del juramento!

-No me revelo en contra de nada- declaró con serenidad- Pero tampoco, llevaré a cabo algo que se, no creo...- sorprendiéndoles.- Ya no mas...

uno de los presentes salió adelante y declaró.- se lo dije al anciano... – mirando a Andrew con asco.- ¡LE dije que no confiara! ¿crees acaso que no hemos sabido de tus compinches en tu casa? Sabemos que, has estado recibiendo a una extranjera... ¡Extranjera que se ha visto en el valle de Wolf!

Los murmullos se extendieron.

El sujeto con barba, alejó violentamente a Cordelia de Andrew y este sacó su arma, pero no lo bastante rápido: El sujeto apuntaba con su arma en la cabeza de Cordelia.- Hazlo y lo próximo que verás será su sangre manchando tu ropa... –halando el gatillo.

-¡No! dijo Andrew dejando su arma a un lado.- Su problema es conmigo... déjenla ir...

-Ella, está con nosotros...- declaró el anciano.- Es tu protegida... y te la ibas a llevar.- señalándole.- Tomaste su mano y ella aceptó...- mirando a Cordelia.- podríamos dispararles a ambos...- mirando los ojos azules del joven mirarle fijamente.- Pero... perderíamos unos de nuestros mejores tiradores...

-¿Qué hará señor?- preguntó el sujeto con barba mirando con ansiedad a la chica que aferraba a su lado.

-Andrew irá con nosotros a la lucha de Wolf´s Hang.- declaró ante el estupor de todos de que, tal vez, aun confiaba en él a pesar de la traición.- Si trata algo o cualquier otra cosa... sin o con testigos, mataremos a Cordelia... pero, si demuestras que, lo de esta noche, fue tal vez un poco de cobardía momentánea, podremos después de esta batalla, dejarte ir... ¿ha quedado claro?

Andrew no miró a Cordelia un instante y asintió con su cabeza aunque, sus puños se acalambraron de la fuerza que empleaba.

-Bien...- dijo el anciano.-hasta la hora de la batalla, te quedas aquí en el cuartel general- mirando a dos mas jóvenes cerca de él, - enciérrenlo a él y a la chica en el sótano y mantengan vigilancia siempre... –dirigiéndose a los demás.- ¡Reúnanse con Deniss y Cavistz para las asignaciones y posicionamientos! ¡¡Ellos tienen los mapas del territorio!!- señalando a dos hombres hasta el final del salón.- ¡Lleven a la señorita al sótano! Tengo que hablar con Nayloss.

-¡No!- dijo Cordelia cuando fue despojada de su arma y guiada al lugar indicado por el sujeto de barba y dos mas. Mientras Andrew permanecía delante del anciano quien se puso a la par con él.

-Estará bien...- dijo con voz de queda para que no los escuchasen – Tienes agallas condenado...- rió un instante. Pero los demás, lo considerarían tal vez, una mueca de su parte.- En todos mis años, no había visto alguien mas estúpido o mas valiente... será mejor que, no hayan errores a la hora de la batalla. Así como los de Wolf´s Hang han tenido vigiladas a esas dos niñas... yo te he tenido vigilado muchacho.- habló con decepción y Andrew se sorprendió a lo tan enterado que el sujeto estaba. La pregunta era (observando a su alrededor) ¿cuántos mas estaban .- Tenía que hacerlo: Últimamente parecías en las nubes... mas aun, cuando solo mandabas a Cordy a las reuniones para tomar notas por ti... – negando con su cabeza- Gran error... muchacho...

-Cordelia no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión. Garantíceme su seguridad ... ¡No la haga ir a la guerra!

-Cordy no irá a la guerra dado a que, estará aquí como garantía- dijo el anciano.- Pero estarás bajo las órdenes de uno de mis mas fieles hombres... aunque eras el mas leal debo de admitir...

dado esto ultimo, el hombre se marchó a paso lento y por el otro lado, se llevaban a Andrew.

Muchos aun permanecían en el lugar para ser testigos de la traición. Incluso algunos escupieron en los pies de Nayloss.

La noche arropaba la casa e igual la nieve que caía una vez las chicas llegaron del centro.- La verdad es que cuando cumpla mas edad, quiero ingresar como maestra...- declaraba en confianza Corinna.- eso es claro, con la aprobación de Miranda. Ella se preocupa mucho por mi...

Nathaly escuchó aquello y dijo en susurro – bueno, creo que, no había pensado enseñar- sonriendo.- Pero creo que no estaría mal...- y sonriendo agregó.- Aunque creo que, te iría de maravilla con ese chico del centro.- haciendo sonrojar a la chiquilla.

-¡Ay solo somos amigos! dijo abochornada y pensando en la idea de Nathaly en ser maestra agregó.- Pensé que volverías a Londres- declaró Corinna mirándole a la par que ambas se retiraban sus abrigos. -¿O acaso no lo planeas?

-Dependerá en lo que quiera Remus- dijo Nathaly .—he tomado una decisión: Amo a Remus pero Sirius me ha enseñado que, no puedo amar yo sola... él tiene que quererme a su lado también.... o terminaré siendo un estorbo...

Corinna le aseguró.- no te preocupes... creo que, todo estará bien...- haciéndole sonreír. –me pregunto que habrá de cena...

-Pues ve tu- sonrió.- No me tienen confianza en las cocinas desde ya sabes...- haciendo a Corinna sonreír mientras se iba a las cocinas.

Nathaly miró extrañada que, la luz de uno de los salones, estaban encendidos. A paso corto caminó para allá notando siluetas que pertenecían a distintas personas dentro de aquel salón.

Sus miradas dieron al portal.- Hola Nathaly- dijo Miranda pero con una voz y mirada muy distinta a la que era común en ella.

Incluso una distraída como Nathaly, se percató.

Parecía de ¿pesar?

Otros de los allí presentes era Nicholas. También estaban dos hombres que Nathaly reconoció como quienes cuidaban a Corinna. También estaba.- ¿Remus?- preguntó ella no evitando emocionarse y temer al mismo tiempo.

Remus estaba sereno y calmado observándole.

-será mejor que los dejemos solos.- dijo Miranda observándoles.- Nos vemos luego...- llevándose a los demás y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿cuándo volviste? preguntó Nathaly aparentando tranquilidad.

-hoy... – declaró Remus. Nathaly pensaba que le recriminaría algo, que diría "Amo a Miranda; no a ti" o aun peor "Algo pasó entre Miranda y yo y me he percatado de mis verdaderos sentimientos".- me entrevisté con tu amigo Nayloss...

-Remus...- trató ella de explicar.

Interrumpió -ME ha dicho muchas cosas que, retomaremos en un instante... pero debes de enterarte de algo.

El corazón de Nathaly se encogió. Todo lo que había temido, parecía caer sobre ella.

Pero, él declaró.- Nayloss ha sido comunicado que la lucha dará inicio en la próxima luna llena...

-Pero... eso es... menos de una semana...

Remus se acercó a ella mirándole fijamente en sus ojos platinos ¡Que lejos se veían los días de Hogwarts contrario a esto! Tomó su mejilla y declaró serenamente, pero con una seriedad y cierto temor que notó solo una vez: cuando enfrentó al padre de Nathaly en Hogwarts.- Te quiero fuera de aquí para ese entonces...

La mirada de Nathaly estuvo en sus ojos al momento de revelarle su deseo.- ¿por qué? – preguntó serenamente. Aunque un nombre, o mejor dicho, un rostro surgía en su mente entre las razones. - ¿qué pasa?

-solo quiero que no te pase nada... es todo.

-¿Y crees que me marcharé así nada mas?-preguntó ahora salpicada de molestia en el tono de su voz. Incluso, se echó para atrás evitando su contacto.- Te equivocas... si quieres, pídemelo después de lo que viene...¡no ahora!

-¿Después? ¿después de que? ¿acaso quieres morir?- preguntando sin suavizar su tono.- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Te digo que te quiero en Londres para que no te pase nada malo aquí...

-Se lo que viene es grande...- rechazando su mirada y apretando con fuerza la cabecera de un sillón donde sus manos se habían posado al rechazar su mirada.- y si tanto has hablado con Andrew, sabes hasta donde estoy involucrada...

-¿No lo comprendes, cierto? – declaró con temor y liderazgo. No parecía que hablaba con su novia.- Nicholas te quiere fuera del camino.- expuso con pesar en su voz. Nathaly le miró pero solo un segundo.- comprometiste la seguridad de todos...

-lo único que he tratado de hacer todo este tiempo, es de buscar una salida alternativa... Remus...- viéndole acercarse con decisión y tomándole por el cuello pero sin maltratarla.

-Quiero escucharlo de ti. De tus labios... ¿Qué hay en verdad entre ustedes? – su rostro de incertidumbre hizo que él se explicara- Entre Andrew Nayloss y tu... ¿Qué hay?

Sin parpadear declaró con serenidad y a media voz.- Solo mas que una amistad... – él la miraba expectante. Desafiante. Desconfiado.

-Es muy galante... –subiendo su mano con suavidad hasta sus mejillas. Aquel movimiento y aquella mirada, hizo que Nathaly temblara de pies a cabeza.

-¿Y eso que? A mi me tiene sin cuidado eso. Soy solo su amiga...

-Trató de matarte no hace mucho.- insistió- tal vez, porque algo siente por ti...

-Ahora, está del lado correcto.—siendo liberada de su agarre por el joven. - ¿por qué tu inseguridad?- preguntó esta de antemano antes que otra pregunta interfiriera. - ¿Acaso dudas de mi fidelidad a ti? Te lo dije un tiempo atrás: no quiero a nadie mas que a ti...

Nathaly notaba aquella mirada llena de algo que no lograba distinguir en su totalidad. Remus le creía, claro estaba pero ¿acaso no era eso lo que él quería escuchar de ella? Preferiría que, Nathaly hubiera estado involucrada con un cazador.

¿Qué le hubiera engañado con él?

Pero ella, no era ese tipo de chica. Jamás lo sería.

Se sentó delante de ella mirándole. En ningún momento le retiró su mirada. – será mejor que te sientes- señalándole el sillón de donde ella se aferraba unos momentos atrás.

Su mirada lo decía todo: o tal vez, no todo, pero sí suficiente. – No... no quiero sentarme- tartamudeó – Lo que... dime... que pasa... – insistió.

Remus parecía mirarla como no la había mirado en mucho tiempo. En mucho. Desde aquélla noche en que ambos casi se entregan a sus pasiones.

Aquella mirada la enrojeció intensamente en silencio. Pero no dijo nada.

Un minuto...

Dos minutos.

Finalmente, el silencio fue roto por él.- Algo pasó en Londres... entre Miranda y yo. – Nathaly sentía como el corazón quería salirse de su cuerpo. Lo escuchaba latiendo hasta en sus oídos de tan fuerte que palpitaba. – Algo que tienes derecho a enterarte por mi mas que todo...

Pero ella no quería saberlo. O si. Si quería saberlo. Quería escucharlo de sus labios.

Pero él parecía esperar su aprobación para continuar. Ella asintió con su cabeza y él continuó.- nos besamos...- declaró y Nathaly apretó sus puños y su rostro se paralizó solo mirándole sentado allí. Irónicamente, ella pensaba que algo si pudo haber pasado entre ellos. Solo que, no quería admitir en su corazón, en su mente... en su alma. – nada mas allá ocurrió... – declaró serenamente pero sintió mirarle directamente a los ojos era una clase de pecado y bajando su mirada declaró.- Ella sabe lo que siento por ti... pero la verdad es que, no debió si quiera llegar a besos...

Ella permanecía taciturna. Ante su declaración notaba como bajó la mirada para no verla de frente.

¿Acaso era, vergüenza?

Pero parecía que Nathaly, no podía hablar por si misma. Las palabras no parecían querer salir de sus labios.

- Creo que, tienes derecho a saberlo para que sepas tomar la acción de lugar...- continuó.- eres una de las personas mas importante para mi... si no que _la mas_ importante... no quiero perderte teniendo este cargo de conciencia o que tu, te sacrifiques por alguien quien no te merece como crees. Creo que, debes de volver a Londres antes de que todo empiece... y cuando vuelva, si quieres que vuelva, - mirándole aquí.- Estaré abierto a tu decisión de continuar... o renunciar a lo nuestro... pero de mi parte, nada siento por ella como lo que siento por ti. Lo nuestro es ... mas fuerte... que lo que pudo haber pasado o no en Londres.

Nathaly continuó muda. Esperando a que él terminara. Sin percatarse se abrazó a si misma. Tratando tal vez, de darse consuelo a si misma.

Finalmente la voz de Nathaly interrumpió el crepitar de los leños en la chimenea.- ¿la amas?

-no-. Dijo decidido.

-¿te gusta Miranda?- preguntó directamente ella. No parecía la dulce e inocente Nathaly.

Sonaba lastimada. Muy lastimada pero indeleble.

-Es atractiva- declaró mirándole a los ojos.

-No fue lo que te pregunté - declaró con molestia.- vamos Remus. Si llegaste tan lejos... debes ir todo el camino... ¿te gusta Miranda, si o no?

Analizó unos instantes: la frase o respuesta errónea, podría terminar con la hermosa relación entre ellos. Relación que tuvo sus bajas desde su llegada a Wolf´s Hang.

Finalmente declaró solo interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego.- si.- secamente. – pero te amo a ti.

Pero eso no era suficiente para ella. No lo era.

El corazón de Nathaly se fue a sus pies.- ¿La besaste tu o ella te besó a ti? – continuó interrogando aunque cada palabra lastimaba un poco mas su corazón.

-Me besó primero...- dijo con pesar – pero...

-Pero nada Remus- declaró secamente. Miró a sus ojos platinos para notar como aguantaba las ganas de llorar. De derrochar lagrimas imparables. – te gusta... lo admites, se besaron y no se que mas. Ahora, no serías hombre si no te gustara. Ella es muy bella, muy mujer, no hay duda y no hay nada para defenderla...- pausando un instante- Al menos que quieras que lo nuestro se acabe... para que estés libremente con ella.

-¡Jamás querría conscientemente tal cosa!- finalmente parecía con vida.

-¡¿Entonces porque rayos la besaste?!

-él no me besó—declaró Miranda detrás de ellos. Sorprendió a Remus y a la joven que hubiera ingresado e interrumpido la conversación. - Lamento interrumpir... pero ...- notando como Nathaly avanzaba hasta ella y solo se escuchó a continuación el notable sonido de la bofetada que la joven de ojos Platinos, le propinó a su contrincante. Miranda le miró absorta pero su rostro volteado dado la potencia del golpe.

Remus estaba paralizado: nunca había visto a Nathaly abofetear a nadie de esa manera.

Simplemente porque no estaba el día que Lucius estuvo en Wolf´s Hang.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven?! – mirándole a uno y otro.- ¡Como se atreven a hacerme esto!

-No te hicimos nada- dijo Remus avanzando a ella pero se detuvo cuando observó su rostro molesto.- nada pasó... te digo la verdad porque si, tengo culpa en mi ser pero es por lo que siento por ti... no pasó nada...

-¡Sabías lo nuestro y aun así te ...!- ahogada por sus emociones declaró a Miranda con rostros de pocos amigos y de profundo rencor.- ¡Es mi novio!- acusó.- y tu... tu...- queriendo golpearla de nuevo pero se abstuvo.

-lo tengo bien merecido- dijo Miranda algo sorprendida ante el golpe pero arrepentida de todo lo que intentó hacer en Londres y desde que llegaron ambos a su casa.- No quise entrometerme pero los gritos se estaban escuchando fuera y tenía que hacerlo: por el bien de Remus...- acariciando su mejilla golpeada.

-¡Por el bien de Remus!- declaró Nathaly con ira.- ¿Qué me pueden decir ahora? ¿eh? – mirándolos a ambos.- ¿Qué se acostaron juntos? ¿ahora me vendrás a decir que ella te sedujo hasta su cama, no Remus?- mirando ahora al joven y sorprendiéndole a él y ella misma con sus cortantes palabras. incluso, ya se escuchaban fuera del salón.- ¿Dormiste con ella? ¡Respóndeme! Por favor...- las lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas enrojecidas con enojo.

-no – dijo con serenidad y la verdad se notó que brotaba de sus labios. Ella pestañeó dos veces antes de dejarse caer en el sillón cerca de ella.- La respuesta es no... te lo dije: solo nos besamos...

-La verdad es que, Remus te ama Nathaly- declaró Miranda a riesgo de otra bofetada o algo peor.- No te negaré que intenté ir _todo_ el camino con él...- notándose el bochorno ante su propia declaración.- pero no fue así. Porque él no me lo permitió.- Ahí notando que la chica le prestaba atención a sus palabras. –Porque solo hay una mujer en su corazón... y esa mujer eres tu- ahí Nathaly miró el rostro de Miranda, notándole el rojo en la mejilla donde le golpeó.- créeme: aunque lo intenté de la manera mas ruin posible, él te ama a ti... y te desea a ti. No a otra... para que lo sepas: nuestra atracción o la de él viene dada por nuestra naturaleza Nathaly pero el amor no tiene nada que ver con ello en este caso. Me atrae Remus pero ahora, solo espero tu perdón, cosa que se que, no podré lograrlo tan fácilmente.

Las lagrimas y la sensación vencieron el cuerpo abatido de la joven Malfoy por las declaraciones de las cuales había sido testigo. Lloraba abatida y derrotada por sus sentimientos. Y no supo cuanto tiempo pasó a la par que se cubría sus ojos con sus manos para no ver nada. No verle a la cara.

Porque la tristeza era enorme. Mas grande, según creía que ella misma.

No se percató cuando Miranda abandonó el salón. Pero las manos de él retiraron de su rostro sus manos y le mantuvieron aferrada a su lado.- Se que te costará mucho perdonarme... y se que lo merezco.- sus lagrimas bañaban su pálido rostro.- Pero no dudes que lo que ha pasado aquí, la pago con creces en mi conciencia Nat.- ella continuaba hipando.- Se que estás lastimada pero preferí ser consecuente contigo y con tu vida. No mereces sacrificar tu vida sin saber que, lastimé tu confianza. La confianza que pones en mi, se ha visto traicionada y que te tomará mucho tiempo perdonarme...

-Te quiero- declaró ella un instante.-aunque creas que esto... lo que me has contado puede hacer que te odie. No es así. Maldito mi corazón, que se empeña en amarte cuando no lo mereces Remus.- declaró aun hipando.- pero lamentándolo mucho, es en efecto, como mi corazón se siente: dolido, maltratado, ultrajado...

-Lo lamento tanto- declaró con severidad..- Nunca he querido lastimarte... jamás. Nunca me percaté, hasta aquel día que ocurrió todo, de toda la razón que tenías: con este lugar, con Miranda, con todo... pero no dejaré de amarte jamás Nathaly. Espero que, en tu corazón halles un hueco para perdonarme... y nunca lo maldigas por favor. Eres, con tu corazón lo único real, autentico, legitimo y puro en mi vida- besando sus manos.- y no quisiera perderte... no así...

-trataré de hacerlo- declaró poniéndose de pie.- pero no te niego que, tomará tiempo...- limpiando sus lagrimas y marchándose del salón.

** continuará.---**

**espero que hayan disfrutado estos cuatro capitulos que he actualizado y subido para todos ustedes. Gracias a todas las remus-fans (entre ellas mi Nee-san Naiko), espero en verdad, que estos cuatro capitulos hayan gustado y por favor, exprésenlo como mejor saben ¡Con Reviews! **

**Los fans del fic "Entre..." tienen que conformarse con las actualizaciones que se hacen de una por subida. La historia ya está en sus capítulos finales. Recuerden también que el tiempo que transcurre en ambas historias no es el mismo pero por cada actualizacion sigue la línea de eventos para que no pierdan ningún detalle. Espero en verdad les agrade.**

**Comentarios, dudas, y demás a y **


	12. capitulo doce

**"Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**

**Por Crystal**

**Interactuando con las vivencias ocurridas en el fic "Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

**Capitulo XII- Sueños de Blanca nieve**

Querida Arly: se que no nos hemos hablado en un tiempo y mucho menos, has respondido mis cartas. Aun así las envío a donde tu tío esperando que en algún minuto, puedas responderme. Recurro a ti en estas circunstancias porque eres mi único consuelo y confidente. No me lo creerás pero¡Me doy por vencida! Así como lees. La decepción es una gran lanzadora a las decisiones que tomaré de aquí en adelante. Tengo tantas ganas de solo dejarlo todo, pero el amor que tengo por él es lo único que me detiene. Quisiera seguir tu ejemplo y dejarlo todo para encontrarme a mi misma; solo que, este plan tiene un defecto: no necesito encontrarme a mi misma porque si se quien soy y que lo necesito a él. Pero no creo que, él me necesite a mi ¿qué hago amiga? Miranda tiene todas las de ganar. Además que... no se como decirte esto: algo pasó entre Remus y ella. El me lo confesó y ella lo admitió, admitió que... bueno, ya sabes... quiere a mi lobito. ¡Eso no es lo peor! Se besaron. El solo imaginarlos, juntos... me hace hervir la sangre y luego, solo llorar. Nada mas que llorar. Amanezco estos días con ganas de hacer mis maletas y dejarlos. Con el dolor que esto produce en mi corazón. Pero no dejaré que se burlen de mi... no dejaré que él sepa cuanto me ha lastimado aunque un lado de mi sabe que él está consciente de ello. No lo creerás pero, tengo tantas ganas de volver a Londres pero lo que mas me asusta es que, tal vez, lo tenga que hacer sola...

Nathaly.-

Escribió a Arly a casa de su tío y recibió finalmente respuesta: _"lamento No haber estado para ti amiga. Pero son tantas las cosas que han ocurrido que... bueno, no hagas una tontería dándole la victoria a Miranda. No creo que seas capaz de dejar a Remus pero a veces soy un muy mal ejemplo para todas ustedes y esto me tocó aprenderlo con la apuesta ¿no¡No te des por vencida porque conozco a Remus se que te ama a ti! El dolor debe de ser muy fuerte para ti pero ten la confianza y la fe de que los designios de que ustedes estén juntos se encuentran a su favor. Cometió un error, en eso estoy clara pero tienes que perdonarle para que ambos salgan adelante. Como quisiera estar para ti ahí en estos momentos amiga, pero no podrás creer esto (Aunque es un muy mal momento para decirte esto): tengo una hermana... así como lees. Parecer ser que, mis verdaderos padres nos separaron para cuidarnos y protegernos de algo mas poderoso que el amor que nos tenían, pero ha estado todo este tiempo con Daniel). Ahora que la encontré tengo que estar para ella y confío plenamente que, inmiscuirme en sus problemas traerán mas desdichas que bienestar. También te gustará saber que Sirius ha venido aquí. Hemos estado todo este tiempo en si, confiando, esperando y anhelando que finalmente, pondremos nuestras confusiones a un lado para encontrar entre nosotros nuestro amor verdadero. Me ha propuesto matrimonio nuevamente. Se ha aparecido aquí y espero finalmente, darle el si. Mientras, Confía en tu corazón y el amor que tiene Remus a ti. Te guiará por un buen camino. Arly"._

Pero ¿Cómo no sufrir y dejarlo? Esa noche de su declaración apareció como una pesadilla en los días siguientes que ni siquiera le permitía dormir apaciblemente.

Pero ¿Acaso le dejaría resolver su lucha solo?

Un mes después...

Las dudas e incertidumbres rondaban el ambiente. Muchas personas iban y venían en el pueblo. Según le contaban en la casa, era un ambiente muy tenso el que se respiraba en esa zona. Wolfs Hang, y sus delimitaciones estaban blancas por la nieve e igual, el pueblo. Muchos coches y camiones se desviaban gracias al inclemente clima. Pero el clima, traía consigo, la frialdad, la testarudez y la duda en sus mentes.

El lugar estaba tal cual el día anterior. Todas las cosas en su sitio. En un perfecto e impecable orden que sería la envidia de cualquiera de sus amigos que eran todo menos organizados.

Su mirada melancólica fue a dar a un retrato en la mesilla de noche al lado de su cama y sonrió al recordar aquel día. Uno de los últimos días a Hogmeasde. Fue una de las fotos que, Nathaly tomó para Estudios Muggles,. Ambos estaban en esa foto sonrientes, felices y sin un problema en su mundo.

No sabía que mas hacer o como dirigirse a la chica. Era tan perturbador que, daba miedo. Nathaly se refugió en su interior sacando a sobresalir la coraza Malfoy que llevaba en su interior y que no le gustaba mostrar. Pero él, había tenido la culpa. Miró por la ventana hacía el nevado valle y notó a la chica allá en la distancia, portando un llamativo abrigo color verde y con guantes, caminar entre la nieve en silencio.

Trató infructuosamente de disculparse nuevamente por su error semanas antes, pero ella le rehuía.

Nathaly, no quería hablar con él o acaso recordar el incidente entre Remus y Miranda, del cual resultó ser la victima.

Tampoco le dirigía la palabra a Miranda. Estaba muy enojada con ella para mirarle tan quisiera dos veces en esos días. Solo conversaba con Corinna quien había sido su confidente.

Suspiró mirando la blanca nieve desplegada en el valle y se ajustó sus guantes a sus manos. Miró nuevamente aquel valle que le trajo tantas desdichas desde que puso un pie en él. Como estuvo a punto de morir en varias ocasiones. Pero... ¡lo había dejado todo por él!

Nada mas valía la pena que volver a casa. En ese momento lo pensó.-Aquí no hay nada que me ate a este lugar mas que tristeza, lagrimas y derrota...- entonces rió en voz alta para agregar- ¡buen chiste será para Lucius! "Te dije que eso pasaría al mezclarte con perdedores medio muggles"- imitando la voz de su frívolo Primo.- pero ¿Acaso me atrevo a volver para escucharle decir todas sus babosadas?- se analizaba así misma en voz alta.

Se imaginó regresar sola. Luego imaginaba aquella imagen en los diarios muggles y de magos que dijera "Gran guerra en Europa Occidental. Muertos magos y licántropos." Y se le heló la sangre.

Tembló ligeramente. No sabía si era por lo que se imaginaba o por el frío.

No había sabido nada de Andrew y el tiempo se agotaba. La luna llena sería en cuestión de días y nada se le ocurría.

Miró mas atrás notando uno de los hombres de Nicholas a poca distancia. Estaba confinada a la propiedad aunque Remus y advirtió que no importaba si ella se iba o se quedaba; el asunto era que, los Cazadores atacarían a la próxima luna llena (Según le advirtió Andrew).

Arly se había casado con Sirius. Según se enteró por la misma Arly que insistió que asistiera a la boda. Pero ella, se negó. ¿cómo irse en una situación así tan particular? Con dolor en su alma, no resistiría irse de all�, de Wolfs Hang a la boda ¿por qué? Simplemente porque si se marchaba, dudaba mucho que regresara. Y eso le daba miedo. Mucho miedo.

Entonces recordó un día de nieve, un año atrás justo como ese, cuando salieron a Hogsmeadge. ¡Que lejos se veía aquel día! Aquella noche en la casa de los gritos.

Un año ya- declaró susurrando para si. Sacó la carta donde se anexaba una foto de Sirius sonriente al lado de su novia y sonrió. Estaban en esa foto casándose ya. Una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos. No estuvo allí para el día mas feliz de la vida de sus dos amigos. Una encontraba el amor y el otro, aprendió a amar. ¿qué irónico, no? Pero se entremezclaba a la perfección.

No entendía y tampoco trataba de explicarse porque se había quedado en Wolf´s Hang. Ah si, lo pensó: Aun amaba a Remus.

Lo castigas sin tener la culpa ¿lo sabes no?- escuchó la voz de Miranda, quien se acercaba a riesgo que de ser convertida en rata por la bruja. Andaba con un abrigo de hombre muy pesado que no se notaba que era ella exceptuando su rostro.- lo castigas tanto...

no deberías de entrometerte ¿Sabes?- dijo fríamente la joven de ojos platinos.- Eres una embustera, una bruja ¡Y no con el significado que tiene en mi mundo!- gritó.- ¡no sabes como te desprecio en este momento!- avanzó colocándose cara a cara.- Tu, con tus artimañas, quisiste quitarme a la única persona que me queda... ¿lo entiendes no? No lo puedes entender... porque no tienes nada como lo que tenemos nosotros...- Rectificando.- Teníamos...

Eres igualita a los Malfoys... tienes tanto odio...- sorprendió a la joven con aquello. Pero primero, pensó que era para llamar la atención de ella. Pero ¿Cómo sabía que, su primo, sus demás parientes eran así, claro, exceptuando a su abuela?.- Así es... conozco la reputación de los Malfoys aunque nunca los conocí en persona. Conocí a un Malfoy en mi estadía en Londres.- dijo no mirándole a ella.- No te preocupes. No conoció a Remus.- leyendo el temor que se hubieran encontrado en Londres.- era mucho mayor que tu. Parecía incluso, ahora que lo veo, ser tu padre...

No puede ser mi padre- declaró – Mi padre murió...

eso supe de Remus- declaró ella serenamente.- Supuse aun así, que era pariente tuyo. Ahora queda confirmado. Me veía con desprecio por enterarse de quien era. Con el mismo desprecio que acabas de profesarme tu. Pero no su señor...- atrayendo ahí la mirada de Nathaly.

Entonces ¿lo que dijo Corinna era cierto?- preguntó.- ¿Te reuniste con él, no?

No le llaman por su nombre- declaró asintiendo y dándole la afirmación- Así es. Lo vi... lo conocí.

Ese hombre... mató a mi padre- dijo con desprecio.- ¿Cómo te atreves a jalar tantos inocentes contigo a su lado¡Te matará una vez consiga el poder¡aunque te ayude ahora con tu guerra!- mucho mas molesta.

No llegamos a ningún acuerdo. –declaró con pesar.- claro que puedo informarte que, hubo unos cuantos seguidores muy fieles suyo que querían ayudarme.- dijo con pesar- claro, todo con su precio...- sonrió irónicamente.- el precio que a las mujeres hermosas le coste. –mirándole con serenidad.- algo que Remus, rechazó ellos lo querían para ponerme en buena boca de su señor... no me vendo tan bajo.- haciendo una pausa, al notar la comprensión (por las rojas mejillas de la chica), acerca de cual hubo sido el precio.- la razón por la cual te digo esto y trato de hacerte constar es que: tienes un buen hombre en tu corazón Nathaly así como él te tiene en el suyo. Sería lamentable que, por lo que pasó entre nosotros (o no pasó), un hombre como él pierda algo tan valioso de su vida...de la de ambos...

Es difícil el no mirarle y verte a ti a su lado...-dijo con pesar.- Tu...

no pido tu perdón.- declaró.- es mucho pedir después de lo que casi hice. Después de todo, hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu- tocando su mejilla (donde la chica le propinó la bofetada días atrás),- solo que, me daría mucha pena que, después de lo que ocurra en la guerra, nunca se perdonen... importando que, tal vez, después no haya oportunidad en verdad...

Ella se marchó en silencio de regreso a la casa, dejando a la joven sumida en sus pensamientos. – es que, aun no me siento con la valentía de enfrentármele... y decidir.

**Una semana después. **

Se escuchaban los sonidos de armas siendo revisadas y casquillos siendo supervisados si contenían plata para su batalla. Los pasos acelerados y conversaciones toscas de los pisos superiores atraían la atención de la joven que estaba siendo resguardada en el sótano. Delante de su puerta, habían, dos hombres que de vez en cuando le despertaban en medio de su sueño con sus risas y escandalosas conversaciones.

Era una total pesadilla.

Era uno de ellos días antes, ahora era, una traidora y como traidora no le respetaban. Ella que años antes, pese a su juventud era una de las mas admiradas con Andrew, ahora era tratada como la peor de su comunidad.

Cuando miró a la puerta, notó como aquellos hombres se callaron inmediatamente y abrieron la misma. El líder del gremio estaba allí y ella se puso de pie inmediatamente.

El avanzó y detrás de él venía Andrew.

¡Cordy!- dijo el sujeto adelantándose al anciano y abrazando a la chica. Suspiraba aliviado mientras ella se aferraba en un abrazo lleno de sentimiento.- estás bien... que bueno...

te dije que no le pasaría nada- dijo el anciano atreviéndose a sentarse en una silla sin que nadie le invitase.- No saben ustedes dos en el tremendo problema en que están metidos...- mirándoles a ambos.- Traicionando a la comuna... desde tiempos inmemorables, eso se paga con la muerte...

Desde tiempos inmemorables hemos estado matando una especie con la cual vivimos en total guerra... guerra que, tendrá su fin muy pronto...- dijo Cordelia abrazada aun por Andrew.- en eso estamos claros señor. – haciendo una pausa.- Supe por fuente confiable que esta guerra fue predestinada desde mucho tiempo atrás y por los mismos licántropos... la roca que descansa en la casa de Valdenstroff lo dice- recordando lo dicho por Nathaly. Esta declaración hizo que el hombre, apretara con mas fuerza su bastón y su rostro se pusiera rígido.

Esa roca, solo es un grito de esperanza. Jamás animales, vencerán el poder en armas del hombre...

no solo son animales- declaró Andrew pensando en que Nathaly estaba entre ellos y que no era, una mujer normal.- tienen armas, que usted desconoce...-enfatizando su mirada.- Tiene oportunidad de salir de todo esto...ileso.

Ay muchacho… cualquier otro momento, te mataría lo juro... pero has hecho tanto para nosotros, que no se ya que hacer contigo.- tosiendo.- solo se que, por ella-señalando a la chica- Cumplirás con tu deber...

¿En contra de mi voluntad?

Se que lo harás...- poniéndose de pie.- y tu niña: Estarás aquí encerrada, a salvo... si acaba todo como esperamos que acabe, podrás salir... después de todo, Jhojansen y Corbell se quedarán aquí son unos chiquillos...

Que bueno que niños no morirán.- dijo Cordelia desafiándole. Andrew se sorprendió.- porque sabe que, muchos morirán... ¿morirá usted también?

no tiene que ver con muerte. Tiene que ver con redención. Finalmente y después de meses, años deliberando, ha llegado la hora. Pronto es la hora de la venganza. En menos de siete días. -el hombre se volteó dándoles la espalda.- Tienen media hora...-marchándose al exterior. Después de pasar el umbral cerraron la puerta desde afuera.

Andrew se volteó a ver a la chica declarándole.- No se si esto ha sido intervención divina o que...- abrazándole nuevamente.- Pero por lo menos, estarás fuera de peligro... –sonando aliviado.- aquí no podrás ir y estarás a salvo...

no me importa estar fuera de peligro.- Declaró mirándole con intensidad y separándose de él.- ¿Qué pasará contigo¡No quiero que mueras!

Estaré bien- declaró con serenidad. Ella se sentó en el lecho que había allí llevándose las manos a su rostro.- oye ¿estás tu bien?- sentándose a su lado.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

El permaneció en silencio.- ¿y Nathaly?- preguntó esperanzada- ¿has sabido algo de ella?

Andrew negó con su rostro.

O sea... ¿La habrán descubierto¿Andrew¿acaso la encontraron y ...

no se decirte con seguridad... pero...- mirándole.- Remus Lupin me pagó una visita—sorprendiendo la chica.- Y hablamos mucho...

¿y bien¿Qué te dijo?

bueno, se nota que ama a Nathaly tanto como ella, se preocupa por él.- haciendo a la chica sonreír por un segundo.- Preocupado de nuestra relación. Le aclaré con tranquilidad, que no tenía ninguna relación mas que amistad con Malfoy. Que Nathaly no me interesa... incluso le hablé en los experimentos que hemos estado realizando con relación a la Licantropía y le mostré los apuntes. Estuvimos por espacio de hora y algo, charlando...

¿Te creyó?

La culpa no le permitió y me dijo que, lamentablemente, le habrá dado la oportunidad a Nathaly de fijarse en alguien que la merezca en verdad... porque él no se encontraba en ese calibre.- Cordelia abrió los ojos ampliamente.- no me dio detalles pero espero que hayan hablado...

Cordelia sonrió.- increíble. Aquí estamos a punto posiblemente de morir...y te preocupas por la relación amorosa de Malfoy...

Andrew sonrió mirándole declarando.- Es lo único que tenemos que hacer ¿no?

Ella no asintió y tampoco negó con su mirada. Se le quedó mirando fijamente en esas lagunas añiles de sus ojos y alzando un poco su rostro, besó en sus labios al joven y colocó su mano sobre su mejilla. Una vez se separó de él, Andrew (Absortó y con los ojos como platos), observó a la joven sonrojada bajar su mirada.

Lo siento-. Declaró torpemente- pero si esta es mi última oportunidad de verte, quería al menos...- haciendo una pausa.- que lo supieras...

El silencio fue ensordecedor. Para ambos.

El beso, declaratorio.

¿Quién dice que es la ultima oportunidad?- escuchó provenir del sujeto. Con su mano alzó la mirada de la chica.- no será eso... yo no me voy a dejar vencer...ahora que me doy cuenta, que perderé mucho si eso ocurre. – ella estaba sonrojada.- He pensado todo este tiempo, que todo lo que sentía por ti, estaba confuso... tan confuso pero no era cariño que he sentido por ti todo este tiempo... no era un cariño de hermana...

Ella le abrazó y declaró.- No mueras...- aferrándole con fuerza.- por favor... no mueras...

lo prometo- dijo abrazándole con efusividad.- lo prometo...

Nathaly ingresó a la casa despojándose del abrigo que llevaba en el recibidor y miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Hasta esos momentos, no esperaba querer abandonar la casa.

Caminó a su alcoba e ingresó en ella pero no esperó que alguien cerrara la puerta después de ella entrar. Se encontró con la mirada castaña de Remus.

Ella se sorprendió pero no lo dejó dicho. Se quedó observándole ante lo que hizo.

No me marcharé hasta que hablemos...-declaró con decisión.—tenemos que hablar...

Ella no respondió. Comenzó a reunir sus cosas que estaban en el tocador y las comenzó a echar en un bolso a un lado.

estos días, han sido un infierno- declaró mientras ella no le miraba. Solo continuaba echando las cosas para no tener que mirarle a la cara. – no puedo estar sin hablarte... antes que todo, eres la única persona a quien le tengo confianza. Por encima de todas las cosas... no tengo excusa para lo que ocasionó que estés así conmigo. Pero ¿hubieras preferido que no te lo dijera¿qué hubiera sido otro tipo de persona y te escondiera lo que pasó?

no puedes dejar de ser quien eres- declaró ella sin mirarle.- no escondes nada de nadie... menos de mi.

Nat ¿qué haces?- por fin notando lo que ella hacía.

Empaco- declaró con tristeza- Empaco y ... me voy... vuelvo a Londres...

Remus no sabía si estar aliviado o contrariado por el repentino cambio de decisión de la chica.-te encontraré en Londres entonces... cuando todo esto acabe...- pero ella le interrumpió.

Déjame decirte algo antes de que continúes:- declaró con rectitud y sopesar- Si me voy...- tomando una bocanada de aire pero sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora.- si me marcho... no me busques...- mirándole fijamente.- no me persigas... – declaró con lagrimas en sus ojos- Porque... no me encontrarás...

él avanzó a ella abrazándole. Aunque al principio ella se negaba, se dejó aferrar por la varonil figura de quien amaba con tristeza. – no me digas eso... porque se me parte el corazón... ¡ay no me digas eso!

¿qué quieres que te diga Remus? No es lo que pasó o no haya pasado entre ustedes lo que me duele... es tu indiferencia... me tratabas tan mal en vez de escucharme... entonces ¿que futuro tenemos en donde no tomarás en consideración mis opiniones? Siempre te dije que, algo raro ocurría, no me escuchaste. Mis puntos de vistas o sentimientos ante algo o aquello, siempre serán para ti, celos...- ya al borde de las lagrimas.

lo siento.- declaró con pesar y arrepentimiento. - ¡lo siento!

lo hecho...- declaró separándose – Hecho está...

Limpiando sus lagrimas escuchó cuando él le dijo.- Creía que podríamos superarlo todo...no importando que. Creía que podría venirse una tormenta encima de nosotros y encontraríamos la calma... pero se ha venido una tormenta y hemos fracasado. ¿acaso hemos fracasado Nat?

Duró un minuto en silencio...

Dos minutos...

no hemos fracasado- declaró finalmente.- No podemos fracasar porque... porque, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado... al final, de desengaños, molestias, sufrimientos y tristezas... te sigo amando...

Remus levantó la mirada para observar los ojos platinos y declaró.- ¿Entonces...

Una pelea a la vez Remus...- declaró ella – una pelea a la vez... y veremos...

¿no te marchas?- preguntó esperanzado aunque le doliera admitir que si la quería allí. Pero eso significaría que podía morir. ¿acaso la quería ver morir¡no iba a morir! Pero al menos... ¿le quería a su lado? A pesar de todo el sufrimiento¿le amaba?

Nathaly no se percató cuando el sujeto se marchó de la alcoba. Cuando volteó para decirle algo, ya no estaba allí.

No cenó y se marchó a la cama temprano. Aunque, no había asegurado nada de permanecer en Wolf´s Hang, ella estaba mas tranquila. Su corazón, le decía que todo estaría bien. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

Escuchó cuando una lechuza tapeteo en su ventana y vio una lechuza con una carta dirigida a ellos dos que provenía de Londres, pero no se vio con fuerzas de abrirla y leerla. No esa noche. La colocó en su mesilla de noche y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió.

tal vez..- yendo a escribir en un papel. La pluma rasgaba el papel y después de dos minutos declaró.- Lleva esto al pueblo.- dándole la dirección de Andrew verbalmente.- no es brujo pero conoce la metodología... no te vayas hasta que te de respuesta.- la lechuza ululó indignada.- Se que hay reglas contra enviar correo de esta manera a muggles...pero �¡Es de vida o muerte!

La convenció finalmente y la vio marcharse.

Se fue al cuarto de baño y salió momentos después, con ropa de dormir. Se echó en la cama entre las mantas y se dispuso a dormir.

Se sentía tan cansada.

No sabía que hora era, pero no sabía porque sentía el suave roce contra su labios, era como en un sueño pero no era un sueño. Poco a poco salió de su placido sueño para encontrarse con un rostro sobre el suyo a quien besaba.

Sabía quien era demasiado bien.

Había incluso extrañado sus besos.

¿Qué... que haces aquí¿a esta hora?-. preguntó suavemente y algo aturdida cuando se dieron oportunidad de tomar aliento.

Cuando se separó de ella declaró – se que si te dejo ir, cometeré el error mas grande de mi vida...- ella se acomodó sentándose y encendiendo una luz notándole la mirada castaña llena de indignación y preocupación.- mereces ser feliz y se que, es lo último que te he dado desde que salimos de Londres...

Remus yo...- pero él le impidió seguir hablando.

deja que termine, por favor... – declaró.- te amo... ¿Lo entiendes así¿lo sabes, no Nathaly? Quiero que sepas que lo único que no me hizo seguir a Miranda hasta el final, fue lo que tenemos... eres tu- aferrando sus mejillas rojas con sus manos.- lo nuestro es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa... no deseo, quiero, amo a otra que no seas tu... – viéndole asentir.- Pero tampoco no se... si dejarte permanecer aquí, donde se que corres peligros... me has puesto en una encrucijada... y lo sabes...- mirándole fijamente y ella juntó sus manos con las de él.- no... por primera vez en mi vida, no se... no se que hacer...

te seguiré y lo sabes... – declaró ella susurrándole.- hasta el fin del mundo...- acongojándose.- eres lo único que me queda...- abrazándole.- lo único...

eso no es verdad... no soy lo único. Nos tenemos a nosotros y a los demás. – haciendo una pausa.- Debería tal vez, enviarte con Sirius o James.

¡No lo digas ni de broma Remus!-se alarmó.- me quedo aquí...- entrelazando su mano con la de él.- Contigo...

no pasó nada con Miranda...- trató de decir.

Lo se.- declaró analizando los consejos que Arly le procuró en su carta y lo hablado con Miranda.- lo se...- suspirando.- Está bien Remus... no pasó nada entre ustedes...

El joven respiró aliviado mientras le abrazaba con tranquilidad, sosiego y se le ocurrió un plan. Plan para alejar a Nathaly de los eventos a ocurrir en los siguientes días.

Salía de la alcoba de la chica encontrándose con Miranda quien se retiraba para dormir. Le miró un instante y ella sonrió penosamente. Pero él le hizo señas y ella aguardó a que el sujeto le alcanzara.

Por lo que veo las cosas van mejor...

Me ha perdonado, que es un principio...- Miranda sonrió complacida.-Pero, necesito un favor de tu parte...

¿Favor?

necesito ahora mismo un coche para ir a la ciudad- declaró seriamente.- Y mañana que tus vigilantes no nos espíen...

¿acaso planeas una velada romántica con tu Nat?- preguntó azorando al joven. Ella misma se rió por el efecto logrado.

no- declaró serenamente.- te lo contaré luego...pero ¿Puedes prestarme ahora el coche?

Vamos- guió la joven Valdenstroff por el pasillo.- Hablemos con Nicholás. Aun no se ha marchado...

Andrew miró la ventana parpadeando un par de veces: Si no lo hubiera visto anteriormente, no lo hubiera creído. Una lechuza tapeteaba contra la ventana y llevaba lo que parecía una nota en su pata.

Se dirigió a la ventana y una vez dejó entrar el ave, desató la nota y la leyó no evitando sonreír sutilmente y decir.- siempre quise usar esto y creo que, ella lo sabía ¿o no le quedaría otra alternativa de avisarme? – tomando papel y lápiz y viendo que la lechuza no se iría a ninguna parte.

_"Tengo que luchar pues la vida de Cordy corre peligro. Está retenida en el centro, en el sótano del viejo cine ya abandonado. Es muy largo de explicar. El plan sigue según lo acordado: una semana. Sabré distinguirte de todos. Se que tu no dejarás a Remus aunque me dices aquí que, es posible que te vayas... no lo creo. No se que pasó entre ustedes, pero te ama... y mucho. Dale la oportunidad y se que, te darás cuenta también. Queda poco tiempo para el ataque y hay mucho que hacer. Es muy arriesgado, son alrededor de trescientos cazadores congregados aquí. Atacarán por el bosque hacía el valle por lo que pude leer en los mapas. Andrew."_

La joven despierto bien entrada la mañana, con ganas de ver a Remus y sonrió a su mirada en el espejo. Se vistió y pensó en Miranda y le encontró saliendo del comedor y le saludó sutilmente. Vio al ingresar que estarían esa mañana, acompañados de Nicholas, dos hombres mas (Empotrados en el umbral de la puerta) y Corinna, acompañando a Remus mientras desayunaba.

Buenos días Nathaly-saludó Corinna y bebiendo con agilidad su taza de café y crema.- ¿cómo amaneciste?

bien. Buenos días Remus.- sonrió.

Buenos días Nat.- dijo Remus sonriéndole. Pero su sonrisa era algo nerviosa. Pero Nathaly no pudo pasar desapercibido el brillo y la intensidad en su mirada. La sonrojó.

¿No quiere café señorita?-preguntó la doncella. Sin esperar respuesta se lo sirvió.

Corinna continuaba consumiendo su desayuno con avidez y observaba a Nathaly.- ¿Vienes conmigo al centro?

No es conveniente que salgan hoy- declaró Nicholas.- hoy inicia la luna llena... Marc cerrará el centro después del atardecer y no habrá nadie aquí para ayudarles...

es cierto.- declaró Corinna mirándoles con intensidad y algo de tristeza.

bueno, esperemos que todo vaya bien- declaró Nicholas. Miró un instante a Nathaly quien se dio cuenta.

¿Ocurre algo Nicholas?

no es nada- dijo Remus atrayendo su mirada.- termina tu desayuno.- sonrió.

Pero Nathaly notó aquella oración algo confusa.- ¿qué ocurre?

En ese momento, Corinna cae abatida su cabeza sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo a Nathaly. Esta se acerca y toma su pulso.- ¿qué le pasó?- preguntó mirando a los dos hombres.- ¡Ayúdenme!

no le pasa nada- dijo Remus serenamente y caminando a donde Nathaly.- Solo es un sedante... una poción... fuerte pero efectiva.

¿Qué hablas?

Tocó su mejilla declarando.- no voy a dejar que mueras... no te voy a dejar entrar a todo esto... jamás lo permitiré.- sacando de su bolsillo una carta dirigida a la joven y que ella notó la letra de Andrew. Su visión comenzaba a tornarse brumosa.- Te amo y es por tu bien...

Segundos después y antes de que Nathaly pudiera llevarle la contraria, cae adormecida en el suelo.

Le costó trabajo abrir sus ojos. Sentía sus párpados tan pesados, pero aun así, se esforzó y logró separarlos y notó que Corinna estaba inconsciente a su lado.

Trató de incorporarse a la par que, buscaba algún rastro de encontrarse en un lugar conocido, cosa que no fue así. Notó enormes barriles a su alrededor que estaban colocados en enormes anaqueles de madera y hierro. Estaba en una especie de catre del cual trataba de incorporarse. Girando su cabeza descubrió al otro lado, unos anaqueles de madera pero con cajas que notaban botellas oscuras. También otras cajas que se leían nombres de productos que no pudo identificar.

¿do.. donde estoy?- preguntó una voz a su lado. Volteó para ver a Corinna recobrar la conciencia y llevándose una mano a su cabeza.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica de cabellos platinos. Corinna le observó y asintió en silencio y se sorprendió de que Nathaly estuviera allí.- parece un sótano...

no es el de casa- declaró Corinna apesadumbrada.- El de la casa, es un salón de juntas para la gente de Miranda... ¿qué rayos es este lugar?

Fue cuando escucharon unos pasos que descendían por la escalera de madera situada al otro lado.

Nathaly buscó en sus bolsillos no encontrando su varita. Por instinto, se colocó delante de Corinna esperando lo peor.- ah ¿Ya despertaron?- Nathaly reconoció la voz pero no podía ubicar un rostro. Por lo menos, no en ese segundo. El sujeto se acercó y una vez que la luz de la única bombilla en el sótano, fue que la chica pudo ubicar la voz.

¿usted? –preguntó atónita.

Gusto en verte de nuevo chiquilla...- sonrió

Henry quien conocieron como el dueño de la taberna, a su llegada al pueblo..- Tu novio les dejó acompañados de Nicholas Valdenstroff.- sirviéndoles agua de una jarra.- ¿cómo te sientes?

¡No quiero estar aquí! – dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras- tengo que salir de aquí...

tu novio dio instrucciones muy precisas mi niña- declaró Henry a la par que Nathaly subía las escaleras- No te dejarán salir... Hay mas personas detrás de esa puerta... lo exigió.- Deteniéndole con aquello.- que no te dejáramos salir...

Ella volteó a Henry tratando que su explicación fuera alguna clase de elaborada broma.

¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?- preguntó Corinna.

Dos días- declaró Henrí no extrañado ante aquello. Nathaly bajó nuevamente con incredulidad.- el señor Lupin nos exigió que las mantuviéramos aquí hasta ahora...

¿Por qué? – preguntó Corinna.- ¿por qué hasta ahora?

Porque en menos de siete horas será el amanecer... – declaró tranquilamente.

¿No entiendes Corinna? preguntó ahora Nathaly no evitando sonreír ante la astucia de Remus Lupin.- nos sacaron de Wolf´s Hang para que no interviniéramos en la guerra...

¿guerra? –preguntó Henrí.- ¿Qué guerra?

¿Acaso no fue por eso que nos encerraron aquí? Nos trajeron aquí y...

no. Lupin se apareció tres noches atrás... solicitándome que les diera refugio sin decirle a nadie, en mi sótano sin hacer preguntas. Acepté porque me agrada Lupin. ¡si mi sobrino se entera, me mata! Solo unos cuantos de mi confianza lo saben. ¡no me habló de ninguna guerra! Lo único que les queda es esperar aquí...

Bueno, pero no por siempre- dijo Nathaly molesta y buscando alrededor, notó en la misma mesa con la jarra su varita y una nota. Las tomó ambas y colocó su varita en su bolsillo. La nota era con letra de Remus y se leía lo siguiente.

_Amada Nat:_

Conociéndote debes de estar enojada por como resultaron las cosas. Debes de entender algo: Te amo demasiado como para permitir que algo te ocurra. Le solicité a Henrí su ayuda y a Miranda también, quien accedió porque comprende y hasta Corinna estará a salvo. ¿qué clase de persona sería si permitiera que entraras a esta locura? Ya estarás a horas de haber terminado la tercera noche de luna llena. No creo que esa poción para dormir, tenga grandes repercusiones pero si durará lo suficiente para pasar las tres noches completas. Ya lo que queda, espéralo en el sótano: no importa lo que pase iré a ti... aunque sea, después de esta vida... tuyo, por siempre, Remus. 

Estrujó la carta en sus manos, incrédula. Así que la quería fuera de su camino.

¿Nathaly?- preguntó Corinna al ver aquella reacción departe de su amiga.- ¿qué ocurre?

Nathaly tomó su varita y dijo apuntando a Henrí.- Terrificus Totallus.- haciendo que el hombre cayera como piedra al suelo.- vamos Corinna, iremos a la casa de Andrew. Ahí fue que las cosas comenzaron y encontraremos algo, para frenar esta locura.- caminando a las escaleras con Corinna detrás de ella.- Quédate detrás de mi... esto será algo difícil...

Porque sabían que, cada minuto contaba...

Porque cada momento, era el principio del fin...

**Continuará...**

**hola a todos y todas... después de un mes exacto de haber actualizado esta historia vuelvo con ¿Los capítulos finales¡Así es! Los capítulos finales de esta historia para dar paso a otra... y esa es la verdadera búsqueda que iniciará años mas adelante. ¡Muchas gracias todas aquellas que me apoyaron en el transcurso de esta y "entre Confusiones" que quienes se fijaron también tienen el final publicado. **

**Gracias especiales a **

**Mika Kuester. ¿te sientes identificada con estos dos personajes¡Pues cumplí mi cometido! En verdad, cada personaje de esta historia tiene un pedacito de cada uno de nosotros y de maneras que ni te imaginarías (pero mi beta sueña jejeje)- gracias por seguir esta historia y convertirla en tu favorita. Solo espero que el final guste. Gracias a Gema, Sharaly potter, S. Lily Potter por cada uno de sus reviews (el del capitulo 4 me sorprendió y no tuve oportunidad de agradecértelo hasta ahora), y Zelanir quien me ha dejado reviews tb, muchas gracias. **

**Comentarios, dudas Tomatazos a y **


	13. Capitulo trece

**"Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**

**Por Crystal**

**Interactuando con las vivencias ocurridas en el fic "Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

**Capitulo XIII- estrategia a la victoria.**

Cuando salieron a la calle pudieron sentir el frío de la temperatura. No tenían abrigos en ellas así que, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sus cuerpos se entumecían por la temperatura.

¿Ahora que?- preguntó Corinna cuando estuvieron en medio de la calle. Era de noche y los negocios en su mayoría estaban cerrados.

¡No podemos volver!- declaró Nathaly.- no creo que estuviera solo en el negocio o el piso de arriba...- mirando a todas partes. Tomó la mano de la chica y dijo.- Ven...

Guiándole y cuatro o cinco cuadras mas arriba divisaron la casa de Andrew. Pensaron en pedirle ayuda pero Nathaly detuvo su caminar al notar los dos hombres empotrados en la puerta.- lo descubrieron... ¿no? – preguntó Corinna al notar igual que su amiga, como estaba la situación.

_-"Podría atacarlos"-_ pensó llevándose la mano al bolsillo donde estaba la varita—"_pero...no se que hacer"- _mirando a la joven a su lado que temblaba del frío.

Estaban a Kilómetros alejados de la casa de Miranda y no había personas en la calle. La nieve y el frío los había resguardado tal vez, dentro de sus casas... observó mas debajo de la calle, notando coches de lado y lado parqueados pero cubiertos de nieve.

Las posibilidades se cerraban a cada segundo.

¡Dejó de sentir sus manos!

No tenemos alternativa...-declaró saliendo al claro y Corinna a su lado. Cruzó la calle cayendo en la vereda que estaba la de Andrew. Los hombres levantaron sus armas para que las vieran y Corinna tembló. No sabiendo en realidad, si era por el temor o el frío.

Pasó la entrada y uno de ellos dijo.- ¡Alto ahí!- alzando su arma y apuntándole.

¿Acaso no sabes que no debes jugar con ellas? – Declaró sacando la varita y apuntándole.- "_accio Rifles_"- saliendo de sus manos el arma y cayendo a los pies de Nathaly.

Los hombres se miraron entre si y luego a Nathaly con temor. Nathaly los aturdió con un hechizo cayendo ambos al suelo inconscientes. Luego se fijó en la puerta, cerrada con llave. "_aloho Mora_" – apuntándole y la puerta se abrió de par en par, notando a Andrew que parecía esperar lo peor

¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?- preguntó preocupado.- ¿Acaso se han vuelto locas? – Corinna se dirigió al perchero tomando un abrigo y gabardina de ahí e igual Nathaly.- ¿Cómo las dejaron pasar?

no tuvieron alternativa- declaró Nathaly.- ¿Qué pasó¿por qué te vigilan?

Porque no confían en mi ... ya no mas...-declaró molesto.- tienen a Cordy en el sótano de la casa central de la organización... si no hago lo que me piden, la matarán...

Nathaly mira la impotencia de Andrew ante la situación. Luego observa a Corinna.

Salgan y entren a esos idiotas... atenlos en alguna habitación de la cual no puedan escapar- dijo Nathaly.

no tengo nada aquí con que atarlos...- declara Andrew.

Nathaly avanza a la puerta y dice.- _mobilus Corpus_.- apuntándole a los dos cuerpos inconscientes. Ellos se movían como títeres gigantes siguiendo a Nathaly y su varita alzada.

¿Dónde los meterás?- preguntó Corinna. Entonces Nat, vio el armario a pocos pies de ella, y bruscamente lanzó adentro a los dos hombres inconscientes y aplicó un hechizo al cerrojo de la puerta.

Eso está bien pero no tardarán en venir por mi ¿Qué les diré cuando no los vean allí?- asombrado ante la actitud algo brusca e inusual en la joven.

nada- declaró Nathaly –esto nos dará tiempo...- mirando a Andrew- Tengo que llevar a Corinna a la casa... tu mientras¿tienes de los sedantes? Los que me diste hace tiempo ya... ¿tienes mas?

Andrew asintió.

Insértalos en los dardos que usualmente les introduces veneno. Lleva en tus bolsillos o en un bulto o lo que sea, la mayor cantidad de sedantes posibles...- ordenó.- hay que evitar el derramamiento de sangre lo mas posible...-mirando a Corinna.-pasaremos por el Centro a buscar a Mark

¿por qué?

porque necesito alguien que se quede contigo en la casa... ahí estarás a salvo... o en el centro...

¡Marc no es como los demás Nathaly, pero tampoco me arrojarás a él!- dijo Corinna sonrojada.- ¡Quiero ayudarte!

Puedes ayudarme mas, yendo con Marc.- declaró la joven de cabellos platinos.- No puedo exponerte a mas peligros del necesario...

Andrew se marchó a otra habitación para empacar dardos con sedantes.

¡no es justo!

¡No hablamos de justicia¡hablamos de lo que te conviene y lo que no!- exclamó tomándole de los brazos.- todos podríamos morir esta noche...

Corinna tenía sus ojos con lagrimas.

Igual Nathaly, pero esta ultima, tenía que mantenerse en control. Era lo que la separaba de los demás, como Miranda y Remus.

no creo que a tu hermana le guste la idea que estés en peligro...-murmuró la joven.

Pensé que odiabas a mi hermana.

que no me lleve con ella, o no me agrade, no quiere decir que la odie.- declaró con paciencia.- En verdad, no puedo luchar con lo imposible Corinna; peor aun si, ellos tienen coincidencias en sus vidas como es la licantropía... no puedo luchar- sacudiendo su cabeza en manera negativa.- solo que, eres importante para ella. Somos amigas¿Cómo crees que sabiendo en verdad lo que significas para tu hermana, arriesgaría tu vida, sabiendo que, no puedes defenderte?

Pero...

Nada de peros...- ordenó la joven.- Anda y ayuda a Andrew...- mirando la puerta y la ventana.- yo me quedaré supervisando que nadie llegue inesperadamente.

Corinna asintió, y acompañó a Andrew a llenar los dardos. Se acababa el tiempo. Nathaly miró al exterior. La nieve había parado de caer momentos antes. Escuchaba los murmullos de Andrew y Corinna mientras hacían lo que planeaban.

"la vida de todos, está siempre inundada de retos, dificultades, obstáculos. Mi vida, ha girado tanto en torno a sus necesidades que tal vez, olvidé las mías... no me gusta la imagen que me brinda el espejo todas las mañanas... no últimamente...¿por qué nunca escucho la voz dentro de mi, que dice que soy la tonta mas grande y está delante de mi.? Mi propio reflejo me miente... es simple como eso. Todo lo que tenía que decir era Lo siento... yo tengo la culpa que todo llegara hasta aquí... a este momento..."

Pero.. ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta aquí?

Entonces, se recordó de lo escrito por James cuando le mandó los libros de animagos y transformaciones. "_tienes que estar segura de lo que quieres al momento de invocar un poder o la habilidad como esta. Requiere mucha capacidad, concentración y deseos de lograrlo..."_

_-¿deseos de lograrlo¿acaso no consideras suficiente salvarle la vida a tu mejor amigo?_- pensó el día que leía la carta.

_"Cuando iniciamos este proceso, estábamos locos y no pensábamos bien las cosas, pero aun así, nuestro deseo, superó nuestra lógica y conciencia. Ahora mismo, estoy percatándome que fue una locura de juventud. Queríamos ser los amigos para lunático que él necesita. Pero tu eres su amor. Sirius me explicó que trató de persuadirte pero cabeza dura como te conocemos, no le valió de nada..."_

_-Es que ciertamente el corazón derrota a la razón-.- _pensó Nathaly observando por la ventana de la residencia Nayloss. Aun escuchaba los murmullos pero se volvían mas y mas distorsionados. No sabía si era la sensación de cansancio a pesar de tener días durmiendo. La verdad es que, Remus si sabe hacer pociones. –_" Si todos los deseos se volvieran realidad... entonces, no habría gente infeliz, triste, melancólicas, sedientas solo de alguien con quien compartir... alguien con quien desahogarse... alguien con quien amar a su lado. Pero mi espejo me miente... siempre me ha mentido. Creía que lo tenía a mi lado, pero tal vez, nunca estuvo a mi lado... así como yo, no estaba del suyo... ¿si me hubiera escuchado, hubiera sido diferente¿si yo, lo hubiera escuchado a él, hubiéramos sido verdaderamente felices? No lo se. Sinceramente... no lo se. La verdad tal vez estuvo dentro de nosotros... escondida tan profunda que, no podíamos verla. Pero ¿acaso ellos nos dijeron que éramos la pareja perfecta? Tontos sentimentales, idealistas... pero nunca realistas... porque en verdad, soy diferente... él también. Si los deseos se hicieran realidad, en verdad, estuviera aquí a mi lado... abrazándome... como aquella mañana de Navidad...nuestro aniversario...¿acaso en verdad trato de ser comprensiva con su estado de Licántropo o era mi estúpida necesidad de no estar sola o sentirme abandonada? No... porque tenía a mi padre... pero... tal vez, si hubiera sido distinto. Si aquella mañana, que mi tío y mi padre, no hubieran ido a Hogwarts por mi, no hubiera intervenido... ¿me habría marchado? Sin duda... pues me daría cuenta que, no éramos el uno para el otro. Tal ves, no estamos destinados a estar juntos..."_

_-"Pero... me enamoré de él... como una tonta. Le seguí tal vez, ciegamente... no, no ciegamente... jamás sería así. Soy de las que no se subyugan a las decisiones del hombre... mi abuela siempre dijo que era "Espíritu Libre" que tal vez jamás encajaría..." _

_"Mi abuela... esa si le hubiera encontrado el chiste a todo esto... si solo hubiera estado con vida hasta este momento"_

"Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo el día que, mi abuela murió... diez días de haber terminado el quinto o cuarto año. Recuerdo aquella mañana...como si viniera a mi desde ayer..." 

abuelita.- dijo la chica acomodándose al lado del lecho donde la mujer conservaba sus ojos cerrados y su ligero respirar. La mujer ya acabada por la edad y la enfermedad de la longevidad, abrió sus ojos pesadamente, encontrándose con el rostro lloroso de su nieta...

su nieta favorita.

Mi pequeña florecita- dijo con pesadez y trató de levantar su mano para tocar sus mejillas sonrosadas por las lagrimas, pero no pudo.- ¿por qué lloras?

Su padre estaba mas allá mirando expectante a que la hora llegase.

¿Cómo me preguntas eso?- tomando su mano y llevándosela a su mejilla; era como si hubiera leído su mente.- te irás y me dejarás sola.

nunca estarás sola florecilla.- declaró con pesar.- Jamás te dejaré sola... incluso después de la muerte...

Pero lo prometiste...- ahí en esos instantes Lucius entró en la habitación acompañado de su padre.- Lo prometiste que estarías en mi boda... que estarías cuando me graduara del colegio... ¿acaso no cumplirás?

Es lo que mas quisiera chiquilla mía.- declaró con pesadez.- Pero, no es en mis manos que está eso... me llaman.

¿Cómo que te llaman?- presionó su mano contra de la de su abuela.- ¡Entonces que me llamen a mi también!

¿cómo puede pedir eso alguien quien aun no ha vivido?-preguntó con pesar.- No pequeña... aun te falta enamorarte, terminar tu colegio... vivir la vida y experimentarla en todas tus facetas para poder ser llamada al otro lado...

¡Abuela: no me puedes dejar sola¿qué haré sin ti?- gritó con las lagrimas incontrolables.

Su padre se acercó para tocar su hombro.

tienes tu familia, que una vez que falte, velará por ti... la familia siempre será importante... pero, las decisiones al final, las tomarás tu... tomando en consideración lo que siempre te dicte el corazón...- cerrando sus ojos.

¡Abuela!- gritó. Incluso la zarandeó.- ¡Abuela!

perdona a esta anciana por no tener voluntad Nathaly...-declaró sin abrir sus ojos.- perdona por inmiscuirse en tu vida...

Si lo dices por Sirius, no te preocupes... abuela...- limpiando sus lagrimas.- si me dices que es tu voluntad estos momentos, que me case con él, trataré de hacerlo...

Ella negó con su cabeza.- Sirius te tenía en su niñez un cariño de hermano, chiquita... tu hallarás a tu otra mitad sola... –Haciendo una pausa , declaró- Noto tu mejilla que se calentó...—sonriendo con mucho esfuerzo. Y murmuró – Si no es que, tienes ya otro a quien querer...

El padre de Nathaly no se percató de lo dicho por la anciana pues lo dijo como susurro que era casi inaudible.

¿Dónde está Lucius?- preguntó la anciana.

Aquí estoy abuela.- dijo el frívolo muchacho acercándose al lecho y tomando su otra mano.

Ah Lucius... un muchacho ambicioso y quien nunca mostró cariño... tan parecido a tu madre, debo añadir...- haciendo una pausa.- ustedes son mis bebés y tan distintos como el día y la noche. Opuestos, pero familia al fin y al cabo... cuídense... uno al otro... siempre.

No necesito que ella me cuide- declaró con frialdad.- pero la cuidaré a ella si eso quieres...

déjala tomar sus propias decisiones estaría bien... y se feliz. Lo mismo digo para ti, pequeña... se feliz... y que... tu...corazón te...- dejando de hablar.

¡Abuela¿Abuela¡ABUELAAAA!- dijo echándose sobre el cuerpo sin vida de quien conoció a lo mas cercano a una madre y desahogándose con sus lagrimas y sollozos.

"Incluso Lucius se afecto de la muerte de nuestra abuela. Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente pues para él, era solo una entrometida... pero la quiso. Esa noche, se que lloró porque salí de mi habitación una vez, y lo vi mirar el fuego de la chimenea prendida y llevaba en sus manos el álbum de fotos que pertenecía a la abuela. La quería. También la amé y cuanto la extrañaba. Incluso me parecía raro no poder el último año, compartir con ella mi felicidad de que, Remus ya estaba en mi vida, como algo mas que mi rival... algo mucho mas que un simple amigo.

No era sorpresa para ella, era exactamente por ello, que terminaron siendo compañeros de pociones. El destino, comenzó a jugar con ello, desde años antes.

Por esa misma situación fue que, todo empezó.

Por el destino.

¿o coincidencias?

Miró a su alrededor. No estaba en casa de Andrew. No mas por el momento. Se desplegó ante ella un largo pasillo de piedra. Sus recuerdos comenzaron a surgir lentamente para darse cuenta de las cosas...

De muchas cosas.

Recordaba aquel pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar en él. Avanzó y dobló una esquina.

La lluvia se escuchaba caer en el exterior. Se escuchaban los murmullos que, se transportaban por aquellos pasillos que conoció siete años atrás.

Risas. Escuchaba ahora risas. Una explosión suave, la hace voltearse y nota al sujeto de cabellos negros y mirada brillante añil, pasar por su lado corriendo. Escucha los pasos y ve como dos persiguen a aquel muchacho.

Era apenas, un niño.

Pero pasó por su alrededor sin siquiera mirarla.

Avanzó por donde él se había ido. Miró mas adelante. Vio a aquella figura cabizbaja inclinado a un montón de libros que recogía y apuntes. Reconocía aquellos cabellos mestizos color miel.

¿Quieres ayuda?- preguntó alguien a su lado. Ahí Nathaly miró a su izquierda notando a la chica de cabellos castaños oscuros y gafas inclinándose a socorrer a su compañero.

ah, gracias Thompson...- agradeció el chico con una sonrisa y se dejó auxiliar por la chica.-¿a dónde vas ahora?

a ayudar a Nathaly con pociones...- sonrió la chica amablemente.- ¿Por qué tus libros están esparcidos?

Crabbe-declaró – Pasó por aquí persiguiendo a Sirius...- levantando su mirada- Ah hola Nathaly...-sonrió a la chica.

Nathaly se volteó y recordó cuando fue eso: Años atrás. Estarían en quinto. Finalizando quinto. Ahí estaba ella, cuando era una niña apenas.

Comenzaba a recordar los hechos.

La chica de cabellos platinos estaba desde atrás con sus libros en mano y saludó con un "hola" apenas audible para Remus. Este finalmente con la ayuda de Arly se puso en pie con todas sus cosas en sus brazos.

deberías comprarte un morral. Así podrías llevar todo dentro y sin riesgo a que, esos idiotas te arrollen en su paso... –declaró Arly sonriéndole amablemente.

¿Oye por que te comportas así conmigo¿no que me odias?

no te odio. –declaró Arly.- cuando estás solo... pero cuando estás con esos genios de pacotilla de tus amigos, es otra cosa...

Remus sonrió y asintió. Segundos después se marchaba por el pasillo no sin antes dirigirle una rápida mirada a Nathaly.

¡pudiste al menos decirle hola! dijo Arly acercándose a su amiga.

Si dije hola- declaró Nathaly abrumada.

Ven, vamos a la biblioteca...- avanzó Arly sonriéndole y sin ningún plan de discutir a su amiga.- Estoy segura que encontraremos a Lily ahí...

Así como la imagen vino a su mente, así mismo se deshizo. No pasó mucho cuando, otra imagen se revelaba delante de ella y a su alrededor. Ahí notó guirnaldas de navidad y adornos festivos. Una pareja que iba de manos por el pasillo con antorchas encendidas y mas atrás la música correspondiente a la fiesta de Navidad. La noche que, él se le declaró...

"A pesar de todo lo que tenían en contra, se reunieron... a pesar de que tu familia, jamás lo hubiera permitido... desafiaste tus antepasados con él. Cuando te besó, no consciente de que, en aquel momento, la rueda del destino de ambos comenzaba a girar"

_-"no tenía porque dudar. El me quería... eso era claro fuera de cualquier apuesta... fuera de todo lo que los demás creyeran..."_

Entonces se movieron una vez mas las imágenes. Ya no las reconoció como los pasillos de Hogwarts. Miró a su alrededor, notando un cálido y pequeño saloncito amueblado con decoro y una foto era colocada sobre el piano. Las manos gruesas y marcadas colocaban las fotos con emoción junto a los de una mujer acompañada de un hombre y un pequeño en brazos. Recordó aquel día.

Señor Lupin.- interrumpió una voz al hombre. Volteó notando a la atractiva joven de 18 años sonreírle.- pensé que querría un poco de limonada...- colocándosele delante con una bandeja con tres vasos y dos platos de galletas.- hace un poco de calor... iba a llevar esto para nosotros...

Se observó a si misma ya año y meses atrás: Su cabello quien fue el protagonista de las discusiones con su abuela cuando aun vivía de siempre mantenerlos limpio, brilloso y al menos, pasarles cien cepilladas, estaba ahora, amarrado descuidadamente y cubiertos con una pañoleta.

¿Aun no terminan con el ático?- preguntó.

no- negó la chica sonriéndole.- Remus ha encontrado una familia de Boggarts viviendo allí arriba...- pasándole el vaso con el liquido. –debo ayudarle...- sonrió.

Un momento por favor.-le detuvo el hombre antes de que se marchara.

"me apreciaba, pero era su amor de padre, que superaba sus sentimientos por mi... aunque nunca me sentí inadecuada para Remus... aquella tarde... fue distinta... no serían un par de horas después que, Arly aparecería en mi puerta..."

"Si pero debes entender que aunque ustedes, sentían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, no era distinto algo clave: eran diferentes... tan diferentes... mundos distantes."

¿ocurre algo malo?

no es nada malo... siéntate un segundo...- la chica hizo lo que él le dijo.- Podrás entender mi sorpresa cuando, mi hijo llega de su ultimo año de colegio y se aparece con nada menos que con una novia..- azorándole considerablemente.- Quien por supuesto, no volverá a su casa... y los sentimientos de mi hijo, hablando de hombre a hombre son bastantes serios, maduros, para alguien de la edad de ustedes. Aunque no se hasta que punto ustedes son tan "íntimos", se que, lo de ustedes es serio.- Nathaly estaba púrpura hasta las orejas.- Mas que todo, que cuando me dio tu apellido, supe inmediatamente quien eras... ¿Niña, sabes acaso lo que haces y a quien desafías con esta locura juvenil de ustedes dos? – concluyó con una mirada seria sobre la pobre chica, quien apenas quería recobrar el aliento.

En su memoria, Nathaly recordaba lo que le dijo en aquel entonces al progenitor de quien mas amaba. Lo recordaba pues, se hizo esa misma pregunta cientos de veces en aquel último año.

no me mal interpretes- interrumpió antes de que le respondiera.- me alegro que, Remus haya encontrado el amor a tan temprana edad... pero niña querida...- tocándole en su mejilla.- mi hijo, no es normal... lo sabes... no creas que no lo amo. Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y le prometí a su madre, a mi esposa, que nunca le faltaría nada. Que siempre estaría para él...

Estoy igual yo para él- declaró la joven cubierta de moho y polvillo de la labor.- Créame cuando le digo que, un año atrás, no vi esto pasar... un año atrás, solo trataba de que mi sentir por él no fuera descubierto... ¡Pero que alegría me dio al saber que se sentía igual! – llevándose las manos a su pecho.- mi corazón por primera vez, se siente completo... lleno finalmente, después de años debatiendo que podía faltarme... podremos, parecer diferentes... pero somos símiles. Puede estar seguro que jamás le romperé el corazón a su hijo... y no me importa que sea quien sea...siempre será a quien amo...

¿y eso no cambiar�?

no creo que cambie...- sonrió ella.

Aun así, quiero que sepas que, cuando el momento llegue de ser mucho mas... de complementarse plenamente... será el momento cuando, tal vez, aquella ilusión que tienes de él, se rompa, o se fortalezca mas...

Yo no vivo de ilusiones- declaró sonrojada.- Vivo de la realidad.

El hombre asintió y a continuación, besó su frente declarándole en un susurro.- espero que así sea. Después de todo, solo te tendrá a ti de ahora en adelante... que no cambie lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

_-"Pero cambió. – _pensó a la vez que, observaba nuevamente en su mar de recuerdos lo que pasó aquel día. Aquella noche, regresando con Corinna.- "_lo prometí y no dudé un instante en romper mi promesa a su padre..."_

_– será mejor que te sientes- señalándole el sillón de donde ella se aferraba unos momentos atrás. _

_Su mirada lo decía todo: o tal vez, no todo, pero sí suficiente. – No... no quiero sentarme- tartamudeó – Lo que... dime... que pasa... – insistió._

_Remus parecía mirarla como no la había mirado en mucho tiempo. En mucho. Desde aquélla noche en que ambos casi se entregan a sus pasiones. _

_.- Algo pasó en Londres... entre Miranda y yo. – Nathaly sentía como el corazón quería salirse de su cuerpo. Lo escuchaba latiendo hasta en sus oídos de tan fuerte que palpitaba. – Algo que tienes derecho a enterarte por mi mas que todo... _

_Pero ella no quería saberlo. O si. Si quería saberlo. Quería escucharlo de sus labios. _

_Pero él parecía esperar su aprobación para continuar. Ella asintió con su cabeza y él continuó.- nos besamos...- declaró y Nathaly apretó sus puños y su rostro se paralizó solo mirándole sentado allí. Irónicamente, ella pensaba que algo pudo haber pasado entre ellos. Solo que, no quería admitir en su corazón, en su mente... en su alma. – nada mas allá ocurrió... – declaró serenamente pero sintió mirarle directamente a los ojos era una clase de pecado y bajando su mirada declaró.- Ella sabe lo que siento por ti... pero la verdad es que, no debió si quiera llegar a besos... _

_- Creo que, tienes derecho a saberlo para que sepas tomar la acción de lugar...- continuó.- eres una de las personas mas importante para mi... si no que la mas importante... no quiero perderte teniendo este cargo de conciencia o que tu, te sacrifiques por alguien quien no te merece como crees. Creo que, debes de volver a Londres antes de que todo empiece... y cuando vuelva, si quieres que vuelva, - mirándole aquí.- Estaré abierto a tu decisión de continuar... o renunciar a lo nuestro... pero de mi parte, nada siento por ella como lo que siento por ti. Lo nuestro es ... mas fuerte... que lo que pudo haber pasado o no en Londres. _

_Nathaly continuó muda. Esperando a que él terminara. Sin percatarse se abrazó a si misma. Tratando tal vez, de darse consuelo a si misma. _

_Finalmente la voz de Nathaly interrumpió el crepitar de los leños en la chimenea.- ¿la amas?_

_-no-. Dijo decidido._

_-¿te gusta Miranda?- preguntó directamente ella. No parecía la dulce e inocente Nathaly._

_Sonaba lastimada. Muy lastimada pero indeleble. _

_-Es atractiva- declaró mirándole a los ojos._

_-No fue lo que te pregunté - declaró con molestia.- vamos Remus. Si llegaste tan lejos... debes ir todo el camino... ¿te gusta Miranda, si o no?_

_Analizó unos instantes: la frase o respuesta errónea, podría terminar con la hermosa relación entre ellos. Relación que tuvo sus bajas desde su llegada a Wolf´s Hang. _

_Finalmente declaró solo interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego.- si.- secamente. – pero te amo a ti._

_Pero eso no era suficiente para ella. No lo era. _

_El corazón de Nathaly se fue a sus pies.- ¿La besaste tu o ella te besó a ti? – continuó interrogando aunque cada palabra lastimaba un poco mas su corazón. _

_-me besó primero...- dijo con pesar – pero..._

_-Pero nada Remus- declaró secamente. Miró a sus ojos platinos para notar como aguantaba las ganas de llorar. De derrochar lagrimas imparables. – te gusta... lo admites, se besaron y no se que mas. Ahora, no serías hombre si no te gustara. Ella es muy bella no hay duda y no hay nada para defenderla...- pausando un instante- Al menos que quieras que lo nuestro se acabe... para que estés libremente con ella. _

_-¡Jamás querría conscientemente tal cosa!- finalmente parecía con vida. _

_-�¿Entonces porque rayos la besaste!_

_-"Ahí fue cuando me percaté que todo era diferente. Que ellos eran diferentes y que no había nada para impedir aquello. Ahora es la tercera y última noche de luna llena y supongo que están juntos... juntos... no creo haber cometido un error. Esta ha sido la prueba mas intensa de que, los amores por siempre felices, no existen. Jamás existirán."_

Las imágenes desaparecieron y volvió al salón de la casa de Nayloss.

_-"no existe tampoco el "hasta que la muerte nos separe" ¿y si no es la misma muerte que nos separa pero si la vida? La vida misma, una bifurcación que me guía a un lado y a él a otro... jamás seré la mujer para él porque soy mujer completa... tal vez por eso. Después de todo, el destino se encargó de encaminarnos a Wolf´s Hang Valley... el destino se encargó aquella mañana de que yo, fuera quien escuchara al anciano explicar aquello de los asesinatos y fui yo quien tomó el diario."—_llevando sus manos a sus ojos y apretándolos ahí.- "_el destino nuevamente, nos guió en mis manos a donde Miranda Valdesntroff y ellos son iguales. El destino se encargó nuevamente de, colocarme a mi en el medio entre ellos... tal vez, para hacerme despertar..._

_-¡Maldito destino¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con mis sentimientos¿cómo te atreves a apostar con mi vida..._

_"No eres Malfoy... no actúas como tal".-_pensaba en ese instante de auto descubrimiento. Entonces recordó lo dicho por su tío una vez.- _Sino fuera tu hija y se pareciera tanto a ti físicamente, dudaría tu paternidad..._

"¿es cierto entonces? Soy tan distinta... tan diferente... a ellos... pero ¿Por qué si se que ellos están juntos, aun así quiero sacrificar mi vida?"

Dos minutos de silencio pasaron.

porque es lo justo.- escuchó a si misma murmurar en voz alta. – no puedo dejar que mas personas mueran...- ahí venían Corinna y Andrew. – no puedo dejar que él muera... no así. No de esta manera.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Andrew. Nathaly observó a Corinna.

Tengo una idea Andrew… pero...- mirándole fijamente sin darle mas detalles agregó.- tu ve con tu gente y nos veremos en el valle ¿De acuerdo?- tomando a Corinna por el brazo.

¿qué piensas hacer?

es mejor que no te enteres...- declaró ella seriamente. Pero Andrew la asió por el brazo justo cuando abría la puerta. -¿qué?

Esto no es un juego... – mirándole con intensidad con aquellos ojos azules que le recordaban los de Sirius.- ... Nathaly: si algo te pasa...

no será tu culpa.

¡no lo digo por eso¡lo digo por Lupin! Se moriría si algo malo, te ocurre esta noche.

Andrew me ha costado darme cuenta de algo... creo que él y yo, no estamos destinados a estar juntos...- sorprendiéndole.

¡El te ama!

Corinna escuchaba todo aquello absorta. ¿acaso Nathaly se daba por vencida?

¡No existen los cuentos de hadas!- gritó. Andrew retrocedió.- No soy la princesa del cuento y él no es mi caballero en brillante armadura... solo haré lo que alguien quien te aprecia, haría por ti... –declaró tajante.- mi destino, no es estar con él...

¿Pero como es posible cuando lo amas tanto?- preguntó para detener su avanzar. La joven se volteó a mirarle.

si todo sale bien y como lo he planeado, no estará en mi la decisión de continuar...- declaró.- Soy al fin y al cabo...una Malfoy...- besándole en la mejilla.- nos veremos luego...- finalmente marchándose con Corinna de la mano.

Lo dejaste de amar...-declaró Corinna avanzando con ella.- ¿cierto?

Eres muy joven para entender...

¡Claro que no! Lo amaste antes de incluso, llegar a mi edad...-deteniéndole.- ¿no me digas que, lo dejarás a Miranda¿a mi hermana?

Será feliz con alguien con mas en común que, conmigo...- dijo tajante.

¡Tonterías!- gritó Corinna.- Eres una tonta...- sorprendiéndola mientras se separaba de ella.- ¡Remus te ama¿cuánto mas necesitas para que te lo demuestre?

Corinna...

¡NO!- gritó.- No me vengas con que no lo comprenderé... ¿qué no comprenderé¿qué? Ahora mismo, tratamos de evitar una desgracia y se que, tu te involucrarás... ¿No¿irás al valle sola?

si...

Entonces no digas que no lo amas...

no he dejado de quererlo y no creo que, pueda dejar de hacerlo.- dijo Nathaly -. Amo a Remus pero, después de que todo termine, lo dejaré a opción de él que quiere hacer... tiene miedo... tanto miedo a lo que somos. A lo que, podríamos convertirnos...no hablo de la licantropía. Hablo de nosotros como pareja...

¿Entonces no lo abandonarás'?

vamos.- no respondiéndole. – es hora de que Mark esté en el Centro.

¿Nathaly¿Cómo crees que terminará todo hoy?

Esperemos solo que, termine de una vez por todas Corinna... de una vez por todas.

_"Si es hora de nuestra prueba. Es hora de saber que significa cada uno en el corazón y la vida del otro...creo que, si él supiera lo que se y lo que haré, me mataría..." _– pensó para si. - _Simplemente porque lo quiera o no, lo busque o no... lo amo..._

**_continuará... _**


	14. capitulo catorce

**"Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**

**Por Crystal**

**Interactuando con las vivencias ocurridas en el fic "Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

**Capitulo 14 – "Reglas de castas..." **

El cielo daba señales de que la gran tormenta se desataría en él. Era independiente de lo que ocurría en Wolf´s Hang. Incluso, las grandes nubes acoplaban los cielos, excepto por la luna la cual parcialmente luchaba por sus derechos, su propiedad, su propiedad de la noche. Había convencido a los miembros del gremio de cazadores que la mejor hora de atacar sería entre las dos y las cuatro de la mañana. Después de todo, era la hora que los lobos descansaban en sus manadas después de la larga noche de cacería.

Pobres aquellos que hubieran caído en las redes de aquellas fieras.

Unos pasos se escuchaban en el bosque. Miraban a todos lados con sus rostros sudorosos a pesar que, usaban guantes para el frío y parecería que la nieve tenía mente propia. Si llovía, el suelo se volvería aun mas resbaloso. Pero era una desventaja para ambos lados.

hay está- murmuró uno de los cazadores al notar la ventana a lo lejos iluminada de la residencia Valdenstroff.

lo que debió de hacerse siglos atrás- dijo uno de apellido Vancober.- La muerte de todos esos engendros del demonio.

Los demás murmuraron en aprobación. Andrew observaba sigilosamente a su alrededor mientras su arma parecía pesarle mas que en toda su vida.

Pero la vida de Cordelia pesaba en una balanza.

Si huía o hacía algo indebido, la vida de Cordy peligraba.

¿Podría acaso irse en contra de ellos?

¡No! No lo haría. Cordelia era importante en su vida. Si ella moría...

¡no lo iba a permitir!

Fue entonces cuando escuchó una especie de silbido en el aire. Se escuchó el eco en todas partes.

Los han visto-dijo uno al lado de él avanzando en la espesura para salir al llano.

Era por supuesto la señal de ubicación delos licántropos. La batalla era inminente.

Caminaba entre dos o tres mas de su grupo. Miraba alrededor con temor.

No era para menos aquella reacción. El bosque estaba colmado de blancas montañas de la nieve caída. Incluso, entre los troncos de los árboles, había blanca montones de nieve abriendo los primeros el paso a los siguientes que les seguían detrás.

De un momento a otro y observando el claro dejado atrás, observó la joven de cabellos platinos mirarle entre las sombras.

Nathaly con sus ojos fijos en Andrew asintió con su mirada, y fue escondiéndose entre las sombras, desapareciendo de su vista.

¡Nayloss!- le dijo uno acompañándole y viendo donde él se quedó embelesado observando.- ¿Qué miras?

Negó con su cabeza y avanzando mas seguro, mientras se dirigían claro mas adelante.

En ese instante se escuchó el aullar de un lobo.

En ese mismo instante en la casa una chica saltó en el sofá despertando ante el terrible aullar. - ¡Santo Cielo!- dijo con temor.- ¿Habrá empezado?

silencio Corinne- dijo una voz que ella conocía. Ahí notó que, la sala había quedado a oscuras.

¿Marc?

Estoy aquí- dijo dulcemente una voz y a continuación, sintió la calidez de sus brazos que le rodeaban con ternura y tibieza. Ella estaba sintiendo su rostro arder.- No te preocupes... no dejaré que nada nos pase...- sintiendo como se acurrucaba con ella y lejos de las ventanas para evitar un disparo a la propiedad por sus sombras cerca de las ventanas.

Nathaly: Espero que estés bien. Al igual que Remus y mi hermana.- dijo hipando.

Escucharon el silbido de un disparo en la distancia.

Calma...- dijo Marc. – Esto por lógica, tenía que terminar esta noche...- declaró en un susurro.

Los lobos eran alrededor de cincuenta (quizá mas) y todos parecían tomar el baño de la luna que poco le faltaba para ser ocultada por las nubes. La nieve crispaba en sus pies y vieron sin temor, dada su experiencia, que no eran una camada de lobos normales. Esa era la última noche de luna llena.

Eran enormes. Apoyados en sus extremidades pero las que conformaban las manos de una persona normal, eran mas largas y mas fuertes que las de los pies. Sus hocicos no eran tan finos como los de un lobo.

Ellos parecían sorprendidos ante la imagen de los enormes lobos que no se daban cuenta aun de su presencia.

Pero sintieron el gruñir de uno de ellos, a pocos metros y notaron que, los demás se percataron de su presencia. Los gruñidos aumentaron a la suma de los demás licántropos.

mantengan todos la mira- gritó uno que Andrew reconoció como uno de los mas viejos del grupo. Miró a su derecha estaba concentrado en no perder la vida y para tenerlo bien cerca. Los demás prepararon sus armas sonando los gatillos.

Los lobos gruñían con mayor énfasis notando cada uno que sería victima de los cazadores.

Habían estado esperando este día.

Pero entonces, Andrew notó dos lobos que sobresalían de la multitud. Estaban sobre unas piedras que estaban cubiertas de nieve.

Uno de los lobos tenía su mirada sobre la de Andrew. Ciertamente y en todos sus años como Cazador, parecía tener una conciencia.

¡Sabía que cualquiera de ellos, podía ser Remus Lupin!

¿acaso Nathaly estaba observando de alrededor?

No se atrevía a hacer un disparo. Los lobos estaban en expectativa. Igual ellos. Parecían dudar quien haría el primer disparo. O de los canes, quien avanzaría a dar el primer ataque.

Andrew pudo bien, salir corriendo. Pero no lo haría.

**"Este es el final... **

**escucho**** sus corazones latir;**

**¿acaso hay que sentir compasión por nuestro verdugo?**

**Busca en tu interior...**

**La sangre no es lo único que hierve en ti"**

Los lobos poco a poco les rodeaban. No supo quien hizo el primer disparo, pero los ladridos y violentos movimientos de los lobos humedeciendo la fría y blanca nieve de rojo, no era tampoco sorpresivo.

¡ATAQUEN!- escuchó Andrew del hombre a su derecha. Pero Andrew, no se atrevía a disparar.

Cuando menos lo pensó, lobos y hombres, juntos, luchaban cada uno en contra de la casta del otro; luchaban por la supremacía que les creían corresponder.

Diez minutos habían pasado y aun continuaban luchando y caían lobos y hombres. ¿quién vencería?

La leyenda de aquella noche se hacía presente ante ellos. La lucha estaba en pie...

Por su territorio.

¿pero territorio de quien era en verdad?

Andrew con habilidad y usando la culata de su rifle como arma, evitó que un lobo le mordiese el brazo pero tenía a la fiera echada sobre él a punto de morderle y solo se interponía el arma que el sujetaba con sus manos para interferir entre las fauces de su atacante y su cuerpo.

No sabía de donde había salido y si no lo hubiera visto él semana antes (gracias a la ayuda proporcionada en parte entre él, Corinna y Cordelia), no lo hubiera creído.

Blanca como la nieve (sería gracias a la opaca luz de luna) se notaba la enorme fiera que retiró de encima de él a su lobo atacante.

Sus ojos grises al voltearse a ver a Andrew, le delataron.

Aulló con belleza y logrando que a Andrew se le colocara la piel de gallina. Incluso su porte al erguirse era de una elegante criatura de la noche. Su belleza en su porte, le delataron de las demás criaturas a su lado, se observaban comunes.

**"La sangre se congela, **

**al**** ver a la enorme fiera atacar...**

**¿Eres hombre o que?**

**Indefenso te encuentras...**

**Cuando puedes notar a la muerte disfrazada**

**Por una criatura terrenal."**

¡Cuidado!- gritó el sujeto al notar que, dos lobos se dirigían a la recién llegada fiera.

La criatura de fauces parecidas a las de sus atacantes se defendía con fiereza y agilidad evitando que le mordiesen, pero ella mordiendo a sus atacantes y defendiendo al humano de los demás que parecían en un principio de su especie.

Pronto los otros lobos (Quienes ágilmente, habían acabado con sus contrincantes), algunos inclusos con manchas brillosos en sus lomos de pelo oscuro (notable que se trataba de sangre), los rodeaban a la fiera, Andrew y otros que, estaban demasiado nerviosos para atinarle a sus rifles o en todo caso, heridos para luchar contra los licántropos allí presentes.

Nathaly gruñía con intensidad mientras los demás allí presentes, se preguntaban ¿por qué demonios un lobo luchaba para defenderles?

Fue entonces cuando el lobo de color canela avanzó con su gruñir delante de los demás. Otro de mirada azulada como el mar y pelaje color trigo le seguía de cerca avanzando y no importándole que la lucha había comenzado en su alrededor.

Solo existiendo ellos.

Nada mas que ellos.

Solo ellos.

Quien sabe porque pero Nathaly avanzó y Remus igual. Las fieras de cada uno eran los que dominaban. Mas nada.

Remus parecía tantear. Buscaba como cruzar por el lado de la hermosa criatura de ojos platinos, pero, ella, no le permitiría el paso.

Jamás se lo cedería.

Para su sorpresa, el licántropo que conoció en Hogwarts, avanzó parecía olfateando. Olfateaba lo que percibía. Tal vez...

Aroma conocido.

Sensación familiar.

Posó su frió hocico contra el de ella. Se deslizó con calma, elegancia y cierta gentileza, por su mejilla y ambos se olfateaban. Buscaban algo.

Algo que distinguían.

Nathaly lo distinguía y por primera vez pudo estar con él como deseaba en su corazón: sin temor a nada. Remus, deslizó su cabeza y la posó sobre su blanco como plata pelaje y se quedó allí un instante que parecía durar una década. Los sonidos de los demás gruñidos a su alrededor, desaparecieron por aquel instante.

No tenía miedo a lo que vendría.

Parecería que la hubiera reconocido. Que era su manera de decir "Hola".

Parecía que por un segundo, la criatura de las noches de luna llena de Remus Lupin, la había reconocido, tal vez por su aroma, sensación y por ser solo ella.

**"Como admirar y temer a la muerte...**

**belleza**** imperiosa...**

**muerte**** te busca**

**pero**** no sabes como defenderte..." **

Pero un gruñido detrás de Remus le dio a entender a Nathaly que, no era por eso. Estaba equivocada.

Vio allí a la contrincante de tantos meses de su amor por Remus. Era Miranda o la contraparte licantropía de la elegante mujer. La reconoció por sus brillantes ojos como el mar le miraban con violencia y arrebato.

Entonces miró al canino delante de ella, que le parecía gruñir a Miranda. Encontrándose inmediatamente con la comprensión que vino a su conciencia. La había visto como su pareja. Como su igual. Su otra mitad en una noche donde la mente del hombre, del humano se alejaba y solo percibía a la fiera que buscaba el calor de ella, como su igual. De una hembra. Y Miranda, la fiera, solo reconocía su territorio como líder ser invadido por aquella extraña entre ellos.

Alguna vez James le refirió a Nathaly cuando le mandó los libros que tal vez porque no tenían sangre humana cuando eran animagos o apariencia Humana, los Licántropos o en todo caso, Remus, no los atacaba. Porque era la sangre humana lo que los hacía enloquecer y atacar.

Era la maldición del licántropo: Atacar a su semejante. Era la maldición del humano: Ser atacado por alguien que tres noches del mes, no era su hermano.

Miranda Avanzó para atacar a uno de los humanos tratando de olvidarse de la fiera de pelo gris, pero Nathaly se interpuso gruñendo ampliamente y aullando. Parecía que el bosque temblaba al escuchar aquel hermoso aullido que asemejaba a un canto de sirena que guiaba a los marineros incautos a la mar a perderse en él.

Los demás lobos no entendían porque una de ellos, trataba de defender a los humanos. Pero la sangre de los lastimados le instaban a no pensarlo mucho y atacar. La sangre era tentadora.

Nathaly observó atrás de ella la Luna. Esta descendía en el horizonte. El amanecer vendría en poco tiempo.

Atacó a Nathaly arrojándole de espaldas a la blanca nieve y Andrew aprovechó la oportunidad para guiar a los que podían empuñar sus armas, aunque observaba con interés lo que ocurría entre Nat, y su atacante.

Nathaly esquivó sus fauces y esquivó sus garras. Era la única forma de evitar que le contagiara la licantropía. Entonces Malfoy se liberó de su oponente poniéndose en pie y en una lucha de garras y ladridos se atacaban mutuamente.

¡Esta es la oportunidad!- declaró Andrew sacando del interior de su abrigo dardos y pasándolo a sus compañeros.- ¡preparen sus armas para disparar¡Disparen solo esto!

¿Acaso perdiste el juicio?- preguntó uno de los hombres vigilando a los canes que aun no se atrevían que hacer. Estaban, confundidos.- ¡Son unos monstruos¿y quieres mandarlos a dormir?

La ironía sobresalía en sus palabras.

Nathaly aun peleaba contra Miranda con todas sus fuerzas. Evitaba sus garras que le lastimaran y que le mordiera con su hocico.

No son mas monstruos que nosotros...- declaró preparando su arma e insertándole el dardo.- ¡Háganme caso o morimos aquí mismo!- insistió y colocó su gatillo apuntándole a una de las fieras.

Fue entonces cuando un gruñido a menos de seis pies llamó su atención: notó los ojos color miel de la fiera y el pelaje color canela.

Andrew frunció aun mas el ceño y murmuró.- Habías estado esperando por este momento...- notando como el cielo comenzaba a mostrar un mestizaje de colores – Ya amanecerá... –mirando nuevamente a la criatura frente a él.- No me reconoces pero me hueles...-sonriendo. La criatura gruñó –Claro que si... sabes que, huelo a algo familiar... pero no lo logras identificar; Algo que, te está manteniendo en la conciencia. algo tengo que ver... que invado tu terreno... proteges a aquellos que son tuyos... tu otro yo, no te deja verme... pero no has atacado y defendido a la criatura que ataca Nathaly porque sabes en el fondo quien es...- murmuró como si Remus le entendiera.

Uno de los hombres disparó contra los canes e inmediatamente caían sedados. - ¡Hagan lo que Nayloss dice o no saldremos con vida!-en ese instante uno de los Licántropos se abalanza contra él, pero otro de los allí presentes, dispara, defendiéndole de su atacante y este cayendo sedado a la nieve.

Pero Andrew no se daba cuenta de esto ni de que, otro de los de su gremio, tomaba no dardos pues había agotado los de él, sino mas bien, balas del interior de su bolsillo y cargaba su arma.

– Sabes que alguien ataca a tu mujer...- aumentando su mirada y su lucha entre el atacar o ser atacado sin defenderse por parte de Lupin.- Porque puedes ver y controlar tus emociones porque la olfateas cerca... – escuchando los gruñidos y peleas entre Nathaly y Miranda.- la olfateas en mi. Su aroma está en mi ¿no? – sonrió mas desafiante.- Tal vez por eso no me has atacado... aun...- insistió.- Ahora, quien sabe...- colocando su ojo en la mira con su escopeta.- no se porque no has atacado aun... tal vez, crees que, todo acabó... tal vez como el amanecer viene... porque por lo que noté momentos antes... la deseas como dos entes independientes. No sabes que ella es animaga...- el licántropo seguía gruñéndole y mirando cada movimiento.- quien sabe...

Remus no avanzaba pero tampoco se retiraba. Estudiaba su mirada. Andrew se quedaba de piedra, evitando cualquier movimiento rápido que le pusiera en riesgo.

Otro de los cazadores cae no evitando gritar cuando uno de los licántropos inserta su fauces en su brazo. Otro de los allí presentes, toma con la culata de su escopeta, golpeando a la criatura y esta chilló del dolor.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó el sujeto mientras le defendía. Algunos de los licántropos, comenzaban su retirada al caer unos sedados y otros, inconscientes.

Estaban siendo superados.

Pero Nathaly gruñó al quitarse a Miranda de encima. Comenzó a correr para que le persiguiera y dejara a los demás humanos en paz.

Miranda así le siguió con rapidez y dos licántropos mas.

No se dieron cuenta cuando Nathaly y Miranda además de los otros dos, se alejaban del resto de la manada o del lugar.

¡Demonios! dijo Andrew si notando la falta de las dos fieras que peleaban entre si. Miró a su alrededor. Los pocos licántropos que quedaban en pie, se marchaban.

Pero no veía a Nathaly por ninguna parte.

¡Se acabaron los dardos!- dijo uno delos hombres allí presentes.

¡no importa ya!- dijo Andrew tomando de su bolsillo dos dardos mas y arrojándoselos.- ya amanecerá en cualquier momento... se transformarán y todo habrá acabado...- viendo la nieve a su alrededor manchada de rojo tinto de la sangre de ambas especies, derramada en aquella guerra...

Para su sorpresa un aullido invade Wolf´s Hang y proviene de colina atrás. Aquel aullido hace que la fiera de color canela, saliera rápidamente a auxiliar unos de los suyos.

Pero él no pierde tiempo. No puede perderlo. Ese aullido pudo ser de Malfoy que había sido lastimada. Sale corriendo delante de los demás, que buscan sobrevivientes o ellos mismos calentarse ante el frío.

¿adonde demonios vas ahora?- grita uno allí presente.

¡Quédense aquí!- insistió.

El sujeto a quien le había gritado vio como otro de los allí presentes que tenía una cicatriz en su rostro, no reciente, avanzaba detrás de Nayloss tomando una de las escopetas que estaban a su alcance y sacando balas de carga para ella.

¿a dónde vas Arthur?- preguntó el que auxiliaba a los demás.- Deja que se vaya y ayúdame...

¿estás loco?- preguntó molesto y con una risa.- Ahora que los ventajamos, quiero en mi colección la piel color plata... ¿no la viste?

Ese lobo nos defendió...- gritó observándole cargar la escopeta- ¿por qué ese lobo?

Son monstruos...-declaró.- tal vez es un lobo loco, quien sabe.- rió.- pero quiero esa piel platina en mi pared... – saliendo detrás de Andrew.

Está loco- dijo en voz baja.- o sería como Nayloss dijo: nosotros somos los monstruos...- revisando la condición de los pocos que vivían.

Andrew corrió a la espesura del bosque. Lo reconoció. Era el bosque en donde conoció a Nathaly por primera vez.

Corrió entre los árboles con arma en mano. Todo podía pasar en aquel momento.

Avanzando reconoció el bosque. Fue el bosque donde conoció por primera vez a Nathaly. Siguió corriendo con arma en mano y a pocos minutos fue a dar a un pequeño claro. Ahí notó a los cinco canes y en donde dos de ellos peleaban con violencia.

Uno era Nathaly.

Un grito a su lado confirmó sus peores presentimientos. Era Corinna. Estaba echada aun lado y otro muchacho parecía que se había dado en contra de algo y estaba inconsciente.

Percibieron sus aromas y vinieron a atacarlos y ella...-mirando a Nathaly que luchaba por no ser mordida pero defendiendo a los jóvenes. Corinna lloraba.

Entonces, notó a la fiera que sabía que era Lupin mirándole a él con el arma. Se sentía amenazado y avanzaba a el con su potente gruñido.

Andrew lo pensó un instante. Disparar. Disparaba, salvaba su vida y Remus caería dormido. Pero ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?

"Si me ataca... si me muerde... no seré el mismo..."- pensó mientras Remus gruñía y avanzaba.

Pero entonces, sintió sobre el silencio, sobre las bestias peleando y sobre los llantos de Corinna, la preparación de una escopeta para ser disparada.

Miró a su alrededor hasta donde pudo y notó como el brillo de una escopeta extendida apuntaba y se preparaba a disparar.

Pero no a él que iba a ser atacado por un licántropo.

Era a las fieras que peleaban una contra la otra.

¡NO!-dijo Andrew en voz alta pero muy tarde. El sujeto había disparado y el sonido de la bala se escuchó como un silbido lento en el bosque.

La criatura de ojos platinos aulló una sola vez, cayendo herida por la bala.

¡NATHALY!- gritó Andrew y apuntando al hombre. Pero no era el único que había tomado eso como ofensa. La fiera que suponía que era Remus Lupin lo tomó como una amenaza a los suyos.

Igual Miranda quien avanzaba al hombre que le apuntaba. Pero para su sorpresa, la escopeta se atascó.

Las fauces y gruñidos de Remus Lupin además de los gritos de misericordia del sujeto se escucharon por el bosque. Andrew no se atrevió a defenderle de las fieras. Después de todo, atacó a alguien que no merecía ser atacado. Miranda por igual ayudó a Remus y ambos sucumbieron con la vida del hombre que se atrevió a levantar un arma en contra de los suyos.

Y él lo sabía.

Una vez los gritos cesaron, algo empezó a pasar. Corinna y Andrew se acercaron a la figura caída del canino de ojos platinos que empezó a transformarse delante de ellos.

En ese mismo instante, Marc comenzó a despertar encontrándose sorprendido a lo que veía: La figura que parecía ser de un enorme lobo color gris, comenzaba a distorsionarse dando paso a una mujer, cabellos color rubio platino, que yacía completamente desnuda cara a la nieve.

No se atrevieron a moverla. Primero porque Andrew no se atrevía a tocarle en tales condiciones. ¿por qué no podía transformarse con ropa puesta?- preguntó el hombre.

¿Esa no es Nathaly?- preguntó Marc sujetándose su hombro.

¡Marc!- dijo Corinna no evitando abrazarle.- Que bueno que estás bien...- mirando como Marc aun observaba el cuerpo caído dela chica y que sangre brotaba de ella manchando el suelo.- ¡le dará una hipotermia¿tu que miras?- preguntó molesta y dándole en el brazo lastimado.- Dame tu abrigo...

El joven hizo lo que Corinna dijo y Andrew se lo arrebató de sus manos colocándoselo al cuerpo de la joven y tratando de no ver mas allá de lo necesario.

¿Estará bien?- preguntó Corinna sollozando. Encontrándose con que el sol, comenzaba a iluminar esa parte del bosque y percibió los gritos a un lado.

No veo mas heridas que las de la bala...- mirando a la joven que estaba inconsciente en la nieve. – tenemos que darle atención medica o morirá... y llevarla a un lugar cálido.

Gritos de dolor y cuerpos que no eran hombre y tampoco lobo, que se transformaban delante de sus ojos. Notó como el primero en recobrar su forma humana fue Nicholas quien cayó cara a la nieve. Después notó como el torso y la espalda de dos mas, fueron tomando sus formas humanas.

Sus manos mientras se transformaban eran notables las manchas de sangre de sus diversas victimas aquella noche.

No encontraban la lógica en esos instantes, porque tal vez, no la percibían en esos momentos, Aun trataban de identificar donde estaban. Miranda estaba al igual que los demás que se transformaron delante de ellos, desnudos y Andrew se aproximó a Remus a cubrirle con su abrigo mientras Corinna prestaba el suyo a su hermana.

Ambos se miraron sus manos, manchadas de sangre y sus conclusiones fueron idénticas al momento de mirar mas adelante, la terrorífica imagen del cuerpo del sujeto, con partes faltantes ante el ataque de las fieras.

Remus se hallaba tan confundido con el sabor de sangre tibia que sentía en su boca. Miranda no se atrevía a mirar a nadie allí y se sujetaba aun mas el abrigo a su cuerpo pues el frío comenzaba a entumecerle su cuerpo. Corinna trató de abrazarle pero Miranda la echó para atrás. Alejándole pues aun no creía lo que había pasado.

Recordaba las imágenes. Luchaba contra otro lobo. Gris y hermoso... con un pelaje largo y muy cuidado pero no sabía de quien se trataba. No se lo imaginaba en lo mas mínimo.

Recordaba por alguna extraña razón, peleó contra él. Entonces miró a su lado a un confundido Lupin: peleó contra el lobo por la cercanía que hubo entre ellos. Aquella comprensión.

Remus también recordaba al hermoso animal. Algo en él, al tenerlo cerca, se disparó y recordaba aquella sensación. Sus labios murmuraron la palabra.- Nat... – tan sutilmente, que nadie se dio cuenta.

Pero Miranda miró atrás y lanzó un grito al reconocer a la chica cubierta por el abrigo de hombre que estaba manchándose de sangre. ¡Su propia sangre!

Remus miró a un lado, ante el grito y la mirada de Miranda, notando finalmente la figura echada contra la nieve y reconoció su pelo alborotado.- No... ¡no! – gritó acercándose y con el temor palpable en sus ojos y en el temblar de sus manos.

¿está bien?- preguntó Miranda no evitando temblar de frío.

Andrew agregó.- No lo está- dijo molesto.- le dispararon...- Remus revisaba sus manos y brazos buscando marcas y Andrew insistió.- No tiene marcas de mordedura... tranquilo.- trató de colocar su mano en su hombro pero Remus la evitó sin querer, recogiendo a la pobre, herida e inconsciente chica de la nieve.

No estaré tranquilo hasta que ella esté bien... – descalzo y avanzando sin importarle solo con el abrigo de Nayloss sobre sí.

Porque la culpa, era el peor calor que podía recibir.

De cerca, todos le seguían, exceptuando a Andrew quien se quedó atrás, pues no pertenecía a ellos. Jamás, podría pertenecer a ellos.

**Continuará---- **

Muchas gracias por esperar los capitulos finales a esta historia. gracias tb por sus comentarios y reviews de Yas, Lala a Ana Jimenez por todos sus reviews y todo su apoyo en la presente historia. a Kidlybeth, Mika Kuester, S. Lily Potter, Zelinair y a todos los demás que me apoyan leyendo la historia. lamento mucho haberme tardado pero como he explicado en mi perfil, FFnet al subir los capitulos hizo un desastre y medio. todavìa los textos estàn perdiendo parte de la coherencia al perder los guiones de dialogo y como comprenderàn son tantas las historias que estoy involucrada y ademàs la extension de las mismas, que me resulta imposible buscar simbolos similes para sustituirlos y que el servidor los lea.

si quieren leer version original sin problemas de guiones y dialogos, vayan a Deuz Amis que en la carpeta correspondiente (Dentro de la que dice "Entre confusiones..." perteneciente a la seccion de Harry Potter lo encontraràn.

Atte

Crystal


	15. capitulo 15 ganas de vivir

**"Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**

**Este capitulo fue escrito, en base al guión de Naiko Li **

****

****

**Interactuando con las vivencias ocurridas en el fic "Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

**Penúltimo Capitulo – "Ganas de vivir..."**

"Si la vida de todos, es determinada por un guión que fue escrito con antelación, entonces... ¿Eso quiere decir que ya sabían que caminaríamos por tal camino o tomaríamos tal dirección? Y si es así¿por qué algo como el destino permitiría el sufrimiento en nuestras vidas¿la amargura, tristeza, decepción, engaños y traición, están predestinadas para que sepamos que es en verdad, la vida, fuera de la burbuja? O será acaso ¿Qué nuestras vidas, tienen estas embestidas, para ponernos a prueba¿Tenemos acaso que superar estas pruebas, para probarnos a nosotros mismos, quienes somos, quienes podemos ser y adonde queremos llegar? Eso no lo se. Por lo menos, no en este momento..."

****

A. T. Mayo 1970 

****

****

A pesar que era otoño, la nieve era implacable en Wolf´s Hang Valley. Corinna estaba abrazada de Marc y sus tazas de café a medio consumir. El reloj daba las seis de la mañana ya.

Los últimos dos días, eran de profundo dolor. Incluso, la nieve era la manera tal vez, del cielo de derramar sus lagrimas; los rumores de los cadáveres aparecidos en Wolf´s Hang Valley trajo al lugar a Bolier y los demás investigadores y guardianes muggles de las leyes.

entonces ¿Es todo lo que puede decirme?- preguntaba un investigador a Marc. Este asintió en silencio y el sujeto anotó en su libreta.

Todos acordaron a lo mismo: Escucharon los ruidos de armas, disparos y gritos. No se atrevieron a salir hasta el amanecer. Cuando lo hicieron, encontraron el campo cubierto de personas muertas.

Investigaron e indagaron por los alrededores y no descubrieron pistas que pudieran indicarles la causa de tantas muertes. Los forenses (traídos de la capital), dijeron que las muertes se debieron algunos casos, mordidas de fiera, parecida a la mordedura de lobo. Otros, eran por heridas de bala. Aun las investigaciones y los análisis forenses no se realizarían en el pueblo, sino, serían trasladados a la capital.

Lo que mas sorprendió de todo lo ocurrido a los investigadores era, el caso que, habían marcas de lucha y pelea pero, habían algunos de los escenarios que no concordaban: parecían que, algunos cuerpos habían sido removidos de la nieve. Objetos personales e identificaciones fueron descubierta, dando consigo la idea de que, habían muchos extranjeros entre las victimas, tal vez no era tan descabellada la idea de el movimiento de cuerpos si los que quedasen heridos siendo extranjeros quisieran mas problemas, lo que llevó a las autoridades a buscar en hospitales cercanos así alejando un poco la investigación del pequeño pueblo.

Mientras los detectives esperaban ordenes del encargado el caso (Afortunadamente, era Bolier), y los representantes de la autoridad en la capital del país, este se reunía a solas con Remus, Miranda y Nicholas en el despacho de la dama.

cerraré el caso lo mas rápido posible.- decía con calma y muy bajito para que nadie en el exterior escuchara.- no será fácil pero podré convencer con ciertos tecnicalismos...- sosteniendo delante de él el reporte hecho en la escena del crimen y que, fue realizado por otro de los colaboradores.-la suerte es que, no es el único caso de asesinato múltiples del ultimo mes.- ahí Miranda le observó.- unas muertes algo extrañas han surgido a lo largo de la zona lo que ha mantenido distraídos a los fiscales y a las autoridades mas influyentes. No haré redundancia y trataré de no dejar cabos sueltos... y lo ingresaré al mismo modus operandi de las otras muertes. Aunque, no son las mismas... pero trataré. - mirando a Ahí a Lupin quien se conformaba con mirar a la ventana. Tenía cicatrices en lados de su rostro, pero su mirada era vacía. Vacía y perdida.

Se lo agradezco mucho- Declaró Miranda por Remus. El hombre observó a la hermosa mujer quien por igual se notaba muy cansada. -¿qué hay... de las armas usadas¿las balas?

Bolier la miró un instante declarando.- Agradézcale a Nayloss señorita...- declaró bajando aun mas la voz.- nos encargamos en la bodega donde los cadáveres estaban siendo conservados de cambiar las balas...- mirando a Lupin.- Todo por ella... trato de entender... heme aquí, cambiando evidencia...

Porque sabe que te conviene- declaró Miranda- el lugar se convertiría en un centro de búsqueda de hombres lobos y cazadores... se volvería inhabitable y usted, no quiere eso ¿Verdad?

Sin responderle, se puso de pie. Caminando a donde Remus se hallaba de pie declaró.- deberías trasladarla a un hospital... estará, mas cómoda... – haciendo una pausa.-y usted, cuidarse esas heridas...

debido a las circunstancias, no se puede- declaró Miranda por Remus.- Si notan la herida... es la única que, fue herida y aun está viva. Atraería mucha atención... cosa que, no queremos...

Menos para ella- declaró Remus con tristeza. Incluso se le podía escuchar un arrastre en sus palabras.- si alguien la escucha delirando...- sacudiendo su cabeza.- Es muy arriesgado...además, en un hospital no es el mejor lugar...- dudando continuar.

¿Tan mal está?- preguntó Bolier notándose en verdad triste por el resultado de todo aquello y la condición no merecida de la joven Malfoy.

Aun no despierta- declaró Miranda. Miró a Remus sintiendo en verdad, dolor por su sentir.- El doctor dice que tiene una infección masiva que se está esparciendo demasiado rápido para alguien de su edad... y... y...- no permitiéndole la emoción y su tristeza, continuar.

Iré a ver como está- dijo Remus sin despedirse de ellos y Nicholas finalmente habló.

Debemos entender su proceder- sonando triste.

Aun no entiendo, que fue todo lo que pasó aquí- dijo Bolier.- Mis superiores tampoco no lo comprenderán pero haré lo posible, además está eso que me contaron cuando escapó del sótano donde Lupin la dejó, es extraño todo lo que a ocurrido pero lo que dicen que hizo con una pequeña rama... bueno...

Lupin le explicó todo lo que tiene que saber... no mas...- dijo Nicholas. - ¿O quiere todos los datos para que llene su reporte?

soy oficial de la ley. Estoy infringiendo por lo menos veinte leyes básicas y además la ley... porque sinceramente, no quiero ir a la capital y decir que el resultado de mis investigaciones, demostraron que todos los homicidios fue en disputa entre cazadores y Lobos...- viendo que Nicholas quería tal vez corregirlo del uso de lobo y no "hombre lobo", agregó.- Dejémoslo así... ¿Quiere?- tosiendo.- Aun a mi, me cuesta trabajo aceptar lo otro... me mandarían a un hospital psiquiátrico... –haciendo una pausa.- los dejaré para que descansen...- dirigiéndose a la puerta- puede ser, que vengan dos o tres personas en los próximos días... hacer preguntas... manténganse con su declaración y todo, estará bien...- haciendo una pausa.- Despídanme de Lupin y sinceramente... díganle que, lo siento mucho...

quedándose a solas, Nicholas rompió el silencio diciéndole a su prima.- Creo que, todo acabó...

No- declaró ella con la voz afectada- no acabará hasta que, los cazadores dejen de perseguirnos...

¿Ganaríamos nosotros?- preguntó - ¿Crees que, ellos nos darán el triunfo?

Jamás lo harán. Pero el primer paso a la comprensión ha sido marcado...- abrazándose a si misma- por la persona que menos creí capaz de lograrlo...

no podemos hacernos de falsas esperanzas- dijo Nicholas- El doctor dice que cada vez mas, se pierde... – haciendo una pausa.- Si ella... muere...

¡No morirá!- dijo Miranda arrepentida de todos aquellos meses que la repudiaba y la quería fuera de su camino.- ¡no puede morir!

Nicholas no respondió.

Remus se apoyó de la puerta, cerrando sus ojos y por primera vez, sintiendo el cansancio que tenía en si. No podía entrar. Cada vez que tomaba la perilla de la puerta, algo le detenía. Simplemente, sentía como sus ojos, se mojaban, pero trataba de tener la compostura necesaria para enfrentarlo.

¿Pero como hacerlo? Por segunda vez, sentía que la perdía. Que se iba de sus manos sin poder hacer nada. La primera vez, cuando ella se iba de Hogwarts. Pero él pudo evitarlo (Aun cuando no estaba seguro de que lo iba a lograr).

No se permitió entrar . se apoyó de la pared contraria a la puerta y ahí notó cuando uno de los doctores salía. - ¿Quiere entrar?

Remus se negó. El doctor, se compadeció declarando en un murmullo.- debe de entrar.- colocando su mano en su hombro.- Ella...- dudando decirlo.- bueno, debería despedirse ahora... no sabe, cuanto tiempo...

¿Se da usted por vencido?- preguntó- ¿Por qué se da por vencido? No la conoce como yo...- sonrió sarcástico.- Esa mujer... no deja de sorprenderme y lo hará nuevamente...- confiado.- ya lo verá. Despertará quejándose que perdió dos días...

el doctor sonrió pero dijo.- claro, claro...pero, debe de estar predispuesto a la idea señor Lupin de que, tal vez, eso, no pase.- haciendo una pausa.- ¿por qué no entra?- abriéndole la puerta.-Estaré en la sala tomando un poco de whisky... si me necesita... solo llámeme...- dejándole la puerta abierta y él marchándose por el pasillo.

Vaciló un par de veces y sacando fuerzas, simplemente entró a la alcoba. La chimenea estaba encendida y las luces laterales procedente en una lámpara centellaban. Por primera vez en dos días, sacó el arrojo para verle. Le miró fruncir su rostro un par de veces.

Fuera lo que fuera, le dolía. Notó como sus venas sobresalían de sus brazos. Era una infección a causa del veneno que había en el interior de la misma bala de plata. Mortal para un humano normal. Para ella, fatídico. Era mas fuerte que un muggle, entonces dolía tanto.

Ella no merecía tal dolor.

Pero debía admitirlo: aun en la situación que se encontraba no dejaba de ser hermosa, parecía un espíritu, ya de por si era demasiado pálida su piel pero ahora su palidez contrastaba con el blanco de sus sabanas casi al punto de perderse en ellas pero sus labios, era lo único colorido en aquella cama, sus labios comenzaban a mostrar signos de amoratarse.

"_Debí darme cuenta que no te darías por vencida_"- dijo él en su mente sentándose a su lado.- "_Debí percatarme que con dejarte dormida con el sedante no sería suficiente. Estás así, por mi culpa, nuevamente... y ahora..._ – murmurando y sollozando.-" _Ahora... podrías irte... de una vez por todas... pero no era así que quería que terminara. ¡Ay Nat! No te mereces lo que te está pasando... ¿cómo no me di cuenta que tenías un plan de contingencia? Siempre tienes uno... para sacarnos de nuestras casillas a todos... estoy_ _desesperado."_- llorando abiertamente.- _"Estoy desesperado... ¿Nat, porque no descansas ya? Me quedaría solo, si es cierto.. .pero no sufrirías tanto..."- _acariciando sus cabellos_.-_ _"te amo, que no te quepa la menor duda. Pero prefiero que salgas de tu sufrimiento que no mereces.. no de esta manera... y descanses..."_

Arly...- surgió de los labios de su amada de cabellos platinos y no evitó el gemir de dolor, miedo y sufrimiento. A Remus el corazón se le parecía encoger.- Llévame contigo... que duele mucho... quiero irme contigo...

Nat, Arly no está aquí…- susurró.- Estoy yo… estoy aquí…- viéndole retorcer de dolor. Miró aun lado donde los frascos que parecía que el doctor usaba con su dolencia. Trataría a lo mejor, aliviarle el dolor y tratarle la herida. También notó vendajes manchados de sangre. Ahí lo recordó: la bala se insertó en su costado siendo un canino. El hermoso canino de ojos grises.

Arly…- volvió a llamar a su amiga. Viendo incluso que sonrió.- Estás aquí… lo prometiste… volviste… - Remus se asustó: estaba delirando con sus ojos cerrados.- Soy infeliz… quiero ser feliz… duele… duele.- no evitando que unas lagrimas lucharan y salieran por sus ojos entrecerrados.

Remus sollozó limpiando las lagrimas en su pálido rostro y acariciando sus mejillas.

Arly no está aquí.- declaró inquieto.- y si le mando comunicación ahora… no la recibirá hasta que sea muy…- evitando decir "tarde" – No merece esto…- bajando su cabeza y tomando su mano la entrelazó con las suyas.- No lo merece… quien quiera que esté arriba…- mirando ahora al techo.- quien quiera que seas… no lo merece ella… - señalando a la chica que se quejaba entre sueños- que es tan buena, tan inocente… no lo merece… no puedes… llevártela.. si es porque me he equivocado en mi vida, en mi proceder. Si es porque la he hecho sufrir tanto, que no la merezco a mi lado, entonces proporciónale la vida para dejarla irse.. pero viva… pero…- llorando.- no se las quites a aquellos quienes, la aman. La aman de verdad y son buenos, tan buenos, que no pueden permitirse el lujo de perderla… déjasela por Sirius, quien la ama. Déjasela a Arly quien tanto sufrimiento ha tenido en esta vida, que su hermana, como le dice, es lo mas cercano a una familia… déjasela a James, a quien le ayudó sin darse cuenta a estar junto a Lily, déjasela a Lily a quien ayudo integrarse en el mundo que se le habría al descubrir que era una bruja, déjasela a Peter que a pesar de ser quien es la quiso como una amiga, déjasela a ellos no a mi quienes son como su segunda familia… pero…- llorando – NO se las quites… no te la lleves…- cayendo finalmente abatido en la cama y llorando, desahogando sus penas y sus arrepentimientos. –no tienes ningún derecho… no puedes, llevártela…

Corinna ingresó a la alcoba a la mañana siguiente con flores frescas, provenientes del invernadero de la casa, notando lo primero, a un joven quien finalmente cayó abatido por el cansancio y las dos noches sin dormir. El doctor, se había marchado por unas horas a atender un caso peligroso mientras sabía que, no podía hacer mas nada por ella, que no hubiera sido intentado ya. Una manta le cubría en el sillón bastante incómodo en el cual había caído dormido. Sacó las flores secas del florero y reemplazándolas con las nuevas.

Pasaron tal vez, veinte minutos cuando sintió la figura que se incorporaba de su sueño.- buenos días – dijo al joven que miraba al reloj en el lugar.- Son las diez….- viéndole ponerse de pies con la manta cubriéndole aún. –no hay cambios. – declaró Corinna con sopesar y murmurándole.- ¿Dormiste toda la noche?

Negó con su cabeza.- creo que dejé de ver el reloj como a las cuatro… ¿y el doctor?

tuvo que salir pero volverá a las dos…-mirando a su amiga. No pudo evitar que las lagrimas surgieran en sus ojos.- ¿Sabes? Mi hermana ha querido entrar tantas veces… pero…- ahí Remus la miró.- se siente responsable…- limpiando sus lagrimas.- Creo que, si algo le pasa a Nathaly, ella, nunca se lo perdonará… se siente, como nunca la he visto… pasó la noche en el pasillo – declaró sin tapujos.- no ha dormido… ¿quieres desayunar?

No.

Remus: tienes que comer algo… no comer, no la traerá…

Pero si me muero de hambre, tal vez, la dejarán a ella y yo me iré por ella…

Corinna abofeteó al sujeto gritando y olvidándose que la chica estaba allí.- NO DIGAS ESO ¿SABES ACASO TODO LO QUE ELLA HA HECHO POR TI¿QUE TE DICE QUE ELLA QUIERE ESO¿QUE PASARÍA SI ELLA DESPIERTA Y TU NO ESTÁS¿QUE PASA SI ELLA… SI ELLA… ENTONCES QUE DIRÁ?

No aguantando mas, salió de aquella habitación enojada con Remus, enojada con el mundo.

Quince minutos después, ingresó la chica con una bandeja con té, panecillos dulces y leche. – Come algo… ten.- colocándoselo enfrente.- No me iré de aquí hasta que te hayas comido la ultima migaja…

Remus no asintió pero aceptó sin discusiones lo que ella le trajo. No había probado bocado en dos días seguidos, no era que el hambre salía. Simplemente, no pensaba en otra cosa que en Nathaly.

se ve demasiado tranquila para mi gusto- dijo Remus al notar que la chica no se quejaba, no murmuraba, no hacía nada.- ¿Acaso…

El doctor le dio un sedante…- declaró negando con su cabeza.- No se cansaba de decir tantas cosas.. hablaba con alguien… ¡con Arly! Se quien es ella… es su amiga… la conocí cuando vino meses atrás… ¿por que cree hablar con ella?

creo que delira… cree estar en Hogwarts…

Ah claro Hogwarts… Sirius habló de Hogwarts…- sorprendiendo con ello a Remus. Este se puso precipitadamente de pie observándole atónito. Lo que quedaba en la bandeja cayó al suelo.

¿Sirius! – tomándole por los brazos.- ¿estuvo aquí?- asustando a la chica.

S.. si.-declaró asustada- Cuando tu y mi hermana estuvieron en Londres… - mirándole que se comenzaba a inquietar.- Se quedó unas horas y habló con Nathaly…

¿Sabes de que hablaron?- mirándole seria.- ¿Que hablaron?- sacudiéndole por los hombros.

¡suéltame que me lastimas!- rogó la chica. Remus recobró el sentido y disculpándose, continuación la chica declaró.,- hablaban de como controlar a licántropos… que debía de tener cuidado contigo y Miranda pues los vio en Londres. Que fuiste a la boda de sus amigos y que mandaría unos libros para que Nathaly pudiera convertirse en animal para detenerte…

Canuto estuvo aquí…. – dijo no sabiendo con exactitud como sentirse.- entonces… quiere decir que, él vino… ¿Como vino?

por la chimenea- declaró aun alterada.- Entró por la chimenea y por ahí salió…

Unieron la chimenea…- declaró inquieto. Miró a Nat y dijo.- si te salvas… juro que, te irás con él a Londres… cueste lo que me cueste… -saliendo finalmente de la habitación y dejando a una muy confundida Corinna.

**-------- Londres, Inglaterra.**

**12:05 Am.**

Ingresaban a la casa por la red flu, tratando de no hacer ruido y despertar a los habitantes de la misma. El primero, entró al lugar con un silencio digno de cualquier ladrón de primera clase, pero no así el segundo quien era destacado en Hogwarts por su torpeza en desenvolvimiento: Tropezó con la mesa del café, haciendo un estrepitoso aterrizaje al suelo y de donde se quejó de haberse dado en su rodilla.

¡Cállate Colagusano!- insistió su amigo de ojos azules mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.-no debemos de despertarles...

Pero Canuto...- dijo Peter hablando con pausa y susurro.- ¿a que vinimos sino a llevarnos a James con nosotros?

vinimos a informar a James pero no a matarlos del susto. No podía esperar hasta mañana para informarle y claro, me vine...- sacudiendo su cabeza- pero debí de traerte conmigo.. no aprendo nunca- declaró Sirius encendiendo la luz del impecable saloncito. – con esa caída despertarías hasta a los osos... – sonrió sutilmente.

Ahí notó unas fotos en una estantería y reconoció a todos los que estaban en ellas: Unas de los padres de Lily junto a la chica que conocieron el verano pasado de nombre Petunia y quien odiaba a Lily. James con sus padres en otra. Otra de James y Lily el día de su boda con él a su lado quien sonreía y saludaba a la cámara. Otra de James, Sirius y Remus. La ultima...era de la despedida de último año de Lily rodeada de jovencitas y vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela: una de ellas de cabello platinado y ojos platinos quien llevaba ese día el cabello amarrado en una coleta con un listón de color verde; Lily a su lado, con su llamativo cabello rojo como el fuego; al lado de esta, Chloe de Slytherin quien llevaba ese día una túnica de su casa, pero un vestido color verde debajo y había en un extremo haciendo señas, una pequeña niña de facciones orientales, que le hacía gestos a alguien de que entrara a la foto... era Jia Wen que hasta donde sabía era la novia de su hermano Regulus o Frank como casi todos le conocían; entonces... ella entró. Su corazón se paralizó un instante al notar sus ojos castaños ocultos detrás de unas gafas y sonrió al entrar torpemente a la foto y las demás sonreír y decir adiós a la cámara. Ella simplemente, se colocaba un mechón de su abundante cabello castaño detrás de su oreja.

¿Canuto?- preguntaba Peter. Se acercó al notar que Sirius no le prestaba atención a él. Miraba una de las fotos en particular y como la tomaba en sus manos.

Quedándose ensimismado observando la imagen que se desplegaba en la foto.- no tomamos muchas fotos de nuestra boda...- declaró en un murmullo. – y las pocas que habían las quemé... creo que enviaría alguna a Nat...

Sirius... se ha ido.- declaró Peter, tocándole el hombro con reflexión- Se ha ido y tu, tienes que seguir... esto es muy importante... para todos...

Sirius asintió y declaró.- iré a su habitación haber si está despierto...- sonrió quitando sus pesares de su mente, agregó.- ojalá que no estén muy ocupaditos en otras cositas...- de manera traviesa.

¡Si James te escucha, te mata!- gritó para mala suerte de Sirius, su amigo.

Pero demasiado tarde: un hombre de gafas y mirada castaña, descendía las escaleras con sutileza para que su esposa no se despertara.- ¿qué me tengo que enterar?- observando a ambos mirarle.- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?

amigo mío...- declaró Sirius sin sonreír cuando no era nada fuera de lo común de dos meses atrás hasta ese día.- Dumbledore nos manda a donde Nathaly...

¿cómo?

No es así Canuto- dijo Peter sonando bastante sereno llevándole la contraria - El Ministerio iba a mandar una delegación a investigar en Bélgica... - haciendo una pausa. – y este genio te ofreció a ti y a mi, junto a él, para ir...

Canuto... ¿acaso se te olvida que, hay que saber francés para ir? Y no dejaré a Lily sola...

no es cierto.- declaró discutiendo.- Nathaly donde está ella que es Wolf´s Hang Valley, hablan ingles y francés... y es en Bélgica... – sonrió apaciblemente. – sería bueno irla a visitar... y Lily puede cuidarse sola por unas horas.

James estudió su semblante un instante. Instante que los tres hombres duraron en silencio. James se fijó en su mano: no llevaba la sortija de matrimonio. James en cambio llevaba la suya.

¿No podrías esperar hasta mañana a contarnos esto, cierto Canuto? – preguntó James y Sirius se encogió de hombros.- Se que Nathaly es lo único que te queda parecido a una familia pero tampoco, puedes, inmiscuirte en su vida así nada mas...- adivinando sus verdaderas intenciones en este susodicho "viaje".- iremos a Bélgica y seguro, querrás desviarte para llegar a Wolf´s Hang Valley...

¿qué nos cuesta anexar la chimenea de esa mujer Valdenstroff? Nada... – declaró en su defensa el joven Black.- ha habido movimientos raros en Bélgica y personas muertas con maldiciones que son usadas por Voldemort...- declaró haciendo con esto que Peter chillara sutilmente pero la lucha visual entre James y Sirius, no permitió que se percataran de aquel detallito.- ella en cierta forma, tiene suficiente con tratar de prevenir la susodicha guerra... que se libra allá...

Si, y tomando en cuenta, que, el correo es atrasadísimo en toda esa zona...

Y allá no hay Ministerio de magia establecido. Londres, tiene inmunidad. – sustentó Sirius.

¿la pregunta es, vas a Bélgica, ha investigar un caso o a espiar en Nathaly y Remus, Sirius?- escuchó la pregunta provenir de una pelirroja envuelta en una bata que descendía las escaleras. Miró a James y declaró.- ¿tomarás la asignación¿ o es en realidad, una excusa bien elaborada para espiar a Remus?

Tengo todo derecho de sospechar de Remus... –dijo Sirius.

estás resentido. – declaró Lily llevándole la contraria. Incluso se puso cara a cara en una lucha visual digna de cualquier enemigo y amigo.- estás resentido porque Remus y Nathaly tienen problemas... estás resentido porque cuando necesitabas de Nathaly, no estuvo aquí... ni siquiera para _su _funeral.

No hables de ella...- declaró ahogándose en su propia voz.- no hables de eso...- ahí dirigiendo la vista a otra parte que no fuera a los ojos verdes de ella.

Ya basta- declaró James interviniendo finalmente.- Sirius: ordena que conecten la chimenea... – sorprendiendo a Sirius que accediera tan fácilmente. Mas miró a Lily a quien dijo.- Si quieres puedes, esperar aquí...

Claro que no.- dijo ella serenamente.- Nathaly es tan amiga tuya como mía o como de Sirius...- entristeciéndose agregó.- Además, debe de enterarse por nosotros, de lo que pasó...- abrazándose a James.-no creo que sepa nada aun... y ella sufrirá mucho con la noticia... mas si en verdad tiene problemas con Remus...

Sirius no dijo nada ante aquello dicho por Lily y declaró, tomando a Colagusano por el cuello.- Vamos... tenemos cosas que hacer.- aventándolo a la chimenea. Y Peter, sacó polvos flú de su bolsillo diciendo "Ministerio de magia, Londres" desapareciendo.

Un día de estos, dejarán de permitir la entrada por este método...- declaró Sirius. Sin despedirse de sus amigos declaró.- Los veré mañana aquí, pasada las diez.- desapareciendo por igual.

deberías recapacitar quedándote.- dijo a su esposa una vez se quedaron a solas.

no voy a quedarme James- declaró Lily mirándole a los ojos.- somos nosotros quien, debemos decirle a Nathaly...

Creo que, esa misión no será de nosotros- dijo con lentitud.- a mi parecer... Canuto quiere hacerlo él mismo. Es su deber...

Lily asintió en silencio.

Vamos...-declaró guiándole a las escaleras- la mamá debe descansar...

Lily sonrió sonrojándose.- Ah si, como no... ¿Cómo si hubiéramos estado dormidos como angelitos mas temprano?

No me tientes...- declaró James riendo y aferrándole mas a si-no me tientes...

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, encontrándose ella misma en una habitación o parecía una habitación pero no como la que ella ocupaba en Wolf´s Hang Valley. El color era un verde pálido con un tapizado que le cruzaba en medio, de rosas blancas, según su padre le contó las favoritas de su madre.

¿Qué...?- se incorporaba pesadamente en su cama. Notó que era la misma cama que tenía cuando aun vivía con su padre. Notó su pijama de seda que era una lencería muy fina y recordó que, no viajaba con ese tipo de ropas.

Su cama era estilo princesa con doseles que tenían unos cortinajes de color verde pálido y lavanda. Era extraño pensó la chica.

Señorita, señorita...-le interrumpió sus pensamientos un elfo doméstico haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

¡yo te conozco! señaló la joven algo aturdida.- ¡vivías con mi papá y conmigo!

La señorita se despertó con un humor gracioso...- declaró sonriéndole.- La señorita debe de levantarse ya... su mamá terminó de desayunar y recuerde que, saldrá con sus amigas hoy en la mañana a comprar...

¿Qué yo que?- preguntó ahora mas preocupada.- ¿Amigas?- interrogó. El elfo se quedó esperando la orden de retirarse- ¿Mi madre¿de que hablas? Mi madre murió cuando era una bebé...

la señorita sigue con sus chistes..- declaró sonriéndole-tiene que darse prisa. Llegará muy tarde...

Nathaly pestañó un par de veces al elfo marcharse. Recordaba que ese elfo vivía con ellos cuando era mas joven. Pero no recordaba que le pasó, solo sabía que de un día para otro el simplemente ya no estaba a su servicio, Lucius utilizando conjuros con el elfo, accidentalmente lo mató. Pero ... ¿Estaba en esos momentos nuevamente a su servicio¿Le estaba hablando a ella?

Se puso de pie mirando su imagen en el espejo. Estaba un poco mas diferente de lo que recordaba. La última vez que se miró a si misma en el espejo fue el día que Remus le hizo ingerir aquellos sedantes para evitar ir a la guerra.

La chica se quedó incluso confundida unos largos instantes. Su mente le dijo a su corazón.-Esto, no está bien...- observando todo a su alrededor.

Era su habitación cuando vivía con su padre, aunque el tapizado era diferente. Pero siempre, cualquier chica hubiera querido una alcoba como aquella. Parecía una alcoba de una princesa.

Miró a la puerta cuando tocaron dos veces en ella.- a.. adelante- entonces un hombre ingresó a la alcoba y su corazón dejó de latir.

Que dormilona estás hoy princesa- declaró observando a sus ojos grises. Nathaly sintió como el poco aire en sus pulmones, se salían de ellos y su rostro se colocó un pálido tono.-¿te pasa algo?- preguntó el hombre -¿estás enferma?

La chica negó con su rostro y él sonrió.

Bueno, está bien... tu madre te espera...- haciéndole que su rostro palidecieran mas.-¿en serio hija, estás bien?- acercándose a ella y tocándole con sus manos.

Se sentían tibias y familiares.

Pero... .su padre estaba muerto ¿no?

¿Papá...¿En verdad eres tu?

¿Quién crees que soy¡claro que soy yo!- sonrió para sorpresa de la chica.-Estás actuando muy extraña.

No es nada- reaccionó.- Es que... – pensó un instante. El silencio fue palpado por su padre igual que su total confusión. Finalmente se abrazó a su progenitor no evitando sonar emocionada.- ¡Es un gusto verte papá!

El sujeto se quedó de piedra.- Es un gusto verte a ti hijita...- sonrió no evitando abrazarle por igual. Duraron momentos que para Nathaly eran invaluables y eternos. Finalmente su padre dio el primer paso declarando.- bueno...- separándose- vístete y baja... tu madre te espera...

¿Mi madre? Papá mi verdadera madre está muerta...- declaró con un dejo de voz.

Hija.- dijo seriamente.- Tu madre, tu única madre, te espera para que bajes a desayunar...después vendrá esa loca amiga tuya...- sonrió.- se parece tanto a ti...

¿Mi madre está... viva?

Está aquí conmigo... y ahora contigo... ¿no es eso suficiente?- sonrió mas ampliamente.- Te pareces tanto a ella.

Mi abuela siempre dijo que me parecía mas a ti...

En algunas cosas... en otras eres idéntica a tu madre- sonriéndole.-date prisa para que bajes a saludarla... y después, te marcharás con esa loca amiga tuya a la entrevista...

¿loca amiga¿Qué loca amiga?

¿Pues quien mas? Arly Thompson Roberts o como se llame...

¿Arly¿Arly está aquí?

Su padre sonrió declarándole.- claro que tiene que estar aquí...- empujándole sutilmente.- ahora ve y prepárate para bajar a desayunar... hija- haciendo que le observara—Es un gusto tenerte aquí con nosotros –marchándose de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Nathaly se miró y luego a su alrededor. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Entonces ¿Acaso todo lo que pasé en Wolf´´s Hang fue un sueño? –sonrió nerviosa.- Acaso ¿Todos estamos juntos y nada pasó lo de nuestro último año?- echándose nuevamente en la cama pensó.- y Remus... podré ver a Remus...- sonrojándose.-porque nada de Wolf´s Hang pasó... –encontrando este motivo suficiente para lanzarse apresuradamente al cuarto de baño.

Una vez estuvo lista se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Ciertamente, estaba muy atractiva y parecía que, todo le quedaba bien, incluso las cuatro veces anteriores que se cambió de ropa. Decidiéndose por el conjunto de dos piezas que tenía, descendió las escaleras.

Vio que su casa, no había cambiado mucho a como la recordaba. Aunque un detalle era extraño: No habían las usuales fotos donde ella estaba siendo una bebé con su abuela o las demás fotos que su padre, siempre había insistido año tras año el sacarle una. La repisa de la chimenea estaba vacía de los usuales adornos de su padre: un libro o varios libros, unas fotos de ellos y una enorme de su madre. Ya no había eso. El espacio eran ocupados por dos enormes candelabros.

Miró a su alrededor no notando mas personas además de ella. Entonces caminó a la izquierda donde usualmente estaba el comedor años atrás. Entonces: la vio.

Era como verse a si misma pero de mas edad. Sus facciones eran bien ciertas cuando su abuela y su padre hablaban de ella, las había heredado de su madre. Sus cabellos, sin embargo eran de un color diferente y sus ojos no eran tan plateados como los de su hija. Con nerviosismo se acercó a ella.

¡Ah ya estás aquí hijita!- declaró con alegría y besó su frente. Pero Nathaly no podía disimular: Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de repente y su corazón latía a mil por hora.- ¿Nathaly, que te ocurre?- preguntó su madre preocupada mientras la chica, sin poder esperar un minuto mas le abrazó.

La chica se fundió en un abrazo tan emotivo que quería que no fuera un sueño. ¡Estaba abrazando por primera vez en su vida, a su madre!

No quería cerrar los ojos. Temía que, si los cerraba, lo perdería todo.

Pero no era la única que estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas. Su madre también.

Aspiró el aroma de su perfume. Lo recordaba. Fue una de las cosas que su padre, conservó. El perfume de su madre. Ella siendo pequeña, subía al tocador y colocaba de ese perfume en sus muñecas para captar el olor.

El olor que distinguía a alguien que nunca conoció.

Mamá... mamita... mami...-decía con emoción.-Estás aquí... conmigo...

¿Qué hablas chiquita?- preguntó su madre no evitando sentirse emocionada ante la sensación que, su hija, colocaba en ella.- Siempre he estado a tu lado...- separándole un instante.- Siempre... –quitando las lagrimas de los ojos de su hija.

Es que... no se que pasa...- declaró abrazándose a ella de nuevo.- Pero no me importa... no te quiero dejar... – mirándole. – promételo...prométeme que no me dejarás...

Su madre, asintió en silencio. Entonces miró atrás y sonrió diciendo.- ah ya estás aquí... bienvenida.

Nathaly se volteó notando ahí la figura que le esperaba en el umbral del comedor. No tenía sus gafas y vestía de pantalón y chaqueta de color beige. Sus miradas chocaron y no pudo evitar abrazarse a Arly.

¡Estás aquí¡no es un sueño!- balbuceaba.- tengo tanto que contarte...- ahí mirando a su amiga.

Arly permanecía serena y tranquila a pesar de la emoción de Nathaly. Era en sus años de Hogwarts, muy curiosa e inquisitiva pero la mirada que le irradiaba a su amiga era de sabiduría o conocimiento.

es un gusto verte también Nat...-le respondió su amiga notándose tranquila. Arly miró mas atrás en donde la madre de Nathaly estaba.- trataré de traérsela lo mas temprano posible.- sonrió.

La mujer asintió y pronto ambas chicas salían de la residencia. uno fuertes brazos la sostuvieron y de las sombras una mujer ya entrada en edad se les acercó.

¿Están seguros, lo que pase ya será cuestión del destino y eso ahora mismo es incierto...

Lo se madre pero si tiene una oportunidad...- ahí prestando atención a su presencia, interrogó.- ¿Por qué no saliste a saludarle?

Por que si lo hiciera no le hubiera dejado ir.- murmuró enternecida- mi preciosa nieta...

Nathaly observaba todo con interés. Era extraño: no recordaba que el lugar donde ella vivía tuviera tantas particulares residencias y edificios. Miró las personas que pasaban a su lado, notándose entre ellas, perfectos desconocidos.

Recordaba que casi cuatro cuadras mas adelante, vivía Sirius. Luego miró a Arly. En verdad, la situación sonaba loca de por si cuando la analizaba en la cabeza. Luego pensó que, si todo aquello fue un sueño, no había porque temer. Se hizo claro que, ellas eran amigas todas y que no se burlarían de sus sueños. ¿o si?

¿Arly?- dijo mirando a su amiga. Esta le miró de lado y preguntó.- ¿Dónde están tus gafas?

No las necesito...- declaró con firmeza.

¿NO? Pero pensé que si las tenías era porque las necesitabas-sonriendo a su amiga.- ¿a dónde vamos¿dónde Lily? o ¿a dónde Sirius?– sonriéndole aun mas.- Porque si es así, puedo dejarles solos cuando tu quieras...

No vamos a donde Sirius.-viéndole entristecer su mirada.

Arly- dijo ella deteniéndole por un brazo.- ¿Qué pasó entre tu y Sirius?- preguntó temiendo por la respuesta- No me digas que terminaron...

Pero lo que mas temía era que la relación de Arly y Sirius, hubiera sido también parte del producto de su imaginación. Había soñado según parecía ser con los últimos 18 años de su vida, en donde era huérfana de madre y criada los últimos 16 años por su tío y su padre. Y años en la escuela Hogwarts... ¿También habían sido producto de su imaginación? Y si era así ¿entonces, ella y Remus no tenían una relación?

Ella negó con su rostro declarando.-tuve que...tuve que dejarlo...

¿Cómo es eso¿cómo que tuviste que dejarlo? – preguntó confundida.- ¿de que hablas?

solo eso...- declaró con su mirada sobre la de su amiga.-Anda...- retomando su camino.- te diré un poco mas adelante... Vamos...- viendo el camino mas abajo a la calle.

¿Por qué vivo aquí con mis padres?- preguntó siguiéndole.- es decir, no recuerdo que nuestro vecindario fuera tan ... diferente... – observando a su alrededor.

Este lugar está bien- declaró Arly sin mirarle.- Cuando llegué era distinto pero, - sonrió.- Tengo hasta ahora todo lo que necesito...

Excepto a Sirius- discutió Nathaly mirándole parecía ser, molesta.

me imaginaba que tomarías su lado- declaró disminuyendo su caminar.- siempre es así... lo extraño...- declaró mirándole.- Créeme pero, de vez en cuando lo veo...

No te comprendo... ¿lo ves¿cómo lo ves? Y él ¿Te ha visto a ti?

Ella negó con su rostro.- Vamos... tenemos cosas que hacer y lugares que visitar...- tomándole de la mano.

Remus...- dijo Miranda poniéndose de pie e igual Nicholas cuando lo vieron ingresar al comedor. Parecía que, finalmente se había dado una ducha. Sus cabellos estaban mojados pero peinados hacía atrás. El cabello en el ultimo año, le habían crecido considerablemente. - ¿Qué ocurre? – notándole mas calmado y menos nervioso que días anteriores.

Nada-declaró mirando a Corinna quien le sonrió al entrar al lugar.- Sigo el consejo de una amiga y decidí venir a comer algo...-mirando los puestos predispuestos para cenar.- El doctor no ha encontrado ningún cambio en ella... – dijo en un susurro.- Ningún... cambio... – repitió.- se quedará con ella , y cualquier cosa, vendrá a informarme. – sentándose en la mesa.

Eso es bueno.- dijo Corinna dirigiéndole la mirada- Quiere decir que, no está peor... aun hay, esperanza...-mirando ahora al umbral notó al joven que le sonrió al entrar- ¡Marc!

Espero que no te moleste mi presencia..- declaró mirando a Miranda un instante.- Tu hermana ha sido muy cortés en invitarme y yo...

Pasa Marc y siéntate.- declaró Miranda mirando a su hermana sonrojada.- Es notable que nadie opone tu presencia aquí...

Marc se sentó al lado de Remus y a la derecha de Corinna.

La cena hubiera pasado sin problemas, sino hubiera sido por la repentina llegada del doctor al comedor. Miró a todos al llegar allí y Remus se puso de pie precipitadamente.

señor Lupin...- los ojos del doctor eran demasiado concluyentes. Remus salió para la alcoba de Nathaly detrás de él, venia el médico y Miranda con Nicholas.

Cuando ingresó a la habitación notó que Nathaly se veía demasiado pálida y sus manos temblaban.- tiene convulsiones...-declaró el Médico a ellos. – no he podido bajarle la fiebre y aumenta en cada momento...- mirando a Remus declaró.- hay una ultima alternativa...- mirándole fijamente. – desangrarla...

¡Eso la mataría!- declaró con insistencia Miranda.

No es así.- declaró el hombre.- Sacaríamos parte del veneno de su sistema.- Dijo con serenidad- Por alguna extraña razón, esta chica, debería de estar muerta desde que la bala le tocó. Pero algo... algo muy fuerte la tiene aquí...

Desangrarla...- dijo Remus mirándole seriamente.- usted lo ha dicho: Tres días... lleva tres días... ¿Qué le dice que desangrándola la salvará? Ella no come nada. Tampoco bebe nada. Solo le ha aplicado medicamentos... desangrarla la acercaría mas y mas a la muerte... o a consecuencias inimaginables... si se salva...

porque lucha.- dijo el médico.- Está luchando. Pero vendrá un momento que, podría dejar de hacerlo...

Intente con los medicamentos, doctor—declaró Miranda.- Si ella, reacciona con ellos, entonces la alternativa queda borrada...pero si no, si en veinte minutos no reacciona, entonces, haga lo que crea conveniente.

¿Señor Lupin?- preguntó el médico pidiendo su aprobación. Pero Remus veía solo a la chica que temblaba a pesar de estar cobijada muy bien.

¡que lejos veía él la noche de navidad en la cual le besó!

Remus asintió en silencio sentándose al lado de la chica y tomándole la mano.- haga lo que crea necesario...- besándole la frente sudada de la chica.- no te preocupes, no te dejaré sola...

Arly... ¿Qué lugar es este?- una vez ingresaron a un sitio que en primer lugar no había recordado ingresar. Parecía un edificio con una enorme escalera de caracol que ascendía rodeándoles y en cada descanso de escalera había una puerta. Era extraño todo aquello. En su vida, había visto un lugar como ese. En su alrededor, personas se movían subiendo y bajando los escalones, para su sorpresa, habían mucho de ellos, vistiendo como lo hacía su amiga.

Miró a su alrededor distrayéndose un instante y Arly continuó caminando. Escuchaba murmullos en todo aquel lugar, y los pasos de quienes se movían allí.

Entonces se fijó: Arly comenzó a ascender las escaleras y Nathaly tuvo que apurar su paso para alcanzarle. Unos momentos, después, le alcanzó justo deteniéndose en el tercer o cuarto descanso mas arriba. Había una mesa blanca y un hombre sentado detrás de ella. Leía una especie de boletín. Y a un lado, había un pergamino enrollado parcialmente. Había una lista interminable de nombres y a su lado edades y horas.

Arly miró con intensidad al sujeto y este miró a Nathaly quien, venía algo aturdida por el lugar.

¿Entrenamiento?- preguntó el hombre finalmente. Su voz sonó a eco en el lugar.

No. Aun no...

Miró a Nathaly otra vez y luego a Arly. Esta mantuvo la vista al sujeto y no la quitó. Finalmente, declaró.- Lo que quieres hacer es ilegal... romperías al menos, diez reglas...

En mi vida, rompí al menos cuarenta... – dijo Arly. Nathaly le miró algo contrariada. ¿qué hablaba Arly? – romper diez aquí, ni me van ni me sobran... dale una identificación ... anótala...- señalando un espacio en la lista.

bien decía yo cuando te conocí que eras loca... ahora eres ¿Suicida?- mirándole con determinación.- No haré tal cosa...rompes las reglas y quieres romperlas y castigándome a mi también... ¡Olvídalo!

no es la primera vez que lo haces- dijo Arly mirándole con desafío y agregó.- ¿o que pasaría si se enterarán ahí arriba de las excepciones que has hecho con las modelos que murieron diez años atrás?

¿cómo sabes tu de eso? Es antes de tu tiempo.- gritó.

lo se, confórmate con eso...- señalando la lista una vez mas.- Apúntala...

El sujeto a regañadientes, tomó la pluma y escribió lo que Arly le decía: Nathaly Malfoy, 18 años... cuatro y cuarenta de la tarde... hecho esto le dieron una especie de identificación a la joven que decía "Visitante" y Arly abrió la puerta dándole paso.

Sabes que esto puede traer consecuencias que no se verán los primeros días... –sin hacer caso ambas entraron .-¡Juegas con el destino!

¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Nathaly a su amiga.- Y desde cuando, tienes tanto poder...- sonrió.-pensé que al único que dabas órdenes era a Sirius...¿qué habla este sujeto del destino?

Arly no sonrió. Es mas se mantenía seria y mirando al frente. Entonces se detuvo enfrente de una puerta. Miró a Nathaly y declaró.- Estarás bien aquí... tengo algo que hacer... pero volveré.

¡No me vas a dejar!- viéndole como abría una puerta- Dime que demonios pasa...

Ese lenguaje no es apropiado... nunca te lo he escuchado- sorprendiendo a su amiga.- Aquí por lo menos...

Al menos dime si, estoy soñando... si esto es alguna clase de broma o al menos que es este lugar...

Mientras menos sepas, mejor.- insistió su amiga.- Estás aquí para volver a donde perteneces...

¿a dónde pertenezco?

A donde Remus... ¿Dónde mas? –mirándole expectante. Finalmente sonaba a la amiga que tuvo que dejar.

¿Remus? – sorprendiéndole.- ¿Remus?

Vamos Nathaly... ¿Aun no notas el patrón?- sonrió su amiga sutilmente. –Tus padres están vivos aquí... – sorprendiéndole.-Cosa que sabes que es imposible... –sin darle mas detalles declaró.- Aquí podré protegerte...mientras, entra ahí y te devolveré a tu casa.

¿A casa?

Si, a casa. Con Lupin...

No entiendo que es lo que dices...

Bueno, todo se te explicará pero no por mi... yo, no puedo...- sonrió.- pero creo que, te explicarán pronto. – dudando un instante.- ¿Acaso no quieres ver a Lupin? – preguntó.- ¿no quieres volver a su lado?

Pero... ¿él no puede estar conmigo aquí?

Imposible.- le declaró.- No aquí... no ahora... tienes que tomar una decisión.- mirándole a los ojos.- la decisión que en este momento te dicta tu corazón...- dándole un beso en la mejilla agregó.- Te dejaré unos instantes sola... mientras, piénsalo...

El reloj tocaba las tres en punto de la tarde cuando ellas se sentaron en el salón nuevamente, esperando por noticias de Nathaly. La fiebre había sido controlada y ahora parecía descansar placidamente, con la suerte que, la medida de desangrarla no tuvo que ser aplicada.

El doctor ingresó una hora después con el maletín en sus manos. Ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie y el médico dirigiéndole la mirada a Miranda y luego a su hermana declaró.- Ahora es, cosa de ella...

¿A que se refiere?

La fiebre fue controlada... presenta una temperatura normal..

¿pero?

Le apliqué algo para hacerla despertar...- negando con su cabeza-No lo ha hecho aun... es algo muy fuerte... pero aun...

¿No recupera la conciencia?

Después de algo así, debió hacerlo... –dijo con paciencia.- las convulsiones que estaba siendo victima mas temprano era la manera del cuerpo reaccionar a la destrucción del veneno...

¿Qué cosa?

El veneno que circulaba en sus venas, fue desintegrado.- dijo claramente.- las convulsiones era el efecto de los medicamentos en el organismo y en el veneno... las venas de la joven, recuperaron una apariencia mas o menos, normal.

ahora ¿qué hace falta?

Esperar que despierte... aunque les advierto: los que le he dicho, no quiere decir que esté totalmente fuera de peligro...- enseñando su maletín.- Dejé unas emergencias en el pueblo al venir aquí y es hora que me marche...

Corinna acompañó al médico a la salida. Miranda se quedó observando la chimenea que estaba apagada a pesar del frío que, comenzaba a sentirse.

Miranda se sentía demasiado culpable esos días. Si Nathaly moría, era una culpa mas que tendría que cargar con ella. Otra mas.

Tomó un florero cerca de ella, y lo estrelló contra la pared.

Entonces justo en ese momento, algo ocurría en la chimenea. Cuando lo vio no lo creía: unas llamas se hicieron presentes y de un momento a otro, un hombre salió impulsado de la chimenea. Tenía el cabello cubierto de cenizas y sus anteojos cubierto de residuos negruzcos. Pero quitándose las gafas, dieron a descubrir unos ojos color avellana. –Buenas noches...—dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces Miranda miró una vez mas al intruso echándose para atrás. Tenía una de las túnicas que eran parecidas a las de Remus.

James se puso delante de la chimenea y en poco segundos y justo cuando Corinna entraba, una mujer salió despedida por el enorme hueco y aferrada por los fornidos brazos del joven.- Gracias- dijo la mujer. Corinna notó una cabellera pelirroja y unos intensos ojos verdes.

tardaste- dijo sonriéndole sutilmente.

Tuve que tumbar a Sirius en la alfombra- dijo incorporándose.- Hola...- sonrió a las dos jóvenes.

Mientras Miranda tenía cara de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo de que se había talvez, vuelto loca, Corinna sonreía ampliamente. Sabía quien posiblemente venía después.

No estaba equivocada a los pocos segundos un joven de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules sale despedido por la chimenea diciendo.-¡Condenada pelirroja¿Cómo se te ocurre darme un puntapié? – pasando sus manos por el pie lastimado.- ¡Cornamenta te casaste con una desequilibrada!

ya, ya Sirius- declaró Lily sonriéndole.- Sabía de las intenciones de ustedes, de cerrar la chimenea después de ustedes cruzar-sorprendiéndole.- Si, lo se...

Buenas noches- declaró finalmente James mirando a ambas mujeres.

Hola-dijo Corinna sonriéndoles pero no así Miranda. Aun seguía detrás del sillón mirándoles sorprendida. Sirius, en cambio, reconoció a la mujer. E igual a la joven.

Hola Corinna- dijo Sirius sonriéndole sutilmente.- ¿Podrías avisarles a Remus y a Nat que ya estamos aquí? – ahora fijándose en la otra mujer.- Miranda Valdenstroff.- cruzándose de brazos.

La mujer miró una vez mas a Sirius y declaró.-disculpa mi sorpresa...pero, no son todos los días que veo personas saliendo de chimeneas...

Con que esa es Miranda- dijo Lily en un susurro. James asintió en silencio aun abrazado a su esposa.

No se preocupe- dijo Sirius fríamente, conciente del dolor que esa mujer provocaba en la relación de Remus y Nathaly. -¿Dónde están Nathaly y Remus?- dirigiéndose a Corinna- Diles que les tienes una gran sorpresa en la sala...-Corinna entristeció su mirada y Sirius insistió.- ¿Salieron? No me digas que, ya se fueron...- mirando a los demás.

No. Siguen aquí...- declaró Corinna apesadumbrada.- solo que...- mirando a su hermana.

Sirius miró también a Miranda y esta le sostuvo la mirada. Sirius se acercó con desafío a la rubia mujer y sin que James y Lily pudieran impedirlo, sacó hábilmente su varita y se la colocó en la barbilla de la mujer.

¡SIRIUS¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?- gritó Lily. James la retuvo a su lado pero se sorprendió ante aquella reacción de Canuto.

Pero no iba a intervenir al menos que fuera necesario, conocía demasiado bien a Sirius y la actitud que tomaba cuando lastimaban a los que él amaba, y quien mejores victimas aquellos que fastidiaban a el cuarteto de chicas Gryffindor.

Quiero que sepa que, si ha tenido que ver en lo que ha pasado entre Remus y Nathaly, me aseguraré que, llegue usted como muñeca de trapo a un hospicio para que te traten como te mereces... o peor aun, en molusco...- declaró fijando sus ojos azules intensos en los de la mujer.-Si... un molusco en medio del desierto...- sonrió – Pues será lo que le tocará a usted... sin contar claro que, tengo algo peor reservado para "mi mejor amigo"...

Canuto suéltala...- ordenó James.

¡No!- dijo molesto.- Si algo le pasó a mi pequeña hermana... algo que, puede lastimarla... cuente con ello.-mirando a Miranda fijamente.

mi hermana no tiene la culpa.- declaró Corinna interviniendo.- ¡escúchame Sirius! –atrayendo la mirada de ambos.- Nathaly...- con los ojos llorosos.- ella... bueno, algo ha pasado...- extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara.- Pero si vienes conmigo... podrás confirmarlo con tus propios ojos...

Sirius dejó ir a Miranda y tomó la mano de Corinna. James y Lily les siguieron también dejando a Miranda sola en la sala.

Ciertamente a Sirius, le tocaba una sorpresita no muy agradable.

La ventana estaba cerrada y Remus observaba su rostro impasible. Nuevamente tenía su mano entre las de él y no se percató cuando alguien mas estaba ahí.

Simplemente porque no podía sentir su presencia. Solo alguien experto en espiritismo podría verle y escucharla. Permanecía serena aun lado del lecho resguardando su descanso.

Iba a romper cientos de reglas, pero... ¿Por qué no?

_-"no se porque ella llamaba mi nombre Remus... no se porque me sentía cuando estaba aquí resguardándole para guiarle_" – declaró_.- "estará bien... todo estará bien_"- fue cuando la puerta se abrió y las miradas de Lupin y Thompson vieron a la puerta.

La mirada azulada del joven de túnica observó la cama: la mujer de cabellos platinados que significaba el mundo y mas para él, descansaba apaciblemente en el lecho. Remus tuvo que jurarse a si mismo que, debía ser su imaginación. Pero inmediatamente Corinna entró con Sirius y mas atrás James y Lily, tuvo que creerlo.

¿Qué... que hacen aquí?- preguntó Remus aturdido ante sus presencias.

Teníamos que investigar algo aquí para el Ministerio- dijo James ya que Sirius estaba "de piedra" acercándose al lecho de Nathaly.- ¿qué ocurrió?

Una bala de plata le alcanzó...- dijo Corinna susurrando. Lily ahogó un grito.- no solo eso: Estaba cargada con veneno...

Pudieron extraerle la bala... pero no así el veneno.- declaró Remus.- Ha tenido unos días de infierno...- mirando a sus amigos y finalmente, pasó al rostro de la chica..- el veneno ha sido controlado pero...

No quiere despertar..- dijo Sirius finalmente. Miró a Remus con enojo, notable para James. Remus le mantuvo la vista fija en él. James se acercó y se colocó en medio de ellos.- la pregunta es ¿Qué le hiciste a ella, para que no quisiera vivir ya?

Remus le levantó la mirada – No le he hecho nada... amo a Nathaly y ella lo sabe; y tu lo sabes... y sabes que ella lucha, es una luchadora.

será mejor que no hayas cometido una estupidez Lunático... soy capaz de partirte en dos...

quisiera verte intentarlo.- declaró con seriedad. James retuvo a Sirius y notó que ninguno de los dos retrocedía.- no tienes que defenderla... no eres nadie de ella.

¡por favor ambos, ya basta!-declaró Corinna con lagrimas en sus ojos.- ¿no ven lo que hacen?- señalando a la joven en el lecho.- Ella no quisiera que, las personas mas importantes de su vida, arruinaran su amistad...

espero que no hayas tenido ningún desliz con esa mujer, Lunático.- dijo Sirius entre dientes.- Daría mi vida y mas allá por Nathaly y lo sabes...- Tragando.- es lo único que me queda en esta vida... – retirándole la mirada.

¿de que hablas Canuto?- preguntó Remus curioso. Entonces lo recordó.- ¿Dónde está Arly?- mirando detrás de los demás a la puerta.

¿Arly?- preguntó Lily mirando a James.

Si Arly. ¿Dónde está ella? Tal vez Nathaly recobra el conocimiento si la escucha hablarle... era una de las cosas que mas insistía en la inconsciencia. Llamaba a Arly...- notándole las miradas a James y Lily finalmente a Sirius.- ¿no me digan que no los ha contactado? Si estuvo aquí unos meses atrás...

si- dijo Lily -nosotros la vimos en Londres...- . Remus sonrió.- en verdad...- guardando silencio y mirando a James. La pelirroja no sabía cuanto mas podría retener las lagrimas al recordar a su también amiga y hermana, por que eso eran ellas como hermanas apoyándose siempre.

Pero James miraba a Sirius.

Este ultimo no lo miraba a él. Miraba con las manos en sus bolsillos al exterior a través de la ventana.

¿qué pasa¿acaso volvieron a pelear Canuto?- sonrió Remus pese a las circunstancias.- te juro que, si vas por ella a donde Roberts o donde esté, no dudo ante las circunstancias, vendría contigo... hazlo por Nathaly...

Si estuviera en mi capacidad lo haría Lunático.- dijo finalmente Sirius. Guardó silencio unos momentos y volteándose a su amigo, Remus notó que sus ojos estaban llorosos.- Arly... ella... ella... murió.

¿qué?- preguntó cuando pudo razonar lo dicho por él y aun así lo encontraba increíble.

Remus: - dijo ahora Lily con lagrimas en los ojos, pues Sirius se veía terriblemente afectado para continuar.- Arly murió un poco mas de un mes...- viéndole sentarse.

pero ¿qué¿no me digan que fueron los Mortifagos? – James negaba con su cabeza.

fue muerta por un muggle.-declaró James con tranquilidad – Le trataron de asaltar y...- dudando continuar.- no hubo nada que se pudiera hacer...

¿Y donde estabas tu, Canuto, cuando eso pasó? preguntó Remus molesto.

ella murió en mis brazos...- dijo Sirius notándose compungido. Ahí Remus se arrepintió de haberle acusado.

Remus se fue a su habitación a meditarlo todo. Simplemente tal vez, necesitaba salir de aquella habitación y tomar un poco de aire solo.

Pero en verdad, la habitación no era el mejor lugar para respirar. Estaba a pocos pies de la de Nathaly.

Salió de allí yéndose al jardín. La nieve rodeaba todo. Incluso pensó en el día que, mirando al exterior desde su ventana Nathaly estaba con ese abrigo color verde que tan bien le quedaba.

La gélida brisa dio en contra de su rostro. Pero pensándolo unos segundos se sintió como una caricia. Una suave caricia pese las circunstancias.

Les escribimos pero supongo, que no recibirán correo en un tiempo mas.-dijo James colocándose a su lado. Ni se percató cuando se le acercó.- nosotros no lo creíamos incluso el día del funeral... – mirando al horizonte.- Incluso, pensé que, Sirius le seguiría...

¿Lo crees?- preguntó Remus.

Sirius hizo por ella lo que nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer. Adquirió responsabilidad, madurez y temple. Sirius incluso se casó.- sorprendiendo con ello a Remus.- Si, Sirius se casó con Arly...- entristeciéndose.- Entonces.. no tenían mucho tiempo de casados y ... – ahogándose en sus palabras un instante.- Ella vino a Londres por él. Por su esposo...y aquella noche... aquella terrible noche para todos...

¡Pobre Canuto!- declaró Remus a James- no me imagino como se pondrá Nathaly cuando lo sepa... creo que, es mejor no decirle nada al momento de despertar... esperar un poco mas...

Corinna nos ha explicado lo que el doctor muggle dijo... ¿en serio crees que, despertará?

¡Tiene que!- declaró Remus con energía. – La amo...

Pero eso no es suficiente.- declaró con energía. – Ella tiene que querer vivir para que ella quiera despertar. Pero dice Corinna que, ella está dándose por vencida... aunque bien la conozco... pero tienen que querer vivir...

mientras James acompañaba a Remus en el exterior, Lily los observaba a ellos desde la ventana.

Me contó Nathaly que, todos han sido amigos por mucho tiempo... – haciéndole Corinna conversación.

si- dijo Lily.- Nathaly, Arly y yo, éramos las mejores amigas en Hogwarts...

Ya veo... y ellos, la pandilla de amigos ¿no?

junto a Peter... pero no lo conoces. Tuvo que quedarse en Londres...

¿Quieres tomar algo de Té?- preguntó Corinna amablemente. – En el salón...

Lily miró al lecho donde aun Nathaly dormía. Entonces, miró a Sirius. Este aun estaba en la otra ventana mirando el paisaje. Asintió en silencio, dejando al joven Black a solas.

O eso creían ellas.

Alguien mas observa.

Alguien, muy especial...

Miró a Nathaly apacible y sin luchar. Solo ahí, durmiendo. Sirius se sentó dándole la cara y aferrando una mano.

No es justo...- declaró finalmente rompiendo el silencio.- ¡No es justo! Maldición... ¿por qué¿por qué todo esto, una seguida de la otra? –haciendo una pausa.- No creo merecerme todo esto... primero _ella_...después...- tomándole la mano – mi "hermanita"...

El espíritu veía todo esto con tranquilidad y cierta ironía. No todos los días, se veía Sirius Black llorar. Aunque ella no estuvo en su funeral. Simplemente porque, al igual que Nathaly, se marchaba de una manera parecida. Pero no tan distinta. En verdad, vinieron por ella y ella supo que se moría. Nathaly, era un caso distinto al que fue llamada a su entrenamiento.

¿Quién dice que no hay otra vida después de la muerte? Después de todo, de alguna parte, provienen los Ángeles guardianes y demás espíritus que de una manera u otra custodian y protegen a los mas incautos.

Si es cierto, que, pedía por ella... murmuraba...- declaró Sirius rompiendo el silencio del lugar –entonces ¿quiere decir que la veía?- mirando a su alrededor.- ¿estás aquí?- volteando. – tienes que estar aquí... no se que me pasa... no creo en los espíritus aunque el Colegio me enseñó lo contrario... estábamos rodeados de fantasmas... pero tu no eres un fantasma... ¿qué eres?

"_Soy un guía... una guía a la otra vida.. fui entrenada para eso. Eso es lo que hago. Guío a la otra vida a las almas que están predestinadas a salvaguardar a la humanidad. Como mis padres lo fueron... cuando fueron por mi aquella noche... al callejón_"- notando como apretaba la mano de Nathaly declaró agregando.- "_después de muerta, fue que lo supe... me enteré de la afinidad entre ustedes... la complicidad... el secreto aquel que rodeaba tu juventud y la de ella... no los culpo pues no había mal en su proceder y se que Nathaly nunca me lo dijo por no causarme un disgusto... ahora veo que talvez fui un poco inflexible pero estoy aquí..."_

No te la puedes llevar...-dijo Sirius cerrando sus manos - ¡No te la puedes llevar contigo!

_-"no está en mis manos"_.- declaró serenamente sin siquiera mover los labios.- _"¿por qué no me comprendes¿Por qué no escuchas? Claro que, no podrías escucharme. Se que sufres... yo también lo hago... no era mi intención que todo pudiera terminara aquí... así. ¿crees acaso que, disfruto con esto? Para nada... porque sé lo que perderían todos... se lo que pierdes tu.. la decisión de quedarse o marcharse no está en mis manos, está en las de ella."_

Devuélvemela por favor...- imploró. El espíritu de la joven se quedó inmóvil un instante.- Devuélvemela por favor... por que aun no pertenece al otro lado...ella no merece esto... no ahora.

"yo tampoco lo merecía. ¿crees acaso que quise dejarte a ti, a mi hermana, a Daniel, a nuestros amigos? Jamás lo hubiera querido... jamás, lo hubiera creído..."

La verdad es que, sería una lección para Remus... el cabeza dura de Remus, pero él tampoco merece tal dolor... la ama... tanto y como te amo a ti... – sorprendiéndole.- Aun te amo y no te olvidaré... talvez en un principio quise seguirte pero... pero supongo que me retarías por tamaña cobardía... pero si te la llevas... si me quedo solo... Arly... mi Arly... por que siempre lo serás... mi Arly...

_-"¿cómo sabes que estoy aquí, contigo? Otro de los grandes secretos entre nosotros.- _mirándole secar sus lagrimas_.-lo harás... porque he visto el futuro... tengo esa ventaja... veo el futuro... llegará un momento que no pensarás en mi o en ti... ahora no estoy tan segura que pasará con Nathaly pero se que ella saldrá con bien... por que todo tiene un porque..."_-ahí se inclinó acariciando un instante sus mechones azabaches. Sirius, lo sintió como un gélido toque que le hizo voltearse aun con sus ojos en lagrimas.- _" adiós Sirius..."-_ desapareciendo.

¡hasta que por fin llegas!- Le recriminó Nathaly al notar a Arly quien ingresó con lo que parecía un pergamino en sus manos.- ¿Dónde te habías metido¿qué es este lugar¿qué es lo que pasa?

Escúchame bien... – le cortó su amiga.- Estás en una bifurcación diría yo...es hora de que despiertes...

¿Despierte¿quieres decir que esto, todo esto es una especie de sueño loco?

Algo así... por supuesto, no recordarás mucho... no nos conviene eso...

"¿no nos conviene?" ¿quiénes son Nos?

Eres demasiado curiosa.- dijo Arly sonando mas como un cumplido.- no es tu hora. aun no...

¿Mi hora?- preguntó aturdida. Ahí notó que la larga pluma apareció en la palma de la mano de su amiga y esta, escribía.- ¿hora de que?

Así como apareció, tanto el pergamino y la pluma desaparecieron. Avanzó a donde su amiga estaba y tocando su mejilla declaró.- ¿Estás lista para volver?

Pero ¿y mis padres¿qué pasará con ellos?

Si dices estar en un sueño entonces ¿de que te quejas¿prefieres entonces vivir en el mundo de los sueños y perderte todo lo demás que te brinda la vida real?

En la vida real no tengo a mis padres conmigo... ¿y a Remus¿podría tener a Remus aquí?

Arly no podía revelarle la verdad de donde se encontraba. Parecía que la confusión y el aturdimiento de Nathaly era bastante profundo para no darse cuenta de donde estaba. De que lograba quedándose allí.

Negó con su cabeza declarando.- No por mucho tiempo... tienes que querer volver- sonrió para agregarle.- no te preocupes... cuidaré de tus padres hasta que vuelvas. ¿Ahora estás lista?

La joven asintió y pronto todo se hizo muy oscuro. Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-----------------------------

**Continuará. **

** Así es damas y caballeros, el penúltimo capitulo: el próximo capitulo es el final y el preámbulo que abrirá una nueva aventura que se desarrollará catorce años después del cierre de "Entre el amor de hombre y Licantropo" y "Entre confusiones, Apuestas y amores verdaderos" justo en mi versión del sexto año de Harry. ¿Cómo se llamará? Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo. **

**Gracias a mi beta y co escritora he podido subir este capitulo hoy. Estaba ella muy dudosa con la trama aquí presentada y por supuesto, perfeccionista como es ella, se tomó su tiempo para finalmente mandármela y que yo, finalmente le diera los últimos toques. **

**Muchas gracias quienes, han seguido la historia. Gracias infinitas. No pensé que esta secuela tuviese la respuesta que ha obtenido. Muchas gracias. Naiko Chan tampoco se lo imaginaba. Gracias por el apoyo prestado a esta historia y a sus personajes. **

**Comentarios, dudas o tomatazos a o **


	16. capitulo 16 FINAL

**"Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**

**Este capitulo fue escrito, en base al guión de Naiko Li **

****

**Interactuando con las vivencias ocurridas en el fic "Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

**último**** Capitulo – " No todos los sueños, se vuelven realidad"**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban velando el sueño de la chiquilla, aun cuando eran de la misma edad a sus ojos era eso una chiquilla con alocadas y peligrosas ideas, y los dos por circunstancias distintas velaban su sueño: Uno porque había sido para él como una hermana la cual protegería siempre; el otro, porque no iba a dejarla en el momento que mas lo necesitaba; tanto como ella lo cuidó a él.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- atrayendo la mirada cansada de Sirius. Ambos estaban en lados opuestos del lecho. - ¿Qué tu y ella estuvieron comprometidos?

Sirius le miró absorto. Sabía que Nathaly tomaría un momento, para contarle aquella locura proveniente de sus ancianas y divertidas abuelas.

-no vi necesidad-declaró en un murmullo. Miró el rostro apacible de la joven para agregar- Ni un propósito tampoco: siempre supe que te gustaba... mucho antes de que tu mismo te dieras cuenta...

-¿Qué?

-así como escuchas: yo lo vi venir. No digo que sea psíquico y mucho menos, clarividente, pero sabía tu interés por Nathaly...- sonriendo-Siempre te han gustado las rubias ¿Recuerdas? Sabía que tarde o temprano nos saldrías con la sorpresa... aquélla noche que, tu nos confesaste que "no pretenderías" entonces, me sentí bien por ella. Te conozco y se de que eres capaz y que no... "el caballero Lupin"

-Pero no borra el hecho que estuvieron comprometidos... además si no mal recuerdo no te gusto mucho la idea e incluso te portaste complicado, sí no mal recuerdo jurabas que ella era una seguidora de Voldemort...

- Era un niño, malcriado y me interesaba ganar una tonta apuesta, además que me hiciste ver que –suspirando cansadamente- que estaba enamorado y estaba asustado, buen siempre la he querido como mi hermana (aun mas que a Regulus), no pensé ser un hermano celoso –guiñando un ojo a son de broma- sin mencionar mas el pasado...

-Además que lo de nos tiene aquí es lo de las abuelas y eso termino cuando ellas murieron...- declaro.- ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue ese año para nosotros?.- reveló.- Difícil en verdad... ocultarnos de ustedes... evitar por todos los medios que sus amigas se enterasen; se hubiera vuelto un pandemonio el solo imaginarnos aquello. No hablábamos de eso mas que en una ocasión... años atrás ya. Lo vinimos a recordar para los días que, Arly estuvo escondida en Hogwarts... pensamos que se había marchado y ahí lo recordamos...- levantando su mano agregó.- pero te juro que, no significó nada para nosotros.

-Ella me lo contó cuando estaba en mi casa... para los días que Arly nos fue a visitar...- ahí notando la mirada congojada de su amigo aclaró.-pero en realidad, lo supe antes; mucho antes- Sirius le miraba intrigado.- Una vez que ustedes, conversaron... estábamos muy jóvenes. – Sirius le miraba con los ojos como platos.- Pero no le di mucha atención en ese entonces. Estábamos jóvenes y según entendí era una locura de sus familiares. –Sirius asintió.- Entonces, me entero cuando los veo aquí, de lo que ocurrió hace poco. lamento mucho lo que pasó... no me imaginaba que, terminaría así. Amabas mucho a Arly...

-Me ayudó su recuerdo y su mensaje el tratar de seguir adelante. Lo he logrado poco a poco... perderla así...- mirando el cuerpo de Nathaly declaró.-pero no la perderemos a esta Lunático...

-¿Qué?

-No la perderemos.-declaró con ímpetu, intentando convencerse a él mismo, una muerte mas, tan cercana no lo soportaría. – es que, no podemos perderlas a las dos en menos de un año...

-Canuto... – trató de confortarlo pero dijo.- ¿Arly en algún momento lo supo¿lo de su compromiso?

-¿Bromeas? Con lo celosa que era ella, además que en ese entonces Nathaly era muy insegura por los tratos de Lucius las vacaciones anteriores, Lily y Arly se la pasaban protegiéndola, es verdad que en un principio ella las protegía de Lucius pero algo pasó que la volvió tan miedosa de lo que el podría hacer o no y al final Lily y Arly la protegían (hasta el séptimo grado), puedo asegurarte que no les habría hecho muy feliz...- negando.- no. Nathaly y yo no volvimos a mencionarlo y lo juramos. Yo por mi parte, cumplí esa promesa. Si estuvo en su decisión el contártelo... no tengo porque inmiscuirme en asuntos que no me atañen...

-¿asuntos que no te atañan¡Ibas a ser su esposo¿y si sus abuelas hubieran estado con vida, hubieran continuado con ese compromiso?

-¡Déjalo ir Lunático!-declaró Sirius exasperándose.- Si nuestras abuelas estuviesen vivas ahora, nos felicitarían por las parejas que elegimos cada uno... les importarían solo el que, fuéramos felices...

-Bueno entonces, estaríamos a mano si no fuera por un detalle.

-¿Cuál?

-¿cómo permitieron ayudarle a convertirse en animaga¿ambos perdieron el juicio? Con todo el tiempo que les tomó a ustedes.

-Porque éramos unos chiquillos en aquel entonces... Nat es toda una mujer Lunático y estábamos seguros que lo lograría... ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Porque la vi...- declaró cerrando sus ojos.- Canuto. Era increíble...- incluso no evitando sonreír ante los recuerdos. Sirius se sonrió ante el gesto de su amigo.- Era tan familiar... tan ella... la reconocí esa noche... recuerdo sus físico. Era mas grande que un perro normal... mas grande incluso, creo que tu mismo...

-¿si¿qué mas?

-Tenía el pelaje mas blanco que había visto en mi vida. Tenía unos ojos que eran como faros... como dos lunas llenas... era hermosa... verdaderamente hermosa...

-lo hizo porque no podía dejarte matar Remus. No podía permitir que tus manos se mancharan de la sangre de hombres... no importaba las circunstancias...- observándole.- ¿Estás bien?

-Te lo juro Sirius.- declaró acongojado y con la mano de la chica entre las suyas.-que si ella sale de esta, haré lo correcto...para que ella siempre esté a salvo... lo haré...

No pasaron bien diez segundos cuando Sirius sintió un apretón en su mano. Igual Remus quien sintió un leve temblor en sus manos que tenía aferrada con la de la chica.

Sirius observó su rostro y exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó un quejido provenir de la chica convaleciente.

-¿Nathaly?- preguntó Sirius acariciándole su mejilla. Escuchó otro quejido. Remus también acercó su rostro.

-¿Sirius?- escucharon ambos de los labios de ella-¿Dónde estás?

-estoy aquí aunque no lo creas...- dijo emocionado.- Lunático también está aquí...- acercándose.- Está con tu otra mano entre las suyas.

-¿Nat?-preguntó Remus. Ahí la joven abrió sus ojos parpadeando un par de veces y adaptándolos a la tenue luz de la habitación. -¿Me escuchas princesa?

-Remus...- sonrió la chica parpadeando pero esta vez de alivio. Miró al otro lado diciendo.- Sirius... tu también estás aquí...

-claro que si rebelde Malfoy- declaró Sirius emocionado - ¿cómo te sientes?

Ella asintió en silencio.

-¿Quieres algo Nat?- preguntó Remus. Sirius se iba a parar a dar a aviso a los demás, pero ella le detuvo.

-Si- dijo ella lentamente.- Quédense conmigo aquí ¿Si? No quiero quedarme sola...- rogó a ambos. Ellos se miraron – Por favor... – aferrando las manos de cada uno.- No me dejen solita...

Ante la petición de la joven, ambos asintieron y se acomodaron a ambos lados del lecho de la chica, aferrándole cada uno y con ella en el medio, a velar nuevamente lo que quedaba de la noche...

Porque el sol si saldría al otro día.

El medico terminaba de revisar su condición y retirando finalmente el estetoscopio de su pecho anunció con alivio a la vez que tanto Remus y Sirius se encontraban a ambos lados de su lecho.- Es increíble... su recuperación en contraste a como se encontraba anoche, es sorprendente me atrevería a decir incluso mágico, pero es imposible (arrancando unas sonrisas de ambos chicos) . No hay indicios de dificultad respiratoria y su corazón está tal como debería para una jovencita como usted – sonrió.- Es alguien muy fuerte señorita Malfoy...

James, Lily y los demás miembros de la casa, esperaban las noticias en el salón. Aunque Remus anunció mas temprano que Nathaly había recobrado el conocimiento, no habían abarrotado su recamara. Y la situación era clara: Ver a James y También a Lily allí, traería preguntas sobre el paradero de Arly. Aunque aun y a pesar que Sirius estaba con ella, no preguntó por la chica de gafas, aunque le angustiaba que no estuviera junto a ella en ese momento. Esperaban que el medico diera la información preliminar para entonces, entrar con confianza a su recamara.

-claro es fuerte- dijo Sirius sonriendo – Es mi hermana...- apretando su mano de manera afable.

-si quiere comer algo, no dude en pedirlo pero con moderación- declaró el galeno.- recomendaría cosas ligeras... avena, sopa, tostadas con mermelada... galletas. Por lo menos en los próximos días. Por supuesto, jugo y lácteos. No le recomiendo carne aun... por lo menos, en una semana mas. Tomé té y muchos líquidos..- guardando sus instrumentos en su maletín.- la señorita Valdenstroff tiene los conocimientos necesarios para cambiarle el vendaje dos veces al día- viendo a Nathaly asentir en silencio.- póngase de pie en dos o tres días... no abuse de la suerte que tuvo esta ocasión... aunque vendré, para revisar su condición. Tómeselo con calma.- dirigiéndose a Remus agregó.- Nada de sorpresas o noticias que puedan alterarle...por lo menos en dos días. Tampoco, nada de ejercicios y nada por el estilo... tiene que descansar y permitir que las heridas sanen.

-¿En cuanto me pondré de pie?- preguntó la chica.

-Por lo menos en cinco o seis días- declaró con amabilidad.- Tiene que descansar ahora mismo... lo que pasó, no es fácil para nadie. Aun estando dormida, su cuerpo está muy agotado. Esperemos que, en los próximos días todo sea favorable y hablaremos entonces de ponerse de pie.

El doctor se retiró en compañía de Sirius, despidiéndose de Remus y este se quedó con Nathaly. Nathaly se quedó mirándole hasta que la puerta se cerró y miró entonces al lado donde estaba Remus. Tenía un cabestrillo que impedía mover su brazo para que los músculos no se tensaran y permitiera una cicatrización de su herida.

-¿por qué esa cara Lobito?- preguntó ella acariciando su pelo. Entonces sonrió para declararle.- está muy larga tu cabellera...¿planeas dejártelo crecer?

-Nat...- Dijo este seriamente. Pensaba en lo dicho por el medico "Nada de emociones fuertes". Pensaba proponerle que se marchara una vez se recuperara. Que definitivamente no era lugar para ella; pero tampoco Londres lo consideraba lugar para él. Pertenecía lo quisiera o no, a la gente en Wolf´s Hang. Pero no iba a atormentarle ni a inquietarle y declarando cambiando de opinión.- ¿cómo te sientes¿Estás bien?

-me siento como si hubiera jugado todas las posiciones en un partido de quiddicht – sonriéndole.- el doctor dice que, estaré bien mientras descanse.- ¿tu como estás?

-Bastante preocupado.- declaró inquieto y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.- ¿por qué¿por qué lo hiciste?

Nathaly sabía bien a que se refería.

-Necesitabas algo que te hiciera recordar quien eres y de donde provenías... – declaró con tranquilidad.- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió que podría funcionar... ¿Estás enojado?

Negó con su cabeza, entrelazando su mano con la de ella.- No. No lo estoy, pero hubiera estado destruido si algo te hubiera pasado. Aunque te ocurrió. ¿Qué pasaría si te hubieran mordido cualquiera de los demás?

-Si lo dices por Miranda...

-No lo digo por ella. Contéstame. ¿qué crees que hubiera ocurrido? Jamás me hubiera perdonado si algo te ocurre... si acaso, alguno de los licántropos te hubiera mordido... cualquiera de ellos, tu sangre se hubiera contaminado.- levantando su mirada para que le observara a los ojos.- entonces, ahí es que la culpa no me hubiera permitido vivir...

-fue mi decisión: tienes que comprender que, no soy tu niña Remus. Se cuidarme sola.- declaró con energía.- No soy una pequeña que necesita de tus cuidados siempre. –Cerrando sus ojos.

-¿qué pasa¿ocurre algo?

-no, no pasa nada-declaró.—De repente me dio sueño...- entreabriendo sus ojos.- ¿Podemos dejar nuestra discusión para luego?

El asintió y besó su mejilla para retirarse después de dejarla dormida. Justo cuando cerraba la puerta detrás de él, se encontró con Lily quien venía con una taza de café. Se la ofreció diciéndole.- Debes de estar agotado...

Remus asintió tomándose el contenido en dos tragos.- Gracias... – frotándose los ojos.- Creo que, me iré a dormir.

-Decidimos que, nos quedaremos dos o tres días mas... ¿Está bien?

Remus asintió. - ¿Dónde está Canuto?

-Se quedó dormido en el salón. Pobrecito. En Londres no deja de trabajar...- entristeciéndose.- Es así como no quiere pensar en lo que pasó.- haciendo una pausa- aunque los primeros días eran, insoportables. Creíamos que no soportaría el dolor. deberías descansar también... te ves agotado.

-si, gracias. Ahora que, está fuera de peligro es lo que quiero hacer...

-eso me recuerda: hay un hombre buscándote afuera. Se anunció con la doncella pero rehúsa entrar.

-ya se quien es- declaró sonriéndole.- Nos vemos luego...

Marchándose al armario tomó su abrigo y salió al frío exterior encontrándose con un hombre de espaldas. Pero reconocía la silueta.

Al escuchar los pasos detrás de él, se volteó diciendo.- ¿Cómo está?

-Está bien. El doctor la ha revisado y se encuentra fuera de peligro...

-Gracias a los cielos...- sonrió Andrew sutilmente. Sus ojos azules denotaban en efecto, aquella alegría por Nathaly- solo vine a ver como estaba... nos tenía preocupados.

Remus asintió.- Corinna me ha contado que venías todos los días. Debiste entrar... después de todo...

-Un paso a la vez Lupin.- dijo sereno el hombre.- Que los haya aceptado y captado mis errores del pasado, no quiere decir que, mi vida está abierta al total perdón. ¿qué harán ahora¿volverán a Londres?

-Aun no lo se- declaró con franqueza.- no creo que su vida sea a mi lado, Nayloss. Creo que a mi lado, siempre sale mas lastimada... ella, ella no esta acostumbrada a este tipo de vida, lo se...

-Será mejor que no me termines de decir-declaró molesto.- porque si en verdad no quieres que mi puño termine en tu boca, será mejor que te calles. No hagas algo que, sabes que, terminará por alejarla de una vez por todas. Su vida, toda su felicidad está a tu lado Lupin.- despidiéndose comenzó a alejarse.- Cuando se recupere, dile que, nos avise. Así la visitaremos... Cordy manda sus saludos...

Nathaly recobraba el conocimiento pausadamente y justo en ese instante, una mujer de cabellos rubios vistiendo un tanto diferente a como la conoció ingresó y notó en su cuello y en sus muñecas vendajes. - ¿Puedo pasar?

Nathaly asintió y notó las cosas que llevaba en sus manos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, Corinna era quien tenía que atenderte en tus heridas pero le presioné para que, me permitiera hacerlo. Mas aun cuando hay un chico en el salón quien vino a verla a ella.-sonriendo.- Ese Marc... ¿Sabías que le gusta Corinna?

-Algo así.- respondió secamente la joven. La idea de que Miranda Valdenstroff le atendiese no era para nada atractiva. Momentos después en silencio mientras le atendía la herida y cambiaba los vendajes declaró.- Tengo que admitir algo...

-¿Qué puede ser? – preguntó Nathaly con cortesía. Nathaly no olvidaba el incidente ocurrido días antes donde Miranda era una loba adulta defendiendo su territorio.

-Se que no te simpatizo—declaró sonando lastimada pero mas que todo, llena de turbación.- y yo tengo toda la culpa... es decir, no soy la persona mas confiable del mundo... se que, cometí muchos errores... pero no quisiera por nada del mundo, que por esos errores, pagaras con él.

-¿con él?

-Si- declaró dejando de hacer lo que hacía para mirarle a los ojos y declarar.- Con Remus. Que lo abandones...

Nathaly bajó su cabeza, aun no había pensado en eso y la verdad era que le dolía mucho solo recordar.

-Corinna tuvo la confianza de revelarme unas cuantas cosas. En especial contigo tan enferma. Me dijo que dejaría de ser mi hermana y sobre todo, se iría de mi lado si yo intentaba algo con Remus si...- dudando decirle.- si... si a ti te ocurría algo. –evitando decir "Si morías" – tienes una amiga muy fiel en mi hermana... se por Remus que, si te marchabas... si morías... se hubiera ido detrás de ti...entonces, he escuchado referir a sus amigos que, no tiene hogar en Londres... que su padre al parecer desapareció en su ultimo viaje (y era verdad, poco después de comenzar su viaje recibieron una lechuza donde se le notificaba a Remus la desaparición de su padre en "extrañas" circunstancias), piensa quedarse aquí y entonces...- dudando.- nosotras... – señalándole – nosotras... no empezamos con buen pie... mas bien, tropezamos todo el camino... pero en verdad... él ... él... y tu... es decir, se que sería muy feliz aquí... pero contigo... pero tu y yo, no nos llevamos bien y entonces... - enfatizando su mirada- no quiero que, lo dejes...

-¿Qué te da la idea que lo voy a dejar? – si había pensado tal vez en un momento dejarle pero nunca lo admitiría a esa mujer.- ¿Qué me atrevería a abandonarlo?

-Bueno, por un lado está este otro hombre... el de pelo largo negro... es apuesto... y se preocupa tanto por loque te pasa y ...

-¿Sirius?

Miranda asintió.-¿Está enamorado de ti?

-¡Sirius, jamás!- declaró incrédula.-¡No! Sirius es simplemente como mi hermano... jamás de los jamases...! además, él está con mi mejor amiga... –deteniéndose un instante de hablar.- Arly...- pasando su mano por su cabeza.- Es extraño... no había pensado en eso... – mirando a Miranda.-Arly... creo que soñé con ella... – sacudiendo su cabeza. – Tampoco, ha venido a visitarme...

Miranda terminó de atenderle en silencio. Una vez terminó, y recogió sus cosas, agregó- Espero en verdad, que, decidas quedarte con nosotros. Por Remus, al menos, considéralo.- marchándose.

** dos días después... **

-¿Entonces, doctor, que tal está?- preguntó James al ver al médico salir de la alcoba donde había estado revisando el estado de la chica de cabellos platinos.- ¿se pondrá bien?

-Está muy saludable y todo va de acuerdo a lo previsto.- sonrió el sujeto. –incluso creo que, podrá salir a pasear mas pronto de lo que imaginábamos.

-¿Estará bien?- Preguntó Corinna.

Lily también estaba a la expectativa declarando.- ¿Podemos entrar a verla?

-Claro, claro... pero no la abarroten...- dijo dándole el paso a Lily y Corinna para entrar. Una vez ingresaron, el medico se disculpó marchándose. Mas atrás venía Sirius y se detuvo para preguntarle a lo mejor, por la salud de Malfoy; una vez, este le delató los pormenores, se marchó por el pasillo y Sirius avanzaba con una sonrisilla en sus labios.

-Nos marchamos esta noche- declaró James- ya ella está fuera de peligro y nos tomamos mas tiempo del que creíamos. Tenemos que retornar a nuestros trabajos y tenemos que volver. Además, no pueden tener la red flu entre ambos países, por mucho mas tiempo. Y mas en casa de muggles. Ya escucharemos a Crouch cuando lleguemos.

-Entiendo.- declaró no evitando escucharse consternado.- ya es hora, de volver- mirando la puerta de la habitación de la joven.- pero no se...- suspirando.

-Algún día tienes que decirle.- declaró James. – bastante tiene con que Remus se preocupe a toda hora por ella, pero no quiera entrar en detalles y entonces, está esa tonta idea de Lunático de irnos con ella, que me tiene...

-¿QUÉ¿CÓMO QUE QUIERE QUE NOS VAYAMOS CON ELLA?

-ssshhhhh CANUTO.- llevándoselo del brazo a otra parte- ¿Qué haces¿Quieres que ella te escuché?- haciendo una pausa.- Remus quiere que nos la llevemos con nosotros. Dice que no quiere que tome la loca idea nuevamente de convertirse en lobo...

Pero Sirius, salió corriendo para la sala y de ahí a la alcoba de Remus. James iba detrás tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Estaba como un toro con rabia. Finalmente, se le ocurrió buscarlo en el lugar donde jamás lo encontrarían a él. De un portazo abrió la biblioteca/estudio de Miranda, notando la mirada sorprendida de Remus.

En ese momento, tomaba un libro del librero.- Canuto ¿Qué?- no dándole tiempo a nada: Sirius estrelló su puño contra la cara de su amigo y este cayó con todo su peso al suelo.

-¡CANUTO!- dijo James reteniendo a Sirius por los brazos.

-¡Eres un canalla! – le gritaba Sirius – Un canalla y un ¡cobarde¡¡¡TOTAL COBARDE!- apuntándole con el dedo.- ¿cómo te atreves¡Idiota!

-¿Qué te pasa¿acaso perdiste lo poco de cordura que te quedaba? – notándose los dedos sucios del labio con sangre- ¿QUÉ pasa?

-¿Cómo te atreves? Nos la pasas como si fuera un trapo sucio que no merece tu consideración... te equivocaste ¿me escuchas¡Te equivocaste como un cretino! Pero te lo advierto... ¡Si lo haces, no esperes verla de nuevo¿me entiendes¡No la volverás a tocar en tu vida¿te ha quedado claro, necio?

-¡Canuto¡cálmate! Se que debes de estar enojado... pero si me escucharas- poniéndose de pie.

-¿Escuchar que¿Qué excusa puedes tener para querer hacer esto?

-¡No quiero perderla!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡no quiero perderla esta vez, como casi la pierdo ahora!- mirándole a los ojos, y apretando los puños de impotencia.- ¿o quieres que muera?- preguntó afectado realmente.- Dime ahora ¿permitirías que algo le pasara¿permitirías que cuando se supone que debo cuidarle, ella muera¿Qué muera como Arly?

Sirius se quedó inmóvil.

Remus prosiguió, mientras caminaba desesperado por la habitación con la sola idea de dañarla -Si algo le pasa, por estar aquí, jamás me lo perdonaría. Mas aun, si no estoy para defenderle. Imagínate entonces que sea cuando, estoy en mi forma mas despiadada- mirándole a los ojos.- Por eso, consulté a James la posibilidad de que, ella fuera a Londres con ustedes... y como están las cosas entre nosotros... pensé, bueno, que era el mejor momento.

- Por lo menos, tienes de quien preocuparte Lunático...- dijo Sirius en un susurro.- Ojalá yo tener a mi loquita a mi lado para decirle todo lo que en siete años, no le dije por temor a hacer el ridículo...- haciendo una pausa.- ¿acaso quieres dejar perder esta oportunidad de ser feliz Lunático? Ella, Nathaly, sabe quien eres en verdad; Te acepta tal cual eres... e incluso, expuso su vida para salvarte de ti mismo... y tu le agradeces, mandándole a otro país. Ese cazador a quien mataste- haciéndole recordar la noche del disparo de Nathaly.- Lo hiciste consciente de lo que quería hacer era malo. –acercándose y colocándole las manos en sus hombros.- sabías que quien amabas, alguien especial para ti, estaba en peligro. Es lo mas cercano que te he visto a tu humanidad siendo licántropo... en una noche de Luna Llena.

-Es cierto Lunático.- declaró James.- Corinna nos contó lo que pasó e igual Valdenstroff. Saltaste sobre el cazador porque sabía lo que iba a hacer. Nathaly en su inconciencia logró mantenerte cuerdo en esos instantes. Le atacaste porque la lastimó. Si no es amor, no se como se llama.

-si la alejas de ti serás un estúpido maldito que no merece ser feliz- declaró Sirius mas molesto.- incluso, no mereces a alguien como Nathaly y si no la mereces es porque entonces, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero piensa esto: Nathaly es una traidora a su familia. En Londres, estará en mucho mas peligro que aquí, contigo... ¿no lo pensaste cierto? –viendo la cara de espanto de Remus - Conozco a los Malfoy's y créeme: si se enteran que está en Londres, si saben que esta sola, no descansarán hasta demostrarle el alto precio de la traición- mirándole con detenimiento- O en todo caso los mortifagos... ¿Se te olvida que Malfoy's es un apellido que trasciende generaciones de descendientes asistiendo a la casa Slytherin, por supuesto que todos menos ella. ¿Acaso vas a permitir que lo único bueno que ha hecho esa familia de locos sea destruido por ellos mismos?

Sirius salía del despacho y agregó.- A propósito... si crees que, Nathaly, ahora mismo no te ama, estás muy equivocado...- mirándole a los ojos.- Te ama ahora, mas que nunca... no creo que quieras que sea triste toda su vida... ¿Cierto Lunático? – marchándose finalmente de allí cerrando la habitación con un portazo.

-¿El tiene razón, lo sabes, no?- opinó James una vez se quedaron a solas.- en todo. Remus: Esa muchacha está totalmente loca por ti. Mira que no importarle sacrificar días en convertirse en animaga. Y no solo eso, aun con todo lo que han pasado.- haciendo una pausa.- pensé lo mismo que tu...- atrayendo su mirada- Cuando las cosas estaban peor con Voldemort. –declaró – Lily... le insistí que, no nos casáramos. Que tal vez, era una mala idea... que debíamos esperar... hasta que todo esto con Voldemort se acabara con seguridad. Incluso le pedí que, se viniera aquí...-sorprendiendo a Remus – o adonde Arly, al menos hasta que todo finalizara...

-¿QUÉ pasó?

-¿No lo ves? Me casé, estuviste ahí.- sonrió.- en resumen: Se negó. Me dijo que me amaba y que no me dejaría por nada del mundo. Entonces, está embarazada...- sonrojándose sutilmente.- No estaba en nuestros planes, pero... amigo tenemos unas chicas muy tercas y especiales que nos aman y ahora yo mismo estoy en una disyuntiva si algo le pasa a Lily o al bebe yo...

-Ese es el problema – Declaró Remus.- Nathaly desea una familia. Ella me lo contó tiempo atrás.

-Remus. – dijo cortándole.- Si por eso, rompes tu relación con ella y la alejas de tu lado, Sirius tendrá razón y eres un idiota. Ella te ama... tu la amas... ¿Qué mas quieres?- exaltándose.- ¡Se hombre por primera vez, y enfréntalo¡deja de tener miedo por lo que puede o no puede pasar¡Confórmate con que estará a tu lado y te hará feliz y tu por igual!

Nathaly miró los rayos del sol una vez amaneció. Las chicas se marcharon muy tarde la noche anterior a pesar que las instrucciones del doctor era que, descansara. Se sentía bien con la presencia de Lily, aunque le anunció que se marchaban aquella misma noche. Hablaron de tantas cosas, su embarazo, que hermoso Lily sería madre. Prometió que en cuanto todo estuviera mejor ella iría a visitarle y ver su hermosa barriguita. Aunque algo le perturbaba ¿Dónde estaba Arly?

Siendo la amiga que siempre fue, le resultaba algo inverosímil que Sirius inclusive, pese a las circunstancias no la fuera a buscar y a traerla con un "Cese al fuego" para que compartieran juntas.

Tampoco se atrevía a preguntar. Si Sirius y Arly estaban peor que la última vez, entonces ¿Cómo podría ser amigos de ambos? En su pensar resultaba imposible.

Poniéndose de pie fue al cuarto de baño y se refrescó. Al paso, comenzó a vestirse para colocarse algo mas que sus pijamas las cuales se habían formado sus ropas mas usuales mientras estuvo convaleciente. Esta vez, se colocó a duras penas un vestido de botones que se ataba por delante. Sus diseños florares y primaverales contrastaban con el invierno que se sentía arriba de ellos.

Tocaron despacio en su puerta, notando la mirada azulada de su amigo. Este venía con una bandeja con tostadas, galletas y té, además de miel y mermelada, y algo sabia que gustaba mucho a la chica, torta de chocolate.- ¿No que te marchabas anoche?

-¿Crees que, me marcharía sin despedirme? Que poco me conoces Malfoy...- con un tono de mal fingida indignación, mirándole de pie y vestida.- ¿ya te levantaste sola?

-No me gusta que me sirvan. Lo sabes.- haciendo una pausa.- ¿Entonces por cuanto tiempo te quedas?

-Solo hasta el medio Día. – declaró serenamente.-tenemos algo de que hablar. Y quería que, charlásemos antes de que me vaya. Algo que, tienes que saber por mi.

Nathaly se extrañó ante la seria actitud de su amigo.- Ya se de que quieres hablar...

-¿Ah si? – preguntó extrañado.

-si- Moviendo en forma reprochadora su mano libre .- Crees que no lo se ¿De que planetas crees que soy?- Sirius la miraba extrañado y ella agregó.- ¡Seguro quieres que te ayude con Arly! Rompiste o se pelearon y ahora quieres que te ayude a recuperarla... te equivocaste señor...- apuntándole.- Resuelve tus problemas solito. Bien que te metes en ellos...- riendo.

-Arly y yo, nos casamos...- haciendo con esto que ella, se quedara de piedra.- Así como escuchas...

-¿cuándo pasó esto?

-Poco después de James y Lily casarse...

-No te veo sortija...- señalando su dedo, incrédula y dolida de no estar al tanto.- ¿no se supone que usas sortija¿No me digas que, ya están separados? No me sorprendería... aunque, pensé que, tendrías mas respeto...¿No me digas que la engañaste con otra?

-Nat: Deja que te cuente la historia... antes de que me arrepienta.- solicitó amablemente.- pasó un tiempo atrás... no había forma que te avisáramos con lo lento que está el correo y sin tomar en cuenta que, estabas de problemas con Remus. EL fin es que, nos casamos y estábamos de Luna de miel había problemas en Londres con Voldemort. Me regresé dejándole en casa de su tío Daniel.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lo que debía pasar con alguien tan desesperado como nuestra querida Arly – Nathaly sonrió- Fue a buscarme a Londres.

-Yo lo hubiera hecho en su lugar.

Sirius tomó una larga bocanada de aire para referirle lo siguiente. – nos encontramos en Londres. A los pocos días...- suspiró.- ... a los pocos días... ella...- sofocado por lo que iba a decir.- Ella murió.

-¿Sirius, que tonterías dices?- preguntó aturdida.- Haber... ¿que?

-Un asalto... murió en mis brazos...- llevándose las manos a su rostro y soltándolo automáticamente.-No había nada que podía hacer... un muggle, trató de quitarle su bolso y ... no queríamos decirte nada porque no sabíamos como estando tan delicada- recalcó.- Pero tenías que saberlo. Además, es tu mejor amiga. Que no hayas preguntado por ella hasta ahora, sería tal vez por tacto. Pero era mi deber decírtelo. –viendo su mirada perdida en el fondo.- ¿Nat¿estás bien?

.- _no es tu hora aun no... _– murmuró Nathaly entre dientes. Sirius le miró y sin percatarse, las lagrimas, corrían por el contorno de sus ojos- ¿Sirius? – abrazándole.- no es verdad... no es verdad, -dejando que su cuerpo temblara por el llanto y el dolor de la perdida

-Yo tampoco, quería que fuera verdad... pero lo es. Ese es el mañana con el cual debemos vivir y saber enfrentar...-abrazándole con fuerza mientras la chica lloraba.- llora para que sepamos seguir adelante.. ambos.

Sin darse cuenta, Remus escuchaba todo aquello de detrás de la puerta.

-Pero es que no puede ser Sirius... no puede ser...- abrazándose a él con mas fuerza- Ella estaba aquí... te lo juro.- mirándole a los ojos. – Te lo juro... creo que, la vi... hablamos de algo... recuerdo fragmentos... pero...

-Lunático me contó que, estuviste delirando.- Quitando las lagrimas de sus ojos.- Debió ser eso...

-No, no, no... –negando con su cabeza- No Sirius... estaba aquí... te lo juro. Recuerdo que...- llevándose una mano a su cabeza- Hablamos. Estuvimos charlando y yo... yo...- hipando.- Me dijo que volviera a casa...- mirándole a los ojos.

-ya, ya Nathaly.- consolándole.- Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro.- abrazándole con fuerza.- siempre será así.- ahora observándole y quitándose ambos las lagrimas—Ahora, tengo que decirte otra cosa... charlar de algo mas.

-¿Algo mas, dices?

-Sobre tu y Lunático.- declaró murmurando.- Nat. Se que los últimos meses no han sido fáciles. Se que lo quieres mucho...- tomando sus manos.- Pero te doy la opción de que... que... si quieres, volver a casa, a Londres conmigo... puedes hacerlo.-observándole con aquellos ojos añiles intensos. Nathaly se quedó inmóvil unos instantes. Primero la muerte de Arly y ahora ¿Sirius le pedía que se fuera con él? – Tengo una casita. Es pequeña... pero vivo cerca de James y Lily- haciendo una pausa—Podríamos ser familia que siempre quisimos, como siempre hemos dicho que somos: hermanos. La verdad es que, perder a Arly ha sido muy difícil, muy difícil. Entonces, podrías ir conmigo... a Londres...

-Sirius...

-No espera... se que, no soy Remus... pero podríamos ser felices... una familia...¿Qué dices?- ella iba a decir algo pero él le detuvo.- Espera, espera... si es que crees que actuaré de hermano sobre protector espantando a todo pretendiente... puede ser que así sea, pero solo los feos ¿Qué tal?

-No es eso- declaró serenamente.- Sirius.. no es asunto de que ame o deje de amar a Remus aunque creo que lo último no pasará nunca. – sonrió.- Necesito mi independencia.

-¡Puedo darte independencia!

-No es solo eso. Necesito esto. Necesito estar aquí... – haciendo una pausa.- Se que, Miranda no es la mejor persona del mundo, que hemos tenido problemas desde que nos conocimos, pero el tiempo que he estado convaleciente y consciente, llegué a una decisión. Londres jamás será mi hogar sin Remus. – tocando su mejilla.- te quiero mucho Sirius, pero jamás sería lo mismo: no encajo en Londres. Ni en el muggle y mucho menos del de mago. Además el solo pensar que, me encontraría con el pesado de Lucius o cualquiera de mi familia, me aterra... no es que solo tenga miedo... es que, Londres jamás será mi hogar.

-¿Qué harás aquí entonces?

-Bien, siempre, quise enseñar o ser fotógrafa - sorprendiéndole – así es... hay un centro de cuidados aquí en Wolf Hang. Es un lugar interesante y me hice ilusiones el día que lo visité.

-¿Estás segura que lo haces por eso¿no lo haces por algo mas?

Negó con su rostro. –Amo a Remus y no creo que jamás lo dejaré de hacer. Mi vida está a su lado y trabajaré en el Centro. Si el amor se acaba, serás el primero que visite en Londres... y lo sabrá.- haciendo una pausa.- pero mi vida y mi felicidad, no rondará solo alrededor de él. Sino en lo que haga. Que haga para bien.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Palabra de honor.- dijo al joven levantando su mano libre.

"Querido Diario. Las cosas están un tanto diferentes... mi vida, ha tomado un giro inesperado. O tal ves, no tanto. Estoy haciendo enmiendas por las cosas horribles que escribí meses atrás, cuando me sentí traicionada. Ya pronto será Navidad, no tan pronto... faltan dos meses... menos de dos meses... . No pensé que sería yo, de las suertudas sobrevivientes de mi familia o en todo caso, de Hogwarts. Mantengo correo constante con Sirius, James y Lily. Remus se marchó dos días atrás, para ponerse a disposición de la Orden y por supuesto Dumbledore facilitó con el Ministerio de Magia de Bélgica, nuestro acceso a sus instalaciones, lo que le facilitó que llegara en menos tiempo, que la última vez que estuvo en Londres. Creo que, no será la última vez que asista y espero que así sea para mantener contacto con nuestros amigos. No mucho se sabe de mi primo Lucius. Tampoco de Chloe la amiga de Arly o en todo caso de Jia y su familia. Son pocos los contactos que James y los demás han tenido con ellos. Eso me recuerda algo que me entristece muchísimo: esta mañana recibí por medio del Ministerio de Magia de Bélgica correo: Era una carta de Daniel acompañando una caja, ahí dentro estaban todas las cartas que escribí a Arly y jamás llegó a leer, también habían unas cuantas cosas que pensó que me gustaría tener. Entre ellas, el álbum que Arly conservaba. Llevaba fotos de sus dos pares de padres. Fotos de Hogwarts y algo solemne y que me sorprendió mucho. Una foto de Arly con Daniel y alguien mas que me tomó un instante recuperarme de la impresión: La famosa Alice Roberts.¡Condenada Arly! Incluso lloro ahora que me acuerdo, jamás me contó que Alice era su ¡Gemela¡Gemela! Arly tenía una hermana gemela. Ahora comprendo su incertidumbre al decir que "Le faltaba su otra mitad, Algo que le hacía falta y no sabía que era" pero la llegó a encontrar, conocer y por la foto se notaba que era feliz. ¿me pregunto si Sirius lo sabía? Bueno, le preguntaré luego. Lily tendrá a su bebé en julio y espero estar allá para el gran momento. Mi entrada al centro se ha atrasado dado a que aun me dicen que estoy convaleciente. Remus se preocupa mucho por mi y hasta me conciente mucho. Me gusta eso. Y a veces se queda toda la noche durmiendo a mi lado y terminamos despertando muy cerquita y entonces tiene vergüenza conmigo y se marcha horas antes del amanecer, no quiero que sienta vergüenza conmigo pero¿cómo le explico que no me molesta?. No se que le ha pasado, pero parece que su idea de que me marche o que no me quiere a su lado, ha sido dejada en el olvido. Miranda ha mencionado una noticia para nosotros... dijo que una sorpresa. Corinna no me da detalles pero me dice que no hay de que preocuparnos, pues Miranda comenzó a salir con alguien... según Corinna es un ex enamorado de ella y que no le importa que sea licántropa porque él también lo es. Mientras sea feliz y no tenga que acercarse a mi lobito estaremos muy bien aunque aun no confío en ella.

_Creo que, finalmente se puede decir que, seré feliz. _

_Nathaly_

_P.D. Por Merlín espero haber hecho el conjuro correcto y la magia que guarda este diario desapareciera._

**Un tiempo después.**

**-Londres... -------------- **

-gracias- decía James a la lechuza una vez colocó la correspondencia en la bandeja de entrada. Su mirada fue a la dirección que tenía y la caligrafía e inmediatamente, la sobrepuso incluso, a las que había recibido aquella mañana antes de esa.

-¿Qué lees con tanto interés?- preguntó su mejor amigo de infancia al colocarse a su lado .- ¿Es de la orden?

-No- negó el sujeto.- Es de Remus- sorprendiendo con ello a Sirius.

-¿lunático¿Qué quiere?

-bueno, vendrá a Londres... dice aquí que por petición de Dumbledore...- Sirius suspiró.- ¿Qué ocurre¿acaso no quieres verlo?

-no es eso y lo sabes.- declaró con intensidad sentándose delante de su amigo.- solo que todo esto, mira en el ultimo año, Remus ha estado viviendo entre hombres lobos, quienes planeaban en un principio aliarse a Voldemort. Después, renuncia al mundo de los magos para casarse con Nathaly y ahora... ¿Dice que Dumbledore lo manda a llamar?

-ya, tenía las mismas dudas que tu-sorprendió a Sirius.- pero por lo que parece y me he enterado, no es la primera vez que Remus, viene a Londres...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso¿qué Nat y él han venido antes¿y porque no han visitado?

-No. Que Remus viene. Nathaly, no. Tal vez la dejará porque considera peligroso que venga...

-o porque algo pasó.- dijo .- ¿por qué no nos damos una visita a Bélgica?

-no.- dijo James rotundamente.- no, no puedes involucrarte. – negándose.- Ella, renunció a toda conexión con los magos y nuestra visita allá, rompería todo aquello. Ella renunció a toda la magia. – mirando que Sirius pretendía discutir, agregó.- y seguiremos las reglas.

-¿De cuando en cuando seguimos las reglas?

-desde que nos salvan la vida...- dijo doblando la carta y guardándola en la túnica. – Recuerda que Nathaly decidió su camino y además, renunció a la vida de magos... eso nos incluye a nosotros...

-Pero...

-Pero nada- dijo James mirándole con firmeza y Sirius crispó su mirada- se que Nathaly era como una hermana para ti, pero es hora que la olvides también. Ella tomó su decisión hace mucho tiempo Canuto.

Sirius asintió y James se marchó a la oficina del jefe de su departamento le dolía no decirle la verdad a James, pero sabia que si él sabia que no podía dejar a sus pequeña niña sola lo mataría, no podía dejarla y menos después de la muerte de Frank o Regulus, todo se estaba complicando, y abriendo la gaveta de su escritorio, sacó de ella una vieja foto, de collage donde estaban casi todos y sonrió al ver cada una de las caras e identificarlas y murmuró.- ¿Pero... por qué y qué está haciendo Remus Aquí?

Era una mañana de verano cuando al despertar palpó a su lado y despertó por completo a no sentir a su lado, el cuerpo echado de la hermosa mujer. Pestañó dos veces, escuchando desde ahí el sonido del viejo tocadiscos que ella había reparado.

Su torso desnudo recibió los primeros rayos del sol otoñal que se filtraban por la ventana, al incorporarse e incluso, pasar la mano por sus cabellos.

Sonrió notando las fotos puestas en el tocador e inmediatamente después de dar una visita al cuarto de baño, y colocarse ropa, se guió por el sonido de la música al piso inferior.

Era después de todo, la casa de ambos.

Entonces divisó su hermosa y delgada silueta mientras parecía bailar al son de la música y sus cabellos platinados, jugaban igual mientras descendían como cascada por su espalda, mientras se mantenían sujetos a una coleta. Preparaba el desayuno.

Su delantal ceñido a su cintura, le daban la figura de aquella modelito que aun bailaba sin percatarse de su presencia.

No fue para él difícil acercarse sigilosamente y tomarle por la cintura- Usted señora, es muy hermosa...- declaró misteriosamente y pegado de su oído.- Bastante hermosa... su esposo es alguien muy afortunado...

-Yo soy mas afortunada al tenerlo a mi lado, señor.- declaró seriamente.-pero debería soltarme: mi esposo es alguien celoso... y puede llegar en cualquier momento...

-¿Qué le tiene miedo a él¿A lo que pensaría de usted¿después de lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros? – mirando al techo agregó.- porque no pensaba en él anoche, mientras la hacía mía.

-temo que se equivoca. Siempre pienso en él aunque, crea que, no parecía anoche. – sonrojándose – Además, que esté siempre de viaje, no quiere decir que no se aparezca por aquí, no... temo a lo que pueda hacerle a usted- declaró volteándose a darle la cara y a rodearle con sus brazos en su cuello algo que le costaba esfuerzo por su estatura pero no le importaba.- él confía en mi... pero no creo que lo hará con usted... si lo ve aquí... lo querrá muerto.

-¿Incluso si le digo que, su esposo viajará de nuevo?

Ella le miró como si se tratara de alguna broma o que no había comprendido bien.- ¿Cuándo?- se entristeció.

-en dos días- declaró.- no pongas esa cara porque entonces, no querré marcharme... y no quiero...-dejando los juegos a un lado.

-pero tienes- declaró ella suspirando. Se separó de él y continuó sus afanes.

-¿Estás enojada?- preguntó a su propio riesgo.

-No lo estoy- declaró ella que él lo escuchó.- solo que.- mirándole.- Dumbledore parece depender mucho de ti... últimamente.

-después que nació el hijo de James y Lily es normal. Ellos, tienen otras responsabilidades y necesitan personas que les ayuden.

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí?- preguntó mientras, él se acercaba y se abrazaba a ella.

-Lo prefiero así. Allá, correrías peligros...

Ella no dijo que si, tampoco que no, pero lo comprendía.- Lo único que te digo, es que no me descuides...- sonrió mirándole a los ojos.- o te reemplazaré como lo he hecho con mi esposo... – dándole su aprobación a Remus con aquella sentencia.

-¿Es esa una amenaza?- sonrió él besándole con dulzura sus labios.

-No...- dijo ella separándose de él y con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro agregó.- mas bien una condición para que recuerdes porque tienes que volver aquí... –colgándose de su cuello.

-Ahora estoy aquí...- sonrió él besándole en su cuello y ella cerró sus ojos.- Ahora mismo...- ella rió.

-si, lo se- declaró en un suspiro y tomando en sus manos el rostro de su esposo, fundiéndose en un cándido, juego de besos y caricias.

Fue entonces, justo cuando la tenía donde quería, escucharon la voz de alguien en la puerta que dijo.- ¿Hay alguien en casa?

-¡Un momento!- gritó ella abotonándose su vestido y Remus con cara de pura decepción. Estaba roja como una manzana y él le ayudó a terminar de abotonarse. Escucharon cuando abrieron la puerta: de seguro eran Corinna con su prometido o Andrew con Cordy.

-Esto se queda para luego.- dijo Remus con malicia una vez salían de la pequeña cocina. Ahí las miradas de Marc y Corinna fueron a dar a la pareja. Corinna notó el sonrojado rostro de Nathaly y preguntó.- eh ¿interrumpimos algo? – Nat, negaba con su rostro.- es muy temprano para visitas pero no podía esperar mas- mirándoles de nuevo y agregó.- ¿Estaban desayunando?

-Podría decirse que era así- declaró Remus de muy buen humor y mirando de reojo a su esposa. Nathaly se sonrojó como tomate nuevamente y Corinna entendió a la perfección la indirecta.

-Bien, cambiando de tema- dijo Nathaly cuando recuperó la voz.- ¿Qué pasa Corinna?

-¡pues, vine para que me acompañes temprano a la ciudad!

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-A escoger un traje de novias- sorprendiéndoles.- Marc y yo, decidimos casarnos en un mes justo...

Nathaly se quedó sin habla nuevamente. – Sabemos que es algo repentino.- declaró Marc. – pero los tomamos de ejemplo, después de todo, su boda fue rápido...

Nathaly asintió felicitándoles a ambos.

De verdad, el lugar llamado Wolf´s Hang se había convertido en su hogar.

**------------ **

**_Harry_****_ ya cumplió un año de edad. Yo aun espero la oportunidad de brindarle a Remus la sorpresa de ser papá, él aun no lo sabe. Se fue sin poder decírselo y no es algo que se explique por carta . Aunque, claro, me imagino todo lo que dirá por eso. Tiene sus dudas que, no puedo culparle por ello, pero el pequeño o la nena, siempre tendrá mi cariño y amor y esta vez, será distinto para nosotros. _**

****

**_"La guerra en Londres cada día mas empeora. No se a donde llegará. Lily me ha escrito para contármelo además de decirme lo complacida que está con Remus; él y Sirius se han convertido prácticamente en las niñeras del pequeño Harry: el hijo de James y Lily. Cumplió un año. Me parece increíble. Harry cumplió ya un año. Sirius, me cuenta, ha recuperado su "Joy la vive" alegría por la vida. Tienes un mes que Remus partió, casi no me escribe. No que me sorprende: Buscan cada día mas, enemigos a "Ya saben quien" a quienes eliminar. Estoy a salvo. O eso cree Remus. Remus no ha vuelto desde las bodas de Corinna con Marc. Me siento triste pero no sola. Me queda su recuerdo y que pronto, un día de estos, vendrá a casa. _**

****

**_No faltan días que, vengan personas encargadas por Miranda o Corinna (Quien se casó semanas atrás con Marc, pero Remus no pudo estar presente), para vigilar la casa. Remus está histérico al estar lejos de mi. Pero no puedo esperar el día que, venga a mi y nos quedemos juntitos y por siempre y para siempre. _**

****

**_Además que, tengo que contarle algo._**

****

**_Algo muy importante._**

****

**_Algo muy, especial para ambos._**

****

****

**_Ah tocaron el timbre. Iré a ver quien es. _**

****

**_N. L. Septiembre 01 1981_**

Una vez abrió la puerta, no se sorprendió de ver a Corinna sonriéndole. - ¿Y bien?- preguntó la muchacha de cabellos rubios a su amiga.

Nathaly negó con la cabeza a lo que Corinna se entristeció.- lo siento Nathaly.-ingresando detrás de ella y cerrando la puerta.

-Al casarme con él supe que sería así- declaró con calma aparente.- Es miembro de la Orden con Albus Dumbledore, Sirius y James. No me sorprende que en un mes, no haya venido.

-bueno, está bien- declaró sentándose delante de ella y sonrió para decirle.- La suerte es que, compensa su ausencia la noche que aparece ¿no? Porque nadie logra verte en dos días seguidos cuando vuelve de Londres...

-¡CORINNA!- exclamó roja y falta de aire. La chica se rió escandalosamente.

-Sabía que te pondrías así. Si bien le dije a Miranda, que eras una tímida exagerada. – ahí Nathaly se sonrojó mas sutilmente.- la dulce e inocente Nathaly... bueno no tan inocente... si cada vez Marc y yo nos queremos reír con ganas, recordamos la escena de aquella mañana que los encontramos "ocupaditos" en la cocina...

-¡CORINNA!- gritó ya color púrpura y la risa de la muchacha era lo que se escuchaba.

-bueno, bueno... lo mas importante ¿Se lo dijiste?- negándose- ¿Ni siquiera por carta?

-¡Claro que no! declaró inquieta.- no se como decírselo...- respirando profundo.- No se...

-ya se como...- Corinna se sienta a su lado como toda una experta—Es lo que uso con Marc cuando se enoja conmigo...

-¿Cuándo Marc se enoja contigo¡No tienen tanto tiempo de casados!

-Bueno, es que, soy algo celosa. Incluso por quien no debo. Entonces bueno, hace dos días... me dieron celos y le armé tal escándalo...pero...- sonrojándose.- nos reconciliamos... –sacudiendo su cabeza.- lo que tienes que hacer.. es ir a Londres y darle la sorpresa de su vida... allá. Creo que durarían dos días seguidos sin siquiera a él, importarle reuniones con Dumbledore...

- ¡Claro que no!- se levantó alarmada.- ¡No lo haré! Me dijo que me quedara aquí...- Sonrojada.- y mucho menos, allá. ¡Ya escucharíamos los reclamos infinitos de Sirius¡Eso no! Me voy a quedar aquí a esperarlo...

-Bueno, está bien.- declaró.- Miranda te espera para que vayas a la casa- guiñándole un ojo.- Anda con Alec ¿Te acuerdas de él?

-¿Alec?

-Si. Alec es de Dinamarca. El alto, pálido de ojos verdes.- Sonriendo.- bueno, organizará una cena muy especial para él. – guiñándole el ojo.- Así te das cuenta que ya no anda detrás de su terroncito. Miranda anda muy cómoda con ese antropólogo.

-¿Es Antropólogo? No lo sabía.

-¡SI! Es antropólogo y fue mordido hace un año atrás por un Licántropo... o sea que, esa parte está superada- riendo.- creo que está feliz de que, sea feliz yo y como estoy ya con mi Marc, tiene el camino libre para andar por su cuenta- caminando a la puerta- Enviarán a uno de los muchachos a buscarte...- despidiéndose al fin, se marchó dejándola a solas

Nathaly se levantó y observó a su alrededor. Trabajaba aun con Marc en el centro pero este, le dio tres días atrás, unos días libres que mucha falta le hacían.

Sintiéndose con mucho sueño y sin muchas cosas que hacer aquel día, se marchó a dormir.

**Septiembre 02.**

Remus estaba sentado en aquella taberna conocido como "Caldero Chorreante" no que le gustara estar allí pero tenía que poner las cosas en claro.

Sabía que Lucius había hecho intentos de contactar a Nathaly pero ellos dos, habían acordado que no contactaría a su primo y así ella había cumplido la promesa.

Ahora, Lucius mandó una nota a donde él se hospedaba en Londres, con Arabella Figg para que asistiera esa noche al caldero.

Así lo había hecho.

Escuchó la puerta crujir al abrirse. No le fue difícil reconocer a Lucius Malfoy que venía con una imponente capa sobre si. Notaba también que usaba guantes de piel y se estaba dejando crecer el cabello.

No fue solo una mirada la que atrajo a su persona al momento que ingresó.

-Lupin.- dijo Lucius al acercarse a la mesa del joven. Lucius notó las marcas a un lado de su cara. Parecían cicatrices de enormes punturas que nunca volverían aquel rostro a lo que era antes.

-Malfoy –dijo Remus. Señaló la silla delante de él y declaró – Me sorprende esta reunión... ¿A que debo el honor de tu interés en mi persona?

Lucius se sentó delante de él y miró la sortija en su dedo. Con una mueca levantando parte de su labio declaró.- esa sortija...-señalando.

-Nathaly tiene una también- declaró mirándole.- y somos muy felices...

-eso sería muy difícil. Considerando que estás aquí y ella, allá en Bélgica. Aunque me informaron que, no hay red flu activada directamente a Londres ¿no me equivoco cierto?

Remus miró en silencio a su interlocutor declarando.- ¿qué te da la idea que responderé esa pregunta?

-Lo quieras o no sigue siendo mi prima. Una Malfoy. ¿acaso negarás aquello?

-No lo niego. Es una Malfoy pero es una Lupin. Es Nathaly Lupin.- ante aquello Lucius hizo una mueca- Te guste o no. Fue nuestra decisión.

Lucius parecía analizar todo aquello en silencio pues no mencionó una palabra en dos minutos. Después, extendió a Remus una carta. - ¿qué es esto?

-Una carta- declaró como si fuera lo mas lógico- Es para Nathaly... he enviado cartas a la casa de esos pestilentes muggles y no las entregan mis lechuzas...

-Nathaly y yo, vivimos en otra parte...

-¿Con ese desvencijado abrigo, puedes costear una casa Digna de una Malfoy sin usar su legado o fideicomiso? Me sorprendes...

-bueno¿quieres que haga llegar la carta o no?

Lucius asintió: Remus tomó la carta, echándosela a los bolsillos. Finalmente declaró poniéndose de pie.- le daré a Nat tus saludos...

-Una cosa Lupin- declaró Lucius deteniéndole. –Ella... ¿es feliz?

Remus lo miró y observó a su alrededor: parecía increíble que Lucius Malfoy preguntara algo así. No era de los que creían en felicidad o ¿si?

-Si- declaró sonriéndole.- He tratado de hacerle muy feliz. Ella es feliz.

Lucius no asintió y tampoco lo negó. Finalmente Remus se marchó del lugar y Lucius declaró.- No por mucho tiempo...- sonriendo- no por mucho tiempo...

septiembre 19

La sala de aquella casa de magos estaba sumida en el mas profundo de los silencios. Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería miraba seriamente a tres de sus mas destacados alumnos todos aquellos años y miembros activos de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Qué deciden entonces? preguntó Dumbledore seriamente. Tanto James como Lily tenían su mano entrelazada mientras Dumbledore explicaba a ellos, los hechos tales como los escuchó de labios de una vidente poco confiable pero, decidiendo hacerle caso, dada las "Especiales circunstancias" por las cuales los eventos se desarrollaron siendo él único de los testigos que escuchó completamente la información suministrada.

-Harry es primero- declaró James observando al bebé de un año que dormía en los brazos de su madre. – Si hay que hacerlo...

Lily tembló ante la idea.

-No es mucho. No será mucho tiempo.- declaró Sirius- Solo el tiempo suficiente para detener esta locura...

-¿qué le hace creer que es Harry?- preguntó Lily buscando un aliento de esperanza. Dumbledore miró aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas hacerle esa pregunta.- ¿cómo... como lo sabe?

-no lo se en verdad Lily- declaró Dumbledore serenamente.- Es solo, una precaución. Y como dijo Sirius, será asunto de un par de meses. Máximo.

-Para cuando todo acabe estaremos pasando las navidades juntos.- declaró Sirius.- Ya le tengo que regalarle a mi querido Ahijado.

James sonrió con sus brazos aun cruzados declarando en un murmullo y observando a su esposa de reojo.-¿No seguirás con esa idea, verdad Canuto?

-¿qué idea?- preguntó Lily mirándoles - ¿qué se les ha ocurrido ahora?-preguntó cayendo en la trampa de los viejos amigos: lo hacían para distraerla de todo lo ocurrido que le preocupaba.

-Bueno...- dijo Sirius.- si te lo digo te enojarás...

Dumbledore comenzó a hacerle gracias al pequeño Harry y este respondía a sus juegos.

-me lo dirás de todas formas- colocando al bebé sin cicatriz en su frente en brazos de Dumbledore. Ahí Lily comenzó a perseguir a Sirius por gran parte del salón y el resto de la casa mientras James miró a Dumbledore.

-¿Es inevitable?- preguntó James.

Dumbledore lo observó declarando.- Date cuenta que, solo las dos familias son las que tienen mas en común: LongBottom y Potter; Ambos ustedes y sus esposas, han desafiado a Voldemort tres veces ya. Pero creo que, Con Sirius como Guardián secreto estarán a salvo.

En ese momento Sirius llega falto de aire diciendo.- se quedó preparando la cena.- Sonriéndole a Dumbledore declaró.- ¿Hogwarts sobrevivirá sin su presencia por una noche mas¿qué no está en agosto y por ende de vacaciones? Egrr le cambie a Septiembre '

-claro que si.- sonrió.- Hablábamos de usar el conjuro Fidelio. Podría ser útil en el caso de James y Lily.

-Y Canuto aquí será el mejor guardián.

Dumbledore asintió.,- Ni yo mismo habría escogido otro candidato.

Sirius asintió declarando.- Otra cosa- haciendo una pausa.- no quiero que Lupin esté al tanto de todo esto...

-¿Remus Lupin?-preguntó Dumbledore inseguro- ¿Qué pasa con él?

Sirius negó con su cabeza declarando.- anda muy en las nubes. Muy distraído...

-¿No lo estarías tu si dejaras a esa hermosa niña como Nathaly en Bélgica sola, a riesgo de cualquier hombre se la robase?- sonando soñador y mirándolos de reojo.

Sirius sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.- nadie se la robará. Eso lo se y Remus también: Nathaly lo ama con locura. Mire que soportar estos meses alejado de él. Se que Remus la ama también pero...

-Alguna razón tienes que tener para dudar de él... – murmuró.

-Es que...- dijo James interrumpiendo.- Últimamente Remus lo hemos visto muy conversador con Malfoy. Lucius. Y sabemos que, es miembro activo de los de "Ya saben quien"

-Son solo rumores...- declaró Dumbledore.- Los Malfoy' son gente muy respetada, si tal fuera el caso, entraríamos en nombre de la hermosa niña entre los posibles blancos de los mortifagos y no es el caso.

James alzó una ceja mirando a Sirius y este miraba a Dumbledore como si hubiera matado un gato delante de él.

-No me haga hablar Director- declaró Sirius- Lucius es capaz de las atrocidades mas horrendas- recordando una noche de séptimo año y lo que pretendió hacer con alguien que dos años, atrás, había dejado de existir. – Y Se que está junto con otros, en las filas. Incluyendo a parientes míos. Eso no es noticia. Recordando la muerte de Regulus.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Muy bien- declaró Finalmente.- solo nosotros sabremos que, hay un encantamiento Fidelio. Que usted Sirius será el guardián y ustedes, James, con Harry y Lily se marcharán.

Lily en ese momento entraba a la estancia.- la cena está lista...

-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore con Harry en brazos que jugaba con su blanca barba.- pensará que soy papá Noel – riendo y con él James, Lily y Sirius.

------------------------ octubre 12

"querida Nat. Aquí dentro de esta breve carta de mi parte, está también una de tu primo Lucius. Creo que tenía particular interés en que la tuvieses contigo. Estaré pronto en casa. Te ama Remus"

****

-Yo también te amo.- declaró Nathaly con una jovialidad y sonrojada al leer aquella carta. -Si Remus tan solo supiera. – pensó un instante. Ahí notó el otro sobre dentro del de Lupin y lo tomó en sus manos. Era la letra de Lucius escrita en tinta verde.

"Nosotros siempre cuidamos de los nuestros... la hora llega. Lucius" 

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó a leer aquellas líneas. No llegaba a comprender. Notó que dentro del sobre, había una especie de sortija en forma de serpiente de color plateada. Por algo, no se atrevió a tocarla. – no se que planea...- levantándose y dejando aquel sobre en la mesa, y por primera vez temiendo.

pero no solo por su vida. También, por la que llevaba dentro de si.

----------------------------------- tres de noviembre.

"¿podemos considerar en verdad que somos felices? Que llevamos dentro de nosotros, la clave para ser felices. ¿o en verdad, todo depende de un juego de destinos, chances y suerte que estén de nuestra mano? No lo saben en verdad. Solo quien ha partido a otra vida puede saberlo"

"estuve en cada paso de todos. Estuve cuando ellos murieron: las dos personas que merecían estar mas juntos que cualquiera. Los ayudé a pasar al otro lado, porque nada les quedaba aquí para hacer en este."

-"¿pero que pasará con mi bebé?"-me preguntó Lily cuando le dije que había venido por ella. La casa estaba derrumbada.- "Es mi bebé. No debe morir"-sollozaba.

Aun no parecía entender lo que pasaba allí. Y es que Harry no iba a morir.

Aun no al menos.

-Estará bien.- declaró con calma.- No te preocupes...-tomando su mano. –tendrá quienes cuiden por él... como yo los he cuidado a todos ustedes...

-promételo.-declaró con Lagrimas en sus ojos.-promételo.

_"Asentí aquel día pero no prometiéndole. Ahora, estoy aquí para ver lo mas difícil . porque necesitaba estar aquí... porque, así fue escrito"_

_"Ya Saben Quien" ha desaparecido. No ha muerto. No ha muerto, porque no fue llamado al otro lado. Su cuerpo si se ha perdido. Pero no su espíritu. Su espíritu anda libre esperando un nuevo cuerpo que ocupar. Veo como los eventos se desenvuelven con tranquilidad mientras soy un mero testigo. Un mero instrumento como la pluma que escribe la historia que es redactada por el autor, pero que no es necesariamente una historia exenta de subjetivismo: en toda historia hay un lado que lo ve de una manera y otro, de otra. Soy de la que la ve de manera neutral._

_  
Después de todo, lo he solicitado así. Soy, fui y seré el guía y guardián de todos aquellos seres queridos que quieran que lo sea. Mis padres, mis dos padres y Ágata mi madre, fueron los míos. Ahora fui los de Lily y James. Harry estará bien. La cadena de eventos comienza a desenvolverse de cierta manera para unos: victoria. Para otros, la derrota... _

_Y la perdida. _

_¡Oh tal pérdida!_

_Siento que no pueda hacer nada pero lo elegí así: ser testigo presencial de los eventos que ocurrían con mi mejor amiga en vida. Amaba a Lily; mucho, pero nunca fue como con Nathaly. Tal vez porque cuando Nat, necesitaba con quien llorar, estaba yo dispuesta a aquello. La sentí como una hermana porque en aquel entonces, yo me sentía como hija única y Nathaly era hija única. Lily era nuestra mejor amiga y ahora, era en esos momentos, a los pocos días de la muerte de uno de los hechiceros mas malvados de la historia, la mujer mas importante en el mundo de los magos. _

_Ahora solo espero que los eventos se den como se deben dar. Así el reloj del destino comenzará a girar."_

El timbre ha sonado y Nathaly Malfoy deja su libro a medio leer para ir a contestarlo. Ya no es bruja para la cual sabía quien tocaría o en todo caso, en las casas de brujos no había timbre.

Pero, ahí estaba el timbre siendo sonado. Tal vez porque, Remus colocó un letrero en su ultima visita que decía "Toque el timbre y espere"

La razón muy particular para aquello, fue lo ocurrido con Corinna el día que estaban muy ocupados en la cocina. Aunque después de Corinna se marchó, Remus cerró la puerta y cerró las cortinas, para tener a su esposa justo donde se habían quedado antes de interrumpirlos.

Nathaly desconfiada fue a abrir y alzó la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos que le miraban fríamente. Pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Nathaly se contrajo - ¿qué... que haces aquí?

-Vaya ¿esa es la manera de recibir familia?

-¿Qué quieres Lucius¿qué haces aquí?

-¿No me invitas a pasar? Al menos claro, que estés ocupada con "Alguien"

Nathaly a regañadientes, no le quedó otra que abrir la puerta para que Lucius pasara. Para su sorpresa andaba con dos personas mas. También los invitó a pasar.

No le cayó de sorpresa la mirada que Lucius lanzaba a su hogar. Era una mirada despectiva. Finalmente habló diciendo - ¿Así que "Aquí" vives?

-Así es. Es mi casa. Bueno, nuestra casa- notó la sortija en su dedo.

Lucius se sentó. Aun así observaba no muy disimuladamente a su alrededor. - ¿recibiste mi carta?

Nathaly asintió.- no entendí tu mensaje...

-¿Qué hiciste con ella? – preguntó con mirada brillante.

-Está en mi escritorio...- señalando debajo de una ventana.

-¿no te has puesto la sortija, cierto? – sorprendiéndole. ¿cómo él sabía que no se había puesto la sortija?

-no. No lo he hecho.. ¿cómo...

-Querida te conozco: Nada que te recuerde a tu pasado, atreverías a usar...- ahí Nathaly notó el bastoncillo que Lucius llevaba en su mano: era negro con una serpiente plateada en su agarre.

-SI lo sabes ¿por qué me lo mandaste?

-Porque era de tu madre- declaró sin tapujos. Ella se contuvo. – Si... era de mi tía. O eso entendí de los diarios de mi padre. De las cosas de tu padre, encontraron esa sortija, dirigida directamente a ti. Por eso la traje.

-¿De mi mamá? – preguntó nerviosa. Miró la mesilla dirigiéndose a ella.

-No era nada malo. Era mas bien un favor. -Nathaly tomó la sortija del sobre observándole curiosamente.

Uno de los hombres se levantó sacando del interior de su túnica un sobre y lo colocó en una mesa cerca de ella.

-¿por qué no te lo pruebas?- mirando a Lucius y este devolviéndole la mirada.- A propósito... Nuestro señor fue derrotado..- poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sonriendo sutilmente.

-Si- arreglándose los guantes.- fue derrotado. Los nuestros están siendo capturados.-mirándole de reojo. Ella aun sonreía.

¡Remus volvería a casa!

-Pero no seas tan descortés...- declaró mirando la sortija.- Quiero saber si mi viaje valió la pena... pruébatelo...

-¿Qué pasará contigo y mi tío? – preguntó - ¿Te encerrarán también?

-No para nada- declaró – Nunca estuve directamente relacionado con todo aquello.

-¡Claro que si! Al igual que nuestros padres.

-Pero no últimamente...-declaró con calma aparente. Nathaly se le quedó mirando fijamente y él sonrió.- ¡Vamos Nat! Aprendimos de nuestros padres a cubrir nuestras huellas. Si te preocupas por mi, no tienes que hacerlo. Eso ha sido resuelto.

-Espero que sea así Lucius.- declaró con honestidad. Él le miró.- porque en verdad no quisiera que nada malo te pasara. Eres lo único que me queda de familia.

Lucius se acercó y besó su mejilla con aferre y declaró sosteniendo su mejilla en su mano enguantada- No soy el único, me he casado y ya tengo un hijo, Draco. Pero... ¿Cómo te queda el anillo?

Nathaly sonrió le agradaba pensar que Lucius talvez con la paternidad cambiara, miró la sortija en su palma de la mano y para alegría de Lucius vio como se lo colocaba y pronto, Nathaly Malfoy no estaba en el salón.

-¿colocaste la carta?- preguntó.

-Si- declaró el sujeto mirándole. – El mejor calígrafo copió su letra con exactitud nadie notaría la diferencia.

-Bien, bien...-declaró.- a nuestros trasladores...- declaró mientras salía con asco en su mirada de la casa. – Vayan arriba, busquen entre las cosas de ella y recojan algo de ropa... que se note como si se hubiera marchado...

salió al exterior de la casa. A los pocos minutos sus dos compinches salieron a su lado y declaró.- Ahora, a volver a Londres... nos encargaremos de enviarla a Paris en los próximos días. Si Narcisa hizo su trabajo, ella ya debe haberle practicado el hechizo "Obliviate"- cerrando la puerta detrás de él y marchándose. – nadie que es Malfoy se olvida de sus semejantes...- declaró con molestia ante su presencia en aquel lugar.

** tres semanas después...**

Miranda entró con temor. Las ventanas estaban todas selladas con las cortinas y algunos cristales rotos. Habían volado objetos a través de las ventanas, rompiéndolas. La nieve caía a borbotones.

Entró sin anunciarse a riesgo de que, la mandaran a volar con algún hechizo. Alec esperaba afuera y Corinna no fue. Se sentía muy mal por todo lo ocurrido.

El primer aroma que le dio fue a humedad y encierre. Había loza sucia en el lavabo y la luz que había provenía de unas velas en la mesa. No veía a Remus por ninguna parte. Ahí notó una nota que flotaba a la altura de su rostro. Brillaba por la luz de las velas.

Se podía leer en un trazo que reconoció como el de Nathaly**_: "Me voy a buscar mi felicidad pues no la conseguí contigo. No me busques. Lo nuestro fue un error. No me necesitas y yo no necesito de ti. Nathaly Malfoy" _**–un golpe bajo.-pensó Miranda. Ella le prometió de ahora en adelante ser Lupin. No Nathaly** Malfoy**.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?- le sobresaltaron detrás de ella: Ahí estaba. Con la ropa hecha harapos de sus ataques de rabia. Su aliento era un aroma a alcohol muy fuerte mezclado con algo mas. Y apuntaba a su rostro con su varita.- ¿Ah Mi... Miranda?

-si, Remus soy yo- declaró en un susurro.- Volví .- sonriéndole.- No estaba aquí y Corinna me contó lo sucedido...- mirando nuevamente la nota.

-Si...- dijo Remus calmándose y alejándose de ella.- La muy "Desdichada" me dejó ¿Puedes creerlo?- bebiendo de un trago el contenido en un vaso en la mesa. Se limpió con la manga de lo que quedaba de camisa.

-Remus...

-¿QUÉ¡ME dirás que fue lo mejor¡Mentira!- estrellando el vaso contra la pared.- ¿Sabías que James y Lily murieron?- sorprendiéndole.- Así como oyes...- al caminar se tambaleaba.- No solo eso... ¿Sabes quien es el responsable de sus muertes?- sonriendo inconscientemente. - ¿Lo sabes acaso, eh?

-No.

-SIRIUS... ESE MALDITO TRAIDOR- tropezando con una silla y cayéndose al suelo. Gimió. Miranda se acercó a auxiliarle y le aferró por los hombros. Su mirada de sorpresa fue a dar a los ojos de él.- ¿puedes creerlo?- Susurró dando el aliento de alcohol a la mujer.- Ese maldito... vendió a Lily y James. A la buena y dulce Lily... no conforme con eso... alguien allá arriba me odia... – comenzando a llorar- se llevaron todo lo que tenía, Miranda... todo...

-YA, ya... cálmate todo estará...

-¿Qué¿Bien¡Nada estará bien! Esa bruja me dejó. ¡Como se atreve! La amé con locura... creí que me amaba... "Cometimos un error" Claro que si. El mío fue enamorarme de ella... ¡maldita¡Maldita!- gritó.- ¡espero que estés feliz con tu gente¡Todos se pudrirán! – gritando al techo.- ¡todos pueden morirse si quieren!

****

Miranda no pudo gesticular palabra. Sentía todo su cuerpo un nudo enorme que no encontraba de donde zafarlo. Solo respondió a abrazarle. Abrazarle con un cariño maternal.

-YA ya...- viendo como entraba Alec por la puerta declaró.- Toma su abrigo.- a la par que lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.- lo llevaremos a casa...

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó algo inseguro.- Es medio peligroso...

-Solo se encuentra ahogando las penas...-declaró con dolor.- Pero como es que ella hizo esto.- Alec y Nicholas (Quien entró mas atrás), tomaron a Remus del agarre de Miranda.- no entiendo... se notaban tan enamorados...

-Creo que, no la conocíamos como creíamos...

-Eso creo también-declaró Corinna. Vio el bulto de Remus J. Lupin.- ahora es hora de que empiece con nosotros. Otra vida- tomando el maletín de un lado y llevándoselo consigo.- Nicholas. Que mañana vengan los muchachos a arreglar las ventanas y cierren la casa. No creo que, Remus quiera volver aquí... ya no mas.

-¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Alec con desconfianza. Miranda lo notó.

-Se que, crees que mi pasado con él afectaría lo nuestro: Te equivocas- declaró una vez colocaron ellos el cuerpo inconsciente de Remus en el asiento detrás del vehículo. –No Alec: mi vida está contigo y nadie mas...

Alec besó los labios de Miranda y la nieve empezó a caer. Pusieron en marcha el automóvil. Miranda observó una vez mas la cabaña de Lupin y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia.

Ciertamente si entre ellos, Nathaly y Remus nunca existió el amor que lo pudiera todo, en verdad, ese amor, no debe de existir.

**_" Así_****_ vi como se lo llevaban. Mi pobre Remus. Pero lo superaría. Lo superaría porque la cadena de eventos fueron puestos en marcha para un destino aun mas difícil"_**

****

"Un destino manchado con sed... sed de venganza"

**_"Una venganza que vendría... catorce años después"._**

**------------ gran final ¿o no? Bueno, esto está por verse, eso dependerá su opinión, pero aquellos que piensen enviarme howlers y bombas fetidas he habilitado la casa para que no puedan… . Para aquellos que lo duden se titula "Harry Potter y el llamado de la venganza" lo único es que solo estará disponible en Deuz Amis... y tal vez en Harry Argentino. ¿quieren saber que pasó con Remus y Nat? Lean la historia disponible en deuz amis y en HA. **

Muchas gracias a todos que siguieron con expectativas esta historia y no dejaron que me desilusionara. Pero en verdad, las gracias se la debo a mi **beta y mi Gran Amiga, Naiko Li con quien escribí esta historia. Estos tres últimos capítulos son parte de su guión que preparó. ****Muchas gracias a Ana Jiménez quien seguía la historia pese al tiempo que estaba descontinuada en ffnet. Aprecio mucho también la insistencia de muchos otros que esperaron la culminación de la historia. A duras penas hemos podido darle los ajustes necesarios y ahora si, ha quedado como debía. Creo que les gustará. Tb gracias a loka la lola (), S. L. Lily Potter, Sophie (a pesar que es la primera vez que lee mis historias de Hp ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que, te guste el "Final", Lucia, Yas y Lala, kiddly Beth y los demás que de una u otra manera me han brindado su apoyo. Si quereis los capitulos de la tercera continuación, Solo tienen que inscribirse a le Grenier… o en todo caso, mandenme un correo a mi dire para asi considerar el subirla o no. He dicho últimamente que, no tengo mucho tiempo. – para mas referencias, consulten mi perfil- Lo que tengo que aprender a administrar y manejar. Necesito saber que la historia tiene el interes de ser leida. Si asi es, procuraré enviar los capitulos cada cierto tiempo a todos los contactos registrados para recibir la historia. Les agradezco su apoyo y nos veremos –los que quieran- en Harry Potter y el llamado de la venganza…- ¡hasta una próxima! **

**En Harry Argentino, muchas gracias a la paciencia de todos y todas que aun seguian esta historia pese al tiempo que estuvo detenida gracias especiales a Che, **konnytagranger**, moony, Gabriela black, isa merodeadora, verito y todos los demás como, los chicos y chicas que se identificaban con numeros- aunq hubiera sido mas facil que, pusieran sus nombres o nicks (Deben de estar felices con la actualización) aunque deja mas preguntas sin respuestas ¿no?**

**Se preguntaràn porque no publicarè la continuación aquí. Y la respuesta es simple: Leer un fic es fácil. Leer una secuela, es complicado pero se hace el sacrificio. Pero ¿leer una segunda secuela? Hasta yo me lo encuentro incómodo. Aun asi, para complacer a unos cuantos, por ahora el fic estará disponible escribiendo a mi correo y también en Le Grenier de Trois Amis un grupo de yahoo. Si aun asi desean que se publique en HA solo escribanme la solicitud a o a y tratarè de complacer su solicitud. **

**Un beso enorme departe de Naiko Li y su servidora, Crys. **


End file.
